Confía en mí
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Hinata tiene un don. Naruto no lo sabe, pero la necesita. Pero la desconfianza será una brecha que deben pasar.
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis

1854, California

En una tierra donde las mujeres escasean, los hombres del rancho de Jiraiya Konoha han solicitado esposas para convertir Konoha's Valley en un pueblo próspero y con futuro.

Hinata Hyūga es una de las mujeres que acepta la solicitud y viaja desde Independence en la caravana que la llevará a su nueva vida, donde espera encontrar un marido que la acepte tal y como es. Y es que Hinata es una mujer diferente, posee un don singular: es capaz de tener visiones y predecir el futuro, algo que nunca ha sido bien visto por aquellos que la han conocido, incluído su severo padre que la abandonó cuando era una niña.

Por desgracia, un desafortunado incidente provocará que acabe emparejada con el único hombre que se arrepiente de haber solicitado una esposa, Naruto Uzumaki. El vaquero, que ha convivido con una tribu miwok durante tres años, es el padrino de una niña muy especial, Sarada, que posee el poder de comunicarse con los espíritus y es la figura sagrada de su poblado. Pero Sarada ha desaparecido, nadie sabe qué ha sido de la pequeña y Naruto no tiene ni el ánimo ni el tiempo necesarios para atender a su recién llegada esposa hasta saber lo que ha ocurrido con su ahijada.

A pesar de todo, Hinata luchará por su nuevo matrimonio para alcanzar su máximo sueño: no estar sola nunca más.

¿Logrará Hinata vencer la reticencia del vaquero y hacerse un hueco en su atormentado corazón?


	2. Prólogo

**_PRÓLOGO_**

_1835 - Saint Louis (Missouri)_

Un nuevo empujón tiró a la pequeña Hinata Hyūga de bruces contra el suelo. La niña se levantó rápidamente, abrazándose el cuerpo con los brazos. El pelo negro le caía sobre los ojos, que miraban desquiciados en todas direcciones, esperando el siguiente golpe.

—¡Estás completamente loca! —le gritó uno de sus compañeros, con la voz afilada.

La niña se giró hacia él, intentando hacerle comprender.

—No, es verdad, lo he visto… Y mi madre también me ha avisado.

El coro de risas infantiles sonó cruel. Hinata, de ocho años, estaba en el centro de un círculo formado por sus compañeros de escuela, a la puerta del edificio de madera. Todos se reían de ella y le pegaban empujones, haciéndola trastabillar y caer al suelo. Incluso Hanabi, su prima, la miraba con altanería desde sus ojos lila claro, inundados de repente por un brillo malvado que Hinata no había visto antes.

—Tu madre está muerta —espetó Hanabi con saña, propinándole otro empellón.

—¡Os digo que habrá un incendio! ¡Tenéis que avisar a vuestros padres, no deben ir a la iglesia!

Se apartó el pelo de la cara para comprobar si sus palabras obtenían por fin el efecto deseado. Ni mucho menos. Las risas aumentaron y esta vez, junto con las acusaciones de loca, llegó alguna patada adicional. Hinata cayó de rodillas, derrotada.

—Eres una chiflada.

—Loca, loca…

—¡Y blasfema! ¡No quiere que nuestros padres vayan a la iglesia!

Hinata notó que las lágrimas rodaban por su cara. No levantó la vista, pero tenía que seguir hablando. Su visión había sido muy grave. Su madre… Sí, Hana se lo había murmurado con aquella voz tan dulce con la que siempre se dirigía a ella. Una voz que, desgraciadamente, no volvería a escuchar nunca más en vida.

—El domingo por la mañana… habrá un incendio… Tenéis que advertirles…

Un pie se apoyó contra su espalda y la empujó con fuerza, haciéndola rodar por el suelo. Hinata se encogió y se quedó allí tirada, hecha un ovillo, esperando una nueva lluvia de golpes.

Sin embargo, los golpes no llegaron. En su lugar escuchó la voz de alarma.

—¡Alejaos, viene la señorita Stuart!

Notó que el grupo se dispersaba a su alrededor, pero no quiso levantar la cabeza. Continuó allí tumbada hasta que las manos suaves de la maestra la ayudaron a incorporarse.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó, aunque no era la primera vez que Stuart la rescataba de un aprieto similar.

—No quieren creerme. Yo no me lo estoy inventando, de verdad, señorita…

—Mírame, Hinata.

La maestra la obligó a levantar la cara tomándola de la barbilla.

Cuando vio aquellos ojos aperlados anegados en lágrimas se conmovió.

Detestaba que los otros niños atacaran a Hinata, y aunque los había castigado en más de una ocasión, no conseguía erradicar esa manía.

Era evidente que la chiquilla tenía mucha imaginación y sus historias molestaban a sus compañeros, pero no se merecía aquel trato.

— Hinata, tal vez no deberías compartir con ellos tus sueños. Esas historias que imaginas no son…

—¡No las imagino! —Se quejó ella con amargura, sentándose en el suelo y limpiándose la cara con la manga del vestido—. Veo lo que va a ocurrir. Veo cosas que ya han pasado… Pero nadie me cree.

La señorita Stuart respiró hondo, armándose de paciencia.

—Y bien, ¿qué les has contado esta vez?

—¿Quiere saber lo que he visto?

—Sí.

—¿Me creerá?

—Tú dímelo y luego veremos lo que podemos hacer con esa información.

Hinata lo pensó. Si sus compañeros habían reaccionado de una forma tan violenta… ¿cómo se lo tomaría la maestra? Ella era una adulta y, por consiguiente, podría comprender mejor la gravedad de aquel asunto. Sí, tal vez ella pudiera aceptar sus palabras como una advertencia e hiciera algo para remediar el mal.

—El domingo por la mañana habrá un incendio en la iglesia, señorita. Debe avisar a todos, no deben acudir al sermón del reverendo Johnson…

La maestra se quedó mirándola con una extraña expresión en los ojos. Hinata se asustó, nunca había visto ese gesto tan serio en el amable rostro de la mujer. Era como si… como si pensara igual que sus compañeros: que estaba loca de atar.

—Voy a llamar a tu padre, Hinata —dijo Stuart, con un tono frío que erizó la piel de la pequeña—. No quiero que vuelvas a hablar de esto con los demás niños, ¿entendido? A partir de ahora, te guardarás mucho de asustar de esa manera los demás. Si es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia y es de muy mal gusto.

La niña abrió la boca, asombrada.

—¿Cree que lo digo para burlarme de usted? ¿O de ellos? —preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a sus compañeros que estaban atentos a la conversación.

La maestra no contestó. Llamó a su prima Hanabi y le entregó un mensaje para su padre. Antes de girarse y salir corriendo para cumplir diligentemente la misión, Hanabi le dedicó una malvada mueca.

Su padre.

Hinata no pudo contener el llanto ante la expectativa de un nuevo enfrentamiento con su progenitor. Ya se lo había advertido muchas veces, pero ella no podía evitarlo. Las imágenes llegaban hasta su cabeza de algún modo, sin que lo pidiera.

¿Cómo no iba a decirle al señor Wood que su esposa se veía a escondidas con el carnicero?

En su infantil opinión, el hombre tenía derecho a saberlo.

¿Y cómo iba a callarse el hecho de que había sido Charles McKenzie el que había robado el collar de la mujer del alcalde? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo no iba a decirle a su padre que Hana, su querida esposa, los echaba muchísimo de menos a los dos?

Hinata suspiró. Ella también la extrañaba mucho. Y por eso no podía hacer lo que le pedían: no podía cerrarse a esas visiones e ignorarlas. Si lo hacía, nunca más vería a su ángel, a su madre, que ya estaba en el cielo.

Sentada en el suelo delante de la escuela, temblando como un gorrión bajo una tormenta inminente, se abrazó las rodillas esperando la llegada de su padre. El hombre que nunca la llamaba por su nombre; el hombre que hubiera preferido que las fiebres se la llevaran a ella en lugar de a su madre. Un sollozo ahogado pugnó por salir de su apretada garganta. Sabía que la obligaría a dejar de soñar y le prohibiría hablar más de sus visiones.

Y si no podía tener a Hana cerca para que le susurrara sus dulces palabras de amor… ¿quién más iba a quererla?

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

_1854 - Territorio de Yosemite, California_

Tenía el trasero dolorido por el ajetreo de la carreta. Rebotaba una y otra vez sobre el pescante de madera y, por el aspecto del camino que tenían delante, no parecía que la cosa fuera a mejorar. Le pasó las riendas del tiro de mulas a Shion justo cuando otra piedra se colaba debajo de la rueda delantera y la carreta se sacudía con otro bote desagradable.

—No puedo más —le dijo—. Voy a caminar un rato.

Se apeó dando un salto, con la carreta en movimiento. Desde que salieran de Independence, Hinata Hyūga había adquirido mucha más habilidad y destreza, por lo que aquel gesto no le supuso ninguna complicación.

—Creo que no falta mucho —aseguró Shion—. Pronto podremos descansar.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro de añoranza. Descanso.

Aquella palabra se le antojaba lejana y desconocida. Hacía semanas que no dormía toda la noche seguida y los días eran jornadas de trabajo duro, constante. El ritmo que el guía les había impuesto era agotador; a veces, sentía que se le partía el alma por el esfuerzo y creía que las fuerzas iban a abandonarla de un momento a otro. La dureza de aquel viaje habría obligado a desistir a cualquiera.

No era así, sin embargo. Allí continuaba, ella y las demás mujeres de la comitiva. Paso a paso, cada vez estaban más cerca del pueblo donde encontrarían una nueva vida y todas podrían empezar de cero.

Hinata echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Sus compañeras habían luchado día tras día y su férrea voluntad no se había quebrado ante ningún obstáculo del camino. Observó sus rostros cansados, ajados por el sol. Sus labios resecos por el polvo y su cabello estropeado, que había perdido toda la suavidad que poseían antes de emprender el viaje. Sus ropas, vestidos harapientos, camisas descoloridas y pantalones raídos, eran dignas de pordioseras. Y, a pesar de todo, ninguna emitía un gemido de protesta.

La caravana que había salido de Independence y que se dirigía a California estaba compuesta en su mayoría por familias y hombres que buscaban una oportunidad. Pretendían encontrar en los nuevos horizontes la vida que siempre habían soñado y que sabían les estaba aguardando más allá del desierto de Las Cuarenta Millas.

Hacía tres días que su pequeño grupo se había separado de dicha caravana. Ahora, las cuarenta y siete mujeres —tres habían muerto en el camino—, y los diez hombres encargados de conducirlas hasta Konoha's Valley marchaban en solitario, por la ruta del río Carson, mientras que la caravana principal había optado por la del Truckee. Se sentían más desvalidos y expuestos que nunca a cualquier ataque indio y a las inclemencias del viaje, pero mantenían su ilusión intacta; por eso proseguían sin descanso, deseosos de arribar a su destino.

Hinata volvió los ojos de nuevo hacia el horizonte, donde las nubes rosáceas del atardecer se estiraban perezosas sobre el cielo azul, y se frotó el trasero dolorido. Miró las puntas de sus botas polvorientas y las perneras desgastadas de su pantalón —hacía tiempo que prescindía de las incómodas faldas de algodón—, solo para no angustiarse ante la visión de la explanada desértica que tenían por delante. Era descorazonadora. Por fortuna, todas eran conscientes de que faltaba poco y eso les obligaba a avanzar. Su ritmo era lento y pesado, cierto, pero constante. La tenacidad era un rasgo fundamental en todas y cada una de las mujeres que componían aquella comitiva y, en parte, la gran responsable de que hubiesen llegado tan lejos.

—¿Has pensado en cómo será? —le preguntó Shion desde lo alto de la carreta.

No hacía falta que le explicase a qué se refería. Lo sabía de sobra. En los últimos días, aquel era el único tema de conversación de las mujeres.

—No. Y prefiero no hacerlo, no quiero crearme falsas expectativas —respondió, apartándose un mechón color negro viejo del rostro.

—Sí, ya, como las demás. Pero habrás fantaseado, supongo. No me digas que no — Shion suspiró—. Yo sueño con un vaquero alto y fuerte, que sea rudo y al tiempo cariñoso, guapo, con ojos penetrantes que me hagan estremecer con solo una mirada. Y sobre todo, un hombre que algún día llegue a amarme de verdad.

Hinata no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la ingenuidad de su joven amiga.

—Ese tipo de hombres no existe. Puede que llegue a quererte, pero si es rudo, no será cariñoso. Lo de guapo, puede ser, pero que aúne en su persona la fuerza, la altura y el atractivo que buscas es un sueño. Créeme, es mejor no pensar en ello. Si luego resulta que te toca uno bajito, medio calvo y enclenque, te pondrás enferma.

Shion rió. Pensaba que bromeaba, pero lo cierto era que Hinata hablaba completamente en serio. Miró a su amiga y movió la cabeza, deseando que sus esperanzas se vieran cumplidas. Shion era una mujer dulce, de estatura y constitución pequeñas, de pelo brillante, largo y rubio —al menos, era así antes del viaje—, y unos ojos soñadores violetas. Odiaba imaginarla en manos de algún bruto que no tuviera en cuenta sus sentimientos. Y nada les aseguraba que no acabara con un hombre así.

Ajena a esos lúgubres sentimientos, Shion hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia a la ridícula imagen del hombre que había descrito Hinata y bufó, desaprobando su falta de ilusión.

—Creo que, sea como sea, me dará igual con tal de que me quiera. No soportaría estar con un hombre que no sintiera nada por mí. ¿Te imaginas? Eso sí que tiene que ser triste.

Hinata guardó silencio. Sí, aquel era un aspecto muy importante a tener en cuenta. Pero a ella le preocupaba otro asunto no menos espinoso: aunque su marido nunca llegase a amarla… ¿la aceptaría tal y como era? Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de contarle a todo el mundo que ella poseía un extraño don: tenía visiones. En concreto, había dejado de hacerlo desde que tenía ocho años. Aún sentía un dolor insoportable en el pecho cuando recordaba la cara de su padre, mirándola con aquella mezcla de miedo y repulsión. Ella no tuvo la culpa… ella no originó el incendio de la iglesia. Se limitó a anunciarlo e intentó avisarles. Pero nadie la creyó y no pudieron evitar aquellas muertes. Luego, le pidieron explicaciones como si hubiese tenido algo que ver con aquel horror…

La joven sacudió la cabeza, intentando desembarazarse de los recuerdos. Deseó que se diluyeran en el mismo hueco frío y oscuro donde ocultaba desde entonces todas sus visiones. Allí las metía y allí las ignoraba. No volverían a molestarla. No serían las responsables de que su futuro marido tuviera una excusa para repudiarla… igual que hizo su padre.

* * *

Los ojos de aquella criatura eran muy extraños. El iris rojo estaba salpicado de motas negras y la pupila, aunque era negra como la de todos, en ocasiones se transformaban en espirales. Sobre todo cuando las emociones que sacudían su pequeño cuerpo eran demasiado poderosas.

Solo era una niña.

Eso debía repetirse una y otra vez el hombre que la tenía prisionera, Nagato Whitman. Pero cuando ella le miraba así, unos extraños escalofríos recorrían su espina dorsal advirtiéndole de la imprudencia que cometían: no estaba bien retener a esa criatura contra su voluntad.

—Deja de mirarme así, mocosa —la amenazó, cuando ya no pudo soportarlo.

Ella se limitó a arquear una ceja, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando. Era curioso ver esos gestos de adulto en un rostro infantil que, en teoría, debería ser más inocente. Su tez bronceada y su largo pelo negro evidenciaban su origen miwok. La tenían vestida con un camisón que no era suyo y el contraste de la prenda con los rasgos de su raza era desconcertante.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó, sabiendo de antemano cual sería la respuesta.

La niña negó con la cabeza sin alterar su expresión. Aquello no dejaba de sorprender a Nagato: nunca tenía hambre, apenas bebía y pocas veces la había visto dormir. Se limitaba a permanecer sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el regazo y los ojos cerrados. Eso era todo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

La pequeña abrió las manos y le mostró cuatro dedos en cada una.

—Ocho —concluyó Nagato—. Pareces mayor, tus ojos son viejos.

—Tus ojos tienen miedo —contestó ella, bajando los brazos.

—¿Quién te enseñó mi idioma?

—Omusa(1), mi padrino.

El hombre sentía mucha curiosidad. Tenía órdenes estrictas de no entablar conversación con la pequeña, pero aquellas pupilas rojas y aquel aire misterioso podían con su fuerza de voluntad.

—¿Crees que él te rescatará?

La niña cerró los ojos y suspiró como si estuviera muy cansada.

—No. Él cree que he muerto. Le habéis engañado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Yo soy el Hii(2) para mi pueblo. Ellos me buscan, mi madre me busca. Pero han perdido la esperanza, no vendrán.

Nagato se pasó las manos por la cara, apesadumbrado.

—Si sabes que no van a rescatarte, ¿por qué no nos dices lo que queremos saber? —no entendía qué le pasaba; sentía la necesidad de protegerla—. Cuando él venga te volverá a hacer la pregunta. Ya llevas aquí muchos días, podemos terminar con esto. Prometo llevarte a tu hogar si nos dices…

—No —los ojos rojos se endurecieron, aparentando mucha más edad de la que tenían—. Es Tierra Sagrada, mi pueblo jamás me lo perdonaría. Debo proteger a mi pueblo.

Nagato se apartó de ella, disgustado. Era una criatura muy testaruda y el hombre para el que trabajaba, al que apodaban Knife, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Nunca se había fiado de Knife. Al principio, había trabajado para él por codicia. Le había prometido oro en abundancia y le había creído. ¿Por qué no? Otros habían encontrado en esas montañas una gran fortuna. Y a pesar de que la gran mayoría de los buscadores de oro habían fracasado, dejándose la piel en el camino —si no la vida—, Nagato tenía el presentimiento de que para ellos las cosas serían diferentes. Sí. El brillo codicioso en los ojos de aquel joven apodado Knife lo había seducido y atrapado. Por eso quiso trabajar para él y aceptó sus condiciones.

Sin embargo, ahora, después de conocerle mejor, Nagato estaba convencido de que lo único que le mantenía aún en aquella empresa era el miedo.

Miedo a la mente retorcida y siniestra de su jefe.

Knife se jactaba de haber matado a su primera víctima a los trece años. Ni siquiera recordaba cual fue el motivo. Divertirse, quizás.

Lo acompañaban sus dos hermanos mayores, que fueron quienes iniciaron la pelea. Y cuando él vio su oportunidad, lanzó el cuchillo con letal acierto a la espalda del pobre hombre que solo intentaba defenderse. Tres contra uno era mucho pedir a cualquiera. Pero eso no pareció importarles a Knife y a sus hermanos, que rieron como hienas cuando vieron el horror en los ojos de su víctima cayendo al suelo sin vida.

Desde aquel día, Knife había perdido la cuenta de las víctimas que llevaba. La mayoría morían bajo la hoja afilada de su cuchillo, de ahí su mote, pero con el tiempo había adquirido también una habilidad prodigiosa con el revólver. Pocos hombres eran capaces de igualarlo.

Eso, junto a su malévola mente, lo convertían en uno de los pistoleros más peligrosos que había conocido jamás.

Pero cuando aceptó trabajar para él, Nagato no lo sabía.

El plan que le propuso era muy sencillo. Había llegado a oídos de Knife que en aquella zona de las Montañas Nevadas existía un yacimiento de oro muy importante, aún sin explotar. El único problema era que se encontraba en territorio miwok y tan solo el chamán, es decir, el personaje sagrado de la tribu que habitaba esas tierras conocía el paradero exacto del preciado metal. Knife había montado en cólera cuando se enteró de que su ansiado tesoro estaba justo en el lugar donde los antepasados de la tribu decidieron pasar el resto de la eternidad como espíritus. Tierra Sagrada, así la llamaban.

A Knife le importaba bien poco vérselas con los antiguos espíritus de aquellos malditos indios. Si el personaje sagrado de la tribu era el que los podía llevar hasta el oro, simplemente, lo secuestrarían. Le obligarían a confesar antes de cortarle el cuello para que jamás revelara a nadie sus intenciones. Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Pero resultó que el chamán era una niña. Una miserable pequeña de ocho años.

Nagato suspiró, hastiado. Hacía tiempo que quería abandonar, no estaba bien retener a la criatura contra su voluntad. Pero Knife jamás se lo permitiría. Sabía que si le traicionaba, le perseguiría sin descanso hasta darle muerte.

_No te preocupes, ella vendrá a buscarme._

Aquel pensamiento reverberó en la mente de Nagato con tono infantil. Se giró de nuevo hacia la niña, notando cómo aquellos ojos sobrenaturales ahondaban en lo más profundo de su alma, removiendo sentimientos que no quería reconocer. Tragó con dificultad, presa de un temor reverencial.

—¿Quién… quién vendrá?

Los ojos rojos se distorsionaron hasta hacer tres remolinos negros y la pupila se consumía en el rojo sangre.

Nagato sintió un ramalazo de culpabilidad. La certeza de que mantener cautiva a esa niña era una auténtica atrocidad le golpeó en el pecho y le dejó unos segundos sin aliento.

—¿Quién…? —volvió a preguntar, con desasosiego.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la pequeña sonrió.

—La mujer del Este —susurró—. La mujer de Omusa.

* * *

—¿Quién tiene la carta más baja?

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio en toda la cantina mientras los vaqueros miraban el naipe que habían sacado de la baraja.

Suigetsu Smith resopló cuando vio su dos de corazones y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si con aquel gesto pudiera transformar su carta en un rey.

—Creo que aquí tenemos a nuestro ganador —canturreó Kiba, mirando por encima del hombro de Smith.

—Ven aquí, Suigetsu —lo llamó el patrón, Jiraiya Konoha.

El hombre se rascó la barba con pesar antes de acercarse para recibir el encargo. Había tenido muy mala suerte, se lamentó. Nadie había querido ofrecerse voluntario para hacer llegar el mensaje del patrón a Naruto Uzumaki, el vaquero más irascible del rancho, y a Jiraiya le había parecido gracioso organizar aquel sorteo con las cartas.

—¿Qué ocurre con ese vaquero? —le preguntó Konohamaru a Kiba cuando observó el rostro ceniciento del elegido.

Konohamaru llevaba poco tiempo en el rancho y aún no había tenido oportunidad de conocer muy bien a todos sus trabajadores. No entendía por qué mostraban ese recelo al tal Uzumaki.

—Bueno —le explicó Kiba—, tiene un carácter algo reservado.

—¿Reservado? —Se burló Chōji, el cantinero—. Ese hombre es un auténtico misterio, nadie le ha visto nunca sonreír. Se dice que se ha vuelto medio salvaje porque estuvo tres años viviendo en el poblado de una tribu miwok…

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó Konohamaru, alarmado. Nunca había oído nada bueno de aquellos feroces indios y no era capaz de imaginar a ningún hombre blanco conviviendo con tales bárbaros.

— Chōji es un poco exagerado, yo no creo que sea medio salvaje—intervino de nuevo Kiba—. Aunque sí, es cierto que estuvo viviendo con ellos. Verás, hace unos cuatro años, Uzumaki militaba en el Batallón Mariposa bajo las órdenes del Mayor James Savage y participó en la limpieza del Valle de Yosemite.

Horace había oído hablar de aquello. Lo llamaron las Guerras Mariposa y el famoso batallón había perseguido y dado caza a los indios Ahwaneechees que habitaban en el valle. Se los consideraba muy peligrosos ya que, guiados por su Jefe Tenaya, habían saqueado y asaltado numeroso emplazamientos de comercio en la zona. Se hacía necesario atajar el problema y el ejército no se detuvo hasta que los indios se rindieron y lograron meterlos en reservas.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que Uzumaki acabase conviviendo con una tribu miwok? —preguntó Konohamaru.

—Cuando incendiaron la aldea de los Ahwaneechees, los soldados se condujeron como auténticos energúmenos —contestó Kiba, que parecía saberlo todo sobre Naruto Uzumaki—. Se propasaron con las mujeres y Uzumaki no lo soportó. Plantó cara a sus propios compañeros que, como era de esperar, se volvieron contra él. Tuvo que huir de allí, herido y perseguido por los que hasta ese momento habían sido sus hermanos en el campo de batalla. Cuentan que estuvo vagando por el valle varios días hasta que se desplomó en el suelo malherido, a las puertas de la muerte.

—¿Y lo encontraron los miwok? —volvió a preguntar Konohamaru, atando cabos.

—Así es. Uzumaki despertó en una choza al cuidado de una bella india que se ocupó de su bienestar… ¡durante tres años! —exclamó Kiba, echándose a reír ante su ingeniosa ocurrencia.

Chōji el cantinero también reía, pero Konohamaru seguía estupefacto.

—Si le cuidaban tan bien, ¿por qué regresó? —no entendía nada de nada.

—Supongo que al final se cansó de aquella vida salvaje y deseó volver a la civilización. Jiraiya le ofreció un puesto en el rancho, y como Konoha's Valley no dista mucho del territorio de la tribu, imagino que resultó ser el sitio ideal para él. Así puede ir a visitar a sus amigos indios de vez en cuando.

—Eso quiere decir que aún mantiene tratos con esos salvajes…— Konohamaru tragó saliva, asimilándolo—. No me extraña que nadie quiera ir a verlo para darle el recado de Jiraiya.

Kiba y Chōji asintieron tras sus palabras. Ninguno envidiaba a Suigetsu Smith, que estaba obligado a trasmitirle el peor mensaje que podían llevarle: las mujeres llegarían al día siguiente. Los vaqueros no entendían por qué, desde hacía una semana, el iracundo Uzumaki renegaba de su decisión de casarse con una de ellas. Cuando Jiraiya Konoha propuso su idea de traer esposas del Este, Naruto firmó la solicitud como todos, contento e ilusionado. La vida en el rancho resultaba en ocasiones muy solitaria y por aquellos parajes las mujeres escaseaban, así que los hombres abrazaron la feliz idea con entusiasmo. Incluido Uzumaki.

Sin embargo, una semana atrás, el vaquero había recibido la visita de uno de sus amigos miwok durante su jornada en los prados.

Todos recordaban la expresión desencajada del salvaje, que saltó del caballo en cuanto llegó a la altura de Uzumaki y se aproximó a él con gesto grave. Le comentó algo en su idioma y Naruto perdió el color de la cara. Acto seguido, pidió permiso a Jiraiya para abandonar el trabajo y se marchó con el miwok, ninguno supo nunca adónde.

Solo sabían una cosa: desde aquel día, Naruto había intentado por todos los medios que le liberaran de la obligación adquirida cuando firmó la solicitud pidiendo una mujer. Jiraiya se había negado, por supuesto. Las mujeres venían buscando un marido y cada cual tendría que hacerse cargo de la suya. En eso, el patrón no pensaba hacer ningún tipo de excepción. Esas mujeres habían realizado un largo viaje lleno de penurias y se merecían un hogar. Ninguna se quedaría sin esposo.

Suigetsu se marchó por fin de la cantina bajo la compasiva mirada del resto de los parroquianos y decidió terminar con aquello cuanto antes. Caminó con paso ligero y ascendió por el sendero que llevaba a la cabaña de Naruto sin querer pensar en cómo se lo diría. Si era necesario, improvisaría algo.

Según se acercaba, pudo ver al vaquero en la puerta de su casa, cepillando a su caballo Kyuubi. Si le escuchó llegar, no hizo ningún ademán de querer saludarlo. Suigetsu inspiró con fuerza, pidiéndole al cielo toda la entereza que necesitaba.

Aunque parecía absorto en su trabajo, Naruto Uzumaki sabía que un hombre se acercaba por el camino que llegaba hasta su cabaña.

Giró la cabeza para comprobar de quién se trataba y suspiró, armándose de paciencia. Era Suigetsu Smith, que llegaba con su habitual paso cansado y la mirada perdida. Su figura siempre le había causado algo de repulsión, aunque, ahora que lo estudiaba con más atención, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era ese aire de pobre hombre desvalido lo que le crispaba.

—Buenas tardes, Uzumaki —saludó el recién llegado, respirando con dificultad. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y se echó el sombrero hacia atrás para secarse el sudor de la cara.

—Señor Smith… —correspondió él—, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

Su tono helado consiguió que su interlocutor se revolviera, incómodo. Renegó otra vez de su mala suerte y cogió aire para soltar lo que tenía que decirle.

—Traigo un mensaje para ti —le comunicó, guardando de nuevo el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

Naruto le mostró una sonrisa torcida y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Estoy impaciente —susurró, con aquella voz enronquecida que conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta.

—Ejem… Las mujeres… Creo, ejem… creo que llegan mañana.

—¿Crees?

—No… Sí, lo sé. Llegan mañana. Les estamos preparando un gran recibimiento. Hemos supuesto que te gustaría saberlo. Jiraiya quiere que todos estemos allí.

Suigetsu volvió a sacar el pañuelo. Caramba, qué calor tenía. Las gotas de sudor le resbalaban desde las sienes y se perdían en su enmarañada y sucia barba. Naruto le observó algo asqueado y arrugó la nariz cuando la brisa le trajo el apestoso olor de aquel hombre.

—Supongo que te bañarás…

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó Smith, sin comprender a qué venía la pregunta.

—Apestas, amigo. Ninguna mujer querrá acercarse a ti si no pasas antes por el salón de Mei y le pides uno de sus baños.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño por el comentario. Odiaba esos baños de espuma porque, además, Mei se empeñaba después en rociarlo con un afeminado perfume que detestaba.

Naruto sabía lo que le preocupaba; creía que por lavarse un poco y frotarse con jabón perdería parte de su hombría. Estúpido cabeza hueca.

—Bien, ya veré. Tú solo preocúpate por estar en la plaza a la hora. Llegarán al mediodía.

Naruto le regaló otra de sus siniestras sonrisas y se despidió de él con un gesto de cabeza. Se giró y entró en la casa, pegándole un portazo en las narices al sudoroso Smith.

—Pobre mujer —bufó, mirando la puerta cerrada—. Compadezco a la desafortunada que tenga que emparejarse con él.

1 En idioma miwok: Flecha perdida.

2 En idioma miwok: Sol.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

En la oscuridad de la cabaña, los ojos de Knife estudiaban a la pequeña. Nagato Whitman contenía la respiración y lamentaba haberle contado la confesión de la niña. Sabía que Knife era capaz de todo y aquella noticia lo había enfurecido mucho. Esperaba que no se le ocurriera emprenderla contra ella.

—Así que… ¿una mujer?

La voz susurrante provocó que el estómago de Nagato se contrajera.

—No hagas caso. La pequeña Sarada está trastornada. ¿Cómo va a saber ella…?

—¿Sarada? —Lo interrumpió, con un malévolo susurro—. ¿Por qué conoces su nombre?

Nagato palideció. Sus manos temblaban cuando las elevó en un gesto para pedir calma.

—No… no es lo que crees.

—¿Ah, no? ¿No has intimado con ella? Entonces, ¿por qué te cuenta sus secretos?

—Vamos — Nagato dejó escapar una risita nerviosa—. Lo que me contó de la mujer no es más que un sueño de su mente infantil. No puedes tomarlo en serio.

La voz de la niña sorprendió entonces a los dos hombres.

—Es verdad. Lo he visto, la mujer del Este me rescatará —les clavó sus ojos fantasmagóricos—. Y vosotros no podréis impedirlo.

Knife dio un paso hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

—Y esa mujer… ¿cómo es?

La niña sonrió, confiada. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Nagato negaba con la cabeza, como si quisiera prevenirla de lo que ocurriría si hablaba. Pero ella estaba demasiado segura.

—Es muy bella. La más hermosa de las que llegarán.

Nagato debía intervenir. No podía permitir que Knife le hiciera daño.

—No puedes tener eso en cuenta. Su concepto de belleza es distinto al nuestro…

—¡Cállate! —Ordenó con brusquedad—. Te estás desviando de tu cometido. Si sigues así, me veré obligado a reemplazarte por otro —hubo un momento de tenso silencio—. ¿Has entendido lo que quiero decir?

Perfectamente. Nagato hundió los hombros y dio un paso atrás, dejando a la pequeña a su merced.

Knife se acercó a Sarada y se acuclilló a su lado. Desplegó un mapa que la niña ya había visto otras veces y se lo mostró.

—Dime dónde está el oro —la conminó—. Señala el punto exacto.

La niña negó con la cabeza sin dignarse a mirar el papel.

Entonces, el hombre la agarró bruscamente por el cabello y tiró de su cabecita hacia atrás.

—Ella no vendrá —musitó, con una siniestra sonrisa—. Yo me encargaré de eso. La retendré y la someteré; tendrá tanto miedo que no podrá pensar en nada más. Y tú tendrás que decirme dónde está el oro, o la mataré.

La niña enfrentó su mirada con valentía. No emitió ningún sonido de protesta o dolor ante el violento arrebato de aquel energúmeno.

—Ella jamás se fijará en ti —dijo, sabiendo que aquel comentario le haría mucho daño—. Eres demasiado insignificante.

Knife no pudo reprimirse y le cruzó la cara con la mano. La niña cayó hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe pero se incorporó enseguida, sin derramar una sola lágrima. No dijo nada más. Se limitó a mirarle con fijeza y sus ojos demostraron que no se arrepentía de sus palabras.

Nagato observaba la escena sin intervenir, pero apretaba los puños para contenerse. Knife se incorporó, guardando de nuevo el mapa entre sus ropas, y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de salir, miró a Nagato con los ojos rebosantes de odio y le advirtió:

—Limítate a hacer tu trabajo y no me obligues a tomar otra determinación.

Dicho lo cual, salió de la cabaña.

Una vez fuera, se acercó a su otro compinche, Deidara Garret, que aguardaba junto a los caballos.

—Tenemos una misión que cumplir. Lo intentaré yo, pero si fracaso… —apretó los dientes, recordando las últimas palabras de la niña—, tendrás que hacerlo tú.

Deidara montó en su caballo de un salto. Mostró su blanca y perfecta sonrisa antes de contestar.

—No hay problema.

* * *

Las mujeres sacaron las prendas bonitas e intactas que llevaban guardando desde que salieran de Independence. Habían acampado a escasas millas de Konoha's Valley para intentar poner un poco de orden en el caos de su aspecto. Pero, aunque se cepillaron el cabello a conciencia, aún tardaría en recuperar el lustre perdido. Los labios agrietados fueron tratados con grasa de caballo y se lavaron muy superficialmente la piel reseca de sus piernas, brazos y busto con el agua de un precioso lago con el que se habían topado antes de llegar.

Hinata contempló el cambio radical en el paisaje. El verde exuberante de las colinas que se extendían ante sus ojos, el azul del cielo que en aquel lugar parecía más claro que en el desierto. Era cierto, California era un paraíso; jamás había visto tierras así. Gritaban su fertilidad a través del brillo intenso de la hierba y la fuerza de su embrujo. Seguro que allí las cosechas crecían ricas y abundantes, y los huertos florecían cargados de verduras y árboles frutales.

Sí, aquel era el lugar de sus sueños. Su nueva vida estaba a punto de comenzar y se encontraba tan excitada como el resto de las mujeres. ¡Quién iba a decirlo! Habían terminado por contagiarle su entusiasmo.

—¿Vas a ponerte ese pañuelo? —preguntó Shion, señalando la prenda de vivo color rojo.

—No —dijo, y era mentira. Pero el brillo de los ojos violetas de su amiga bien valía un pañuelo.

Ella se pondría un vestido de algodón verde, largo hasta los tobillos y de faldas amplias, el único que había podido preservar un tanto de las inclemencias del viaje. Miró la prenda con anhelo, como si fuera la llave para encontrar la felicidad en aquella tierra prometida.

Sabía que su aspecto iba a resultar determinante para emparejarse con un hombre, por muy frívolo que sonase. ¿Las elegirían ellos en función de lo bonitas que fueran? A lo mejor se decidían por su complexión; una mujer fuerte podía dar mucho más de sí en el trabajo… Hinata se observó con aire crítico. Estaba flaca como una vara de fresno, aunque sus músculos sin duda estaban más fuertes que al inicio de su travesía. Y lo de bonita… Suspiró, desalentada.

Antes, pudiera ser, pero no ahora. No, después de aquel infierno. Por suerte, en ese aspecto estaban todas en igualdad de condiciones. No eran lo que se dice un ramillete de bellezas del Este. Pero era lógico, tras meses y meses vagando por montañas y desiertos, vadeando ríos y esquivando todo tipo de peligros.

Shion la salpicó con el agua, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

Estaban metidas en el lago hasta los muslos, en ropa interior, frotándose la mugre de todo el cuerpo. Las dos mujeres reían mientras se afanaban por sacar el máximo provecho de aquel baño rudimentario.

Ninguna se percató de que unos ojos lujuriosos contemplaban la escena sin perderse detalle.

Sus pupilas estaban fijas en el busto de Hinata, cubierto tan solo con la fina camisa de hilo. La prenda se había mojado con el agua y se pegaba impúdica a la piel y al contorno de sus pechos. Claro que, ninguna sospechaba nada porque se suponía que los hombres se habían adelantado para dejarles intimidad; Hinata continuaba sus abluciones sin ser consciente de que cada gesto, cada roce de sus manos en el cuello, en la nuca, en el nacimiento de los senos, encendía la pasión desmedida de su observador oculto.

Por fin, cuando las cuarenta y siete mujeres estuvieron preparadas —todo lo preparadas que se podía estar en un momento así—, se subieron de nuevo a las carretas dispuestas a entrar en el pueblo y conocer a sus futuros esposos.

Hinata se rezagó.

—Ve tú delante, Shion, ahora os alcanzo. Me he olvidado de algo…

—Date prisa —contestó la joven rubia, que había elegido un bonito vestido amarillo para hacer su aparición—, o te lo perderás.

—No te preocupes. Además, cuando recoja lo que he visto ahí detrás me lo agradecerás.

Shion chasqueó las riendas en el aire para que las mulas se pusieran en camino y Hinata volvió deprisa sobre sus pasos. No quería recorrer lo que quedaba de trayecto a pie, así que debía apresurarse para alcanzarla cuanto antes. Había divisado, escondido entre los brezos, un arbusto de jojoba. Sabía que aquella planta podía serle muy útil para recomponer su ajado aspecto y quería conseguirla a toda costa.

Cuando llegó al lugar se arrodilló frente al arbusto y comenzó a recolectar las semillas que los frutos ya maduros habían dejado caer al suelo. Había una buena cantidad y su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa al imaginar el magnífico aceite que podría extraer de aquellos tesoros.

Se encontraba tan abstraída, que no se dio cuenta hasta que lo tuvo encima.

Una sombra se le abalanzó desde atrás y la atrapó entre unos brazos duros como rocas. Una mano sucia y maloliente le tapó la boca para que no gritara. Hinata no tuvo otra alternativa más que debatirse como una fiera para zafarse de aquel violento abrazo.

Una voz aguardentosa le habló al oído y ella creyó reconocer a uno de los hombres que las habían acompañado durante todo el viaje.

—Quédate quieta, preciosa. No tardaré nada y si colaboras, no te dolerá.

Hinata peleó con más fuerza, pataleando, gruñendo bajo la mordaza de su mano.

—Me pareces una mujer preciosa. Te he deseado durante demasiado tiempo, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? Tengo que aprovechar ahora, antes de que tengas un marido que te defienda.

La mano que le quedaba libre a su captor se cerró cruelmente sobre uno de sus pechos y lo estrujó sin piedad. Ella gimió de dolor e intentó en vano separarse de aquel hombre que olía como un estercolero.

Echó de menos su revólver. Durante la mayor parte del viaje había llevado su Colt descansando sobre la cadera, pero al ponerse aquel vestido lo había guardado entre sus cosas. ¡Maldición!

Recordó entonces la pequeña navaja que siempre llevaba metida en la bota y que, por suerte, había tenido el buen juicio de conservar. Haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Hinata golpeó la espinilla de su captor con su tacón. Este soltó un juramento y relajó su presa lo suficiente para que ella pudiera tirarse al suelo, rodar y sacar el arma con un movimiento rápido.

La aferró con fuerza y se giró hacia él justo cuando se le echaba encima otra vez. No lo dudó. En todo aquel tiempo, había aprendido a no dudar ante cualquier peligro. Podía significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. El filo de la navaja penetró limpiamente en el hombro de su atacante, que aulló de dolor.

Cayó de rodillas, sujetándose la herida con una mano.

—¡Maldita perra miserable! ¡Más vale que corras, porque si te cojo… te mataré!

Hinata no esperó a que se lo repitiera.

Corrió si saber adónde, aún conmocionada por el ataque. No estaba acostumbrada ya, después de tantos meses, a esa falda larga que se le pegaba a las piernas y no le permitía una zancada más amplia. Miró hacia atrás para ver si la seguía y entonces tropezó. Cayó rodando por un pequeño terraplén hasta que se detuvo bruscamente, golpeándose la cabeza con una piedra.

Perdió el conocimiento en el acto.

* * *

La expectación en la plaza podía palparse en el aire. Los corazones de los hombres contenían sus latidos a la espera de ver aparecer la caravana por el camino norte; habían depositado en ella todas sus esperanzas y sus sueños. Pero se estaban retrasando y los nervios amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia y estropear el momento.

Jiraiya Konoha se aproximó despacio hasta la figura que se apoyaba con aire indolente contra uno de los postes del porche de la cantina. Sin duda, era uno de los mejores vaqueros que había contratado nunca, pero terco y obstinado como una mula. Llevaba una semana renegando de la idea de llevar mujeres al pueblo y Jiraiya aún no sabía el porqué de ese cambio tan brusco de opinión. Esperaba, por el bien de todos, y sobre todo por el bien de la mujer que le tocase en suerte, que su disposición fuera otra en aquellos momentos.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas, Naruto? —le preguntó, en cuanto sus botas pisaron el entarimado del porche.

El aludido miró con gesto serio al patrón y se lo pensó bien antes de responder.

—Aún sigo pensando que es una mala idea. No sé por qué lo hice.

—Por el mismo motivo que el resto, aunque no quieras admitirlo. Te sientes solo.

—Yo más bien creo que era porque estaba borracho como una cuba. Me gusta la soledad.

El viejo Jiraiya esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Le colocó una mano en el hombro con gesto paternalista y Naruto lo miró de soslayo; nunca le había visto como un padre. Era un hombre de gran envergadura, rudo, de manos morenas y fuertes, llenas de callos por el trabajo duro. Sus límpidos ojos azules contrastaban con el tono tostado de su piel y su pelo blanco, y transmitían tanta sinceridad como el timbre de su voz grave y potente. Le admiraba, eso era cierto, pero jamás le había visto como a un padre.

—La soledad no es buena, créeme. Yo he vivido muchos años en esa soledad que tanto disfrutas… Llegas a cansarte de ella. Llegas a desear haber renunciado a tus sueños de gloria y progreso a cambio de una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas de otra manera. En mi casa no hay risas infantiles, ni el olor apetecible a pan recién horneado saliendo de la cocina, ni flores en mi jardín. Las noches son eternas a mi edad. El sueño parece serme esquivo y la cama es enorme y fría…

—Yo no tengo sueños de gloria y progreso, Jiraiya —le cortó—. Debo resolver un asunto pendiente y es mejor que esté solo. Una mujer sería una carga demasiado pesada.

—Pero cuando la solicitaste deseabas una familia. ¿Ya no la quieres? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Naruto guardó silencio. Tal vez antes sí; antes de lo ocurrido a la pequeña Sarada. Pero ya no.

—Dejémoslo, ¿quieres? —sugirió, clavándole una mirada de advertencia.

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros. Sabía que aquel vaquero guardaba un trágico secreto; desde que se marchó con su amigo indio no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Nadie le había hablado de ello pero, tal vez por la experiencia de su edad, sabía reconocer el dolor en los ojos de una persona. Y los ojos color cobalto de aquel vaquero, desde aquel día, se habían vuelto muy turbulentos.

—Los hombres se han esforzado mucho, ¿no crees? —le preguntó, cambiando de tema y señalando la plaza engalanada.

Naruto observó aquel despliegue de entusiasmo en los banderines y farolillos de colores que adornaban la calle, en la larga mesa repleta de viandas y jarras de limonada y cerveza que habían preparado, en la pancarta de bienvenida que algún vaquero inspirado se había empeñado en pintar.

—En mi opinión todo esto es excesivo. Ellas ya saben a lo que vienen, no hacía falta molestarse tanto.

Jiraiya lo miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

—Cualquiera diría que un buen recibimiento para ti es agarrar a la primera mujer que baje de la carreta y llevártela a rastras hasta tu casa para violarla.

—No sería una violación, puesto que saben lo que encontrarán.

El viejo no supo qué replicar ante la frialdad de su observación.

No lo estaba diciendo en serio… ¿o sí?

La música comenzó a sonar de pronto, distrayéndole de su conversación. Un violín, un piano y una armónica era lo único que tenían para componer una orquesta, y a pesar del poco tiempo que le habían dedicado a ensayar, no lo hacían mal del todo. El único experto era Rock Lee, el pianista, que amenizaba cada noche las veladas en el salón de Mei LeFleur. Era el que dirigía a los otros dos para que las notas de cada instrumento por separado se acompasasen al ritmo de los demás.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que ya llegan —musitó Jiraiya, oteando el camino del norte.

Naruto Uzumaki también miró hacia allí. Sí, en efecto, la primera carreta aparecía ya al fondo del paisaje. No rezó porque no era un hombre de fe, pero sabía que su única oportunidad de librarse era que sucediera un auténtico milagro.

El patrón se rascó la cabeza, meditabundo.

Las damas ya estaban allí, y si bien no eran todo lo sofisticadas que hubiera deseado, tenía que recordar que venían de un largo viaje y que estaban agotadas. Su desaliñado aspecto parecía no importar a los hombres, que las habían esperado durante tanto tiempo. Y lo curioso era que parecía que habían intentado arreglarse. Pero claro, comparadas con las chicas del salón de Mei LeFleur, que siempre estaban suaves y olían a rosas, aquellas mujeres llegadas del desierto resultaban un poco toscas.

Miró a su alrededor. Los hombres de su rancho estaban excitados. Observaban a las recién llegadas como el gato mira al ratón y se relame. Habían tenido el detalle de quitarse el sombrero y de comportarse como buenos anfitriones, ayudándolas a bajar de las carretas.

Se fijó en Suigetsu Smith. Por el amor del cielo, ¿se había bañado? Lucía un impecable traje color chocolate y una marcada raya en el pelo, peinado a conciencia. Lo vio acercarse al lateral de una de las carretas, con el sombrero apoyado contra el pecho y la mirada ansiosa. Le tendió la mano a una mujerona de pelo rojo que le sonrió agradecida y aceptó su ayuda encantada.

Observó después a Chōji, el cantinero, que no dejaba de aflojarse el nudo del lazo que lucía sobre su camisa blanca. Lo vio titubear, acercarse un paso a las carretas y alejarse dos. Al final, hinchó el pecho, irguió la cabeza y se aproximó a una jovencita que acababa de saltar por la parte trasera del vehículo. El rostro de la mujer se tiñó de rojo cuando él le ofreció su brazo para acompañarla hasta la plaza, pero también aceptó gustosa.

Jiraiya sonrió. Ver a sus vaqueros nerviosos como jovenzuelos enamorados le llenaba de una extraña satisfacción. Y las mujeres estaban respondiendo, gracias a Dios. Su fijó en Sabaku no Gaara, que había llegado a Konoha's Valley hacía poco tiempo y era uno de los más jóvenes del rancho. El muchacho observaba nervioso a cada mujer que descendía de los vehículos. Le extrañó su actitud, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. De pronto, se puso tenso al descubrir a una hermosa joven rubia que vestía de amarillo. Su rostro delató su contrariedad cuando varios hombres acudieron prestos al reclamo de su belleza. Sin embargo, no se dio por vencido. El chico se envalentonó y se dirigió hacia ella, uniéndose al grupo de admiradores con la esperanza de que la joven le correspondiera. Jiraiya asintió para sí; bien hecho, no tenía por qué renunciar sin presentar batalla.

En general los vaqueros se estaban comportando como él esperaba. Cuando todas las mujeres hubieron descendido de las carretas, se desvivieron por invitarlas a bailar y ofrecerles la bebida y los tentempiés preparados por Chōji, el cantinero. Sí señor, su idea estaba siendo un éxito. Ahora daba por buenos todos los quebraderos de cabeza que aquella descabellada iniciativa le había provocado. Ver a sus vaqueros felices, entorpecidos y envarados ante la presencia de las mujeres por las que habían esperado tanto, merecía la pena. Y ellas eran todo lo que habían soñado. Cierto que su aspecto dejaba bastante que desear, pues era evidente que el viaje las había maltratado, pero tenían buen fondo, sin duda. Lo notaba en el modo en que aceptaban las atenciones de los hombres, con un peculiar y pudoroso sonrojo, pero con total decisión. Estaban allí por ellos, habían luchado y pasado fatigas inimaginables por vivir ese momento.

Por el instante en que un hombre las invitase a bailar para toda la vida y las eligieran como futuras madres de sus hijos. A partir de ese día, construirían un futuro en común y, por cómo esas mujeres agarraban a los vaqueros que habían elegido, Jiraiya supo que nada les haría desfallecer y que ninguna echaría a correr al primer contratiempo. No eran mujeres delicadas y hermosas como flores de primavera. Eran duras, sinceras, valientes y decididas. Cualidades mucho más valoradas en aquel rancho que la liviana e inconstante belleza de un rostro o un cuerpo joven.

Por todo ello, Jiraiya se sentía feliz. Y, aunque comprobó satisfecho que algunas parejas de las que se iban formando no perdían el tiempo y acudían prestas al pequeño altar que presidía el reverendo Yamato, no podía dejar de preocuparse por un detalle que había sido incapaz de pasar por alto.

No estaban todas.

Según sus informes, tenían que llegar cuarenta y siete mujeres —le habían comunicado que tres de ellas no lo habían conseguido—, y era evidente que faltaba una. ¿Dónde estaba? Nadie le había informado de su defunción. Sin duda, aquello era providencial, reflexionó. El destino había querido que, de los cincuenta hombres que habían solicitado esposa, uno de ellos muriera durante una jornada de trabajo al ser arroyado por una estampida del ganado, y otros dos abandonasen el rancho por diferencias irreconciliables con su patrón.

De esta manera, las cuentas de Jiraiya cuadraban a la perfección.

Por supuesto, nadie podía tener tanta suerte. Ahora la balanza estaba descompensada. Se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano; faltaba una mujer, ¿qué demonios iba a…?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al fijarse en Naruto Uzumaki, que permanecía en el porche de la cantina, con el semblante pétreo.

Estaba claro que no tenía ningún interés en acercarse a las recién llegadas. ¡Y eso resolvía de golpe el serio problema que tenía ante sus narices!

Se aproximó de nuevo a él y la mirada que le dirigió el furibundo vaquero habría hecho estremecer a cualquiera. Estaba de muy mal humor, notó Jiraiya, que en el fondo lamentaba que aquel vaquero testarudo tuviese tanta suerte.

—Buenas noticias, amigo —exclamó cuando llegó a su altura—.Tus ruegos han sido escuchados. Solo lo siento por la pobre mujer que se ha quedado en el camino.

Naruto arqueó una ceja y se enderezó, prestando atención a sus palabras.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Falta una —dijo, señalando con la cabeza al grupo de mujeres que bailaba y se divertía en la plaza—. Imagino que te ofreces voluntario y renuncias a la esposa que pediste. De lo contrario, si nadie lo hace, habrá que sortearlo.

Por primera vez, el rostro de Naruto se relajó y mostró una amplia sonrisa.

—No hará falta ese sorteo, Jiraiya. Y además, estoy tan agradecido que no hace falta que me devuelvas el dinero que aportamos para traerlas… Al menos, no de inmediato.

—Cualquiera diría que te alegras de que esa pobre mujer haya desaparecido.

Naruto no contestó. Se tocó el ala de su sombrero a modo de despedida y se marchó rumbo al salón de Mei LeFleur.

—Os dejo con vuestras damas. Yo me voy a buscar una mujer un poco menos… sofisticada —se burló, haciendo una clara alusión al aspecto desaliñado de las recién llegadas.

Jiraiya le observó enfilar la calle y entrar en el local de Mei. Meneó la cabeza desaprobando la actitud del vaquero. Pero a él le había venido bien y en cierto modo, agradecía no tener que haberle emparejado a la fuerza. No quería ni pensar en la suerte que hubiera corrido la infeliz destinada a ser su esposa.

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

Shion estaba encantada. Había triunfado con su vestido amarillo y dejar su melena rubia suelta hasta la cintura había sido un acierto.

Varios pretendientes se arremolinaron en torno a ella exigiendo su atención, aunque no sabía por quién decidirse.

Bailó con Gaara, un joven algo aniñado que la mareó dando vueltas por la plaza. Tenía el rostro infantil y pecoso, el pelo de un roji brillante y el cuerpo algo delgado para su gusto. No pretendía ser mala, pero pensó que un hombre con tan poca gracia para el baile no sabría satisfacerla en otros sentidos, y le rechazó con una amable sonrisa. El chico se marchó con una furibunda mirada.

Después, Samuel Grant le trajo un refrigerio y unos pasteles. Era un hombre no muy alto, de aspecto noble y bonachón, con una barriga que daba fe de lo bien alimentado que estaba. Tenía unos cálidos ojos castaños y una sonrisa franca, y aunque Shion lo encontró divertido y sincero, su aspecto físico no terminó de convencerla. Declinó su oferta de matrimonio con un beso en la mejilla que dejó al pobre hombre hundido en la miseria.

—¿No te gusta ninguno? —le preguntó una voz a su espalda cuando Samuel se alejó cabizbajo en busca de otra mujer a la que cortejar.

Shion se giró y se dio de bruces con un amplio pecho masculino.

Alzó los ojos para estudiar su cara, pero el vaquero estaba de espaldas al sol del atardecer y los rayos la cegaron. Tuvo que colocarse una mano a modo de visera para poder mirarle y, cuando por fin le vio, abrió la boca como una boba de puro asombro.

Era el hombre más guapo que jamás había visto. El pelo dorado le caía por los hombros y tenía un cuerpo espléndido desde cualquier perspectiva. Lucía una elegante camisa en tono azul y unos pantalones negros. Sus altas botas de piel brillaban con lustre y en los talones unas espuelas plateadas destellaban con los rayos del sol. Su rostro, tan atractivo que por unos momentos Shion se olvidó de respirar, tenía un tono moreno muy agradable. Afeitado, impecable, de mandíbula fuerte y nariz recta, algo chata. Los ojos eran de una azul clarísimo y su mirada le provocaba escalofríos. Tuvo que concentrarse mucho para poder responder.

—Bueno… yo…, quería conocer a unos cuantos antes de decidirme —tartamudeó, lamentando mostrarse tan tonta.

—¿Y te has decidido ya? —preguntó, dando un paso hacia ella.

Shion se sintió intimidada y el estómago se le contrajo por los nervios. Se peinó con las manos un mechón rubio y se alejó para guardar las distancias.

—Pues, no sé… Yo…

—Vamos, déjate de excusas y dímelo.

—¿Que te diga, qué? — Shion se sentía mareada; aquel hombre olía muy bien…

—Di que te casarás conmigo.

Él avanzó otro paso más para recuperar el espacio perdido.

Aprovechó el estupor de la joven para colocar una mano en su cintura y notó cómo se estremecía. Lo sabía de antemano, sería suya.

—¿Y bien?

Esta vez, el vaquero pegó su cuerpo a las temblorosas curvas femeninas. Shion aspiró tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

—Sí… Sí. Seré tu esposa.

Cerró los ojos y elevó la cara, pidiendo un beso. Por eso no vio la sonrisa confiada del hombre antes de concederle el capricho. Pero sintió su poder, la abrasadora sensación de que por fin había encontrado lo que buscaba, aquello por lo que había recorrido tantas millas. Allí lo tenía, besándola como solo los hombres de verdad sabían besar.

Cuando la soltó, Shion suspiró extasiada y abrió los ojos. Él sonreía con un encanto que le abrasaba el alma.

—Por cierto, si vamos a casarnos, deberías preguntarme cómo me llamo.

Shion pensó que sí, que debería saberlo, pero solo pudo suspirar de nuevo.

* * *

Un dolor punzante en la sien la despertó. Hinata sentía como si tuviera abierta la cabeza; se llevó la mano a zona que le palpitaba con frenesí y notó cómo la sangre manchaba sus dedos.

¡Vaya, qué bien! Una brecha, justo lo que necesitaba. Y cerquita del ojo además, para resaltar un poco más su maltrecho atractivo.

Se incorporó despacio y le dolió cada parte de su cuerpo. Miró hacia lo alto del terraplén, calculando la distancia que había rodado hasta toparse con la piedra asesina que la había dejado inconsciente.

Un buen trayecto, sí señora, tendría morados por todo el cuerpo.

Bonita novia iba a resultar…

Hizo un intento por levantarse, pero al apoyar el pie derecho chilló por el dolor lacerante que le traspasó el tobillo de parte a parte.

Se lo palpó con cuidado, ¿estaba roto? No, no lo parecía. Solo torcido, pero dolía como un demonio.

—Muy bien —se dijo—, ¿y ahora qué?

Ignoraba cuanto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, aunque estaba convencida de que la caravana tenía que haber llegado ya a Konoha's Valley. Por lo tanto, era muy difícil que alguien la escuchara si gritaba.

—Y eso significa, amiga, que tendrás que arrastrarte por el suelo como una serpiente si quieres dormir en una cama blanda esta noche.

Miró de nuevo hacia lo alto del terraplén y resopló. No podría hacerlo. La cabeza le estallaba y el tobillo le latía con dolorosas punzadas de advertencia.

Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la hierba y se acomodó. Tampoco se estaba tan mal allí.

—¿Qué puede pasarme? ¿Que tenga que esperar hasta mañana porque se olviden de mí? —habló de nuevo consigo misma.

Confiaba en Shion. Ella se percataría de su ausencia y daría la voz de alarma. ¿Qué había de malo en esperar unas horas a que la rescatasen?

—No hay nada de malo —se repitió, intentando convencerse—.Pronto oscurecerá; solo tengo que cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco.Vamos —continuó—, has pasado la mayor parte del viaje a la intemperie.

De pronto, el silencio de las verdes colinas del valle le pareció abrumador.

—Claro que —confesó, tragando saliva—, nunca pasaste la noche sola. Y había un fuego, una manta y un magnífico revólver por si algún coyote osaba acercarse más de la cuenta. ¿He dicho coyotes? ¡Qué tontería! Mira las estrellas, Hinata, mi-ra-las-es-tre-llas…

Y, además de los coyotes, también podía regresar aquel bestia que la había atacado. Por su culpa estaba allí, temblando de miedo, con la cabeza abierta y el tobillo hinchado. La furia contra el hombre desplazó los temores a un segundo plano y, por un buen rato, se dedicó a odiarle con toda su alma.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un ruido entre los brezos.

¿Serpientes de cascabel? Ay, ay, ay… ¿Por qué se había puesto ese estúpido vestido? ¿Por qué no llevaba sus pantalones raídos y su Colt apoyado en la cadera? Lo echaba de menos. Demasiado. Aguzó el oído esperando escuchar el sonajero de su cola. Nada. Seguramente su imaginación exaltada le había jugado una mala pasada.

Se hizo un ovillo sobre la hierba, abrazándose las piernas y hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos. Sabía que pasaría frío, ya tenía sed y, cuando la encontrasen, sus tripas rugirían exigiendo una satisfacción. Pero no tenía más remedio que esperar.

Cerró los ojos y así solo consiguió que los latidos punzantes de su sien fueran más intensos. Se colocó una mano sobre la herida, tratando de sujetar el dolor.

—Imagina a tu marido… ¿cómo será? —se preguntó, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fueran aquellos insufribles pinchazos—. Será el más feo —concluyó, tras meditarlo un poco—. Porque eres la última en llegar y el buen género estará ya cogido. Será gordo, o muy, muy flaco. Olerá mal… ¿Tendrá piojos? Oh, Dios mío, espero que no.

Lo que me faltaba, despiojar a un desconocido feo y flaquísimo antes de acostarme con él.

Ese pensamiento la hizo estremecer. Acostarse con él… con quien fuera. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con más fuerza para quitarse aquella imagen tan gráfica de la cabeza.

—Vale, la cabeza te duele, te duele, te duele mucho…

* * *

Jirōbō Wyatt llegó al salón de Mei LeFleur sudando como un puerco. Había conseguido arrancarse la navaja del hombro y había improvisado un burdo vendaje, pero sabía que tenía fiebre. Y tal vez la herida se le infectase si no la curaba pronto. Entró en la sala principal y apenas encontró público. Sí, ya se había fijado que todos aquellos memos estaban bailando en la plaza del pueblo con las mujeres que él había llevado hasta allí. Y a cambio ¿qué recibía? Una navaja clavada en el hombro.

Dio tumbos hasta la barra y la chica que la atendía abrió los ojos asqueada al ver su aspecto.

—Por todos los cielos, ¿qué le ha pasado? —preguntó horrorizada cuando vio la sangre en su camisa, chorreando por el brazo derecho.

—¿Puedes avisar al médico? Si eres discreta, te sabré recompensar.

La muchacha, una despampanante hembra de ojos azules y bucles rubios, cambió su mueca de horror por una de desprecio. De aquel individuo no quería ningún tipo de recompensa. Conocía a los de su calaña; creía que ella era una vulgar ramera, que se moría por estar en los brazos de hombres como él porque todos tenían la extraña, a la par que absurda creencia, de que sabían cómo satisfacer a una mujer. Era consciente de la clase de recompensa de la que hablaba y no la quería ni aunque le pagase. Además, aquel tipo era feo como un demonio. Tenía la nariz torcida, tal vez por algún puñetazo recibido tiempo atrás, y los labios se le curvaban hacia abajo en las comisuras consiguiendo que su expresión constante fuera de asco. Tenía los ojos pequeños y muy juntos; y el pelo rizado, más bien encrespado, parecía un matojo de brezo seco.

—Todos están en la plaza, señor, incluso el médico. Pero si quiere, la señora Mei le puede mirar esa herida. Ella entiende algo de curaciones.

El hombre se lo pensó. No le entusiasmaba que una madame le curase la herida, pero no tenía otra opción.

—De acuerdo —dijo, conteniendo otra mueca de dolor—. Anda, avísala.

Esperó en el salón apurando su vaso de whisky. Le dolía, Dios, cómo le dolía. Aquella pequeña zorra le había clavado la navaja hasta la empuñadura y él se había sorprendido al notar la fuerza que tenía.

Nunca pensó que ella pudiese revolverse con esa furia. Durante todo el viaje no había podido quitarle la vista de encima… ¡Era una mujer preciosa! Con aquel cuerpo cimbreante embutido en los pantalones, el pelo negro y sus brillantes ojos color lila. Más de una noche estuvo dando vueltas en el suelo, caliente y excitado solo con imaginarla a pocos pasos de donde él se encontraba. Sería tan sencillo… Un poco de sigilo, una mano en la boca para que no chillara, y gozarla hasta sacarse de dentro la fiebre que lo consumía.

Nunca se atrevió a llevar a cabo sus planes, porque no estaba dispuesto a perder su trabajo. Esperaba, además, que Jiraiya Konoha le diera un empleo en su rancho al llegar a Konoha's Valley, pero, si osaba violar a la mujer, jamás lo conseguiría. Decidió pues que se contendría… Ya visitaría el burdel del pueblo en cuanto llegasen para enfriar su necesitado cuerpo.

Jirōbō suspiró, arrepentido. Verla bañándose en el lago, con aquella ligera camisa interior, había sido demasiado. La deseaba…

¡Cómo la deseaba! Le dolía la entrepierna solo con imaginar el tacto de aquella piel caliente y dorada. Toda su contención y su fuerza de voluntad se vinieron abajo en aquel momento y, cuando vio que ella se regazaba del grupo, supo que era su oportunidad.

Pero la zorra se había defendido como una gata salvaje.

El arrepentimiento de Jirōbō se esfumó y en sus ojos apareció la sombra del odio. Ya le ajustaría las cuentas… ya.

Si es que no estaba muerta.

La había visto caer por el terraplén y desde arriba observó que no se movía. Sangraba por la cabeza y lo único que pensó fue en abandonarla. Si no estaba muerta, tal vez algún animal diera con ella atraído por el olor de la sangre y terminase lo que él había empezado.

Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca grotesca y sus pequeños ojos brillaron con maldad. Ojalá se la comieran. Y ojalá estuviera viva para entonces.

* * *

No se podía creer la suerte que había tenido. Seguro que era el hombre más guapo del pueblo. Aún más… del mundo. Shion temblaba de excitación bajo la mirada ardiente de Deidara Garret — hasta el nombre era atractivo—, mientras aguardaba en el centro de la habitación a que se decidiera.

Él daba vueltas alrededor de ella, mirándola, estudiándola. De vez en cuando, se acercaba más de la cuenta y la rozaba con una mano, haciéndola estremecer. Mantenía la mirada oculta bajo las espesas pestañas, pero Shion notaba su calor. Le recordaba a un puma rondando a su presa, momentos antes de saltar sobre ella para devorarla.

La joven deseó que no se demorara mucho.

— Shion, Shion, Shion… —ronroneó Deidara.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro por sus labios entreabiertos, húmedos, expectantes.

—Quítate la ropa, Shion.

Por unos momentos, el tono autoritario la sorprendió. Había imaginado que él querría desnudarla con sus manos. ¿Sería parte del juego?

Obedeció sin protestar, desabrochando su vestido amarillo con lentitud mientras le lanzaba miradas ardientes. Quería excitarlo.

Quería que no lamentara haberla escogido a ella. Porque a esas alturas Shion ya se había dado cuenta de que la elección la había hecho él. Podía haber tenido a la mujer que deseara…

Y la deseaba a ella.

La prenda se deslizó con suavidad hasta sus pies y la camisa interior corrió la misma suerte. Tras deshacerse de las enaguas, el cuerpo desnudo de Shion quedó expuesto a la mirada lasciva de su marido.

—Eres muy bonita, Shion —susurró, apreciando las suaves curvas femeninas y los pechos firmes, de buen tamaño.

Él también era muy guapo. La joven deseó decírselo, pero estaba tan cohibida, allí de pie ante él, desnuda, que fue incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Se sentía muy vulnerable… ¿por qué no la abrazaba?

—Ven aquí, Shion —ordenó de nuevo, con la voz ronca.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos cuando observó que Deidara se abría los pantalones y dejaba al descubierto su miembro duro y henchido. Quiso apartar la vista, pero sus pupilas vírgenes y curiosas no se lo permitieron. Comenzó a temblar, estaba muy nerviosa… ¿Es que no iba a darle ni un beso de amor?

—He dicho que vengas, no me hagas repetirlo —volvió a pedir él.

Esta vez, Shion fue muy consciente de la nota despótica que impregnó su tono al hablar.

—Yo, pensé que nosotros… —intentó entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

—No tienes que pensar, Shion. Ahora ya no. Solo tienes que venir y arrodillarte —la interrumpió él, impaciente.

Los ojos y la boca de Shion se dilataron por la indignación. No comprendía nada y los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo desnudo se tornaron más violentos. No pudo moverse, a pesar de la mirada de advertencia del hombre, y terminó con su paciencia.

De dos pasos, Deidara llegó hasta ella y aferró su melena rubia con una mano, tirando hacia atrás con brutalidad. Shion gritó de dolor.

—Creo que vamos a tener muchos problemas si no entiendes lo que te digo —siseó con la voz cargada de veneno.

Shion notó aterrada cómo su virilidad erecta se frotaba contra su abdomen. Ya no la excitaba, ya no quería que ocurriera lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. El dolor en su cuero cabelludo era intenso, pero ver aquella maldad en los ojos azules la hería con más saña. El fuego de la chimenea, a su espalda, se reflejaba en el azul claro de aquellos maquiavélicos ojos, y Shion comprendió horrorizada que se había casado con un demonio salido del averno.

—No, por favor… —rogó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero era tarde. Como la araña a la mosca, Deidara la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos.

—Haz lo que te he dicho y no te pasará nada —amenazó, tirando más fuerte de su pelo para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás.

Shion gimió de dolor, y gritó cuando él hundió el rostro en su cuello y la mordió. Lo escuchó reír complacido y no se le ocurrió pelear. Dejó que el hombre palpase sus pechos con increíble violencia mientras le pasaba la lengua por la garganta y luego la hundía con ferocidad en su propia boca. El beso, lejos de agradarle, la asqueó sobremanera.

Deidara se apartó y clavó sus ojos infernales en los violetas de Shion, jadeando por la emoción.

—Y ahora, haz lo que te he dicho de una vez.

La empujó por los hombros con todas sus fuerzas para obligarla a arrodillarse.

Allí lo tenía, delante de sus ojos.

Aquel era su marido, pensó, llorando.

Naruto Uzumaki salió de la cama dispuesto a vestirse.

—No hace falta que te vayas, querido, volveré enseguida — aseguró Mei mientras terminaba de abrocharse la bata.

—Es igual —dijo él, poniéndose los pantalones—, no pensaba quedarme.

El tono del hombre, desprovisto de cualquier tipo de sentimiento, ya no hería a Mei. Había llegado a conocerle bien y comprendía que era un vaquero que ocultaba sus emociones con una gran maestría.

Por ejemplo, en esos momentos, en los que el poco tacto de Ino había interrumpido su escarceo amoroso, él tendría que haberse mostrado furioso. O, cuando menos, irritado. A la mayoría de los hombres no les gustaba quedarse sin revolcón después de haberlo pagado.

Pero Naruto era distinto. No estaba enfadado, aunque por suerte para su ego femenino, tampoco se mostraba contento. Simplemente, le era indiferente. Y ella sabía que tendría otras ocasiones para disfrutar de ese magnífico cuerpo y de su maravillosa habilidad para darle placer. Otra de las diferencias de Naruto respecto a los demás…

Por norma, ella era la que se preocupaba de que todo estuviera a gusto del cliente, de que el hombre en cuestión disfrutara y gozara como nunca; para eso le pagaban. Sin embargo, con Naruto, tenía la sensación de que era ella la que debía abonar los costes del encuentro.

—Pues entonces, te debo una, amor. Sabes que no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

—No me importa, Mei, en serio. Si hay un hombre herido debes ayudarlo. Lo nuestro puede esperar.

Naruto terminó de abrocharse la camisa ante el embeleso de Mei, que lo contemplaba con adoración. ¡Qué hombre tan guapo! Se moría por que la visitara más a menudo. Si estuviera en su mano, sería su único cliente. Pero claro, si cedía a la tentación, su negocio se vería muy afectado.

— Ini dice que le han clavado una navaja en un hombro, pero no ha dado más detalles —le confió.

Naruto dejó que una sonrisa relajara su expresión. Cogió su sombrero y antes de salir por la puerta le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Un consejo, preciosa —le advirtió, intuyendo que la curiosidad picaba a la mujer—, si no os ha dicho nada, yo no le preguntaría. A veces es mejor no presionar a un hombre, puede tener secretos ocultos que no quiere revelar.

Ella puso el brazo a modo de barrera en la puerta antes de que se marchara.

—¿Es ese tu caso? —preguntó, con una inquisitiva mirada.

Naruto se perdió unos instantes en la ilógica de sus ojos: uno verde y otro azul. Su mirada franca y directa siempre le desconcertaba, pero era distinta al resto de las chicas y por eso la prefería. No obstante, su predilección por ella no era motivo suficiente para abrirle su corazón.

—Por supuesto que no —susurró—, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

Su enigmática sonrisa confirmó lo que Mei ya sospechaba hacía algún tiempo. Aquel hombre ocultaba algo; un secreto profundo y lo bastante importante como para que se encerrara en sí mismo y no quisiera compartir con nadie sus sentimientos.

Naruto cogió la mano de Mei y le besó la cara interna de la muñeca antes de salir de la habitación.

—Hasta pronto, Uzumaki —se despidió ella, con un suspiro resignado.

Volvió al tocador del dormitorio y se miró en el espejo para recomponer su peinado. A pesar de tratarse de un hombre herido, ella tenía que aparecer espectacular ante sus ojos. Después de todo, debía mantener su reputación y la del negocio.

Naruto apretó el paso cuando divisó el pinto que pacía tranquilo junto a su establo. Reconocería aquel caballo en cualquier parte y solo podía significar una cosa: Obito había regresado antes de lo esperado. Cuando entró en la cabaña, no se molestó en saludar al recién llegado. Fue directo al grano.

—¿Has sabido algo?

El guerrero miwok se levantó de la butaca donde había estado esperando y se aproximó a él. Los hombres se apretaron los antebrazos con algo más que cordialidad. Para Naruto, Obito era como un hermano.

—Nada, Omusa —respondió, con un deje amargado en la voz ronca—. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

—No logro entenderlo. ¿Quién querría hacer daño a una criatura como Sarada?

—Ella es especial, tal vez quienes se la llevaron lo sabían.

Naruto se paseó impaciente por la habitación.

—No. Los dones que ella posee son muy valorados en vuestro pueblo, pero aquí, entre nosotros, no significan nada.

Se refería, por supuesto, al hombre blanco. Él conocía muy bien la naturaleza de la niña y sabía apreciar la importancia de su influencia. Pero, para alguien que no fuera un miwok, Sarada no era más que una niña más.

—¿Crees en serio que ella ha sufrido algún daño?

El tono desesperado de Obito consiguió que Naruto se fijara en él. Notó que el dolor en sus ojos se había acentuado con el paso de los días sin tener noticias de la pequeña y sabía que aquella pregunta escondía un significado mucho más aterrador. Lo que Obito quería saber, en realidad, era si él creía que Sarada estaba muerta.

—No lo sé —contestó con cautela—. Pero cuanto más tiempo pase sin que la encontremos, más posibilidades hay de que ella esté…

—¡No lo digas! —exclamó de pronto el guerrero—. ¡No te atrevas a decirlo en voz alta!

Naruto clavó la vista en la punta de sus botas, incapaz de sostener el sufrimiento del rostro de su amigo. Él también era presa de la desesperanza pero, a diferencia de los miwok, era más realista.

Ellos creían que la niña, precisamente por ser una criatura tan especial, no podía sufrir ningún daño. Y, aunque la principal preocupación era la integridad física de la pequeña y el desconocimiento de si estaba viva o muerta, su suerte estaba ligada a la de su pueblo. Perder a Sarada no sería tan solo una tragedia familiar, sino que supondría un duro golpe para el espíritu de su poblado. Su desaparición podría traer desgracias, enfermedades, plagas, cosechas arruinadas y mala caza.

Para Naruto era distinto. Sarada era la hija de Sakura y él siempre se había sentido como un segundo padre para la pequeña.

Tanto era así, que habían llegado a nombrarle su padrino y, por eso mismo, encontrar a la pequeña se había convertido en su prioridad, aunque sabía que cada vez había menos posibilidades de hallarla. Por suerte, acababa de deshacerse de una responsabilidad engorrosa que lo habría distraído sobremanera de su misión, así que se adelantó y colocó una mano en el hombro desnudo de su amigo.

—Sé que hasta ahora os he ayudado poco, pero a partir de ahora me uniré a vosotros en la búsqueda. Ya no voy a casarme, me he librado del compromiso.

Obito le miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

El guerrero, al igual que el resto de su poblado, sabía que Omusa esperaba una esposa del este. Se habían reído mucho de él por pedir una mujer que no conocía y no comprendían por qué quería desposarse con una desconocida. Pero habían respetado su decisión y, con el paso de los meses, se había generado una agradable expectativa y una curiosidad cada vez más creciente por conocer a la esposa de su buen amigo. Con la desaparición de Sarada, sin embargo, aquel asuntó quedó relegado al olvido, aunque Obito jamás imaginó que Omusa quisiera renunciar a la mujer que con tanta ilusión había pedido…

Sabía lo que le había costado a su amigo aceptar que Sakura jamás podría amarle. Durante los tres años que había convivido con la hermosa viuda y su hija, había albergado la esperanza de que ella le aceptara como pareja. Pero, poco a poco, descubrió con desilusión que el corazón de la mujer miwok siempre permanecería fiel al pasado, y siempre amaría a su primer marido como si aún estuviera con vida. Por eso los abandonó, por eso regresó a su propia civilización para vivir de nuevo entre los blancos. Todos en el poblado aceptaron su partida porque sabían que necesitaba empezar una nueva vida.

El hecho de que pidiera una esposa fue motivo de alegría para su pueblo. Pensaron que las heridas de Omusa estaban curando bien y deseaban verle feliz. Por eso la noticia había sorprendido tanto a Obito, le extrañaba su cambio de parecer.

—No podía hacerme cargo de una mujer —le confesó el vaquero—. No en estos momentos. Quiero dedicar todas mis energías a encontrar a Sarada.

—Pero, Omusa, ¿y si ella no…? —era incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, pero Naruto comprendió a qué se refería—. Tendrás que seguir con tu vida, por muy doloroso que resulte. Todos tendremos que hacerlo —hizo una pausa y ahondó con sus ojos oscuros en el interior de su amigo—. Creo que, con una mujer a tu lado, superarías mejor este duro trance.

El vaquero negó con la cabeza, obstinado. No, desde que la niña desapareció, no había podido pensar en otra cosa. Una mujer con él en esos momentos solo sería un estorbo.

—Además —añadió, para zanjar el tema—, no han llegado todas. Alguien tenía que renunciar a esa boda y a mí me ha venido muy bien.

—Sabes que respeto tus decisiones, amigo, pero creo…

—Olvídalo. Ya no tiene remedio y es lo mejor — Naruto se dirigió a la cocina y cogió una de las sartenes—. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para cenar?

El guerrero miwok caminó hasta la puerta y negó con la cabeza.

—He de regresar. Debo llegar al poblado cuanto antes para informar… Sakura estará destrozada.

El nombre de la mujer hormigueó unos segundos en el estómago de Naruto antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Cuándo saldréis de nuevo para proseguir la búsqueda?

—Dentro de dos días. Es necesario que los hombres descansen, están derrengados — Obito contempló el horizonte a través de la ventana, apesadumbrado—. Es nuestro Hii, Omusa. Debemos encontrarla.

—Le pediré un permiso a Jiraiya para que me dispense de mis tareas y me reuniré con vosotros antes de que partáis. Esperadme.

El miwok hizo un gesto de despedida y salió de la cabaña.

Naruto se quedó mirando la puerta, con el corazón dolorido. Sus amigos lo estaban pasando realmente mal, al igual que él. Pero ellos conservaban la esperanza y tenían fe en hallar a la niña sana y salva.

Sin embargo, algo en su fuero interno le decía que Sarada no podía seguir con vida. Habían pasado muchos días sin saber nada de ella.

De pronto, ya no tenía hambre. Tiró con rabia la sartén contra el suelo y se dirigió a su cuarto con pasos rabiosos. Sabía que le costaría conciliar el sueño, pero era mejor intentarlo que pasarse toda la noche carcomido por la angustia.

Knife estaba satisfecho. Las cosas habían salido como había planeado, a pesar de que había tenido que depositar en Deidara la responsabilidad del cometido más importante. Y la verdad era que el malvado vaquero lo había logrado a la primera. Sin duda, aquella belleza rubia llegada del este era la mujer que la niña había visto en sus sueños. Era la más bonita de todas las que arribaron al rancho, de eso no cabía duda.

Aún no entendía por qué creía en las palabras de aquella maldita india, cuando lo cierto era que no pensaba en serio que ninguna de las damas que habían llegado fuese capaz de rescatarla. En primer lugar, ¿cómo iba a enterarse de su existencia? La niña estaba muy bien escondida, nadie en Konoha's Valley había oído nada acerca del asunto, por lo tanto, era imposible que alguien la buscara. Pero no podía confiarse. Se trataba de una criatura muy extraña y parecía saber muy bien lo que decía. No convenía arriesgarse.

Ahora, con la dama bajo la cruel tutela de Deidara, respiraba más tranquilo. Él se encargaría de doblegar su voluntad y convertir a la aguerrida mujer que describiera la pequeña en una esposa sumisa y acobardada. En pocos días, nadie reconocería en ella a la persona que era antes, pues si Knife no se equivocaba, su socio era capaz de los actos más atroces. Su espíritu quedaría tan magullado, su alma tan mancillada, que sería incapaz de volver a levantar la cabeza para presentar batalla.

Mientras tanto, era imprescindible que la niña les revelase la ubicación del yacimiento de oro. No estaban pasando por todo aquello para que al final la mocosa se saliese con la suya. Hablaría, ¡vaya si hablaría! Y, cuando lo hubiese hecho, a pesar de los escrúpulos del pusilánime Nagato, acabaría con ella. Lo haría con sus propias manos, regodeándose, alimentándose de su sufrimiento.

Y no lo lamentaría nunca.

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Capítulo 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

El reverendo Yamato estaba agotado. No había parado de bostezar desde que salió de Konoha's Valley y sentía el cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza. ¡Casi cincuenta matrimonios en una sola tarde! Mas la fiesta y la comilona de rigor, que se había prolongado hasta altas horas de la noche. El hombre notaba la falta de sueño y tenía que frotarse los ojos a cada momento debido al picor.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —exclamó, agitando las riendas del tiro de dos mulas que conducía su destartalado carro.

Pensaba que si azuzaba lo suficiente a los animales, estos acelerarían el paso y llegaría antes al rancho vecino, donde había quedado con su patrón para tratar unos temas espirituales que lo tenían preocupado. ¡El bueno de Orochimaru! No había consentido construir una pequeña parroquia en su rancho, como había hecho Jiraiya Konoha, y resultaba curioso que requiriera su presencia con tanta asiduidad. El reverendo Yamato era consciente de que, con el paso de los años, los fantasmas y los demonios de Orochimaru habían cobrado más protagonismo. Si no confesaba sus pecados cada dos o tres semanas, el pobre hombre no vivía en paz. Pero para eso estaba él allí, aquella era su misión: aliviar las penas del alma y purgar los pecados de sus feligreses, por más lejos que estuvieran de su parroquia. Y no dejaría de hacerlo porque la noche anterior la hubiera pasado de fiesta, ¡hasta ahí podíamos llegar!

Apenas amanecía y ya se notaba el calor. El hombre se secó el sudor con la manga de su sotana y resopló. Buscó la cantimplora en la bolsa que llevaba junto a él en el pescante y, justo cuando la sacó, un bache hizo saltar el carro. La cantimplora salió disparada de su mano y cayó rodando por el terraplén que bordeaba el camino principal.

—Sooooo —gritó el reverendo, contrariado, tirando de las riendas.

Cuando el carro se detuvo, bajó dispuesto a recuperar el agua.

El trayecto era largo y no podía pasar sin ella. Descendió unos metros con cuidado de no resbalar, fijándose donde ponía los pies. Levantó la vista un momento para localizar su cantimplora…

Y entonces la vio.

No su cantimplora. Otra cosa. Una persona.

—¡Una mujer! —exclamó, asombrado.

Se precipitó por el terraplén, sin importarle tropezar y caer rodando como un pesado fardo de paja. Le había preocupado divisar sangre entre el cabello negro de la muchacha.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, jadeando, observó que tenía una fea brecha en la cabeza y todo un lateral de la cara hinchado y amoratado.

La sangre seca estaba pegoteada por su pelo y por su sien, dándole un aspecto preocupante. Y el color ceniciento de sus labios y la palidez de su rostro no ayudaban nada. Pero al menos, comprobó, respiraba.

Tocó su cara, su frente. Estaba ardiendo.

—¡Tiene mucha fiebre!

Alarmado, dio suaves golpecitos en sus mejillas para despertarla. Ella gimió, levantó un brazo e intentó espantarle como si se tratara de una pesada mosca que interrumpía su sueño.

—Despierta, hija, tenemos que irnos —le dijo, sacudiéndola por los hombros con delicadeza.

—Nooo, déjame, quiero dormir un poco más… —su voz sonaba ronca.

El reverendo buscó de nuevo con la mirada hasta dar con la cantimplora y la recogió del suelo. Volvió junto a la joven, le colocó una mano en la nuca y levantó su cabeza. Vertió un poco de agua sobre los agrietados labios y sonrió complacido cuando vio que ella reaccionaba. Al notar el frescor del líquido vivificador, la mujer sujetó con ambas manos el recipiente para beber con el ansia que la consumía.

—Despacio, despacio… —advirtió el reverendo.

Cuando se sació, la chica por fin abrió los ojos y los elevó hasta su benefactor. En las profundidades grises de aquellas pupilas, el hombre reconoció el cansancio de un viaje de miles de millas y el dolor por el accidente que al parecer había sufrido.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

— Hinata Hyūga.

—¿Venías en la caravana?

—Sí. Pero yo…

Recordó con total nitidez su altercado del día anterior. El hombre que la había atacado con brutalidad merecía ser castigado, pero ella ya sabía que no iba a ser así. Le había clavado su navaja en el hombro y, con toda probabilidad, el muy bastardo estaría dando buena cuenta de lo sucedido a las autoridades. Con mucha suerte, tal vez su conciencia se interpusiese y se olvidara del asunto. Decidió guardar silencio y esperar a ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

—Yo… caí por el terraplén y me golpeé la cabeza — Hinata sintió un escalofrío y se abrazó el cuerpo, apretando los dientes para que no le castañetearan.

—Tienes fiebre. Hemos de ir a ver al doctor cuanto antes —dijo el reverendo, tocándole de nuevo la frente—. Vamos, tengo el viejo carro en el camino.

Hinata miró hacia lo alto del terraplén con aprensión.

—No puedo levantarme. Tengo un tobillo torcido. Ayer lo intenté, creo que era ayer, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí.

—Fue ayer —corroboró el reverendo con una sonrisa—. Ayer llegó la caravana, por lo que solo has estado aquí una noche.

—Pues ha sido demasiado —se quejó ella, algo molesta—. Pensé que saldrían a buscarme. ¿Es que nadie me ha echado de menos?

—Bueno —contestó el reverendo rascándose la cabeza—, a decir verdad, Jiraiya Konoha enseguida notó que faltaba una mujer. Pero como sabíamos que ya habían fallecido tres en el camino, y ninguna de las otras mujeres dijo que faltara nadie, dimos por sentado que estabas muerta.

Hinata volvió a estremecerse. ¡Vaya! Con qué facilidad la enterraban. Pensó en Shion y no entendió por qué ella, al menos ella, no había dicho nada. Su cara debió mostrar la decepción que sentía y el dolor de saberse ignorada, porque el hombre le colocó una mano en el hombro antes de hablar para consolarla.

—No es culpa de nadie. Ayer fue un día muy intenso para todos, los hombres estaban excitados, las mujeres impacientes… Te puedo asegurar que nadie prestó atención a otra cosa que no fueran los emparejamientos que se llevaron a cabo. Te perdiste una gran fiesta.

—¡Mira qué suerte! —ironizó ella—. Cinco mil millas para esto y me lo pierdo. Lo mío no tiene nombre.

El curioso sentido del humor de aquella joven divirtió al reverendo. Tenía que sufrir dolor, no le cabía duda al ver el aspecto amoratado de su rostro y la hinchazón del tobillo. Y aun así tenía ganas de bromear.

—Bueno, no apoyes el pie. Yo te ayudaré a subir hasta el carro.

Si el hombre hubiese sido un poco más joven o tan fuerte como Jiraiya, quizá la hubiera podido subir en brazos. En realidad era lo que deseaba para ahorrarle más sufrimiento del necesario. Pero a sus años ya no podía presumir de músculos ni de piernas potentes, por lo que se limitó a pasar el brazo de la joven por sus hombros y a tirar de ella hacia lo alto.

Tropezaron muchas veces y el reverendo notaba cómo la mujer ahogaba exclamaciones de dolor cuando su pie aterrizaba en el suelo.

Con muchísimo esfuerzo, alcanzaron el camino principal y la ayudó a subir a la parte trasera del carro, donde se tumbó encogida de dolor y presa de convulsiones febriles.

El reverendo ocupó su sitio en el pescante y chasqueó las riendas para que las mulas dieran la vuelta y se dirigieran lo más rápido posible a Konoha's Valley.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki terminó sus abluciones matutinas y se preparó un café bien cargado. El sueño le había sido esquivo durante toda la noche y no porque la música de la fiesta que llegaba desde la plaza le molestara.

Tampoco el hecho de haberse quedado sin esposa le preocupaba. Después de todo, era lo que quería, ¿no? Libertad para buscar a su ahijada.

Con la taza de café en la mano, fue hasta la puerta de su pequeña cabaña y se apoyó en el quicio estudiando el pueblo, cada casa, cada parcela de tierra habitada. Bebió pequeños sorbos del brebaje negro, con el ceño fruncido, recordando las palabras de Obito de la noche anterior.

_Creo que una mujer te ayudaría a pasar este mal trago._

Algo en aquellas palabras había despertado un sentimiento que creía haber perdido en el momento en que Sarada desapareció. No era otra cosa que la necesidad de no estar solo, de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su vida en aquel lugar.

Se enamoró de Konoha's Valley nada más llegar. A diferencia de otros ranchos o haciendas que conocía, no existía una enorme casona donde el patrón hacía su vida rodeado de sirvientes, mientras sus trabajadores llevaban una existencia mucho más precaria en las barracas que les destinaban. No; el viejo Jiraiya había construido todo un pueblo para sus vaqueros y le había dado a cada uno un pequeño terreno donde construir su hogar. Cierto que todas eran pequeñas casas de madera con capacidad para un solo hombre. Pero ahora que habían llegado las mujeres podían ampliar las cabañas construyendo anexos para habilitar más cuartos. Era de suponer que los hijos llegarían muy pronto. Tal vez alguno ya había engendrado durante la noche pasada, visto lo ansiosos que estaban los vaqueros cuando aparecieron las mujeres.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Había llegado a conocer muy bien a alguno de aquellos hombres, a pesar incluso de su carácter esquivo y cerrado. Sabía que añoraban una familia y que la soledad del rancho podía con ellos en las largas noches invernales. Ni siquiera las visitas al salón de Mei aliviaba la nostalgia de los vaqueros. Por eso comprendía su felicidad al ver aparecer las carretas con las mujeres, y la fiesta y los bailes y la noche de pasión que la gran mayoría había podido disfrutar.

Por un momento, pensó en cómo hubiera sido si le hubiese tocado casarse con una de ellas.

No, no podía imaginarlo. Ahora, en su vida no había espacio para una familia. Estaba convencido de que la búsqueda de su ahijada sería infructuosa y su corazón solo albergaba un sentimiento de oscura venganza contra las personas que habían sido capaces de cometer esa atrocidad. No estaba en disposición de aceptar nada más. Era muy probable que hubiese hecho infeliz a la mujer con la que le hubiera tocado casarse, así que lo sucedido era lo mejor.

Por cierto, pensó, entrando de nuevo en la cabaña, ¿qué habría sido de la pobre chica que no había llegado con las otras? Aquella pregunta flotó unos segundos en su mente hasta que el relincho de su caballo llamó su atención.

—Ya voy, Kyuubi —dijo, mientras enjuagaba con un poco de agua su taza vacía—. No me he olvidado de ti.

* * *

Kurenai, ahora la señora de Asuma O'Brian, escuchaba a través de la puerta abierta cómo los tres hombres discutían acerca del futuro de la recién llegada.

El reverendo Yamato había avisado a Jiraiya Konoha en cuanto llegó al pueblo con la mujer herida, y ahora estaban en el salón con su flamante marido, dilucidando qué sería de la pobre chica.

Miró a Hinata, que dormitaba en la cama del cuarto de curaciones, como lo llamaba su nuevo esposo, el doctor O'Brian.

Había llegado a la casa sin conocimiento, agotada por la fiebre y el cansancio. Kurenai había hablado muchas veces con ella durante el largo viaje y le caía bien. Por eso lamentaba terriblemente lo que le había ocurrido y no comprendía cómo era posible que nadie la hubiera echado en falta la noche anterior. Ni siquiera Shion, su mejor amiga, había dado la voz de alarma.

Claro que no podía culparla. Había visto cómo se dirigía del brazo de su futuro esposo hasta el altar donde el reverendo Yamato estaba celebrando las ceremonias y ¡qué hombre, por todos los cielos! Sin duda, el más guapo del pueblo, con diferencia. Un vaquero alto, fuerte y apuesto como pocos. Shion iba flotando de felicidad a su lado, le brillaban tanto sus ojos violetas que Kurenai había sentido un pinchazo de celos en el pecho. Pero bueno, ella tampoco podía quejarse.

Fue el doctor quién se ganó su corazón en el poco tiempo que estuvieron conversando y bailando en la plaza. Por supuesto, no le quería… Aún. Pero esperaba poder llegar a amarle algún día. De momento, le bastaba con saber que era un buen hombre, que la había tratado muy bien y que la noche de bodas había sido un éxito. Su marido, si bien no era tan arrebatador como el marido de Shion, no estaba carente de atractivo. Poseía una piel tostada por el sol, con unos ojos color avellana comprensivos y un delgado bigote moreno que le daba un aire refinado; de complexión mediana y manos expertas en el arte de curar… y muy hábiles también en otros menesteres, reconoció, con una sonrisa pícara. No, no podía quejarse.

Y estaba convencida de que el carácter afable del doctor, unido a la atracción física que tan bien les había funcionado, conseguiría que la chispa del amor prendiera muy pronto en sus corazones.

Sus ojos volvieron a Hinata, que ahora respiraba muy tranquila gracias a la infusión sedante que su marido le había hecho beber. También le había limpiado la herida de la cabeza y se la había vendado tras aplicarle un ungüento calmante y desinfectante. Por último, le entablilló el tobillo. A juzgar por el aspecto morado e hinchado que presentaba cuando llegó, Kurenai sospechó que tardaría varios días en poder apoyar de nuevo el pie.

Ahora, la mujer del doctor estaba encargada de cambiar cada poco tiempo las compresas frías destinadas a bajarle la fiebre mientras los tres hombres más influyentes del pueblo discutían su futuro. Kurenai le quitó de la frente el paño húmedo, que ya había perdido su frescura por la temperatura de su piel, lo mojó de nuevo en el aguamanil y lo escurrió con sus regordetas manos para colocárselo otra vez. Oyó cómo Hinata suspiraba, agradecida por la sensación.

Se separó de la cama y se acercó de nuevo a la puerta entreabierta para ver si podía seguir el hilo de la conversación que mantenían en el salón. Escuchó a su marido que se negaba en rotundo a aceptar la solución que Jiraiya encontraba más lógica.

—No, no estoy de acuerdo. Esa muchacha necesita cuidados y no creo que Naruto Uzumaki sea el más indicado para dárselos.

—Pero él pidió una esposa y la única que queda es ella. Esa mujer ha atravesado cinco mil millas de infierno para conseguir un marido, y el suyo es Uzumaki. No podemos negárselo —razonaba el patrón.

—¿No pretenderás que se quede en esta casa? —intervino el reverendo—. No estaría bien, te acabas de casar, como la mayoría de los hombres del pueblo. Y de momento, es impensable que se instale ella sola. No hay cabañas libres y no podemos…

—No hará falta pensar en otras posibilidades —le interrumpió Jiraiya, levantando una mano—. Uzumaki puede ser un vaquero insufrible y cabezota, pero tiene honor. Hará lo correcto.

El doctor se mesó el cabello con evidente preocupación.

—Pero, Jiraiya, nos explicaste que liberaste a Uzumaki de su obligación. ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptará casarse con ella? Además, todos le hemos escuchado rezongar durante días, lamentándose de la decisión de haber encargado una esposa. Yo tampoco lo entendía, la verdad. Es evidente que no es un hombre apto para el matrimonio. ¡Por todos los cielos! Se pasa las noches metido en el salón de Mei LeFleur. Y para empeorar las cosas, el estado de esa chica no podría ser más lamentable. ¡Estoy convencido de que no le dedicará las atenciones que necesita!

Jiraiya se paseó por la habitación, meditando sus palabras. Él mismo había compadecido a la pobre muchacha que se emparejara con el hosco vaquero y se había sentido aliviado cuando le liberó de su obligación, aunque lógicamente lamentara la pérdida de una de las mujeres. Pero, una vez recuperada la joven, no veía otra opción.

—En cuanto ella descanse un poco la llevaremos a su nuevo hogar. No le daremos tiempo a reaccionar y antes de que se dé cuenta, Naruto estará casado. Usted, reverendo, nos acompañará.

—Pero… ¿vas a empujarla a los brazos de ese vaquero y salir corriendo? —protestó el religioso, alarmado.

Jiraiya sonrió con malicia.

—Creo que le vendrá bien. Tener a alguien de quien ocuparse le bajará esos humos que tiene. Además, el doctor la puede visitar a menudo y vigilar su evolución —como los otros dos hombres le seguían mirando horrorizados, añadió—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, no vamos a abandonarla a su suerte!

El reverendo y el doctor intercambiaron una significativa mirada.

El traqueteo de la carreta del reverendo provocaba que miles de agujas se le clavaran en la sien. Hinata se incorporó de su improvisada camilla para evitar el contacto de su cabeza con la madera y el alivio fue inmediato. Miro en derredor, con la curiosidad de saber cómo era el pueblo. Pero los hombres que viajaban con ella llamaron más su atención.

Sentado en el pescante, un caballero calvo y con sotana negra conducía la carreta. El hombre que la había rescatado, el reverendo Yamato. A su lado, con un sombrero y un traje negro, el distinguido doctor. Se había casado con Kurenai, ¡vaya! Iba a resultar muy curioso ver con quién había terminado cada una de las mujeres de la caravana. Y a caballo, siguiendo de cerca la carreta, Jiraiya Konoha, el dueño de todo aquello. El artífice de que ella, al igual que el resto de sus compañeras, hubiese llegado hasta allí.

Era un hombre muy grande, de aspecto fuerte. A pesar de ser mayor y de poseer un pelo blanco que le llegaba hasta los hombros, no daba la sensación de ser anciano. Su vitalidad estaba patente en cada uno de sus gestos y su rostro mostraba una determinación envidiable.

La llevaban con su futuro marido, pero en el aire flotaba una extraña sensación. Como si ocultaran algo que no querían que ella supiera.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó cuando la sensación se acrecentó, poniéndola muy nerviosa.

El reverendo giró la cara hacia ella y se encogió de hombros.

—No ocurre nada, muchacha. Te llevamos a tu nuevo hogar.

Su voz tembló perceptiblemente y Hinata lo notó. Frunció el ceño, cada vez más intrigada.

—No, en serio. ¿Hay algo que yo debiera saber? Porque parece que vayamos a un funeral en lugar de a conocer a mi nuevo marido.

El doctor se volvió, con el gesto alarmado.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?

—Bueno, ustedes están tan callados… Y sus rostros reflejan inquietud. ¿Qué ocurre? Mi nuevo marido es feo, muy feo, ¿verdad? No será violento… ¿o sí? Vamos, díganme que pasa. Me duele bastante la cabeza como para preocuparme por eso.

—No te apures, muchacha — Jiraiya se acercó más a la carreta al oírla preguntar—. El vaquero no es feo y tampoco es violento.

—¿Entonces?

Los tres hombres se miraron. El reverendo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el patrón se le adelantó.

—Ya casi hemos llegado. Calma tus nervios, chica, pronto lo conocerás. Además, en tu estado, debes mantener la tranquilidad para reponerte lo antes posible. No conviene que te alteres.

Hinata no quedó conforme con la explicación, pero el hombre tenía razón. En pocos minutos conocería a su futuro marido y sabría a qué atenerse. Aun así, no pudo guardar silencio.

—¿A quién eligió usted, señor Konoha?

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó él, refrenando el caballo para ponerse a su altura.

—¿Quién ha sido la afortunada que se ha convertido en la señora Konoha?

El hombre dejó escapar una risa sincera. La miró, negando con la cabeza.

—Jovencita, yo ya estuve casado, hace muchos años. Y quise a esa mujer como no creo que pueda querer a nadie más. No sería justo, pues, que prometiera amor a otra.

—¿Y quién ha hablado de amor? —inquirió Hinata, sorprendida de escuchar esa palabra en labios de un rudo vaquero como aquel—. Se trata de un matrimonio de conveniencia, como todos los celebrados ayer… ¿o no?

En ese punto, el reverendo Yamato se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, mujer? —preguntó, con una voz chillona que delataba lo alterado que se sentía tras sus palabras.

Hinata le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si dudase de la inteligencia del religioso.

—No insinúo nada, señor. Lo afirmo. Digo que las mujeres que llegaron aquí, procedentes de Independence, no aman a los hombres que se han casado con ellas. Y viceversa. ¿Cómo se iban a querer, si no se conocen? Sería estúpido pensar lo contrario.

El reverendo abrió la boca, preso de la más absoluta indignación.

—Dígaselo usted, doctor —continuó ella—. ¿Niega haberse casado con Kurenai sin amor?

El doctor enrojeció hasta los párpados bajo su elegante sombrero. Carraspeó incómodo al sentir los ojos de sus acompañantes clavados en él.

—Por supuesto que no lo niego —volvió a carraspear para aclararse la garganta—. Pero sin duda elegí a la mujer más apta para ganarse mi amor. Sé que llegaré a quererla, no me cabe duda. Y haré que ella me corresponda… De eso tampoco tengo ninguna duda.

El reverendo dejó escapar el aire que retenía, aliviado con su respuesta. ¡Por todos los cielos! Él había celebrado cuarenta y seis matrimonios basados en el amor, el respeto y la confianza. Era impensable que cualquiera de esas parejas no llegara a amarse. Sería horrible para su conciencia.

Hinata, por el contrario, suspiró con resignación. ¡Qué fe tan increíble tenía ese hombre en el poder del amor!

—Pues yo no sé qué pasará cuando me case con ese vaquero tan misterioso que me tienen reservado. Pero sé que no lo quiero, aunque trataré de llevarme bien con él, por supuesto.

El reverendo volvió a saltar en su asiento como si un alacrán le hubiese picado el trasero.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que no llegarás a amar a tu marido? ¡Será uno de tus principales deberes como esposa!

Hinata se puso seria de repente. Colocó los brazos en jarras antes de contestarle, con el ceño fruncido, sin importarle que se tratara de un hombre religioso.

—¡Ah, no sabía que se podía obligar a una persona a amar a otra! ¿Y me quiere decir, en el nombre del Altísimo, cómo se hace eso? Porque si usted tiene el secreto, me encantaría que lo compartiese conmigo. Le aseguro que me iría mucho mejor a la hora de enfrentar a mi marido… Sobre todo en el lecho conyugal.

—¡Mujer, modera tus palabras! —la amonestó Jiraiya.

Aunque en el fondo, tuvo que morderse los labios para no solar una risotada delante de la cara pasmada del reverendo.

—Sí, señor Konoha —contestó Hinata, que parecía que no podía mantener la boca cerrada—. Yo contendré mi lengua si usted recuerda cómo me llamo. Mi nombre es Hinata. Ni mujer ni chica ni jovencita ni chiquilla. Solo Hinata. Creo que no le será muy difícil recordarlo.

Jiraiya se la quedó mirando de hito en hito. La joven presentaba un aspecto lastimero, con la venda en la cabeza, las ojeras azuladas bajo los ojos cansados y el pie entablillado. Aun así, no cerraba la boca y además, ahora, osaba ponerse digna. Y con el patrón del rancho, nada menos.

Lanzó una carcajada al comprobar que la mucha…, que Hinata, tenía carácter. Era charlatana y apasionada. Después de todo, tal vez al que debería compadecer era al pobre Naruto.

El doctor y el reverendo aún la miraban boquiabiertos, y a Hinata le palpitaban las sienes después de su arrebato. Era increíble que el reverendo pensara que el amor se podía forzar a voluntad y eso la indignaba. Pero lo cierto era que no estaba en condiciones de indignarse. Por eso, decidió dar por zanjado el tema y se volvió a echar sobre la carreta, con las manos en la cabeza.

Trataría de serenarse un poco antes de conocer a su futuro marido.

Al que, desde luego, no pensaba amar solo porque estuviera obligada a ello.

Naruto estaba ensillando a Kyuubi cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba por el sendero que conducía a su cabaña.

—Creo que tenemos visita —le dijo al caballo, dándole suaves palmadas en la frente.

El animal cabeceó y le empujó exigiendo más mimos, pero el hombre se giró para atender a los recién llegados que, ciertamente, componían una extraña comitiva.

—¿Qué os trae por aquí, Jiraiya? —le preguntó, saliéndoles al paso.

Algo zumbó en su columna vertebral advirtiéndole del peligro; de pronto, aquella visita inesperada le daba muy mala espina. El doctor O'Brian, Jiraiya Konoha y el reverendo Yamato, nada menos.

El patrón refrenó su caballo y, sin desmontar, se echó el sombrero hacia atrás antes de hablar. Quería que le viera bien la cara.

Resopló, buscando el mejor modo de decir lo que tenía que decir.

— Naruto… ¿recuerdas que ayer faltaba una mujer?

El interpelado metió los pulgares en el cinturón del pantalón, esperando a que se explicara. Como no lo hiciera, sino que se limitó a mirarle con intensidad, se vio obligado a preguntar.

—¿Habéis encontrado su cadáver?

—¡Qué barbaridad! —exclamó el reverendo, haciéndose cruces en el pecho.

Jiraiya, en cambio, sonrió. Una sonrisa que, por cierto, escamó bastante a Naruto.

—Ni mucho menos. A no ser que los cadáveres hablen por los codos…

—¿Eso quiere decir que ha aparecido? —preguntó el vaquero, notando que todas sus alarmas interiores se disparaban.

—Sí —contestó Jiraiya—. El reverendo la halló malherida al borde del camino principal. Se había caído por un terraplén, golpeándose la cabeza con una roca.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo para caerse? — Naruto se extrañó mucho y pensó que debía ser una mujer muy tonta.

—Eso no importa —intervino el reverendo, que veía que Jiraiya no llegaba al quid de la cuestión—. Lo que importa es que está viva, la hemos encontrado y tú tienes un deber para con ella.

Los ojos cobalto de Naruto estudiaron con interés a sus visitantes. A ninguno le pasó inadvertida su sombría expresión.

—¿De qué demonios me estáis hablando?

—¡Tienes que casarte con ella, por supuesto! —estalló el reverendo, alarmado por la frialdad de aquel hombre.

El vaquero cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Jiraiya, creo recordar que me liberaste de esa obligación. Te dije que renunciaba a la mujer y tú prometiste devolverme el dinero cuando pudieras —alegó.

—Sí, pero aún no lo he hecho. Por lo tanto, como has pagado por traerla hasta aquí, es tuya —rebatió el patrón.

Naruto se encendió. Odiaba esa clase de encerronas y no permitiría que aquellos hombres se salieran con la suya. Algo tenían que hacer con la mujer, por supuesto, pero no estaba dispuesto a que le cargaran con esa responsabilidad.

—No la quiero. Búscale otro marido —espetó secamente.

—No hay otro —contestó Jiraiya con paciencia.

—¿Y tú?

El patrón dejó escapar una sonora carcajada antes de responder.

—¡Vamos! ¿No querrás que una jovencita se case con un viejo como yo, verdad?

—Ya, pero quieres obligarme a que lo haga yo…

—No hará falta, señor.

La voz femenina, salida desde el fondo de la carreta, sorprendió a todos. Al parecer, a pesar de estar recostada, la chica había permanecido atenta a la acalorada discusión.

Naruto observó cómo la mujer se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada y le clavaba los ojos grises llenos de furia. Su aspecto era lamentable y el vaquero pensó en serio que Jiraiya pretendía darle un escarmiento por su terquedad.

—Estarás de broma, ¿no? —le preguntó, señalándola e ignorando deliberadamente la frase de la muchacha.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Jiraiya decidió fingir inocencia.

—¿Me han oído? No hace falta que discutan más —insistió ella.

—No pretenderás que me case con ella, ¡mírala!

—Ya lo hago, ¿y?

—¿Cómo que y? ¿Para qué me sirve? Se supone que las mujeres eran para ayudarnos en las tareas diarias y ella… ¡mírala, por todos los cielos!

—Señores, por favor —terció el doctor, reparando en el rostro encendido de Hinata.

—Si alguien entiende mi idioma, he dicho que no habrá boda.

—Tu deber es casarte, Naruto —el reverendo pasó por alto el comentario de la mujer, igual que el resto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque pagué para que la trajeran hasta aquí? —inquirió Naruto, exasperado.

Sacó del interior del chaleco un saquito con monedas y lo arrojó a los pies del caballo de Jiraiya Konoha.

—Ahora te pago para que me liberes de mi obligación. Ya no hay trato.

—¡¡Prefiero quedarme en el burdel del pueblo!! —gritó Hinata, furiosa e indignada por el último gesto del vaquero.

¿Qué se había creído? ¿Que era una mendiga pordiosera en busca de un hogar? Su estallido logró por fin la atención de los cuatro hombres. Todos la miraban asombrados, excepto el reverendo. Su expresión era del más absoluto horror.

—¿Qué has dicho, mujer? —casi temió preguntar.

—Que prefiero dormir con las prostitutas, o en el prado, con las vacas, antes que con ese engreído malcarado —espetó, señalándolo.

Naruto parpadeó, incrédulo. Pasaron unos segundos de tenso silencio mientras los dos se miraban con intensidad, estudiándose.

Ella respiraba con dificultad por el terrible enojo que sentía. Él se limitaba a observarla con una ceja levantada, muy intrigado. Lo que pasó en un segundo por su cabeza era insensato y, a juzgar por el aspecto demacrado de la joven, seguramente un lamentable error. Le sobrevino un acceso de lástima por aquella criatura que apenas duró, puesto que su gesto orgulloso mataba cualquier sentimiento piadoso que pudiera despertarle. Y, lo más sorprendente era que, no entendía por qué, le resultaba imposible obviar el desafío de aquellos ojos perlas desbordados de emociones.

—Vale, me la quedo —dijo por fin.

Jiraiya dio una palmada de satisfacción, el reverendo suspiró aliviado y el doctor O'Brian sonrió complacido.

Hinata, sin embargo, no se lo podía creer. Abrió tanto la boca que estaba segura de que se le metería dentro alguna mosca. Con un poco de suerte, se ahogaría con ella y no tendría que soportar esa terrible humillación por más tiempo.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Capítulo 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

—Hueles fatal —le había dicho.

Hinata no podía quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza, que todavía bullía de ira por el insulto.

El reverendo los había casado allí mismo por si el vaquero se arrepentía. Ella sin bajar de la carreta, sentada como una inválida, y él de pie a su lado, con el rostro inescrutable. Hinata no llegaba a comprenderlo. ¿Acaso no la había denostado de todas las formas posibles? Había peleado por su libertad con ahínco ante su patrón y el reverendo, nada menos, y, de golpe, había cambiado de opinión.

_Vale, me la quedo,_ recordó sus palabras. Como si fuera una vaca. ¡Habrase visto semejante engreído!

Después de la brevísima ceremonia, su flamante esposo la había cogido en brazos para meterla en la casa. El doctor los siguió, pero Naruto, nada más pasar el umbral de la puerta, la cerró de una patada.

—¡Cuidado…! —exclamó Hinata, que vio cómo casi le daba un portazo en las narices.

Por suerte para ella, el doctor era un hombre muy paciente y, en lugar de marcharse airado, volvió a abrir y entró en la casa.

—¿Se nos ha olvidado algo, doctor? —le recriminó Naruto todavía con su mujer en brazos.

El hombre se quitó el sombrero en un gesto cortés y señaló a la paciente.

—Supongo que querrás algunos consejos para poder cuidarla.

—¿Es necesario? —espetó él, resoplando.

Si se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que le dirigió Hinata, lo disimuló muy bien.

—Lo creo imprescindible. Tu… mujer —dijo, remarcando la palabra—, tiene fiebre y es posible que empeore a lo largo de la tarde. Toma —sacó de su morral de cuero un frasco de cristal—, es un jarabe que la ayudará.

Después le tendió unas vendas limpias y un tarro con ungüento.

Naruto parecía reacio a coger todo aquello, pero la dura e insistente mirada del doctor le obligó a estirar la mano.

—Debes cambiarle la venda de la cabeza, limpiar la herida y darle un poco de ungüento esta noche. El pie no hace falta que lo toques, aunque si le duele, puedes ponerle unos paños fríos para bajar la inflamación.

Tantas recomendaciones marearon a Naruto, que sentía ya el peso de la responsabilidad agobiando su espíritu libre. Muy bien, él pedía una mujer para que lo acompañase y le ayudase y le tocaba la más inútil. La que se caía por un estúpido terraplén y se abría la cabeza con una piedra. Bonita noche de bodas iba a pasar.

— Hinata —volvió a hablar el doctor, al ver que los ojos vidriosos de la mujer parecían desesperados—, vendré mañana por la mañana a ver qué tal te encuentras.

Su rostro febril se relajó entonces. El hombre había sabido captar la angustia de que la dejara en manos de semejante marido y no quiso que sufriera esa incertidumbre durante la noche. Se sentía en la obligación de tranquilizarla y de que comprendiera que no la abandonaba a su suerte.

Después de sus últimas palabras, el médico se puso el sombrero y se volvió para marcharse.

—Gracias por todo, doctor —susurró Hinata.

—Ha sido un placer conocerla, señora Uzumaki —respondió él.

Tanto Naruto como ella se tensaron al oírle pronunciar ese nombre. Tenía razón, ahora ella era su mujer. Y con el portazo del doctor se quedaron solos para asumir su nueva situación.

Naruto no perdió tiempo y la llevó al dormitorio para depositarla en la cama. Fue cuando se lo dijo, y ella supo que le odiaría hasta el final de sus días por ese comentario.

—Hueles fatal.

Abrió la boca, indignada, pero no pudo articular palabra.

Además, era cierto. Él, sin embargo, no olía nada mal. Algo muy raro en un vaquero, observó Hinata, que había estado rodeada de hombres gran parte de su vida. Olía a limpio, por extraño que pareciera. Y tal vez no era un aroma que deleitara los sentidos, pero al menos no tenía que arrugar la nariz asqueada por los efluvios que cualquier peón del rancho podía llegar a exhalar.

Se miró su vestido verde. El mismo que el día anterior se había puesto con la coquetería de saber que resultaba bella llevándolo.

Ahora parecía un harapo. Sucio, embarrado y hecho jirones por los bajos de la falda. Intentó estirarlo y hacer desaparecer algunas de las arrugas, sin conseguirlo. Tampoco pudo quitar las manchas oscuras que lo afeaban a la altura del escote. Su bonito vestido verde…

Las lágrimas acudieron antes de que se diera cuenta. Notó el ardor de la fiebre en ellas cuando resbalaron por sus mejillas y se las secó con dedos temblorosos. Levantó los ojos hacia su nuevo marido para cerciorarse de que no la había visto llorar y comprobó que se había girado para colocar las vendas, el jarabe y el ungüento sobre el tocador. Gracias al cielo, no le hacía ni caso. Se sentía tan débil, tan dolorida, tan cansada, que supo que no soportaría otro comentario mordaz acerca de su aspecto.

Se echó de lado sobre la cama, dándole la espalda, y se hizo un ovillo. Al mover el pie gimió de dolor y tuvo que morderse los labios para contener el llanto. Pero por Dios que no la vería sucumbir. Que olía mal… ¡Ja! ¿Cómo olería él tras una travesía de meses por montañas y desiertos? ¿Cómo olería si un energúmeno hubiese intentado abusar de él, frotándose contra su cuerpo hasta traspasarle parte de su hedor? Y eso, sin contar con la caída y la noche a la intemperie, con los sudores de la fiebre y el sol pegándose a su ropa.

Suspiró. Se dio cuenta de que tal vez lo había hecho con demasiada fuerza, pero el insensible hombre con quien se había casado no hizo ningún comentario.

El sopor la vencía. Su cuerpo se estremeció de nuevo por los escalofríos de la fiebre y se encogió aún más. Cerró los ojos con intención de abandonarse al sueño y que ocurriese lo que tuviese que ocurrir. No tenía ganas de luchar más.

Notó que su esposo le echaba una fina colcha sobre el cuerpo y luego salía de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Mejor así, pensó Hinata. Ahora podré descansar, se dijo, un segundo antes de dormirse.

* * *

Naruto se sirvió un poco de whisky y se sentó frente a la ventana, con el ceño arrugado. Bebió un sorbo mientras estudiaba la llegada del anochecer, bastante más preocupado de lo que querría admitir.

Había visto las lágrimas de esa mujer y no le había gustado.

Le había afectado verla allí, acomodándose el vestido, desilusionada. Por un momento intuyó su indefensión y su desconsuelo y sintió el impulso de decirle algo. En lugar de eso, se giró para dejarle intimidad. No se conocían, no era quién para consolarla.

Se pasó la mano por la cara y se recostó en la butaca. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con ella? Aquello no entraba en sus planes.

Tenía que encontrar a Sarada y hacer justicia. Con la mujer, la tarea se le complicaba mucho.

¿Por qué había cedido al final?, se preguntó, bebiendo otro sorbo. Estaba decidido a no aceptarla, Jiraiya podría haber encontrado una solución. ¿Por qué…?

Sonrió, recordando el brillo febril y furioso de sus ojos perlas. Sí, por sus ojos. Realmente, lo único aceptable en su aspecto. Y por aquel brío que exhibía a pesar de su estado lamentable. Tal vez no era una inútil, después de todo.

Ahora tendría que pensar en acondicionar la casa para ella. El retrete daba pena, a la cocina le faltaban utensilios y espacio, y solo había un dormitorio. Tendría que ampliar el armario para su ropa.

Aunque, no recordaba que hubiese traído ropa. Vaya, también tendría que comprarle unas cuantas telas para que se confeccionara vestidos, porque, desde luego, pensaba quemar el que llevaba puesto.

¡Un momento! Se incorporó bruscamente, derramando parte del whisky. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Miró hacia la puerta del dormitorio y movió la cabeza, disgustado consigo mismo.

Que el cielo le ayudara, estaba asumiendo su matrimonio.

* * *

La mujer gritó.

Naruto abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Por un momento, el estupor del sueño le había desorientado. Tardó unos segundos en situarse y en fijar la vista en la puerta del dormitorio, de donde había salido el grito.

Se levantó de la butaca, se pasó la mano por la cara para despejarse y se encaminó a la habitación. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y se asomó con precaución; después de todo, aquella mujer era una extraña y no quería parecer entrometido.

El dormitorio estaba oscuro y el olor de la muchacha se había extendido por toda la estancia. Arrugó la nariz y entró, dispuesto a abrir la ventana para ventilar el cuarto. Se acercó a la mesa y encendió la lámpara para poder ver algo. Luego, con ella en la mano, se acercó hasta la cama. Resopló cuando vio el aspecto de la chica.

Sudaba copiosamente y tenía temblores. Se aferraba a la colcha con las manos crispadas y movía la cabeza como si intentara escapar de una pesadilla. Susurraba cosas incomprensibles y tuvo que acercarse más para intentar entender algo.

—No… no me dejes —decía—. No te vayas…

Era una súplica desesperada y Naruto se preguntó con quién estaría hablando.

—¡¡NO!! —volvió a gritar.

El vaquero le puso una mano en la frente y comprobó que estaba ardiendo. Le quitó la colcha y salió presuroso de la habitación.

Cuando regresó, traía un cubo de agua fría y unos paños. Lo colocó todo junto a la cama y se sentó al lado de la joven.

—Vamos, despierta mujer —le dijo, dándole cachetadas en las mejillas enrojecidas.

Se dio cuenta de su tono rudo y se obligó a suavizarlo.

—Venga, niña, reacciona.

Ella abrió entonces los ojos y Naruto comprobó que su mirada estaba bastante perdida. Aun así, lo agarró por la pechera y sus pupilas perlas centellearon un segundo con furia.

—Mi nombre… es… Hinata —susurró, antes de dejar caer de nuevo su mano.

—Sí, sí… —concedió él, sorprendido por el arrebato—. Pues muy bien, Hinata. Hay que refrescarte un poco.

Empezó a desabotonar su vestido y pensó que ella se resistiría.

Pero había perdido el conocimiento y volvía a estar sumida en un sueño intranquilo, por lo que pudo despojarla de su ropa sin dificultad.

Tuvo mucho cuidado de no manipular el tobillo herido para no importunarla aún más. Cuando estuvo desnuda, hizo un ovillo con el apestoso vestido y lo tiró al otro extremo de la habitación. Después, mojó los paños en el agua fría, dispuesto a bajar su temperatura como fuese.

Pudo estudiarla a placer mientras lo hacía. Bien, aquella chica tenía un aspecto lamentable, con el rostro hinchado, amoratado, las feas ojeras bajo los ojos y esa venda horrible cubriéndole la mitad de la cabeza. Pero su cuerpo…

¡Vaya! Eso no lo esperaba, no señor. La muchacha tenía un cuerpo para el delirio, de suaves curvas y piel tostada. Tantas horas bajo el sol habían conseguido que sus brazos y su escote se broncearan más de la cuenta, eliminando cualquier signo de distinción y la blancura que se suponía en todas las damas.

Ciertamente, también echaba de menos la tersura de los cuerpos de las chicas de Mei y un poco más de carne rellenando ciertas zonas, pero después de su largo viaje, era comprensible. Tenía una figura delgada, pero fibrosa. Ya se encargaría él de que comiera lo suficiente para que ganase el peso que parecía necesitar.

Pasó los paños con delicadeza por todas las zonas, refrescando la piel ardiente. Cuando masajeó los pechos con la frialdad de la tela, sus pezones reaccionaron y él se quedó más que sorprendido al notar su repentina erección. ¡Maldita sea! Aquella mujer deliraba de fiebre y él perdía el dominio de su cuerpo. Apretando los dientes, se dispuso a terminar su tarea cuanto antes.

Cuando notó que el calor de su piel ya no era tan intenso, la cogió en brazos para colocarla en la mecedora que había junto a la ventana. Al sentir su delgado cuerpo pegado al suyo, la dureza que lotorturaba se intensificó. Bufó, contrariado, y la sentó con cuidado.

Luego se giró hacia la cama, retiró las sábanas mojadas de sudor y agua y las cambió por unas limpias. Volvió a por ella, dudando un segundo antes de cogerla de nuevo. ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo podía excitarle una mujer enferma?

Muy disgustado consigo mismo, la devolvió la cama. La tapó solo con la sábana y notó que ella dejaba escapar un suspiro, más serena. Sí, había sido una tortura, pero al menos la fiebre había remitido bastante.

Salió de nuevo del cuarto para prepararle algo de comer. Se detuvo un momento antes de cerrar la puerta y se volvió para mirarla.

Su frágil cuerpo se silueteaba bajo la sábana y sonrió, muy a su pesar.

Ese Jiraiya había conseguido lo imposible. Le había casado y le había convertido en enfermera, todo en un mismo día.

* * *

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Jiraiya.

—¿Qué opino de qué? —respondió Mei, sirviéndole un poco más de whisky.

Estaban en su salón, que aquella segunda noche tampoco estaba muy concurrido.

—De todo esto… De la llegada de las mujeres, de los cambios que va a sufrir Konoha's Valley a partir de ahora.

Mei se acodó en la barra y se inclinó hacia él, clavándole sus extraños ojos con una sonrisa.

—Viejo pícaro —susurró—. Lo que tú quieres saber es si estoy enfadada por la evidente relación entre la llegada de las mujeres y el bajón de mi negocio.

Jiraiya soltó una estruendosa carcajada, aquella madame no dejaba nunca de sorprenderlo. Por eso le había permitido establecerse allí, porque enseguida detectó que era única. Y no solo por su mirada verde y azul, sino por su increíble inteligencia y por su gran intuición para conocer a las personas y sus necesidades.

—¿Lo estás? —preguntó al fin, tras apurar su vaso de un trago.

Ella se apartó, con una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro maquillado. Cogió la botella y desenroscó el tapón para rellenar el vaso de su patrón.

—No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por quién me tomas? Sé que los hombres necesitan esposas. Sé que este pueblo necesita niños que aseguren su prosperidad y no seré yo quien se los procure, puedes estar seguro —sonrió de nuevo a Jiraiya antes de proseguir—. Es normal que mi salón esté vacío. Las mujeres llevan aquí dos días y no espero que sus maridos las abandonen tan pronto para venir a ver a mis chicas. Pero —volvió a sonreír, y su expresión astuta se acentuó—, volverán. Cuando estén cansados de ver a la misma mujer noche tras noche, o cuando se den cuenta de que no son lo que esperaban, o cuando se aburran, simplemente, regresarán a mí. Conozco a los hombres. Son seres débiles, poco estables, volubles en lo que se refiere a sus instintos.

Jiraiya le acercó el vaso para que se lo rellenara y estudió la franqueza de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué crees que no las amarán?

—Oh, yo no he dicho eso, seguro que sí llegarán a amarlas. No hablo de amor, sino de lujuria. Los hombres son lascivos por naturaleza y necesitan saciar sus instintos. Hay cosas que esas mujeres decentes que has traído no harán jamás, por eso sé que tus vaqueros volverán. Tal vez no con la asiduidad de antes, pero estoy convencida de que se dejaran caer por aquí de vez en cuando.

Levantó su vaso para brindar por el futuro de su negocio y Jiraiya le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—Además, aún queda algún soltero que cuidará de que mis chicas estén ocupadas hasta que regresen los demás —añadió Mei, con ojos soñadores.

—¿Te refieres a Uzumaki? —preguntó Jiraiya.

—Sí, claro. Ayer estuvo aquí y me contó lo de esa pobre mujer que no llegó…

—No, no, no. No estás al día, querida — Jiraiya quiso sacarla de su error—. Esta mañana el reverendo Yamato encontró a la joven que faltaba, la llevó a casa del médico, la curó y por la tarde la llevamos con el que ahora es su marido.

—¿Naruto? —preguntó Mei, con la cara más pálida de lo que jamás admitiría.

—Sí. El reverendo los casó allí mismo.

La madame dejó caer su vaso de whisky, que se estrelló con estruendo en el suelo. Acto seguido reaccionó, recompuso su gesto y sonrió al patrón como si no pasara nada.

—Perdona, querido, hoy estoy especialmente torpe. ¿Quieres darte uno de mis magníficos baños?

Jiraiya tardó en contestar. La miró con el ceño fruncido unos segundos más, estudiándola. Al final, dejando el vaso con un golpe seco en la barra, se levantó de su taburete.

—Me encantaría —admitió, con una sonrisa.

**_Continuará..._**


	8. Capítulo 6

**_Capítulo 6_**

Lo primero que vio al despertar fueron las vigas del techo de madera. Hinata se estiró bajo la sábana, sorprendida de encontrarse tan bien. La sensación de bienestar podía deberse a todas las horas de sueño de las que había gozado en aquel lugar. Por cierto, ¿dónde estaba?

Hinata recordaba haberse despertado varias veces, pero se encontraba tan a gusto que en cada ocasión se había acurrucado de nuevo, dado la vuelta y dormido con un suspiro de satisfacción. No tenía hambre, ya no tenía fiebre y aquella habitación era tan acogedora, después del viaje atroz que había soportado, que quería quedarse allí metida durante mucho tiempo. Pero, claro, eso no podía ser.

Se desperezó lentamente y se incorporó con intención de examinar cada detalle para ver si recordaba algo más. Al hacerlo, la sábana resbaló por su pecho dejando al descubierto su busto desnudo.

Ahogó una exclamación y volvió a taparse, mirando hacia todos lados por si alguien la había visto. ¿Qué demonios? Volvió a levantar la sábana para mirar debajo y comprobar que efectivamente estaba completamente desnuda. Pero ¿quién…? ¿Cuándo?

Las imágenes acudieron a su mente, rápidas y fugaces, como en un sueño. Sin embargo, incuestionables. Tenía un nuevo marido y era el que se había responsabilizado de su bienestar. O eso pensaba.

¿Habría tenido el valor de abusar de ella estando enferma?

Hinata bufó, llena de ira. Sí. Ahora recordaba más fragmentos que, aunque borrosos, ahí estaban. El señor Naruto Uzumaki dándole de comer una sopa caliente, metiendo en su boca la medicina para la fiebre mientras le hablaba como si fuera una niña pequeña. No recordaba, sin embargo, que la hubiese desnudado; aunque era evidente que lo había hecho. ¿Quién se había creído que era?

De acuerdo, su marido. ¡Pero eran dos extraños, por todos los cielos!

¿Cómo había sido capaz? ¿Con qué clase de hombre se había casado?

Como si pretendiera dar una respuesta a su pregunta, su esposo entró en ese instante en el dormitorio portando una bandeja con el desayuno. Por un momento, pareció sorprendido de encontrarla despierta y bufando por la nariz. Pero enseguida recobró su habitual gesto indolente y caminó hasta la cama para entregarle la bandeja.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo, y se dio la vuelta con la intención de abandonar la habitación.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿No vas a decir nada más? —echaba chispas por los ojos y sus manos aferraban con fuerza las sábanas sobre el pecho.

—Hoy tienes mejor aspecto. Ya no pareces un cadáver —espetó él, con su voz grave, algo enronquecida.

Al escucharla, Hinata sintió un escalofrío. Ahora estaba convencida de haber escuchado esa voz en sus delirios febriles… ¿y acaso no la había consolado? Bah, estupideces. Imaginaciones de su mente ardorosa de fiebre.

—¿Y ya está?

—No, por supuesto. De nada por cuidarte durante toda la noche, gracias a ti no he pegado ojo —gruñó él.

Hinata abrió la boca, indignada. Estaba claro que eludía el tema principal y además trataba de echarle la culpa por estar enferma.

Volvió a resoplar, muy enfadada. Si tuviera otro lugar al que irse, se marcharía aquella misma mañana. Estaba claro que se había casado con un completo insensible.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué estoy desnuda? ¿Qué necesidad había de quitarme la ropa? ¿Acaso me oprimía demasiado el tobillo hinchado? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras para que la culpabilidad calara en él lo más hondo posible.

El hombre la miró y movió la cabeza. Su gesto daba a entender claramente que la creía estúpida o algo peor. Se giró para marcharse sin intención de contestar, pero en el último segundo, con la mano ya en el pomo, volvió la cabeza para enfrentarla con sus oscuros ojos cobalto.

—No era tu tobillo, sino tu fiebre. Tenía que hacer algo para bajarla y no se me ocurrió nada más. No soy médico, ¿sabes? —esperó su reacción, pero cuando vio la cara de incredulidad de ella, comprendió. Respiró hondo, armándose de paciencia—. ¿Creías que me había propasado contigo? Para tu tranquilidad, por si no te diste cuenta ayer, no me resultas atractiva. Y tampoco estoy tan necesitado como para pretender acostarme con una enferma delirante de fiebre. Tengo mis propios métodos para satisfacer mis deseos sin recurrir a bajezas semejantes.

Dicho lo cual, salió de la habitación y cerró dando un portazo.

Hinata pegó un bote en la cama por el golpe. Se quedó mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido durante minutos, detestando los modales de aquel hombre. ¿Siempre sería tan sincero? Desde luego, no tenía ni una pizca de educación. No moderaba sus palabras, soltaba lo que pensaba sin importar las consecuencias. De cada tres frases que decía, dos le hacían daño o la ofendían. Y eso que apenas habían conversado desde que se casaron. Que el cielo le ayudara, se había casado con el peor vaquero de todo Konoha's Valley.

Tras envenenarse con sus propios pensamientos durante unos minutos más, Hinata miró la bandeja que le había llevado. Su desayuno: café, panecillos, un plato de frijoles con arroz, un poco de carne estofada y una naranja. Un buen desayuno, reconoció; por lo menos, ya sabía que con él no pasaría hambre.

Entonces reparó en un detalle y su cara perdió el color.

Allí, en una esquina de la bandeja, había una rosa roja abandonada como al descuido. Y su tallo estaba metido dentro de un aro pequeño brillante y dorado.

Su anillo de boda.

* * *

El sol se colaba por la rendija que quedaba entre las dos cortinas de la ventana e incidía en el cuerpo desnudo de la joven. Shion sintió su calor y se despertó, pero se mantuvo quieta, con los ojos cerrados.

Necesitaba averiguar si aquel demonio con el que se había casado estaba cerca antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Mantuvo la postura unos minutos, pero no escuchó nada.

Tampoco sentía su presencia, así que, más tranquila, abrió los párpados lentamente.

Se incorporó apoyándose sobre los antebrazos y miró en derredor. La alcoba estaba revuelta y recordó los forcejeos de la pasada noche. Las lágrimas acudieron prestas a desahogar su miedo.

Nunca había sentido tanto pánico ni tanta angustia. Las vejaciones a las que Deidara Garret la sometió iban mucho más allá de lo que ella jamás habría podido imaginar.

Temblando, se sentó en la cama y respiró hondo para tomar el aire que le faltaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Por todos los santos, estaba metida en un buen embrollo. Tendría que huir. Tantas millas recorridas… para tener que volver sobre sus pasos nada más llegar, qué ironía. Aunque, tal vez, si lo hablaba con Jiraiya Konoha… Sí, él podría ayudarla. Tenía fama de ser un hombre honorable, justo y cabal; sabría comprender su problema. No era posible que alguien concibiese los horrores que había sufrido ella durante esas dos noches que llevaba casada como simples actos maritales.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Vaya! — Deidara Garret estaba allí de pie, tan atractivo como un sueño, y ella solo podía temblar de miedo—. La holgazana ya se ha despertado. Por hoy, te lo perdono. Una luna de miel tan ajetreada merece un poco de descanso extra. Pero mañana quiero mi desayuno en la mesa cuando me despierte, caliente y dispuesto.

—¿A… a qué hora te levantas, Deidara? —preguntó ella en un susurró, sin querer mirarle a los ojos.

—Cuando me da la gana.

No tuvo más remedio que levantar la cabeza hacia él.

—Entonces… ¿cómo sabré cuando…?

Se encogió sobre sí misma cuando comprobó el efecto de su pregunta. Los ojos azul claro se estrecharon hasta convertirse en dos perversas rendijas. De dos zancadas, llegó hasta ella y le golpeó en la cara sin piedad.

Shion gritó y se aovilló sobre la cama, sujetándose la mejilla con las manos.

—Eres muy estúpida, mujer. Es tu problema si no sabes complacerme —sus ojos se recrearon en la piel desnuda y temblorosa unos segundos, hasta que un gruñido de oscura lascivia brotó de su garganta—. De momento, creo que puedo enseñarte a darme placer aunque hayas desatendido tus deberes conyugales.

Ella se tensó y los temblores cesaron. La expectación por saber qué idea tendría en mente su marido la llenó de una angustia insoportable y no pudo contener los gemidos de terror que apretaban su pecho.

—Vamos, si lo haces muy bien… No me decepcionarás, ¿a qué no? Túmbate bocarriba y abre las piernas.

Shion obedeció. Él ni siquiera se desnudó; se limitó a desabrocharse los pantalones y a hundirse con fiereza en su cuerpo, embistiéndolo sin contención, con brutal determinación.

—Eres mía… —le susurraba contra el oído—, nunca… lo olvides.

Con cada arremetida, dejaba caer un par de frases ahogadas por sus jadeos.

— Jiraiya no te ayudará… Nadie lo hará… Y si huyes… te mataré.

Shion lloró. Le dolía el alma, le dolía el cuerpo y el corazón. Y quiso morirse mientras le tenía dentro, pero no ocurrió nada.

Nada excepto ese hombre saciándose de ella, devorándola hasta exprimir cada gota de su voluntad y su autoestima.

* * *

—¿Naruto?

No obtuvo respuesta. Hinata sabía que debía andar por la casa e insistió.

—¿Puedes venir, por favor? —levantó el tono para asegurarse de que la oía.

A los pocos segundos, el hombre asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Has dicho algo?

—Sí, llevo un rato llamándote —se quejó ella.

—Si quieres, te compro una campanilla y cada vez que me necesites, la haces sonar, ¿qué te parece?

Hinata lo miró sin captar del todo el sentido de su respuesta.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

Desde luego, su gesto no indicaba broma ni diversión. Pero tampoco detectó la ironía si aquella había sido su intención. ¡Dios Santo! Aquel hombre era insoportablemente frío. ¡No podía distinguir sus emociones!

—¿Te lo parece? —aquella respuesta la crispó aún más.

—Olvídalo… —resopló, contrariada.

—Que olvide ¿qué? ¿Para qué demonios me has llamado?

—Que olvides lo de la campanilla. No te he llamado por eso.

—Menos mal, porque no pensaba dártela.

Definitivamente, aquel hombre la descolocaba del todo. No sabía qué pensar de él. Allí estaba, plantado delante de ella con su magnífico aspecto de vaquero indomable. Su pelo rubio, bastante corto, estaba despeinado por el viento; los ojos cobalto la estudiaban detrás de unas espesas pestañas oscuras y su rostro pétreo era el más atractivo que Hinata recordaba haber visto nunca.

El día anterior apenas se había fijado en él, no tenía el cuerpo para esas tonterías. Pero ahora, sin fiebre y casi repuesta, podía recrearse admirándolo. Oh, no era que el anillo que lucía en su dedo le hubiese hecho cambiar de opinión al respecto. Seguía considerándolo un bruto sin sentimientos. Pero era un hombre muy guapo, y en eso debía ser sincera consigo misma.

Ese día llevaba una camisa tostada y unos pantalones marrones, con botas de piel oscura y un pañuelo atado en el cuello. Hinata ya había averiguado que los vaqueros lo usaban cuando el ganado levantaba polvo en exceso, para proteger su nariz y su boca. No sabía que él tuviera pensado acudir al trabajo y, por un momento, sintió pánico al suponer que la dejaría todo el día allí sola.

—¿Vas a marcharte? —le preguntó, con la incertidumbre que sentía asomando a sus ojos perlas.

—¿Adónde?

—No lo sé.

—No, no me voy a ningún sitio… aún. Dentro de un rato vendrá el doctor a examinarte. Entonces me marcharé.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. Naruto se sintió incómodo y tuvo que volver a preguntar para retomar las riendas de la conversación.

—¿Para qué me has llamado, mujer?

Hinata apretó los dientes. Eran cabezotas esos vaqueros.

Tenían menos sesos que una de las pegajosas moscas que rondaban al ganado.

—¿Cómo me llamo? —le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Él se cruzó de brazos y en la comisura de sus labios bailó una sonrisa que no llegó a manifestarse.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Has perdido la memoria, por eso me llamabas?

Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

—No, no he perdido la memoria.

—Lo celebro —replicó él, muy rápido, antes de que a ella le diera tiempo a añadir algo más—. ¿Qué quieres entonces?

Ella se mordió la lengua para no insultarlo en su cara. Desde luego, era un experto en sacar de quicio a la gente.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —le preguntó, señalándose significativamente el cuerpo desnudo que ocultaba bajo la sábana.

—¿Te refieres a ese vestido apestoso que llevabas? Lo quemé.

Hinata dejó escapar una exclamación indignada.

—¡Podía haberlo lavado! ¡No tenías derecho! —espetó, molesta.

—¿Era un recuerdo de familia? ¿Acaso no tienes más vestidos?—interrogó él.

La joven recordó el largo viaje, las faldas que se fueron quedando en el camino, las blusas inservibles, hechas jirones para vendas, para trapos. Recordó sus cómodos pantalones y quiso devolverle un poquito de su medicina a su nuevo marido.

—Lo cierto es que no tengo vestidos. Pero tengo pantalones — hizo una pausa para que las palabras calasen en su dura mollera—. Puedo usarlos si quieres.

Sabía que los hombres casados querían esposas que fueran damas. Una mujer debía comportarse y vestirse como tal. Los pantalones habían estado bien durante el viaje, pero una vez en Konoha's Valley, ninguna de las integrantes de la caravana pensaba volver a usarlos.

—Por mí está bien —respondió él, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—. Puedes ponerte lo que tengas.

Hinata casi se atragantó al oírle. ¿Había dicho insensible?

¡Aquel hombre no tenía sangre en las venas! O peor, le importaba tan poco que le daba lo mismo lo que se pusiera o lo que hiciera con su vida. Tragó saliva, ya sin ganas de intentar provocarlo más. Se daba cuenta de que en cada ocasión él le devolvía el golpe consiguiendo que se sintiera mucho peor.

—Dime una cosa —susurró al fin, tras unos segundos de estupefacción—. Si no me querías… Quiero decir, si no querías una esposa, ¿por qué pediste una? Tengo entendido que habéis pagado mucho dinero para traernos hasta aquí, ¿por qué firmaste la solicitud?

Él caminó hasta la puerta para marcharse. Antes de salir —y estaba empezando a ser una costumbre que Hinata detestaba—, dijo la última palabra y no le dio opción a replicar.

—Porque estaba borracho.

* * *

Jirōbō Wyatt se presentó ante Jiraiya para pedirle el trabajo que llevaba anhelando desde que salieran de Independence con las mujeres. El patrón ya estaba ensillando su caballo para partir rumbo a los prados, pero atendió al vaquero con interés. Todas las manos eran pocas para levantar el rancho y el pueblo necesitaba prosperar. Claro que, tampoco conocía a ese hombre y debía charlar un rato con él antes de decidirse.

—Señor Wyatt, me complace que quiera usted trabajar para mí. Ahora no disponemos de ninguna cabaña libre, pero puede hospedarse en una de las habitaciones de Mei hasta que habilitemos una. ¿Qué le parece?

—Gracias, señor Konoha. No se arrepentirá. Sé trabajar duro, las mujeres de la caravana pueden decírselo, cumpliré con cualquier cometido que me encargue. No… no se arrepentirá.

Los ojos azules estudiaron al hombre con detenimiento. Parecía nervioso y eso preocupaba a Jiraiya. ¿Por qué? La noche anterior Mei le había informado de que había curado una herida a ese individuo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado en el hombro, amigo?

Jirōbō se llevó la mano a la zona herida y entrecerró los ojos.

Resopló, jurando por lo bajo por la poca discreción de la madame. No pensaba decirle a Jiraiya que atacó a una de sus mujeres y que luego ella cayó por un terraplén. Y menos aún que era muy posible que aquella muchacha estuviera muerta.

—Un pequeño altercado con un vaquero al que debía dinero; no tiene importancia. Estas cosas ocurren y, por suerte, solo se trata de una pequeña herida.

Jiraiya puso los brazos en jarras y esta vez fue el patrón quien miró ceñudo a su interlocutor.

—¿Está ese vaquero en Konoha's Valley? Porque ha de saber que aquí no resolvemos nuestras diferencias con la fuerza bruta si podemos evitarlo.

El rostro de Jirōbō palideció ligeramente.

—Noooo, no, señor Konoha. El incidente se produjo poco antes de entrar en el pueblo. Me crucé con ese tipo por el camino.

Mentía. Y muy mal, por cierto. Jiraiya era experto en detectar el fondo de las personas y aquel hombre intentaba esconder algo. Pero ¿qué? ¿Y por qué? Podía vigilarlo de cerca y averiguarlo si le permitía quedarse. Y lo haría, porque de alguna extraña manera, Jiraiya sabía que debía conocer la verdad. Los ojos de Wyatt ocultaban algo y su brillo no era limpio.

—Bien, puedes quedarte. Pero estarás a prueba un tiempo —resolvió por fin el patrón, dándose la vuelta para montar en su caballo. Antes de hacerlo, sin embargo, le miró por encima del hombro y añadió—. Si no te adaptas, o descubro que me has ocultado algo importante, te marcharás de aquí tan rápido como has llegado.

—No le defraudaré, señor Konoha.

—Eso espero —concluyó, montando y espoleando al animal para que se pusiera en camino.

**_Continuará..._**


	9. Capítulo 7

**_Capítulo 7_**

Naruto entró en la habitación y le tendió una camisa limpia y pulcramente doblada a su mujer.

—Ponte esto, que ya viene el doctor —le dijo.

Ella cogió la prenda y la desplegó ante sus ojos. Era de franela color beige y olía a jabón. Era enorme.

—¿No crees que me estará un poco grande?

—¿Prefieres recibir al buen doctor desnuda? —preguntó él.

Ni siquiera lo dijo con sorna y Hinata deseó arrojarle algún objeto a la cabeza. Era increíble la frialdad de aquel hombre.

Sujetándose la sábana sobre los pechos, se puso la camisa. La maniobra fue aparatosa y algo cómica, pero su marido no dio señales de que aquello le hiciera la más mínima gracia. Hinata miró el resultado y comprobó que la abertura de la parte delantera de la camisa le llegaba casi hasta el ombligo. Enrojeció al observar que parte de sus pechos quedaba expuesta a la vista y se apresuró a anudar los cordones que cerraban la prenda por su parte superior.

—Esto es inaudito. ¿Por qué no me has conseguido un vestido?—protestó.

Al levantar la vista hacia su marido, comprobó que este la miraba fijamente, estudiándola con aquellos ojos cobaltos insensibles. Ante su pregunta, el hombre reaccionó con retardo. Sacudió la cabeza como si despertara de un ensueño y contestó con acritud.

—No tengo el saco mágico de los vestidos y no sé coser, así que esto es lo único que te he podido conseguir. Con un simple gracias, hubiera bastado.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? ¿Por meter la mano en tu armario y sacar una camisa? — Hinata levantó el mentón, indignada—. Cuando hagas algo por mí, algo verdaderamente importante, tal vez te lo agradezca.

—Ya hice algo por ti… —comenzó a decir él, pero de pronto calló. Luego apartó la vista de ella y prosiguió, mirando por la ventana—. Me casé contigo.

Hinata abrió la boca. Aquello era un insulto; lo era, ¿verdad?

Al menos, ella se había sentido ultrajada. ¿Acaso la equiparaba con un perro que hubiese tenido la bondad de recoger de la calle? Ah, cuando estuviera recuperada ya vería, ya. Ese hombre se iba a enterar de quién era ella.

—No pienso darte las gracias por eso. Tú pediste una esposa; yo crucé más de tres mil millas por ti. Eres tú quién me tiene que dar las gracias.

Por primera vez, una sonrisa sesgada cruzó por sus labios cuando la miró. Se acercó hasta la cama y apoyó una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo. Cerca, muy cerca, con esa sonrisa siniestra aún en el rostro, contestó con un susurro.

—Nunca.

Hinata no se arredró. Su corazón latía desbocado por la extrema proximidad de su marido, tan repentina, pero no permitiría que él notase lo que le turbaba su presencia.

—Ya lo veremos —contestó, con otro susurro igual de amenazante.

Unos golpes en la puerta terminaron con su mutuo ensimismamiento. Naruto se separó de ella dejando tras de sí una brisa con su olor y Hinata se encontró cerrando los ojos para sentirla mejor.

Los abrió de golpe. ¡Qué estúpida! Ese hombre había admitido estar borracho cuando firmó la solicitud para conseguir una esposa.

Volvió a cerrarlos, con un suspiro decepcionado. ¡Oh, pero olía tan bien!

Por fortuna, el doctor O'Brian entró en la habitación haciendo que olvidara el aroma corporal de su nuevo marido.

—Buenos días, Hinata. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Al escuchar el tono amable y sincero, una sonrisa acudió presta a sus labios. Por fin alguna emoción aparte de una fría indiferencia.

Sus ojos perlas también sonrieron cuando contestaron al elegante médico.

—Bastante mejor, doctor O'Brian. Si pudiera hacerlo, me levantaría.

El hombre se acercó hasta la cama y se dirigió un momento a Naruto antes de proceder al examen de la paciente.

—Puedes salir si quieres. Mi esposa Kurenai está en la sala, te hará compañía mientras yo reviso las heridas de tu esposa.

El hombre rubio cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se apoyó con parsimonia contra la pared. Sus ojos cobalto se clavaron en Hinata antes de contestar.

—No, doctor. Prefiero quedarme.

El médico se encogió de hombros y se sentó al borde de la cama para quitar la venda de la cabeza de la joven. Ella aún miraba a su marido con gesto extrañado. ¿Había detectado una nota de posesión en su tono al negarse a salir de la habitación? Estaba soñando, sin duda. Decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en las atenciones del doctor, pero descubrió que la tarea era harto complicada.

La presencia de Naruto Uzumaki era muy difícil de obviar.

—Bien, esto tiene muy buen aspecto. Veo que tu esposo ha sabido aplicarte el desinfectante a la perfección. Además, ya no tienes fiebre. Muy bien.

Intentó no mirarlo. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero el cuerpo alto y fuerte de su marido era demasiado atrayente y ante su mención por parte del doctor sus ojos volaron hacia él sin contemplaciones. Si esperaba encontrar una sonrisa complacida por el halago del médico, se equivocó de parte a parte.

O'Brian le lavó la herida y la untó de nuevo con el ungüento desinfectante, para volver a vendarle la cabeza. Sus manos trabajaban con precisión y Hinata apenas se resintió. Sin duda, era un buen médico.

—Supongo que si la herida evoluciona tan favorablemente como hasta ahora, dentro de poco te podré quitar el incómodo vendaje. Veamos tu tobillo.

A Hinata no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de su marido cuando el doctor le retiró la sábana con delicadeza. Vio cómo se enderezaba y endurecía el cuerpo. El ceño de su mirada se acentuó.

Ella se apresuró a estirar la camisa hacia abajo todo lo que pudo para tapar sus piernas en la medida de lo posible, pero, aun así, se sintió desnuda y enrojeció por la mortificación que sentía. Si al menos hubiese llevado puesto un largo camisón…

El doctor, sin embargo, pareció no fijarse en nada que no fuera su tobillo. Le desató el entablillado con cuidado y lo manipuló con delicadeza. Así y todo, la cara de Hinata se contrajo de dolor cuando los dedos expertos del médico palparon la zona inflamada.

—Está mejor, sin duda. Pero aún necesita varios días de reposo —fue su diagnóstico.

Volvió a vendarlo con tela limpia y cuando terminó, le echó de nuevo la sábana sobre el cuerpo.

—¿Vendrá entonces mañana, doctor? —preguntó Hinata, acomodándose la ropa de cama.

—Por supuesto —contestó. Se levantó y sonrió a Naruto a modo de disculpa porque sabía que odiaba las visitas—. Mi mujer, Kurenai, me ha acompañado con la intención de saludar a la paciente. Además, te ha traído…

—¿Mi ropa? —aventuró Hinata.

El doctor carraspeó, incómodo. Aunque su examen había sido muy profesional, no le había pasado desapercibida la camisa de hombre que vestía.

—No, lo siento. Te ha traído algo de comida con su mejor voluntad.

—Hágala pasar. Se lo agradeceré en persona, aunque no tendría que haberse molestado. Lo cierto es que estoy comiendo bastante bien —confesó, ruborizándose.

Su marido, el hombre de hielo, tampoco se dio por aludido con su comentario y salió de la habitación. El doctor le siguió y, acto seguido, Kurenai entró en el dormitorio.

Hinata se alegró mucho de verla. Llegó con un vestido color lila suave que se ajustaba a su busto regordete y la falda caía amplia y elegante hasta sus pies. Llevaba el pelo negro y rizado recogido en un moño; en la mano, sujetaba un pequeño y elegante sombrero. Sus ojos color bordo, brillantes, daban fe de lo feliz que se sentía con su nueva vida.

—Te veo muy bien, Kurenai —confesó.

La recién llegada dejó el sombrero sobre la cómoda y se aproximó a la cama para dar un beso a su amiga.

—Estoy radiante de felicidad. Asuma es un hombre fantástico — bajó el tono y sus mejillas se encendieron para terminar la frase—, y nos entendemos muy bien.

Hinata sonrió y cogió las manos de su amiga para apretárselas con cariño. Al menos a ella le había resultado. La envidiaba y se alegraba por ella a partes iguales.

—Te lo mereces —le dijo—. Has sufrido mucho hasta llegar aquí.

—Bobadas. Todas hemos sufrido, y por eso me alegra que hayamos encontrado lo que buscábamos.

—¿Todas? Por todos los cielos, ¿son todas tan felices como tú? —preguntó Hinata, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Eso espero —una risa gorjeó en la garganta de Kurenai. Luego se puso seria de pronto y la observó con detenimiento—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso tú no…?

Hinata se recostó sobre las almohadas e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

—No me hagas caso. Es que acabo de despertarme de mi estado febril. No he tenido tiempo de acostumbrarme ni de hacerme a la idea.

Kurenai abrió la boca, sorprendida. Miró un momento hacia la puerta del cuarto para cerciorarse de que nadie escuchaba y luego clavó sus ojos en los perlas de Hinata.

—Pero chica, si tienes un marido fantástico —confesó—. Es guapo e interesante, y a juzgar por cómo te está cuidando, bastante responsable.

—Sí. Reconozco que es muy guapo. Si tan solo sonriera alguna vez…

—Será que está preocupado por ti.

—O que le ha picado una serpiente de cascabel en el culo.

—¡Hinata! —se escandalizó Kurenai, aunque tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a reír.

—¡Oh, de verdad, Kurenai ¡Es tan serio, tan frío! Parece que me tuviera aquí porque no le queda más remedio.

—Es que no le queda otro remedio. Prometió casarse con la mujer que le tocase, y le has tocado tú —explicó Kurenai.

Hinata miró por la ventana con melancolía. Suspiró ruidosamente y su amiga tuvo que volver a morderse los labios para no reírse por su dramática reacción.

—Hablemos de otra cosa, por favor —pidió Hinata—. ¿Qué tal Shion? Ella sabía que me había quedado rezagada. ¿Por qué no dio la voz de alarma cuando no regresé al pueblo?

Kurenai sonrió con picardía. Palmeó sus manos con gesto cómplice antes de contestar.

— Shion ha sido la más afortunada de todas nosotras. ¡Tenías que ver el hombre que se ha casado con ella! Te tiemblan las piernas solo con mirarlo y va arrancando suspiros allá por donde pasa. Un vaquero como el que ella quería, sin duda. Aunque sé que tú has sufrido las consecuencias, no la culpes por su abstracción. ¡Cualquiera de nosotras te hubiera olvidado junto a un hombre así!

—Vaya, gracias…

—Me pregunto cómo habrá sido su noche de bodas —continuó la regordeta Kurenai, ignorando el comentario dolido de Hinata—. ¡Oh, qué ganas tengo de encontrarme con ella para que me cuente!

—Sí, y yo… —reconoció la convaleciente—, y yo —tras unos momentos de silencio, añadió—. Por cierto, ¿ha ocurrido algo extraño? ¿Alguno de los hombres ha dicho algo… fuera de lo común?

Kurenai la miró sin comprender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Pero Hinata no podía preguntarle a las claras si alguno de aquellos individuos había aparecido con una herida en el hombro acusándola de agresión. Le bastaba con que nadie supiera nada. Eso significaba que aquel bastardo no había dicho palabra acerca del incidente y ella estaba segura, de momento.

—Bah, olvídalo. Me pareció ver que uno de los hombres de la caravana se comportaba de un modo raro, pero serían imaginaciones mías.

—Ya… —comentó Kurenai, mirándola con suspicacia.

Sin embargo, no quiso indagar más. Ella era una de esas mujeres que daba gracias por lo que tenía y no pretendía meterse donde no le llamaban. Sabía que Hinata no había preguntado porque sí. Tenía un motivo oculto que, al parecer, no quería revelar.

Kurenai lo respetaba. Por eso, de súbito, se levantó con un revuelo de faldas lila y sonrió, satisfecha.

—Me alegro mucho de que estés mejor, cielo. Y no dudes que vendré a menudo a verte. Espero, por tu bien, que ese aire melancólico que vela tu mirada haya desaparecido cuando vuelva — miró en derredor con aprobación—. Fíjate en este cuarto. Limpio, recogido, confortable. Tu marido sabrá cuidarte, tienes suerte por eso.

—Pues qué bien —respondió ella.

El sarcasmo de su voz no afectó a Kurenai, que recogió su sombrero y se lo colocó, sujetándolo al moño con un elegante alfiler.

—Que te mejores, Hinata. Y no te amargues, en serio, Naruto Uzumaki parece un buen hombre —dicho lo cual, salió de la habitación.

—Sí, la única pega es que no deseaba una esposa —agregó Hinata cuando ya no podía escucharla.

Se arrebujó en las sábanas y se tumbó de lado, cerrando los ojos para intentar descansar. Pero la imagen de su marido, apoyado contra la pared, volvía a su mente una y otra vez.

—¡Vete, vete, vete! —pidió, cansada—. Déjame reposar tranquila.

Pero los ojos cobalto se le clavaban en el alma torturándola, impidiendo su completo descanso. Recordó entonces la reacción de su esposo cuando el doctor le quitó la sábana y una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Así que te importa ¿verdad? —suspiró y trató de relajarse con ese pensamiento—. Parece que no eres tan inaccesible después de todo, Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Cuando los visitantes de marcharon, Naruto salió a ensillar su caballo. Era imprescindible que hablase con Jiraiya, puesto que esa misma tarde se marcharía para reunirse con sus amigos miwok. El hecho de que Hinata hubiese entrado en su vida no iba a desbaratar sus planes. Lo primero era lo primero, y se trataba de Sarada.

A pesar de su determinación, necesitó galopar por la pradera buscando al patrón. Su cuerpo pedía un desahogo después de la noche pasada y después de haber visto cómo el doctor reconocía a su nueva esposa. ¿Cómo era posible? No la conocía de nada; de hecho, no quería que estuviera en su vida. ¿Por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado a su contacto? ¿Por qué había sentido ganas de estrangular al buen doctor cuando le retiró la sábana y dejó sus hermosas piernas al descubierto? Solo la estaba examinando, tuvo que recordarse varias veces en lo que duró la revisión. Solo hacía su trabajo, pero…

Antes de la próxima visita debía conseguirle un camisón en condiciones. Su esposa no volvería a mostrar sus encantos a nadie excepto a él. Puede que no la quisiera en su vida, pero puesto que estaba en ella, harían las cosas como se debía. Y ella era suya, nadie más podía mirarla.

Tenía que reconocer que el cuerpo de la muchacha era bastante deseable. Aunque su rostro estuviera algo desfigurado por la terrible hinchazón de la cara, podía pasar por una mujer atractiva si sabía arreglarse lo suficiente. Esa era la razón por la que se había excitado, sin duda. Porque no se podía explicar que un hombre saciado como él —sus visitas al local de Mei eran lo suficientemente profusas—, reaccionara de ese modo ante el cuerpo sudoroso y febril de una desconocida que no debía significar nada para él.

Tras unos minutos de intenso galope, su mandíbula apretada se fue relajando. Encontró a Jiraiya junto a otros vaqueros rodeando a un pequeño maverick para su marcado. Habían atrapado al ternero con dos lazadas y le habían atado las patas. Los gemidos del animal eran desesperados, pero la fuerza de los hombres que lo sujetaban impedía que pudiera escapar. Uno de los vaqueros le sujetó la cabeza en un determinado momento y Jiraiya se acercó con el hierro candente.

Apretó el extremo contra la piel del ternero y el olor a quemado llegó hasta Naruto. El maverick mugió e intentó retorcerse, pero las hábiles manos que lo retenían lo impidieron, ahorrándole así más sufrimiento del necesario. En cuanto la marca de Konoha quedó grabada en su lomo, lo liberaron. El ternero huyó trotando lejos de aquellos salvajes que lo habían apresado y buscó a su madre entre el resto del ganado.

Jiraiya se volvió y lanzó el hierro junto a las brasas. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con el vaquero que ya había desmontado y se dirigía hacia él con su habitual paso arrogante.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Uzumaki? ¿No deberías estar en casa, cuidando de tu mujer?

Naruto acusó esas palabras como si encajara un puñetazo.

—¿Quieres decir que me disculpas del trabajo?

—Cuando un hombre tiene otras obligaciones más importantes, por supuesto.

Naruto puso las manos en sus caderas y respiró hondo varias veces porque notaba que estaba a un paso de perder ese auto control que todos admiraban en él.

—Te divierte verme de enfermera, ¿no es así? —preguntó, observando con atención la reacción del patrón.

Jiraiya hizo exactamente lo que esperaba: echarse a reír sin disimulos.

—¿Por qué armas tanto follón, Uzumaki? Son solo un par de días, hasta que tu querida mujercita se recupere. Por el amor de Dios, eres un recién casado. ¿No crees que ella debería ser tu prioridad? Además —añadió, quitándose el sombrero para pasarse el dorso de la mano por la frente—, hoy hace mucho calor. No corre ni una pizca de aire, estarás mejor al resguardo de tu casa.

Naruto enarcó una ceja.

—¿Al resguardo?

—Bueno, ya me entiendes. A la sombra, lejos de este maldito sol que te quema hasta los huesos.

El vaquero bufó y quiso devolverle un poco de su propia medicina.

—No hace tanto calor, Jiraiya. Es que ya eres muy mayor para este trabajo.

Obtuvo el efecto deseado. El patrón cambió su sonrisa por un peligroso ceño. Hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que Naruto acababa de hacer, se había puesto a su nivel y se había defendido con sus propias armas. La sonrisa volvió, aún más ancha que antes.

—¡Vaya! ¡Sí que te está afectando! —tronó con una sonora carcajada.

El vaquero movió la cabeza, sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tienes una brecha en esa magnífica coraza que te empeñas en lucir, Uzumaki. Y creo que se lo debes a tu recién estrenado matrimonio.

Naruto toleró las risas burlonas de Jiraiya hasta que este se tranquilizó. Y aunque sabía que al patrón no iba a hacerle gracia su petición, no tuvo más remedio que formularla.

—La chica ya está mucho mejor, Jiraiya, y yo necesito ausentarme durante unos días.

—¿Vas a dejarla sola en su estado? —se alarmó el viejo.

—Ya no tiene fiebre y le pediré a la esposa del doctor que vaya a visitarla todos los días —hizo una pausa, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para que el patrón comprendiera que su partida no era un capricho—. Sabes que un asunto muy importante fue la causa de mi cambio de opinión respecto a ese matrimonio concertado.

Jiraiya prestó más atención a sus palabras. Era cierto. Aunque nunca lo hubiese confesado, sabía que algo muy grave le había tenido que ocurrir a ese terco vaquero para que renegara con tanta obstinación ante la idea de casarse. Le sorprendía que le estuviese hablando con esa franqueza, por lo que dedujo que realmente debía tratarse de algo bastante serio.

—Necesito partir de inmediato para resolver mi problema, pero te aseguro que volveré para hacerme cargo de esa mujer.

El patrón lamentó que se refiriera a su esposa como esa mujer, pero asintió, comprensivo.

—Sé que hay veces que uno debe resolver sus asuntos pendientes antes de proseguir con su vida. Si crees que este viaje ayudará a que tras tu vuelta le dediques a Hinata la atención que merece, entonces estoy encantado de darte mi permiso. Pero, espero por tu bien que cumplas tu promesa y que no se trate de una vil artimaña para abandonar a tu esposa a su suerte —le advirtió—. No me gustaría tener que salir a buscarte para traerte de regreso, aunque sea arrastrándote de una soga.

Naruto se permitió el lujo de esbozar una sonrisa.

—Sé que realmente no me crees capaz de una bajeza semejante. Si fuera así, nunca me dejarías partir.

—Exacto — Jiraiya se mesó el cabello, preocupado—. ¿Sabe ya tu mujer que te marchas?

—No, aún no. Pero se lo diré en cuanto llegue a casa.

—Pues no lo postergues más. Y, por favor, tranquilízala. No me gustaría que en su estado se preocupara por un futuro incierto.

Naruto se despidió con un gesto seco sin prometer nada y se encaminó hacia su caballo. Montó y espoleó a Kyuubi para huir de allí a toda prisa. Si antes de hablar con Jiraiya sus sentimientos ya estaban alterados respecto a la chica, la conversación mantenida con su patrón no había conseguido más que agitar sus pensamientos. La estúpida observación del viejo regresó a su mente una y otra vez. Que tenía una fisura en su coraza, bah.

Y todo por culpa de ella. De esa pequeña…

Resopló, clavando los talones en los flancos del animal para que emprendiera el galope. Se lanzó a una carrera vertiginosa por los verdes prados intentando que la energía del caballo le vaciara de emociones. No las quería. Las emociones solo conseguían dañar el corazón. Calentaban la cabeza y él la necesitaba fría.

Solo así podría concentrarse en la tarea de encontrar a Sarada.

Por un momento, un miedo viscoso se enroscó en su estómago, llenándolo de violentas imágenes de la niña. Su pequeño cuerpo roto en una postura imposible, sus ojos dilatados por el horror más absoluto, su boca crispada en una mueca al no poder lanzar el grito que se había diluido en su garganta. No, no podía ser así. Ella tenía que estar viva. Pero ¿para qué querría nadie secuestrar a una niña como ella? Carecía de toda lógica. Por lo tanto, la única explicación plausible que encontraba era la que su corazón se empeñaba en no escuchar: que algún hombre enfermo había dado con la pequeña y había saciado sus impulsos más bajos con ella, asesinándola después, escondiendo su cadáver para que jamás pudieran encontrarla.

Conocía el retorcido gusto de algunos energúmenos por la caza de mujeres indias. Conocía las batidas que ciertos vaqueros violentos llevaban a cabo para matar pieles rojas, como si se tratara de un simple deporte. Y sabía las consecuencias que tenían para las mujeres y las niñas aquellas violentas incursiones del hombre blanco en territorio indígena. Si Sarada había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con una de esas partidas…

Sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante, impulsando así al caballo para acelerar el ritmo. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el aire le diese de lleno en la cara para ahuyentar la angustia que le producían aquellos pensamientos.

Tras una larga cabalgada, refrenó el caballo en lo alto de la loma desde donde se divisaba todo el pueblo, muy cerca de su casa.

Jadeaba por la carrera y las emociones desbordadas que le habían asaltado tan de repente. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en esas posibilidades para ahorrarse el dolor. Pero habían regresado, con fuerza, llenándolo de miedo y logrando que una fría desazón se clavara con fuerza en el centro de su corazón.

Intentó serenarse antes de volver a la casa. Lo que menos necesitaba era que aquella mujer entrometida notase algún cambio y se dedicara a hacerle preguntas.

Dejó a Kyuubi junto al establo y entró en la cabaña, notando que dentro, tal y como había dicho Jiraiya, la temperatura era algo más fresca que en el exterior. Supuso que la joven estaría dormitando en el cuarto, como había hecho durante casi toda la mañana; por eso se llevó una sorpresa cuando sus ojos, cegados por la luminosidad exterior, se toparon con la esbelta figura que se agarraba con las dos manos al marco de la puerta del dormitorio. Llevaba aún su camisa e iba a la pata coja. El pelo negro azulado caía por debajo de la venda de la cabeza hasta su cintura y las piernas desnudas eran un imán para los ojos de Naruto.

Maldición, se amonestó a sí mismo cuando notó que su cuerpo volvía a endurecerse ante la presencia femenina. Jiraiya tenía razón, pero no es una pequeña brecha, no. Tu coraza parece que se ha abierto en canal, amigo.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó Hinata, con la mirada airada.

Naruto miró al techo y puso los ojos en blanco. Rayos, aquello sonaba a regañina de esposa malhumorada.

¿También tendría que soportar eso?

**_Continuará..._**


	10. Capítulo 8

**_Capítulo 8_**

Le temblaban las manos. De milagro había conseguido vestirse y peinarse sin parecer una desquiciada, aunque sus ojos no podían ocultar la verdad.

En el espejo, Shion podía observar su gesto desesperado y la intensa desilusión sufrida grabada en sus pupilas violetas. Cualquiera que la conociera se daría cuenta del cambio. No era una recién casada feliz, eso era evidente. No… De feliz su nueva vida no tenía nada.

Deidara había salido, por suerte. Ella estaba encargada de preparar la comida, pero las manos no dejaban de temblarle y no podía sujetar nada sin derramarlo. Ahogó un sollozo cuando el tarro de la harina cayó a sus pies empolvando todo el suelo de la cocina. Se arrodilló, presa del llanto, con el cuerpo sacudiéndose por los espasmos de terror.

La pequeña cabaña de madera era un lugar pulcro y recogido.

No había desorden ni caos, y por cada rincón la limpieza se manifestaba casi insultante. Al ver el suelo de madera teñido de blanco por su torpeza, Shion no quiso ni maginar lo que ocurriría si su marido regresara en ese momento.

Empezó a recoger sin dejar de llorar. Si la descubría… ¡Oh, cielos! Prefería una paliza a que volviese a tomarla de aquella manera salvaje y ponzoñosa. Se encogió de asco en el suelo de la cocina, haciéndose un ovillo. Se sentía tan sucia, tan miserable y tan pusilánime que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Cuando cerraba los ojos, veía el gesto obsceno de la boca de su marido mientras buscaba sus propios labios para morderlos con dolorosa crueldad. Su cuerpo se corrompía con cada una de las arremetidas de aquella bestia.

Sentía que Deidara tenía algo oscuro en su interior y lo derramaba dentro de ella cada vez que la tomaba. Su propia alma se estaba contagiando de esa oscuridad y sabía que no podría volver a ser la misma. Nunca.

Terminó de recoger la harina y se incorporó. Se asomó a la ventana y vio actividad en el pueblo; algunas de las mujeres que conocía paseaban charlando animosamente.

Las envidió. Envidió sus caras sonrientes y sus ojos chispeantes.

Uno de los hombres se acercó hasta ellas y cuando estuvo al lado de Rose, una jovencita rubia, bajita y alegre, la cogió por la cintura y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Ella rió encantada y acarició la cara de su esposo, mirándolo con mucho cariño.

Las entrañas de Shion se retorcieron de dolor cuando reconoció al hombre. Era Samuel Grant, el individuo orondo y amable que había bailado con ella el día de su llegada y que le había parecido muy buena persona. Claro que, su aspecto físico no le gustó nada y por eso lo rechazó.

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y una lágrima solitaria cayó desde sus ojos por su tremenda estupidez. Su marido era guapísimo, el vaquero que siempre soñara. Pero era el diablo. Rose había sido mucho más inteligente, o al menos, mucho más intuitiva. Se alegró por ellos dos y se apartó de la ventana para que su imagen de pareja feliz no le hiciera más daño.

Volvió a la cocina. Deidara regresaría en cualquier momento y debía tener su comida preparada. Más le valía, porque no quería defraudarlo y que volviera a utilizar contra ella la furia negra que lo invadía cada vez que lo decepcionaba.

* * *

—¿Qué haces levantada? ¿Pretendes caerte de nuevo y torcerte el pie sano? —la amonestó Naruto yendo hacia ella con decisión.

Cuando llegó a su altura la cogió en brazos y enseguida lamentó haberlo hecho. Si ya le resultó excitante sostenerla cuando estaba inconsciente, despierta era mucho peor. Porque ella no se quedó laxa como la vez anterior, sino que le pasó sus delicados brazos alrededor del cuello, consiguiendo que la proximidad fuera mayor. Y notar sus pequeñas manos rozando su nuca lo desconcertó de un modo inimaginable.

De dos zancadas llegó hasta la cama y la turbación que sentía hizo que la lanzara contra el colchón sin ningún cuidado.

—¡Ehhh! —protestó ella.

—Te lo mereces. Y da gracias que no te doy una tunda en el trasero por tu inconsciencia —no hablaba él. La sermoneaba su frustración, el desconcierto que sentía ante sus propias emociones.

—Solo quería averiguar dónde te encontrabas —se defendió, acomodándose en la cama.

—¿Vas a perseguirme cada vez que salga de casa?

Ella se indignó. ¿Así es como iba a ser su nueva vida en común?

¿Cada uno por su lado?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero pensaba que estarías cerca, por lo menos hasta que me recupere. En cuanto pueda valerme por mí misma de nuevo no tendrás que estar pendiente de mí, no te preocupes.

—¿Necesitas algo, mujer?

Hinata estrujó las sábanas con las manos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. ¿Cuándo se aprendería su nombre?

—No… No quiero nada.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

—No.

—¿Entonces, por qué te levantas?

Ella alzó la cabeza y le miró con sus ojos perlas anegados de tristeza.

—No quería estar sola —susurró. Se quedó pensativa y por unos instantes pareció que su mente se perdía en algún momento del pasado—. Por eso vine aquí. Recorrí tantas millas, pasé por tantas penurias… Solo quería llegar. No me importaba encontrar el amor. Ya sé que eso es imposible, no pretendía tanto. Pero no quería estar sola nunca más.

Naruto recordó los delirios de la noche anterior. Ella murmuraba que no la abandonase, que no la dejara sola… ¿quién? Por primera vez, se preguntó a quién le estaría suplicando con tan denodada pasión. Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho, casi imperceptible, pero tan real como la mujer que tenía delante, al imaginar un amante abandonándola a su suerte.

Y en seguida ese sentimiento se vio desplazado por el remordimiento prematuro. Porque él también iba a dejarla sola y tenía que decírselo.

—Bueno, no creo que tengas ningún problema con la soledad. Parece que sabes cuidar muy bien de ti misma.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada antes de sonreír con sarcasmo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí.

—No es cierto. Tú crees que soy una inútil que no te servirá para nada. Lo dejaste bien claro el día que Jiraiya me trajo aquí. Y piensas que debo ser muy tonta como para caerme por un terraplén y abrirme la cabeza justo antes de llegar a mi destino.

Naruto tuvo que disimular una sonrisa. Ella era muy perspicaz.

—De acuerdo, pero en mi defensa diré que fue una auténtica sorpresa encontrarme con una esposa en semejante estado. Y, si quieres que cambie de opinión respecto a tu buen juicio, podrías contarme qué ocurrió para que te cayeras por ese terraplén sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

Hinata se mordió la lengua. No podía contarle que un hombre había intentado abusar de ella y que había tropezado huyendo de sus asquerosas garras. Aquel relato podía interpretarse de muchas maneras. Con el concepto que tenía de ella, seguramente lo primero que le llamaría sería mentirosa, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde el ataque; lo más lógico hubiese sido delatar al abusador en cuanto se encontró cara a cara con Jiraiya Konoha. No lo había hecho y ahora era tarde. Nadie la creería, y menos aún su marido, el hombre de hielo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te caíste? —insistió Naruto, dándose cuenta por primera vez que estaba realmente interesado en saberlo.

La demora en la respuesta le intrigó y azuzó su curiosidad.

Pero Hinata estaba decidida. Si el hombre horrible que la había atacado no había dicho nada, no sería ella quien confesara que le había clavado un cuchillo en el hombro para deshacerse de él.

Conocía las consecuencias que acarreaba un acto así, aunque hubiese sido en defensa propia. Lo había presenciado en otras ocasiones y, por regla general, no solían creer la versión de la mujer, máxime cuando el mayor daño lo había causado ella con la navaja.

—Soy muy torpe. Mi caída no tiene más explicación que mi propia estupidez. Estaba buscando un arbusto de jojoba para… Bueno, sé que esa planta puede servirme para tener un aspecto más femenino y quería que mi futuro marido me encontrase… atractiva — su voz se quebró al llegar a ese punto, avergonzada.

—¿Jojoba? —se extrañó Naruto.

—Sí. Mi abuela me enseñó a preparar un ungüento que suaviza la piel y devuelve el brillo al cabello castigado por el sol —sonrió con tristeza y levantó los ojos para buscar los de Naruto—. Sé que lo necesito. Que mis labios están agrietados y el tacto de mi piel es rasposo. Sé que mi cabello no es el manto de suavidad que esperabas, ni soy la mujer que querías.

—De hecho, no quería ninguna —susurró él, intentando disimular una sonrisa por el exagerado abatimiento que veía en su rostro.

—Es decir, que me caí por nada —espetó ella con acidez, recobrando parte de su espíritu combativo.

—Me temo que sí, fue una auténtica tontería por tu parte. Así que ahora, dedícate a descansar y a recuperarte. Ya que me ha tocado cargar contigo, al menos, procura reponerte lo antes posible para que me sirvas para algo.

Hinata acusó el golpe y estrujó con más fuerza las sábanas que aún retenía con una mano. Ese hombre era insoportable. No tenía ni pizca de delicadeza y se comportaba como un asno sin educación.

Necesitaba decirle algo más para borrarle esa expresión confiada de su frío rostro bronceado, necesitaba ver que alguna emoción sacudía esos ojos profundos que la estudiaban indolentes. Recordó el detalle del anillo y decidió sacarlo a relucir para comprobar su reacción.

—No entiendo cómo un hombre tan sumamente indiferente al matrimonio tenía el anillo preparado —le espetó, sin dejar de observarlo.

Pero Naruto no se inmutó. Tan solo cambió de postura y su tono sonó menos arrogante que de costumbre cuando contestó.

—Era de mi madre. Es lo único que me queda de ella y pensé que era apropiado que tú lo tuvieras.

Hinata se quedó tan descolocada que no supo cómo reaccionar. Tal vez si hubiera dicho aquello con un poco más de sentimiento se habría sentido realmente halagada. Pero, aunque su ausencia de calor no invitara al entusiasmo, tampoco podía permanecer indiferente al hecho de que aquel gesto le había resultado tierno.

Tal vez por eso, en lugar de intentar burlarse, levantó su mano derecha y estudió con sincero aprecio el anillo que lucía en su dedo anular.

—Es muy bonito —afirmó—. Gracias.

Naruto la contempló a placer mientras ella miraba los destellos que el sol le arrancaba al anillo cuando lo giraba en su mano.

Realmente, no se trataba de una muchacha bonita. Bueno, para ser justos, tampoco podía aseverarlo. La inflamación de la cara afeaba en extremo su rostro delgado y el aparatoso vendaje comenzaba a darle grima. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que su cuerpo era delicioso.

Con eso, por el momento, debía conformarse. Y en vista de cómo había reaccionado su masculinidad al contemplarlo, no dudaba que sería suficiente para poder cumplir con asiduidad sus deberes maritales. Cuando ella estuviera repuesta del todo, por supuesto.

Otro rasgo de la muchacha que le atraía, muy a su pesar, eran sus ojos perlas. De hecho, su brillo batallador había sido el artífice de que terminara aceptándola en matrimonio. Había algo muy tentador en ellos y en la forma en que le retaban a cada instante.

—¿Has conseguido dar con mi ropa? —preguntó ella de pronto, como si se hubiera acordado de repente.

—No la he buscado. Pero te puedo asegurar que en la plaza no quedó ninguna bolsa abandonada con las pertenencias de nadie. Tu ropa desapareció —por primera vez, algo parecido a una sonrisa asomó a sus labios—. Es una lástima, no podrás vestirte con tus adorados pantalones.

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—¡Lo has hecho adrede! ¡No quieres que encuentre mi bolsa porque no te gusta la idea de que luzca una prenda de hombres!

—Esa es una vil acusación —aseveró él, que comenzaba a encontrar muy estimulante provocar el enfado de la joven.

—¿Y qué demonios voy a ponerme? —preguntó ella, que no se había percatado del brillo burlón que bailaba en los ojos cobalto.

Por unos instantes, Naruto se imaginó el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa bajo su camisa masculina. Fue un error. Tuvo que inspirar con fuerza y bajar los ojos al suelo para serenarse. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo con esa mujer, por todos los demonios? ¿Acaso no podía controlarse?

—Te traeré algunas telas para que te hagas los vestidos que necesites —murmuró, con la voz ahogada por el deseo contenido.

Pero Hinata no lo notó. Tras sus palabras, desvió la vista y enrojeció. Aquel gesto intrigó a Naruto y quiso acercarse para obligarla a que se desahogara. Pero no debía… No podía estar tan cerca, y menos si con solo imaginarla era capaz de reaccionar de aquel modo.

Mejor guardar las distancias, por el momento.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber, de todos modos.

—No sé coser —musitó ella, con un hilo de voz.

Naruto contuvo la risa y esta vez tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo. Al parecer su joven esposa carecía de todas las habilidades que un marido hubiese esperado encontrar en ella y se avergonzaba por eso. Ciertamente, no era bonita, era bastante descuidada y su maltrecha integridad física era buena prueba de ello; era rezongona y gruñona, hablaba por los codos y no parecía que tuviera muchas aptitudes para llevar un hogar. ¿Qué mujer no sabía coser?

Y, a pesar de todo eso, a Naruto estaba empezando a divertirle.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Eres un dechado de virtudes, niña —dijo, solo para picarla—. No me extraña que tuvieras que atravesar más de tres mil millas para encontrar marido.

Aquello fue demasiado. No lo soportó. Si hubiera estado más cerca, le hubiera sacado los ojos. En lugar de eso, cogió el quinqué que había sobre la mesilla y se lo lanzó a la cabeza con un grito de rabia.

Naruto se agachó justo a tiempo para que el objeto no impactara en su cara.

—Estás completamente loca… —logró decir, antes de salir como una exhalación de la habitación.

Hinata se quedó mirando la puerta un buen rato, deseando que estallara en mil pedazos con la fuerza furiosa de sus ojos. No le había pasado desapercibido el gesto de asombro y horror de su marido. Y se fijó en que iba mordiéndose el puño, seguramente para no dar rienda suelta a su ira por su terrible atrevimiento. ¡Pero lo volvería a hacer, maldita sea! ¡Ojalá regresara y pudiera arrojarle más cosas a su arrogante cabezota!

Minutos después, más serena, lo pensó mejor. Tal vez se había excedido. Sí, quizás había ido demasiado lejos, puesto que el hombre había tenido que salir corriendo, probablemente, para evitar darle una buena tunda en el trasero. Después de todo, ella estaba aún convaleciente.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Naruto salió a toda prisa de la casa, aún con los dientes apretando sus nudillos, y se alejó todo lo que pudo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no podía oírle, rompió a reír a carcajadas. Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía que no se reía de aquella manera y disfrutó del momento, doblándose por la mitad cuando los espasmos de las risotadas le provocaron pinchazos en la tripa. Cuando se tranquilizó, miró hacia la cabaña con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Había estado tanto tiempo entumecido por la pérdida de Sarada, que su estado emocional se asemejaba más al de un cadáver que al de un hombre vivo. Tal vez para su misión era el carácter ideal. Un hombre frío, sin sentimientos, sin duda llevaría a cabo su tarea con más eficacia. Pero tras la estimulante conversación mantenida con aquella fierecilla, reconocía que prefería sentir la sangre en las venas, el pálpito de su corazón emocionado por algo y el fervor de una buena discusión y unas risas.

Suspiró, rindiéndose a lo evidente. Tendría que ir al pueblo a conseguir unos trajes para Hinata antes de marcharse.

Sí, Hinata. Era un bonito nombre.

Y sospechaba que, aunque comenzara a llamarla así a partir de ese momento, le costaría Dios y ayuda que lo perdonara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a dejarla sola, tal y como ella temía, y ni siquiera le había prevenido. Pero no se sentía preparado para dar explicaciones ni para excusarse por algo que no sentía.

Le dejaría una nota, resolvió. Y a su vuelta, ya enfrentaría la ira de sus hermosos ojos.

Se acercó a Kyuubi, que pacía tranquilamente aún ensillado junto al establo. Le palmeó con cariño el cuello antes de montar con agilidad sobre su lomo.

—Vamos, amigo. Tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos antes de partir. Hemos de cuidar de esa fierecilla y proporcionarle lo más básico para que empiece su nueva vida. Espero que lo que consigamos sea de su agrado, porque no quiero terminar con una lámpara estrellada contra mi cabeza, o algo peor —puso rumbo al pueblo, conteniendo de nuevo la risa al recordar la cara crispada de su mujer tras su último comentario. Sus ojos, por un momento, se tornaron soñadores mientras ideaba otra cosa—. Kyuubi, ¿tú sabes cómo es la jojoba?

**_Continuará..._**


	11. Capítulo 9

**_Capítulo 9_**

La tarde empezaba a caer despacio y los minutos se hacían eternos esperando el regreso de Deidara. Shion se mecía suavemente en una de las butacas de la sala mientras sentía que la incertidumbre minaba su voluntad por momentos.

Pronto llegaría. Y ella debería pasar otra noche con él.

Se había puesto uno de los vestidos que había guardado para su nueva vida y, al hacerlo, se acordó de pronto de Hinata. Fue como un latigazo; al recordarla, la culpa se cernió sobre ella como una tormenta de desesperación.

¿Qué habría sido de ella? No recordaba haberla visto en el baile y aquello era muy extraño. Tendría que haberla alcanzado a los pocos minutos de dejarla y no lo hizo. Al principio supuso que se habría subido a la carreta de alguna de sus compañeras, pero cuando llegaron al pueblo, la emoción y los nervios anularon cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera encontrar al hombre de sus sueños.

Más le hubiera valido buscar a su amiga, pensó con amargura.

En cuanto Deidara regresara, le preguntaría. O le rogaría que por favor al día siguiente le permitiera salir de la casa para indagar acerca de su paradero. Estaba realmente preocupada.

El golpe de la puerta al abrirse y estrellarse contra la pared la sobresaltó. Su marido tenía la horrible costumbre de entrar siempre haciendo notar su presencia con un gesto violento. Se levantó y se estiró el vestido con nerviosismo, rezando para que su aspecto fuese el adecuado.

— Shion, tenemos visita —anunció Deidara.

Tras él venía un hombre de mediana estatura, pelo bordo y ojos huidizos. Se quitó el sombrero cuando se percató de la presencia femenina y lo estrujó entre las manos.

—Este es mi amigo Nagato; cenará con nosotros.

—Señora… —saludó el aludido con un gesto de cabeza.

—Encantada, señor Nagato —le tendió la mano pero el hombre se limitó a mirarla, sin decidirse a estrecharla. Sabía que no podía tocar a la mujer de Deidara.

—Ve a preparar la cena —le ordenó su marido con voz cortante.

Shion voló hasta la cocina para que no tuviera que repetírselo.

Mientras preparaba la mesa, los dos hombres mantuvieron una conversación en el salón que ella solo pudo escuchar a medias,puesto que hablaban con voz muy queda. Decían algo sobre una niña, le pareció entender. Estaba claro que Nagato temía a Deidara y estaba bajo sus órdenes. Además, pudo comprobar que su esposo era tan desagradable con su amigo como lo era con ella. Movió la cabeza apesadumbrada; ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de Deidara?

—Pero está bien, ¿no? —oía que decía su marido.

—Pues no lo sé —contestó el otro. Luego, unos segundos de tenso silencio—. No le veo buena cara. Ya te dije que nunca da muestras de que lo esté pasando mal, pero ayer se tumbó en el jergón.

Escuchó cómo Deidara mascullaba su rabia antes de contestar.

—¿Y qué? ¿Que una cría de ocho años se eche a dormir es motivo para que vengas a molestarme?

—¡Nunca lo había hecho! Además, tiene el rostro pálido. Yo creo, sinceramente, que no está bien. Debería verla un médico.

—¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? Ni lo sueñes —barbotó Deidara, fuera de sí—. Lo que yo creo es que te has encariñado con la pequeña y Knife tenía razón. Tal vez ya no estés capacitado para cumplir un cometido tan sencillo.

La amenaza velada en su tono erizó la piel de Shion a pesar de encontrarse en la cocina. Era un hombre cruel y malvado. Por un momento, tuvo miedo de que matara a su amigo allí mismo, en el salón de su casa.

—Quiero que regreses con ella y la obligues a comer. Porque no come, ¿verdad?

—Solo bebe agua, de vez en cuando. Se pasa el día sentada, con los ojos cerrados. Únicamente los abre cuando la visita ese pájaro amigo suyo.

—¿Qué pájaro?

—No lo sé. Creo que es un gorrión…

—¡Estúpido! ¡Knife dijo que no debía tener contacto con el exterior!

Shion escuchó que Deidara se levantaba con violencia y la silla en la que se sentaba cayó con un gran estruendo. Ella también se sobresaltó y dejó caer los platos que en ese momento colocaba en la mesa. Al instante, la cabeza rubia de su marido se asomó por la puerta de la cocina. Le habló con un tono engañosamente suave.

—Disculpa si te he asustado, querida. Mejor cerraré la puerta. Tengo que aclararle algunas cosas a mi amigo.

Shion se estremeció. Y cuando empezaron los golpes y los gritos, se acurrucó en un rincón de la cocina, tapándose los oídos con las manos. Lágrimas de desesperación acudieron a sus ojos ante el pensamiento de que no volvería a tener un solo día tranquilo en su vida.

Era verdad, que el cielo la ayudase. Se había casado con Satanás.

* * *

Había esperado en vano a que Naruto regresara y al final se había quedado dormida. Tuvo sueños inquietos, en los que aparecía el vaquero con el rostro furibundo. Y no era para menos: le había arrojado una lámpara a la cabeza. Pero ni siquiera dormida se arrepentía, a pesar de suponer que la larga ausencia de su esposo podía deberse a su temeraria conducta.

Cuando despertó, no escuchó ningún ruido en la cabaña. Iba a llamarlo para comprobar que efectivamente estaba sola, cuando vio la nota sobre la mesilla.

_Estaré ausente unos días. Debo atender unos asuntos importantes._

La decepción que sintió tras esas palabras solo fue superada por la ira que la invadió de golpe al comprender que su querido esposo la había abandonado en ese estado, sin preocuparse por su bienestar y sin despedirse.

Pero, al poco, comprendió que no era exactamente así, puesto que la voz cantarina de Kurenai irrumpió en la cabaña avisando de su llegada. Por lo visto, Naruto le había dejado el encargo de llevarle algo de comida y visitarla regularmente durante su ausencia.

—¡Oh, no te apures! —exclamó la regordeta Kurenai—. No te sentirás sola en absoluto. Asuma me ha pedido que te diga que pasará a última hora de la tarde y Jiraiya seguro que también vendrá por aquí. No solo eres la esposa de Naruto, Hinata. También eres una vecina de Konoha's Valley y, como tal, tenemos que cuidar de ti.

—Ya, no te ofendas pero, desearía que mi marido me tuviera más estima. Llámame tonta sentimental si quieres, pero no esperaba que me abandonase a los dos días de casados.

—¡No te pongas tan tremenda, mujer! He escuchado a Jiraiya hablando con mi Asuma y creo que Naruto debe resolver un asuntomuy importante. No lo tomes a mal.

—Sí, lo del asunto importante ya lo dice en la nota. Pero podía haberme comentado algo —insistió Hinata, muy deprimida.

Kurenai no prestó atención al decaimiento de su amiga y le mostró un saquito de tela que le entregó a continuación, con una sonrisa.

—Se me olvidaba. Me ha pedido que te entregue esto. ¡Ah, y también que te prestara algo de ropa! Sobre todo, ha insistido en que te deje un camisón bien largo.

Hinata se sintió mortificada. Deseó no estar tan desvalida, no depender de nadie para poder llevar una vida normal. Pero hasta que se recuperara del todo, no tenía más remedio que aceptar la ayuda de quien quisiera proporcionársela. Y, ciertamente, ese no era su esposo.

Abrió con curiosidad el saquito de tela que le había entregado y se quedó pasmada. Estaba repleto de semillas de jojoba.

—¿Te lo ha dado Naruto para mí? —preguntó, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Por su puesto. No sé para qué quieres esas semillas, ¿son comestibles?

Hinata negó con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar el saquito, apretándolo contra su pecho. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Tal vez, después de todo, sí le importaba un poco.

Aquel pensamiento le levantó el ánimo y pudo enfrentar la ausencia de Naruto con otros ojos. Si él podía tener detalles tan conmovedores, ella sabría esperar.

Sin embargo, cuando pasaron dos días más sin tener noticias suyas, aquella impresión despareció por completo. Y casi una semana después, decidió que no merecía la pena preocuparse por un hombre que la había abandonado a su suerte tras dos días de matrimonio.

—Tendré que apañarme yo sola —decidió, cuando pudo volver a levantarse y plantar el pie sin que le doliera—. Después de haber hecho un viaje tan largo, creo que merezco encontrar un poco de paz, aunque no haya conseguido un buen marido.

Y es que el pragmatismo era un rasgo bastante poderoso en su carácter. Ahora que por fin se había librado de la odiosa venda de su cabeza y su cara volvía a lucir con sus rasgos de siempre, en lugar de la protuberancia que la deformaba por el golpe, decidió que empezaría a relacionarse con el resto de los habitantes de Konoha's Valley.

Y, por supuesto, para eso tendría que empezar a sentirse como una persona.

—En primer lugar, necesito un buen baño —se dijo, oliéndose y frunciendo la nariz—. Y creo que voy a tener que usar el ungüento que fabriqué con las semillas de jojoba.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, reseco y encrespado. No estaba dispuesta a lucir como una campesina harapienta. En Saint Louis siempre había llamado la atención por su aspecto y en aquel pueblo, ahora su hogar, no pensaba ser menos. Por suerte, durante su aburrida convalecencia había tenido tiempo suficiente para sacar el aceite de las semillas de jojoba y así fabricar el ungüento. Y aunque le había quedado más bien como una especie de crema ligera y no tenía la consistencia que conseguía su abuela, estaba convencida de que funcionaría.

Se puso un vestido que la buena de Kurenai le había prestado—y que le estaba un par de tallas más grande—, y se dispuso para bajar al pueblo. Había escuchado decir a Jiraiya que en el salón de Mei LeFleur uno podía tomarse un buen baño. Y ella ardía en deseos de sumergirse en una tina de agua caliente y jabonosa y quitarse la mugre que se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

El día era soleado y el cielo estaba despejado. Una brisa suave de primavera acarició su cara mientras caminaba con paso firme, feliz de poder ejercitar sus piernas después de tantos días de inactividad.

Observó que el paisaje verdeaba en muchas zonas y las cabañas que iba encontrando a su paso disponían todas de un hermoso huerto. La calle principal estaba salpicada con algunos árboles frutales, sobre todo naranjos, y Hinata se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era California de los otros estados que había conocido. Allí la tierra era una promesa de prosperidad. Era fértil y oscura; era buena. No le extrañaba que muchos de los vaqueros hubiesen abandonado la actividad ganadera para dedicarse a los cultivos, porque en ese paradisíaco lugar, todo tenía que crecer y engordar a la fuerza.

Cuando llegó a la mitad de la calle principal, varias mujeres se acercaron a ella, felices de verla por fin recuperada. Hinata se alegró de poder charlar con sus compañeras de viaje y enterarse por fin de cómo les iban las cosas. Al parecer, y era más que evidente en sus rostros y en el brillo de sus ojos, habían abrazado su nueva vida con gran entusiasmo.

—¿Y a ti? —le preguntaron— ¿Cómo te va?

—¡Oh, hemos visto a tu marido! —comentó otra de ellas—. ¡Qué hombre, chica, guapo como él solo!

—Sí, aunque el de Shion tampoco está nada mal.

—¿Nada mal? Perdona, Hinata, no es por hacer de menos a tu hombre, pero Deidara Garret es con diferencia el vaquero más irresistible de todo Konoha's Valley.

—Sí —intervino entonces Hinata—. Ya me lo había comentado Kurenai. Supongo que por eso Shion no se ha acercado a verme; debe estar muy ocupada.

Las mujeres rieron ante el comentario pícaro de Hinata, aunque en realidad ella lo había formulado con un deje de amargura.

Después de todo, por muy guapo que fuera ese Garret, Shion era su mejor amiga. Qué mínimo que una visita a su compañera inseparable de viaje, sobre todo tras su desaparición el día de la llegada.

—Bueno, cuéntanos, ¿adónde te diriges?

—Pensaba pedirle a la señora LeFleur uno de sus memorables baños. Creo que todas estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que lo necesito con desesperación.

A pesar de su tono jocoso, las mujeres la contemplaron horrorizadas.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo está. ¿Cómo va a entrar en el salón de la madame a pedirle un baño?

—Por el amor de Dios, Hinata. Todas sabemos a qué se dedica esa mujer. ¿Crees que es respetable que entres en su establecimiento como si nada? Una mujer decente y casada, además.

Hinata no era fácil de amedrentar. Levantó el mentón con obstinación antes de contestar. Se fijó en que sus compañeras aguardaban un poco ansiosas su respuesta.

—Por supuesto que iré —dijo, provocando una exclamación ahogada en las demás—. Quiero estar presentable para cuando Naruto regrese de dónde quiera que haya ido. Y no es solo por él. Necesito sentirme como una persona y, en estos momentos, creo que hasta las mulas que tiraban de mi carreta deben oler mejor que yo.

Las mujeres rieron una vez más por su comentario. Hinata observó el cambio que se obró en la expresión de sus caras, aunque no supo muy bien a qué era debido hasta que una de ellas volvió a hablar.

—¿Crees que la madame te permitirá entrar en su salón?

—No veo por qué no habría de hacerlo. Pienso pagarle el baño.

—Y si lo consigues, ¿nos contarás cómo es?

—¿La señora LeFleur? Pero si vosotras ya debéis conocerla.

—¡No, querida! El salón, sus baños, las habitaciones, todo.

—Eso, queremos saberlo todo.

—Lo principal, debes contarnos si esos fabulosos baños merecen la pena. La verdad, asearse en un barreño a veces no resulta todo lo satisfactorio que una quisiera.

Volvieron a reír ante el estupor de Hinata. ¿Cómo podían pasar de la indignación más absoluta al cotilleo frívolo e insufrible con tanta facilidad?

—No os preocupéis —les prometió—. Si consigo que la madame atienda mi demanda, os daré un informe detallado del interior del salón y de la deliciosa sensación del agua caliente y espumosa sobre mi piel.

Todas dejaron escapar un suspiro de añoranza ante la evocadora imagen del baño. Era algo impúdico, lo sabían, pero tan tentador como un demonio con cara de ángel.

—Señoras —se despidió por fin Hinata, aprovechando el momento de abstracción de las mujeres.

Echó a andar calle abajo y las demás la contemplaron avanzar con decisión hasta que llegó ante la puerta del salón de Mei LeFleur.

No vaciló. Hinata entró y desapareció de su vista. A pesar de eso, las mujeres se quedaron mirando unos segundos más la puerta de establecimiento, muertas de curiosidad por conocer todos los detalles de la conversación que tendría lugar a continuación entre la madame y su amiga.

* * *

Tenía los ojos fijos en la ventana. Nagato siguió la mirada de la pequeña y supo que esperaba al pájaro. Le habían ordenado acabar con eso, pero era incapaz. Suspiró, muy cansado de todo aquel asunto. Se había llevado una paliza de Deidara por contarle lo del gorrión y debería estar furioso por eso. Debería matar a ese maldito pájaro solo por eso.

Sin embargo, al regresar a la cabaña aquel fatídico día, ensangrentado y dolorido, la niña se había acercado a él. No había compasión en su mirada, pero sí una determinación contundente. Le había obligado a sentarse en el suelo para que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. Después, le había colocado sus pequeñas manitas calientes sobre las sienes y había cerrado los ojos, entonando un cántico suave, cadencioso.Tras unos minutos, el dolor remitió. Sintió las palabras dulces de la niña adentrándose por cada poro de su piel, llenándolo con una luz blanca que sedaba sus sentidos. Era una suave corriente de energía que sanaba sus heridas y ablandaba un poco más su corazón.

Desde aquel momento, no pudo mirarla igual. Había sentido su magia y comprendía lo que quería decir cuando aseguraba que ella era especial para su pueblo. Y la hubiese liberado… ¡vaya sí lo hubiera hecho! Pero tenía demasiado miedo. Era un cobarde y le apenaba reconocerlo. Lo único que podía hacer por ella era dejar que entablara amistad con su misterioso pájaro, a pesar de las violentas advertencias de Deidara. Después de todo, ¿qué mal podía hacerles un miserable gorrión?

Nagato se quedó mirando la ventana hasta que el ave apareció, como cada día. Pegó unos cuantos saltitos sobre el alféizar y voló hasta las manos de la pequeña. Ella lo acarició y le habló en idioma miwok. Cuando Nagato la escuchaba hablar así, una extraña emoción vibraba en su interior. Sin duda, la sesión curativa y el cántico que usó para sanarlo habían dejado una indeleble huella en su ser. Y le gustaba; le gustaba mucho.

Tras hablar con el pájaro, la pequeña alzó las manos y lo dejó volar de nuevo al exterior de la cabaña.

Nagato se acercó a ella.

—Ahora que la visita se ha ido, ¿te apetece algo de comer?

Ella sonrió. Sus ojos rojos brillaron cautivando al hombre un poco más.

—Sí, Nagato. Tengo hambre.

La respuesta lo sorprendió. Al fin parecía aceptar algo que viniese de él, en lugar de permanecer en su postura retraída y ausente. Aquello lo reconfortó de un modo inimaginable. Sin darse cuenta, le estaba devolviendo a la niña la sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba.

**_Continuará..._**


	12. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

Lo primero que pensó Mei LeFleur al ver a la mujer que la esperaba en su salón, era que parecía un fantoche. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza nada lustrosa y usaba un vestido demasiado grande. Después, se preguntó quién sería ella y cómo osaba entrar en su local. Indudablemente, se trataba de una de las omnipresentes esposas de Konoha's Valley. Mei suspiró tras ese pensamiento; debía acostumbrarse, no le quedaba más remedio. Pero es que aquellas malditas mujeres estaban por todas partes. Ahora, incluso, se atrevían a invadir su salón. Por suerte, a esas horas el local estaba desierto y las chicas aún dormitaban arriba, en sus habitaciones.

—Disculpe, estoy buscando a la señora Mei.

Le sorprendió el timbre de su voz. Demasiado musical y agradable para un fantoche.

—Nadie me llama señora desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

Hinata comprendió que no era bienvenida, por lo que tendría que decir algo que convenciera a la mujer de que su visita no era tan mala idea.

—Me dijeron que sus baños son famosos en todo Konoha's Valley; incluso en los ranchos de alrededor.

—Le dijeron bien —espetó Mei, acercándose a ella—. Pero son para los hombres. Sin duda a usted no le agradarían las atenciones de mis chicas. Ponen un cuidado especial en satisfacer todas las necesidades del cliente para que el baño resulte lo más placentero posible.

Hinata se ruborizó tras esas palabras y la madame pensó que había ganado la batalla. Ahora saldrá corriendo por donde vino.

Pero no fue así. El fantoche avanzó unos pasos, adentrándose aún más en el salón. Las dos mujeres se encontraron a corta distancia la una de la otra y Hinata pudo advertir el curioso baile de color en los ojos de Mei. Uno era verde, el otro azul. Era desconcertante sostenerle la mirada, pero ella lo logró sin un pestañeo.

—Se lo pido como un favor —insistió—. No necesito las atenciones de sus chicas —tuvo que hacer una pausa y respirar ante las imágenes que cruzaron por su mente tras esas palabras—. Pero ese baño…

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerle ese favor? —el desdén en sus palabras y en su gesto era incomprensible para Hinata.

—Bueno, pues porque… —lo pensó, aquella parecía una mujer muy astuta y sabía que tendría que ganársela—, porque somos vecinas. Sí —confirmó—, ahora lo somos, aunque a ninguna de las dos nos guste esa realidad. Las recién llegadas tendremos que aprender a convivir con usted, que lleva aquí mucho más tiempo. Y usted tendrá que hacerse a la idea de perder unos cuantos clientes… ¿o tal vez no?

Mei la observó con suspicacia. Sin duda sus palabras le habían intrigado. Sonrió con malicia antes de contestar.

—¿Piensa usted convencer a los hombres para que no dejen de visitarme?

Hinata no se dejó arredrar. Ignoró la pregunta jactanciosa y le explicó su idea.

—En realidad, no pensaba en los hombres, sino en las mujeres —antes de que el gesto de alarma de la madame se convirtiera en una exclamación indignada, Hinata le aclaró—: Usted tiene algo que nosotras necesitamos desesperadamente.

—¿Unas clases de cómo complacer a sus maridos?

El rubor en las mejillas de la joven fue menos intenso en esta ocasión. Ya se estaba cansando del jueguecito de la madame.

—No, señora.

—No me llames señora.

—Bien, perdón. Yo hablaba de los baños y del aseo en general de una mujer. Usted podría ayudarnos a estar más bonitas, más atractivas. Si mis compañeras comprendieran que no es un pecado capital pisar su establecimiento, podría tener muchas clientas que pagarían gozosas por sus servicios… Por los baños, me refiero —se apresuró a aclarar—. Y por sus perfumes, y hasta un por un poco de maquillaje, tal vez.

Por el rostro de Mei cruzaron varias expresiones, una detrás de otra. Primero, sus ojos revelaron escepticismo; después, brillaron con un destello de avaricia y por último, una sombra de indignación enturbió su mirada antes de hablar.

—¡Por supuesto! Entonces sí que me quedaría sin hombres. El único motivo por el que vienen aquí es para encontrar algo diferente a lo que tienen en casa. Si sus esposas ya les dan lo que andan buscando, ¿qué nos quedará a nosotras?

Hinata no supo qué contestar. Sabía que aquella mujer estaba dolida con la llegada de la caravana porque su negocio se había resentido. Su ansiado baño estaba cada vez más lejos y presentía que al final iba a tener que marcharse con la cabeza gacha. Decidió intentar otro sistema: la compasión.

—Señora…

—Te repito que no me llames señora.

—Sí, perdón otra vez —¿qué le ocurría? A ella misma le molestaba que no usaran su nombre ¿por qué se empeñaba en incomodar a la madame usando el tratamiento inadecuado?—. Usted sabrá sin duda que fui la última mujer en llegar. Tuve un estúpido accidente que me ha tenido en cama durante estos días y mi marido no se ha dignado a mirarme en todo este tiempo. Hágase cargo. He viajado desde muy lejos y no puedo evitar pensar que si no hago algo con mi aspecto, todo habrá sido inútil. ¿Quién me querría como esposa con estas pintas? —se señaló el vestido y el pelo, asqueada de su propio aspecto—. Necesito de veras ese baño. Y le prometo que no volveré por aquí nunca más si usted no quiere.

Mei se había puesto tensa escuchando sus palabras. No sabía que ella había sido la mujer que apareció al día siguiente y, por consiguiente, la que se casó con Naruto. Aquel dato la dejó paralizada en el sitio. Su vaquero preferido, el único que la satisfacía de verdad en la cama, había tenido la desgracia de cargar con el fantoche que osaba presentarse en un salón de damas de la noche. Intentó relajar su expresión mientras meditaba los pasos a seguir, para que no notara lo ansiosa que estaba por hacerle la vida imposible.

—¿Es usted, entonces, la esposa de Naruto Uzumaki?

—¡Sí! ¿Le conoce?

En el acto, Hinata quiso borrar esa pregunta a todas luces estúpida e innecesaria. Por supuesto que lo conocía. Él ya le había dejado muy claro que sabía cómo satisfacer sus deseos sin necesidad de recurrir al cuerpo de una enferma.

La madame, por su parte, le dedicó una sonrisa soñadora y lasciva.

—Oh, sí. Él y yo nos conocemos muy bien — Mei ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y, con el descaro que la caracterizaba, la cogió del brazo mientras la acompañaba hacia las escaleras que conducían a la planta superior del salón—. Por eso mismo, querida, voy a acceder a su requerimiento. Naruto es un buen cliente y no quisiera que se ofendiera por no haber tratado a su esposa con un mínimo de cortesía.

De pronto, a Hinata se le habían pasado las ganas del baño.

Pero comprendía que si salía huyendo de aquella astuta mujer, jamás se lo perdonaría. No. No se rebajaría a su nivel. Levantó la cabeza y aceptó sus atenciones.

—Es usted muy amable y considerada.

—Llámame Mei, querida.

—Y usted llámeme Hinata. Sin duda, será capaz de recordarlo puesto que soy la única mujer que arderá en el infierno por osar poner un pie en su local.

La madame dejó escapar una risa sincera; después de todo, aquella muchacha le hacía gracia. Pero no la suficiente como para obrar con justicia respecto a ella. Tendría que haberle dicho que volviera a su casa y se aseara como el resto de las púdicas esposas de Konoha's Valley. Tendría que haberle advertido que a los hombres no les gustaba que sus respetables mujeres acudieran a un lugar como aquel. Tendría que haberla prevenido contra la ira de Naruto Uzumaki cuando se enterara del lugar donde su mujercita había sumergido su mugriento cuerpo y quién la había atendido en sus perfumadas abluciones.

Pero no lo hizo. Solo deseaba estar presente cuando Naruto descubriera qué tipo de esposa tenía. Sin duda la repudiaría y la echaría de su casa. Y entonces, volvería a ella una vez más. Por el momento, aquella idea era suficiente para soportar la desazón que había padecido durante todos los días que el vaquero no había yacido en su cama.

—No creo que arda en el infierno, Hinata. Solo es un baño y, después de todo, ¿a qué hombre le disgustaría encontrarse con una esposa bien perfumada? Lo hace por el bien de su marido, no es nada pecaminoso.

—En realidad —la corrigió—, no lo hago solo por Naruto. Discúlpeme, le mentí un poquito. Lo hago sobre todo por mí. Necesito sentirme como una persona otra vez. Naturalmente que me importa lo que mi esposo piense de mí, pero me importa más lo que sienta yo misma al respecto. ¿Me comprende?

Mei la entendía perfectamente y eso la sorprendió. Su maldad se diluyó tras esas palabras que la recordaban demasiado a ella misma. Hinata era sin duda una mujer con carácter e independiente, y había conseguido que la madame la mirara con renovado interés.

Se fijó en el color negro viejo de su pelo y en sus ojos perlas, que brillaban de expectación. Su cuerpo se intuía demasiado delgado bajo el vestido enorme que llevaba, pero al mismo tiempo rezumaba mucha energía. La clase de vitalidad que la misma Mei había exhibido durante cada etapa de su vida y la que había logrado colocarla en el lugar que ahora ocupaba. Tenía su propio negocio y era la dueña de su vida. Se acostaba con quien quería y nadie la juzgaba por ello. Esa chica poseía un carácter muy similar al suyo, intuyó, pero sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de los sentimientos de empatía que intentaban asaltarla.

—Es aquí —le dijo, una vez hubieron subido las escaleras—. Espero que encuentre la estancia acogedora y relajante. Ahora le enviaré a Ino con el agua, le ayudará en todo lo que necesite.

La madame se dio la vuelta pero Hinata la retuvo cogiéndole la mano.

—Muchas gracias, Mei. Jiraiya me dijo que usted tenía buen corazón y le agradezco que me haya comprendido. No todos entenderán que mi necesidad requería sobrepasar ciertos límites. Gracias por no juzgarme.

La madame esbozó una sonrisa, esta vez sincera. Sus ojos, verde y azul, centellearon con un brillo astuto.

—¿Quién soy yo para juzgar a nadie?

Mientras se alejaba en busca de Ino, Mei sintió que debía regresar y decirle a aquella boba que se marchara de allí antes de que alguien la viera. Pero esta vez no fue el recuerdo de Naruto lo que le impidió hacerlo, sino la propia determinación de Hinata. Ella quería un baño y pensaba conseguirlo a toda costa. Y no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella, lo había dejado muy claro. Aquella actitud había conseguido su aprobación más sincera, porque era idéntica a la que habría exhibido ella misma de haber estado sus papeles intercambiados.

* * *

Habían seguido una pista errónea. Naruto se pasó la mano por el rostro, cansado, y maldijo entre dientes por la mala suerte que tenían. Después de perder varios días en una búsqueda infructuosa, Obito y él regresaban a sus respectivos hogares con el alma encogida. ¿Qué habría sido de la pequeña Sarada? El vaquero miró con disimulo a su amigo miwok y notó la tensión de su cuerpo.

Apretaba la mandíbula y sus ojos se clavaban en el horizonte, perdidos, al igual que su esperanza.

Antes de aquella última tentativa, Obito se mantenía firme en su convencimiento de que lograrían encontrar a su Hii y devolverla a su pueblo, a su madre, sana y salva. Pero hacía dos días que el miwok ya no mencionaba a la niña. Naruto sabía que se había rendido y que su gesto tenso y preocupado se debía únicamente a las malas noticias que portaba para el poblado.

Habían recorrido palmo a palmo la ladera de la montaña, trazando círculos concéntricos a la hondonada del territorio miwok. La niña desapareció un día en que las mujeres recogían frutos secos a la orilla del río San Joaquín. Su madre, Sakura, la perdió de vista unos minutos pero no se preocupó. Sarada era muy curiosa y le gustaba explorar el bosque, por lo que no le dio mayor importancia a su ausencia. La niña era bastante prudente y nunca se alejaba demasiado. Pero, transcurrida una hora desde que la viera por última vez, Sakura comenzó a angustiarse. Las demás mujeres la buscaron por los alrededores, cada vez más asustadas, y solo regresaron al poblado cuando cayó la noche y ya no pudieron ver en la oscuridad.

Los hombres las relevaron. Salieron a caballo, con antorchas, pero por más que registraron la zona donde las mujeres habían estado recolectando, no fueron capaces de dar con la pequeña.

Era como si se hubiese desvanecido. Ni una pista, ni un solo rastro que seguir.

Y, para empeorar las cosas, aquella noche se puso a llover con saña. Como si no hubiera llovido en años. Cualquier huella que hubiesen podido hallar a la mañana siguiente, quedaría borrada sin remedio.

Naruto era consciente de lo que les había costado a los miwok regresar aquella nefasta noche a sus hogares sin haber encontrado a Sarada. Y sabía lo doloroso que le estaba resultado a Obito volver en esta nueva ocasión, con las manos vacías otra vez.

—Está muerta —susurró de pronto su amigo.

Naruto se encogió al sentir el dolor desgarrado de aquellas palabras. La realidad había golpeado al guerrero miwok con brutalidad y él volvió a experimentar la sensación devastadora de la impotencia.

No supo qué responder y guardó silencio.

Cabalgaron así durante lo que les restaba de viaje. Cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Los de Naruto, quizás por intentar evadirse del dolor, tomaron un rumbo imprevisto y se concentraron en su nueva esposa. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Por primera vez, se preguntó si estaría bien. No dudaba de que Jiraiya hubiera cuidado de ella pero, aun así, una sombra de remordimiento atravesó su pecho. Había dejado a una mujer herida en una casa desconocida, a merced de la buena voluntad de sus vecinos. Y a buen seguro, le tocaría pagar por ello. Hinata no quería quedarse sola, por eso había realizado un viaje tan largo. Y él se había marchado al segundo día. No era de extrañar que le tocase dormir en la sala lo que quedaba de año mientras esperaba que a su esposa se le pasara el enfado.

Y eso sería todo un suplicio, reconoció.

Aún le asaltaba de vez en cuando la imagen de aquel cuerpo tierno y febril bañado en sudor. Y le asombraba cómo reaccionaba ante el recuerdo, excitándose como si llevara años sin estar con una mujer. Incluso en esos momentos, cuando el sexo era lo último en que debiera pensar, la respiración agitada de su esposa lo enardecía y provocaba un anhelo doloroso en su entrepierna. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer, por todos los cielos? Ni siquiera al lado de Sakura había experimentado esas sensaciones y, ahora al recordarlo, reconocía que su capricho por aquella hermosa mujer miwok había sido solo eso, un capricho. Su cuerpo jamás se había encendido al mirarla como lo había hecho al contemplar a Hinata. Chasqueó la lengua, incómodo por dejar que su mente se recreara en la desnudez de su esposa en aquellos dolorosos momentos. Incluso Kyuubi relinchó como si le recriminara esos pensamientos y Naruto sacudió la cabeza, intentando librarse de ellos.

Pero no lo consiguió. De pronto, se descubrió ansioso por llegar a su hogar. Jamás le había ocurrido algo así, necesitaba verla, saber que aún seguía allí. ¿Y si Hinata no había soportado el abandono y había decidido marcharse? Estaría en todo su derecho y puede que hasta cumpliera con el deseo inicial de Naruto. Pero, ahora que estaba casado, ya no quería retractarse. No, ella tenía que seguir allí. Y, si Dios estaba de su lado, estaría metida en la cama cuando él llegase.

Justo donde él la dejó.

* * *

Hinata se relajó en el agua caliente. Aquello debía ser un pecado de los gordos, porque no recordaba haber sentido un placer semejante en la vida. Suspiró y se le escapó un pequeño gemido cuando las manos de Ino le masajearon el cuero cabelludo.

—Es una auténtica delicia —murmuró.

—Sí, a los hombres les encantan estos masajes.

Hinata se sonrojó ante sus palabras. Aquella muchacha era muy desinhibida, pero, a pesar de su turbación, su naturalidad le encantaba. Ino era una mujer muy bonita, de enormes pechos y rizos rubios. Hinata no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para imaginarla interpretando su papel en el local de Mei. Y sus manos…

¡Oh, si no fuera algo tan pecaminoso volvería allí todos los días!

—¿Qué producto me ha dicho que es? —preguntó la chica, mirándose los dedos con intriga.

Hinata le había facilitado el ungüento de jojoba y le había pedido que se lo frotara por el pelo.

—Es aceite de semillas de jojoba mezclado con jabón. Deja el pelo lustroso y la piel muy suave.

—¿Quiere que le aplique un poco por el cuerpo? —insinuó Ino, bajando sus manos con delicadeza por su cuello.

Hinata se incorporó de golpe en la bañera, roja hasta la raíz del cabello.

—¡No, no! ¡Gracias! —exclamó, sofocada—. Creo que ya estoy limpia y reluciente.

La risa de Ino la cogió desprevenida. No era frívola ni fingida y le sorprendió gratamente.

—No se preocupe, señora —dijo, entre risas—, no me gustan las mujeres. Era un ofrecimiento inofensivo, de verdad.

—Aun así…

Ino asintió y fue a recoger la toalla. La ayudó a salir de la bañera y después comenzó a secarle el pelo con un paño de lino. A medida que perdía humedad, las suaves guedejas se iban rizando en bucles negros azulados. Ino dejaba resbalar sus dedos por entre los mechones y Hinata podía ver su rostro maravillado en el espejo.

—Es increíble. Tiene tacto de seda y su aroma es… muy agradable.

—Puedes quedarte con el resto del ungüento si quieres.

—No —contestó rápidamente la joven—, no podría. Es algo muy especial.

—Tan especial como ese fantástico masaje que me has dado. Quiero que te lo quedes, y que me llames Hinata. Ahora que me has visto desnuda y que me has toqueteado el pelo, creo que es lo más conveniente.

Ino le dedicó una sonrisa encantada.

—De acuerdo, Hinata. Aceptaré el regalo. Y, a cambio,¿puedo darte un consejo?

—Por supuesto.

—Chica, ese vestido que llevas es horrible — Ino compuso una mueca de lástima antes de proseguir—. He oído parte de la conversación que has tenido con Mei… Sin querer, no pienses que soy una cotilla. Y te he escuchado decir que eres la mujer de Naruto Uzumaki.

—Así es —corroboró Hinata, sin saber a dónde quería llegar la joven.

—A mi entender, es el vaquero más atractivo de todo Konoha's Valley. También te he oído decir que él y tú aún no… Bueno, aún no habéis…

—Así es —repitió ella, un tanto impaciente.

—Bueno, pues ahora que tu aspecto ha mejorado mucho, deberías lucir un vestido que te hiciera justicia. Ese horroroso trapo que llevas te sienta fatal.

—Es un vestido prestado, Ino —aclaró Hinata— y da la casualidad de que es el único que tengo. Mi ropa desapareció y no he tenido tiempo de hacerme con un nuevo guardarropa.

Ino le palmeó la mano con cariño y chasqueó la lengua, disgustada. Era una auténtica lástima. Hinata era una mujer muy bella y todo el efecto de su tremendo atractivo quedaría arruinado por esa birria de vestido.

—No puedo permitirlo —anunció de pronto, incorporándose—. Te dejaré uno de los míos.

Hinata se alarmó. No quería ofender a Ino, pero no estaba dispuesta a lucir una de aquellas prendas que ellas vestían con tanta alegría.

—No, Ino. No hace falta que te molestes. Yo… en cuanto pueda me haré con un nuevo vestuario, así que no puedo aceptar…

—¡Bobadas! No pienso consentir que regreses a casa embutida en esa miseria. ¡Mira tu pelo! No luciría igual y no dejarías a tu marido boquiabierto.

—¡Yo no quiero dejarle boquiabierto! —protestó Hinata— Además, él no…

Iba a decirle que Naruto no estaba en casa, pero Ino no la dejó terminar. La joven negó enfáticamente con la cabeza y le cogió de la mano para llevarla a su dormitorio.

—Venga, no me digas que no estás deseando que Naruto se quede sin habla al verte — Ino se acercó más a ella, con una sonrisa pícara antes de añadir—. No me digas que no quieres que ese vaquero te lleve hasta su cama y te haga el amor durante toda la noche.

Hinata, aún envuelta en la toalla, se sonrojó visiblemente. Las sugerentes palabras de Ino provocaron en ella un escalofrío de anticipación que se obligó a aplacar enseguida, puesto que aquella imagen la presentía muy lejana.

En el dormitorio de la joven, su entusiasmo la contagió. Resultó que cuando hablaba de vestidos, Ino no se refería a los que lucía en el local de Mei cada noche, sino a los que ella misma había diseñado y confeccionado.

—¿Los has hecho tú? —preguntó Hinata, asombrada.

Acariciaba entre sus manos un corpiño de seda amarilla con cintas rojas, con un escote muy diferente al que usaban las mujeres de Konoha's Valley. Si bien no era tan descarado como el que lucían las chicas del salón, era lo suficientemente atrevido como para despertar el interés de un hombre.

—Sí. Ya sé que las prendas que usamos no son aptas para salir a pasear o ir a misa, pero tampoco me gustan los aburridos vestidos que llevan todas esas puritanas. Mis diseños son un poco más alegres y divertidos, ¿no crees? —la miró con un gesto apreciativo—. Y eres la persona indicada para lucirlos. Tu belleza se complementa con la de estas maravillosas prendas. ¡Imagínate! Si gustan, a lo mejor alguna otra vecina de Konoha's Valley me encargue alguno.

Hinata la miró y se dio cuenta de que aquella chica era mucho más que unos bucles dorados y unos pechos enormes.

—¿Te gustaría ganarte la vida como modista?

Ino pasó la mano por uno de sus vestidos favoritos y suspiró.

—Sí, ha sido siempre mi sueño. Pero la vida, a veces, te lleva por caminos que nunca sospechaste —levantó sus ojos azules y miró a Hinata con una sonrisa—. No me interpretes mal, no me estoy quejando de mi suerte. De hecho, tuve mucha cuando Mei me aceptó. Si no, en estos momentos me encontraría tirada en cualquier callejón malviviendo. Pero a veces sueño despierta… y sí. En mis sueños, las damas lucen mis creaciones y están muy satisfechas de cómo se ven con ellas.

—Llevaré uno de tus vestidos, Ino —se decidió Hinata—. Pero te lo pagaré. Y, si me sienta bien, tal vez te encargue alguno más. Después de todo, tengo que ir llenando poco a poco el armario para empezar mi nueva vida.

El grito de felicidad de Ino resonó en todo el local. Mei, que estaba en la planta baja colocando las mesas para cuando llegaran los clientes, miró hacia las escaleras con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué diablos estarían haciendo esas dos allí arriba?

**_Continuará..._**


	13. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Knife se estaba impacientando. Había escuchado el absurdo relato de Deidara acerca de la inesperada visita de Nagato para hablar de la niña y no lograba comprenderlo.

—¿Por qué ese idiota no se limita a hacer su trabajo? —susurró con la voz enronquecida por la ira.

—No te preocupes, ya me encargué de él. Si vuelve a desobedecerte, le mataré.

Knife dejó escapar un sonoro bufido. No estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo con aquel tema; se estaba hartando de esperar a que la mocosa hablara.

—Esa niña tiene que contarnos lo que sabe. Hemos derrochado mucho esfuerzo en esta empresa y no estoy dispuesto a rendirme así como así. Hasta ahora he intentado contenerme porque hasta yo sé que debemos ser cautos con un chamán, a pesar de que se trate de una miserable niña india. He oído que tienen contacto con sus dioses y me da muy mala espina. Pero si se empeña en mantener el silencio, no me quedará más remedio que actuar. Le sacaremos la información a golpes si hace falta, aunque nos enfrentemos luego a sus temibles espíritus. Pero hablará… desde luego que hablará.

—¿Vas a subir a la cabaña? —preguntó Deidara.

—No. Lo vas a hacer tú.

—Pero… Yo no puedo ahora. Mi mujer, ¿recuerdas? Esa es la misión que me encomendaste.

Por la expresión de Deidara, Knife dedujo que el cometido no le molestaba en absoluto; aún más, parecía en extremo satisfecho.

Y así era. Deidara disfrutaba torturando a Shion. Era su naturaleza perversa unida a la inusitada belleza de la mujer que se había casado con él. Una hermosa muchacha del este que jamás podría rescatar a la pequeña india de su destino. Se regocijaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de clavarse en ella y morder su exquisita piel. Era un trabajo simplemente maravilloso, lo mejor que Knife podía haberle encargado.

—Tienes razón. Aún es pronto y no podemos arriesgarnos. La niña tuvo una visión de esa mujer rescatándola y no quiero correr riesgos. Tendrás que permanecer con ella y vigilarla.

—¿En serio crees que esa mocosa tiene algún don especial para ver el futuro?

Knife no contestó. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se asomó por la ventana. Estaba muy molesto con todo aquello.

Hacía días que debería haber terminado, pero la tozudez de aquella criatura y su resistencia eran increíbles. Por Nagato, sabía que apenas comía y que rara vez dormía. Sí. Debía ser una niña especial. Sobre todo porque no tenía miedo. ¿Cómo era posible? Ese pensamiento se enquistó en su ánimo y provocó que su respiración se acelerara. No concebía que alguien pudiera eludir el pánico que debía sentir en su presencia. Todos le habían temido, siempre. Y ese temor que le profesaban alimentaba su ego como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Antes de matar a cualquiera de sus víctimas, era indispensable que sufriera el pánico en sus carnes y sudara terror. Para Knife, disfrutar de la expresión aterrorizada de sus presas era mejor que el sexo. La sangre le corría con violencia por las venas, su pecho se hinchaba de satisfacción y el vértigo que le causaban los gritos de los infelices que caían en sus manos lograba que alcanzara un estado de éxtasis total.

Pero la niña india no le tenía miedo. Por muchos espíritus que tuviera de su lado, era solo una mocosa. Debería estar aterrada.

Apretó los dientes, exasperado. Se giró hacia Deidara dispuesto a comprobar una cosa. ¿Tal vez había perdido el don de hacer temblar de miedo a los demás? Había nacido para eso, no podía consentirlo.

Desenfundó el cuchillo que siempre llevaba en el cinto y su compañero abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio aquel gesto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

No parecía que estuviera atemorizado. Knife se sentó frente a él y extendió el brazo sobre la mesa. Se levantó la manga de la camisa y colocó el filo del cuchillo en su antebrazo. Sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Deidara, se realizó varios cortes seguidos en la piel. Observó la expresión de horror que cruzó por su cara y sonrió, satisfecho.

—Ahora, extiende tu brazo.

Los ojos claros de Deidara volaron hasta los de Knife. Lo que vio en ellos consiguió que se estremeciera. Sin duda, su jefe estaba poseído por una maldad de una naturaleza muy distinta a la suya.

Knife parecía un demente.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó, casi sin voz.

Lo que en verdad le preocupaba, era que tenía plena conciencia de que en cualquier momento a Knife podía pasársele por la cabeza lanzar el cuchillo contra su pecho y matarlo allí mismo. Sin ningún motivo y sin perseguir ningún fin en concreto. Solo por el simple hecho de que le apetecía hacerlo. Ahí radicaba su locura: los que trataban con él, nunca sabían a qué atenerse.

—Porque yo te lo mando.

Deidara tembló. No quería que aquel energúmeno le hiciera cortes en el brazo porque sí. Sabía de hombres que disfrutaban del dolor tanto como de una buena cabalgada entre las piernas de una mujer. Él no era de esos hombres.

Aun así, sin apartar los ojos de la expresión demente de su jefe, colocó su brazo sobre la mesa y apretó el puño, dispuesto.

Las risotadas de Knife llenaron de pronto la habitación. Deidara pensó que había perdido la cabeza.

—Abre la mano, maldita sea —le ordenó, cuando dejó de reírse.

Por su tono, pensó que el momento de peligro había pasado.

Hablaba satisfecho, como si hubiera demostrado algo. ¿Tal vez una obediencia ciega hacia su persona? Deidara no sabía lo que había pretendido con ese alarde de locura, pero se permitió el lujo de creer que ya había pasado.

En cuanto abrió la mano sobre la mesa, Knife le clavó el cuchillo en la palma.

Su alarido retumbó en las paredes de la pequeña cabaña y tuvo el impulso de arrancarse la hoja para hundirla después en el negro corazón de aquel hombre.

No tuvo tiempo. Knife siempre había sido más rápido. Escuchó el click cuando amartilló el revólver que le apuntaba.

—Ni se te ocurra —susurró como una serpiente—. Anda, ve a casa para que te cure tu querida mujercita.

Muerto de dolor, Deidara se levantó tambaleante y decidido a abandonar la habitación. Por el oro, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo antes de salir. Soportaba aquello solo por el oro. En cuanto tuvieran el ansiado tesoro entre sus manos, podría plantearse la venganza que tanto se merecía. Knife moriría de una manera u otra, de eso se encargaría él. Pero, mientras tanto, debía seguir obedeciendo y soportando sus arrebatos de locura.

Antes de salir por la puerta, a pesar del terrible dolor que le atravesaba la mano y le subía por todo el brazo, aún tuvo fuerzas para preguntar:

—¿Y qué pasa con la maldita india? ¿Vas a matarla?

Knife negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa tan siniestra que heló la sangre en las venas a Deidara.

—No. Pero para cuando acabe con ella, deseará estar muerta.

* * *

El pueblo resultaba mucho más bullicioso desde que las mujeres tomaran posesión de sus nuevos hogares. Naruto entró a caballo y enfiló por la calle principal, fijándose en las señoras que caminaban por las aceras entarimadas y charlaban en las esquinas. Pensó en que esas mismas calles se llenarían también de chiquillos en pocos meses y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. El viejo Jiraiya sabía cómo hacer las cosas, no cabía duda.

—Fíjate, Kyuubi, son felices. Esperemos que Hinata me haya perdonado y pueda convertirse en una de ellas dentro de poco. No ha tenido, que digamos, una entrada triunfal en nuestras vidas y ahora se encontrará maldiciéndome, postrada en la cama sin poder relacionarse con sus nuevos vecinos —el vaquero suspiró, dándose cuenta de que lamentaba de veras aquella situación.

Nunca había sido su intención hacer desgraciada a ninguna mujer y tenía que intentar que Hinata se encontrase, como mínimo, a gusto con su nueva vida. Mientras avanzaba calle arriba, se prometió a sí mismo que haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para conseguirlo. No podía ser tan difícil contentar a una esposa.

Sin pretenderlo, su mente se volvió a llenar con la imagen de la piel desnuda de Hinata. Sí, ella tenía un cuerpo delicado y suave, de formas tan tentadoras como las de la chica que salía en esos momentos del local de Mei.

Se quedó mirando la figura de la mujer que avanzaba unos pasos por delante y gruñó interiormente sabiendo que ya no podría gozar de una belleza similar. Aquella chica debía ser nueva, porque no recordaba haber visto esa melena negra de grandes rizos en el salón de la madame. Se encontró admirando como un tonto los destellos que el sol de media mañana arrancaba al cabello azulado, que brillaba como el manto de la noche. Y lo hipnotizó el suave contoneo de aquellas delgadas caderas y el elegante perfil de su rostro que apenas podía distinguir.

Lástima que pensara ser fiel a su mujer. Aun así, un ansia conocida comenzó a adueñarse de su temple y tuvo que acelerar el paso de Kyuubi para ponerse a la altura de la joven. De pronto, le resultó imperante ver la cara de aquella chica.

Sin embargo, cuando ella detuvo en seco su caminar, refrenó el caballo. No quería que lo pillara espiando sus movimientos. Tenía una esposa esperándolo en casa, no era propio de él. Y cuando la mujer comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones como si buscara algo, y pudo admirar su rostro por completo, casi se cayó del caballo.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó, lo bastante alto para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

La joven volvió su rostro hacia él y tuvo que colocarse una mano a modo de visera para poder ver a su interlocutor. El vaquero tenía el sol a su espalda y resultaba una figura imponente, pero a contraluz era muy difícil ver la expresión de su rostro.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó, cuando al fin pudo reconocerlo—. ¿Cuándo has regresado?

No lo podía creer. Su mujer, era su mujer… ¡por todos los demonios! La hinchazón había desaparecido completamente de su cara junto con la odiosa venda para descubrir unas facciones realmente hermosas. Y su espectacular figura le dejaba sin aliento.

¿De dónde había sacado ese vestido? Se encontró frunciendo el ceño cuando bajó la vista hasta su escote, mucho más descarado de lo que cabría esperar en una esposa recatada. Pero eso no evitó que la sangre se le calentara al contemplar aquella porción de piel tersa y generosa. ¡Rayos, estaba a un paso de subirla al caballo a la fuerza y llevársela a su casa para estrenar de una vez su matrimonio!

—Acabo de llegar, justo a tiempo para verte salir del local de Mei —en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras en voz alta se dio cuenta de lo que significaban y su ceño se acentuó—. ¿Por qué mi mujer querría visitar un lugar del todo inadecuado para ella? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Y qué llevas puesto, por todos los demonios?

Hinata ahogó una exclamación. Se llevó una mano al escote, que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su agitada respiración.

—¡Llevo un vestido, por supuesto! ¿O pensabas que podría salir a la calle vestida con una de tus enormes camisas? Y ten por seguro que lo que me ha traído hasta el salón de Mei que no es tan ofensivo como lo que estás pensando. ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuarlo siquiera?

En ese momento, Kiba, otro de los vaqueros de Jiraiya, cruzó presto la calle en dirección a Hinata. Al llegar junto a ella, le cogió la mano sin permiso. La joven se sorprendió tanto que no le dio tiempo a retirarla antes de que el hombre se la acercara a los labios para besarla con galantería.

—Querida señorita, no sabía que Mei hubiera contratado más chicas.

Naruto apretó los dientes y fulminó con la mirada a aquel mequetrefe. Kiba era uno de los pocos hombres de Konoha's Valley que no había solicitado esposa. Era feliz con su estado de soltería y gozaba saltando de cama en cama en el salón de la madame. Naruto no tenía nada en contra de él, pero si no soltaba inmediatamente la mano de su mujer le haría saltar los dientes de un puñetazo.

—Creo… creo que se equivoca —musitó Hinata, mortificada por la confusión—. Yo no soy una de las chicas de Mei.

—Pero ha salido de su local y es usted muy hermosa —al decirlo, los codiciosos ojos de Kiba descendieron hasta el escote que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando una mujer anda visitando lugares poco o nada apropiados, en lugar de permanecer en su casa como una esposa solícita esperando el regreso de su marido —apuntó Naruto, mordaz.

Eso debió bastar para que el señor Kiba soltara la mano de Hinata, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a parpadear, sin comprender, y posó su otra mano sobre la de la joven, de modo que los dedos femeninos quedaron aprisionados entre los de él.

Naruto saltó del caballo emitiendo un amenazador gruñido y Kiba tuvo la sensatez de dar un paso atrás.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, intimidado por el gesto fiero del vaquero.

—No escuchas a la señora, Kiba. Te ha dicho que ella no es una de las chicas de Mei, aunque su atuendo y su actitud evidencien lo contrario.

Hinata jadeó por el insulto. Miró a su marido con los ojos entrecerrados y deseó darle un puntapié en la espinilla.

—Si ella no trabaja para… ¿entonces, quién es?

—¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de soltar de una vez la mano de mi mujer!? —estalló Naruto, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

Kiba se deshizo de aquella mano como si quemara y dio otro paso atrás.

—Mi atuendo no es indecoroso —protestó Hinata.

—No sabía que era tu esposa, Naruto. De haberlo sabido, jamás…

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes, así que te rogaría que en el futuro te abstuvieras de tocarla.

—Y no estaba haciendo nada indecente en el salón de Mei…

—Por supuesto, Naruto, no… no volveré a cometer semejante error.

—Eso espero.

— …solo quería darme un baño, y es lo que he hecho.

Los dos hombres enmudecieron y la miraron. Kiba no pudo evitar pasear su lasciva mirada por todo su cuerpo, evocando sin duda las imágenes que aquellas palabras le habían sugerido. Sin embargo, el rostro de Naruto se ensombreció de tal manera que, en esta ocasión, fue Hinata la que dio un paso atrás.

—¿Te has vuelto loca, mujer? —siseó entre dientes, cogiéndola por el brazo con excesiva fuerza.

Ella se encogió de dolor y se retorció para que la soltara.

—Me haces daño.

—Nos vamos a casa —espetó Naruto, arrastrándola hacia el caballo.

El vaquero montó y luego la ayudó a subir, acomodándola en su regazo, bien apretada entre sus brazos. Le hervía la sangre. No le había pasado desapercibida la mirada que Kiba le había dedicado a su esposa y eso lo enfureció hasta límites insospechados. Pero no podía culparlo. Ciertamente, la responsable no era otra que su inconsciente mujercita. ¿En qué estaba pensado, por todos los diablos? Acudir al local de Mei para darse un baño, ¡sería la comidilla del pueblo durante días! Una esposa decente no visitaba esos lugares, y mucho menos se metía en una de sus bañeras, desnuda…

—¡Me vas a asfixiar! —se quejó de pronto Hinata, sobresaltándolo.

Al parecer, había ido estrujando aquel cuerpo tibio mientras su mente imaginaba lo que había ocurrido en la sala de baños. Aflojó su abrazo pero no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido cuando notó que su miembro respondía al calor y al nuevo aroma de Hinata. Su olor, decididamente femenino, unido a las imágenes que cruzaban por su cabeza, consiguió que la erección le resultase dolorosa.

—Te prefería con el tobillo herido —la atacó, intentando pensar en otra cosa—. Así al menos no me causabas problemas.

Hinata no replicó. No podía, no le salían las palabras. Se limitaba a mirar al frente, tiesa como una vara sobre las piernas de su marido. Algo mareada, notaba el calor de sus muslos a través de la tela del vestido y aún estaba aturdida por el encontronazo que acababan de tener. Su sentimientos se debatían entre dos frentes muy distintos; por un lado, quería gritarle a ese bruto que ella no era ninguna fulana y que no había nada de malo en darse un baño. Por otro lado, era muy consciente de lo que había detonado el enfado de su esposo: la lujuriosa mirada que le había dedicado el otro hombre.

Y, estúpidamente, aquel gesto posesivo de arrastrarla hasta su caballo había conseguido que algo rebullera en su interior.

La improvisada intimidad sobre el lomo de su montura tuvo un extraño efecto en ella. De pronto, se sentía demasiado cohibida. No podía apartar la vista del camino, incapaz de elevar los ojos hasta el rostro moreno de Naruto. Sentía la tensión del hombre y se preguntaba si él también notaba ese desconocido e inquietante hormigueo en la boca del estómago.

—Yo… lamento haberte incomodado delante de tu amigo —se excusó, con la voz temblorosa. Vaya, estaba más nerviosa de lo que querría admitir.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te disculpas? ¿No discutes? —se burló él, aunque su voz no sonaba divertida—. ¿Qué ha sido de la esposa peleona que dejé malherida hace unos días?

La timidez que la había invadido minutos antes abandonó por completo su espíritu tras ese comentario y se revolvió para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¡Pues supongo que ha tenido que valerse por sí misma! ¿Acaso esperabas que me quedara postrada en la cama, llorando por tu abandono?

—Ni mucho menos. Aunque admito que tampoco esperaba verte exhibiendo tus encantos a todos los hombre de Konoha's Valley.

—Yo no me estaba exhibiendo —repitió ella, marcando cada palabra con furia—. Necesitaba un baño, estaba mugrienta y olía como el anca de una mula. ¿Acaso no te agrada mi nuevo aspecto? — le preguntó, colocándose un mechón de pelo sobre los hombros y retándole con la mirada.

Naruto la contempló extasiado. Sí, era bella, muy hermosa.

Ahondó en sus ojos perlas admirando lo que el baño no había podido adornar más: su vida, su intenso brillo y el ardor que lo había atraído desde el principio.

—Este vestido es muy bonito, Naruto, y me gusta —prosiguió Hinata, aprovechando la dilación de su marido—. No quiero volver a ponerme los vestidos de Kurenai, me quedan enormes. Y, por supuesto, no pienso usar nunca más ninguna de tus camisas. Resulta que Ino es una modista maravillosa…

—¿Ino? —bufó—. ¡Podría contarte un montón de cosas acerca de Ino, y ninguna se ajusta al concepto de modista, puedes creerme!

Hinata no pudo controlarse. Le dio un codazo en las costillas con toda la fuerza que fue capaz y saltó del caballo. Naruto, sin aliento, temió que se dislocara el otro tobillo, pero la joven demostró que aún conservaba una habilidad sorprendente después de su viaje desde Independence.

—¡Eres un bruto sin sentimientos! —le chilló desde el suelo—. ¿Por qué no te molestas en conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas?

—Debería darte una tunda en el trasero, mujer…

—¡Hinata, maldita sea! ¡Me llamo Hinata! ¿Cuándo te aprenderás mi nombre? —tras gritarle, salió corriendo en dirección a la cabaña.

Sabía que él la seguiría y que continuarían con la discusión.

Pero necesitaba alejarse un poco y respirar. Aquel hombre la sacaba de sus casillas como nunca lo había hecho nadie. Apenas habían intercambiado cuatro frases, ¿por qué se sentía tan furiosa? ¿Tan…tan… frustrada?

Cuando llegó a la casa, sin resuello, entró y cerró la puerta, apoyándose contra ella para reponerse. Y se dio cuenta de que su marido seguramente la creía una loca redomada. El último día lo había despedido arrojándole un quinqué a la cabeza y ahora lo recibía golpeando sus costillas y gritándole improperios. El futuro no se presentaba muy halagüeño, a decir verdad.

Caminó unos pasos por la habitación, intentando serenarse. La furia le latía en las sienes y sentía que, si no conseguía relajarse, tendría un dolor de cabeza horrible toda la tarde. No era normal… Se masajeó la frente, notando que una extraña presión se instalaba detrás de sus ojos. Aquello no podía ser producto del mal humor.

Aquello era algo más profundo, más antiguo, más conocido…

Y entonces ocurrió.

Un extraño vértigo la hizo caer de rodillas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Notaba las extremidades blandas, licuadas, y tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para intentar cerrar la mente, como había estado haciendo durante tantos años. Pero las imágenes eran demasiado poderosas esta vez y pujaron hasta introducirse con fuerza en su conciencia.

Vio una chimenea, un fuego encendido…

* * *

Las brasas al rojo recibieron con un chisporroteo el hierro de marcar. Hacía mucho calor en la pequeña cabaña y Nagato sudaba copiosamente, quizá no tanto por la temperatura como por el miedo.

La niña, sin embargo, ni siquiera temblaba.

—Es tu última oportunidad —la amenazó Knife—, ya estoy muy cansado.

—Libérame y descansa —contestó ella, muy serena.

Los ojos asesinos del hombre la hubiesen matado allí mismo si no guardara el secreto que él codiciaba por encima de todo.

—¿Dónde está el oro? Señálalo en el mapa. ¡Pon tu asqueroso dedo indio sobre el papel! —la furia conseguía que se convulsionara con violencia y Nagato temió por la vida de la niña.

Sarada permaneció impávida, contemplando a su captor con los ojos rojos más abiertos que de costumbre.

—Bien, si es así como lo quieres…

Knife recogió el hierro, ahora al rojo vivo en su extremo, y se acercó a la niña con paso lento. Le invadió el cosquilleo de costumbre al acercarse a su víctima y se relamió, deleitándose anticipadamente con el aullido de dolor que resonaría en aquella solitaria montaña.

Se inclinó sobre Sarada y acercó el hierro a su cara.

Los ojos enormes de la niña cambiaron, formando tres remolinos negros en sus ojos completamente rojos.

Nagato giró la cara, no quería verlo. Notaba el corazón golpetear frenéticamente contra las costillas y era consciente de que tenía que impedirlo… Pero no podía.

El grito restalló como un trueno, estremeciendo a Nagato. Tardó dos segundos en percatarse de que no había sido la voz de Sarada, sino la del propio Knife, la que había retumbado contra las paredes.

Contempló la escena estupefacto. Su jefe se sujetaba la cara con una mano mientras trastabillaba hacia atrás por el dolor. No lo entendía. La niña no parecía haberse movido. El hierro aún continuaba en la mano de Knife, aunque cayó al suelo un segundo después, con un golpe metálico.

—Déjame ver —se ofreció Nagato, acercándose a Knife para examinarle la cara.

Este apartó la mano crispada con cuidado y Nagato parpadeó, incrédulo. Su mejilla estaba intacta.

—No… no veo nada —tartamudeó—. No tienes ninguna herida, ¿qué ha pasado?

La respiración agitada de Knife se volvió más violenta. Se pasó la mano por la cara varias veces, asimilando las palabras de Nagato. No podía ser. Había sentido el hierro al rojo vivo atravesándole la carne.

Había notado el olor a quemado de su propia piel. Entrecerró los ojos, observando con cautela y rabia a su cautiva.

—Pequeña zorra. Ya estoy harto de ti…

Desenfundó su revólver y apuntó a la niña.

—¿Qué haces? —chilló Nagato, presa del pánico.

—Algo que debimos hacer hace muchos días: matarla —susurró, amartillando el arma.

Justo cuando su dedo acarició el gatillo y apretó, Nagato aferró su muñeca y levantó su brazo, consiguiendo que el tiro se perdiera en un punto del techo de la cabaña.

—¡Piénsalo, maldita sea! ¡Si la matas, todo esto no habrá servido para nada! —vociferó Nagato, envalentonado. El miedo por la niña era más fuerte que su propio miedo a morir—. Déjame hablar con ella —le pidió, más calmado—. Ahora Sarada confía en mí y tal vez pueda conseguir que entre en razón.

Knife le miró con ojos de loco. Por un momento, Nagato creyó que le iba a pegar un tiro en ese mismo instante por entrometerse. Ambos hombres jadeaban por las violentas emociones de aquel momento. Al final, el oscuro joven le concedió su petición, aunque Nagato no supo si fue porque el negro corazón de Knife había conseguido ablandarse, o porque la extraña magia de la niña había impedido que la marcara con el hierro.

—De acuerdo, habla con ella. Tienes tres días… Si no consigues que te diga dónde está el oro, la matarás tú mismo —sentenció.

Nagato le observó marchar y un alivio infinito invadió su cuerpo.

Había conseguido más tiempo para Sarada. Ahora, solo tenía que pensar en cómo saldría de aquello, porque una cosa estaba clara: la niña jamás les revelaría lo que querían saber.

**_Continuará..._**


	14. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Aquella exasperante mujer le había dejado las costillas doloridas. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que tuviera tanta fuerza? Después de acomodar a Kyuubi en el establo y de ocuparse de su bienestar, Naruto se dirigió a la casa con paso decidido. Aún tenía que hablar unas cuantas cosas con su querida esposa y dejarle claro algunos puntos en lo referente a su desatado carácter.

Pero mientras se acercaba, la escuchó gritar. Fue un grito desgarrado, desesperado.

Un miedo helado se apoderó de su corazón y salió disparado hacia la casa. Abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que la hoja rebotó contra la pared con un fuerte estruendo.

—¡Hinata! —la llamó, al no encontrarla en la sala.

Corrió hacia el dormitorio y la halló sentada en el suelo a los pies de la cama, con las piernas encogidas, abrazándose las rodillas. Tenía el rostro enterrado entre los brazos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó, tratando de serenar los latidos de su corazón ahora que había comprobado que ella estaba ilesa.

Miró en todas direcciones, buscando un posible intruso; pero Hinata estaba sola, allí no había nadie más. Se agachó a su lado y la tomó suavemente por los hombros, intentando que se incorporara.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —insistió, obligándose a suavizar el tono cuando notó que ella temblaba.

Hinata levantó la cabeza y Naruto observó que tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Se le contrajo el estómago al ver el miedo en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que la veía aterrada y descubrió que no le gustaba nada verla así.

—¿Qué…?

—Ha sido una visión, Naruto. Demasiado real.

—No te entiendo.

—No he tenido una visión así desde que era pequeña… Intenté olvidarme de ellas, intenté que no volvieran a asediarme. Pero hoy, no sé por qué, no lo he podido evitar.

Naruto no comprendía de qué estaba hablando. Algo le había ocurrido a Hinata; algo que la había aterrorizado inexplicablemente.

—¿Qué es lo que has visto?

En lugar de responder, Hinata emitió un gemido de angustia.

— Naruto, ¿puedes abrazarme?

Aquel ruego desconsolado tuvo un efecto inesperado en él.

Sintió nacer en su pecho la necesidad imperante de consolar a su esposa, que aún temblaba por la visión que decía haber tenido.

Se sintió torpe cuando ella alzó los brazos hacía él, buscándolo.

La estrechó con delicadeza al tiempo que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Hinata apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho y él dejó descansar la barbilla sobre su cabeza. El delicado aroma de su pelo, ahora limpio y brillante, lo cogió por sorpresa. Y a pesar del aturdimiento por el extraño comportamiento de la joven, su cuerpo reaccionó a su calor, endureciéndose. Acarició la espalda femenina con suavidad, deseando estrecharla con más fuerza. Mas se contuvo. En lugar de eso, elevó una mano hasta el delicado mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, como perdidos. Y aquello fulminó cualquier intento por ir más allá. No era el momento, se reprobó, ella estaba asustada.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —le preguntó, apartándola suavemente. Tenerla pegada a su pecho era una tentación demasiado fuerte.

Hinata se estremeció. Rehuyó su mirada y se abrazó el cuerpo, como si al separarse de él le hubiera invadido un frío terrible.

—Cuando era pequeña, mi madre siempre decía que tenía un don especial —comenzó ella, hablando en tono muy quedo—. Podía ver algunas cosas que les habían ocurrido a personas que ni siquiera conocía, o que iban a ocurrirles. Eso era motivo de discusión para mis padres. Mientras mi madre me ayudaba a sobrellevar mi extraña naturaleza, mi padre me veía como un bicho raro, como un esperpento del que se avergonzaba profundamente. Cuando mi madre murió, las cosas empeoraron. Empecé a verla a ella, a todas horas, como si fuese mi ángel de la guarda o algo así — Hinata suspiró y sus ojos se perdieron en los recuerdos—. Yo solo tenía ocho años, no creo que fuera algo tan malo que su presencia me acompañara siempre. Después de todo, era como si siguiera cuidando de mí… yo me sentía protegida. Pero mi padre jamás lo comprendió.

—¿Se lo contaste a tu padre? —la interrumpió Naruto, que no lograba entender del todo lo que ella le estaba contando.

Jamás había oído hablar a nadie de que tuviera visiones… excepto a Sarada. Pero claro, ella era especial. La niña era un personaje sagrado en su tribu, mientras que Hinata no era más que una mujer normal y corriente.

—Siempre le contaba todo, por muy extravagante que pareciera— Hinata esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Era demasiado inocente como para comprender que a sus ojos yo era una aberración. Un día, mis visiones me revelaron que se iba a producir un incendio en la iglesia del reverendo Johnson e intenté advertirles… Pero nadie me creyó. Y menos que nadie, mi padre. Cuando las llamas consumieron el ala derecha de la parroquia y tres personas perdieron la vida, me culparon a mí. No lo entendía… Yo ni siquiera había ido ese día a misa. Mi abuela, la única que me prestaba atención en aquel entonces, me retuvo a su lado toda la mañana. Y gracias a ella pude demostrar que no tuve nada que ver con aquel incendio.

—Es algo horrible —musitó Naruto, conmocionado con sus palabras—. ¿Quién podría culpar de algo así a una niña de ocho años?

—Gente como mi padre. Las personas que no entendían lo que me pasaba y que, por eso mismo, me tachaban de bruja. Decían que había algo maligno en mí… Desde aquel día, aprendí a controlar mi don. Lo ignoré, lo enterré en lo más profundo de mi ser. Ni siquiera sé cómo conseguí dominarlo — Hinata se pasó las manos por la cara, angustiada por los recuerdos—. Aunque de todos modos no me sirvió de nada, porque mi padre jamás me quiso. Era como si yo no fuese parte de la familia, nunca me llamaba por mi nombre. Decía: niña, vete de aquí, o chica, no vuelvas a repetir eso… — Hinata habló con voz grave, imitando el tono seco y autoritario de su padre. Suspiró con tristeza—. Al final, acabó marchándose de mi lado. Me abandonó…

Se le quebró la voz. Así que era a su padre al que le rogaba cuando deliraba de fiebre, pensó Naruto, atando cabos. Y su abandono había resultado ser un duro golpe para una niña de ocho años. Su tono rezumaba una tristeza tan profunda que Naruto dio un paso hacia ella, con la mano extendida. Pero Hinata no se percató, sumida aún en sus recuerdos.

—No había vuelto a tener una de mis visiones hasta hoy — susurró, con la vista perdida en el infinito.

—¿Qué es lo que has visto? —quiso saber Naruto, que en el fondo no se terminaba de creer que su esposa tuviera esa clase de poderes.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se estremeció de nuevo ante la imagen que había surgido en su cabeza.

—Una niña… Morena, de rasgos indios. Tenía unos ojos rojos muy poco comunes. Y aquel hombre se acercaba a ella con un hierro al rojo…

El vaquero notó que su corazón se saltaba un latido al escuchar aquella descripción. La niña de la que hablaba solo podía tratarse de Sarada. ¿Cómo demonios sabía Hinata…?

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

—El hombre —se explicó ella, creyendo que no había sido clara en su exposición—, se acercaba a ella con la intención de marcarla con un hierro al rojo.

Su tono de voz evidenciaba el horror que aquellas imágenes le habían transmitido, pero Naruto lo ignoró. Aún intentaba procesar en su mente aquella información. ¿Estaba hablado de Sarada? ¿Alguien quería hacerle daño marcándola con un hierro al rojo? Sus pensamientos se volvieron frenéticos por el miedo que aquellas palabras le habían inducido. Y ese miedo se convirtió en un enfado irracional hacia su esposa.

—¿De dónde demonios te has sacado esa historia absurda? — estalló.

Hinata se giró como un rayo al escuchar su tono. Momentos antes la había consolado con dulzura y ahora, de repente, la atacaba sin motivo.

—¡No me lo estoy inventando! —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para defenderse.

—Ya, ¿y me puedes decir cómo termina tu visión? ¿El hombre consigue hacer daño a la niña? ¿Acaso la mata?

Hinata abrió los ojos, horrorizada.

—No he visto cómo terminaba la escena. Creo… creo que he conseguido cerrar mi mente justo a tiempo.

Naruto dio una palmada en el aire, decepcionado.

—¡Vaya, qué lástima! No podremos saber lo que fue de esa niña india…

Su tono era irreconocible. Supuraba tanta acritud y tanta agresividad que Hinata no supo a qué atenerse. No entendía qué era lo que le había molestado, porque momentos antes, parecía en verdad interesado en su historia. Hasta que mencionó a la niña.

—¿Te interesa saber lo que le ocurrió a la pequeña? —se atrevió a preguntar, intuyendo que ella era la razón de su enfado.

—¿Dónde has oído hablar de ella? ¿Quién te lo ha contado?

—¿Quién me ha contado… qué? — Hinata no lograba comprender nada—. ¿Acaso conoces a esa niña?

—¡No disimules ahora! Si de verdad has tenido una visión, dime ahora mismo lo que le ha ocurrido, ¿dónde está?

Naruto la cogió por los hombros y la zarandeó, esperando una respuesta. Pero Hinata se limitaba a mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos, presa del pánico.

—Solo he visto lo que ya te he contado. No sé qué le ha pasado,¿por qué crees que yo…? —se interrumpió al ver el profundo ceño de Naruto y la mirada colérica que le dirigía. Una sonrisa triste cruzó por su cara antes de contestar—. Ya. Piensas que me lo he inventado — dejó caer las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, derrotada—. Eres como mi padre.

—No, lo que creo es que por algún ardid del destino que ignoro, has conocido mis circunstancias personales y estás intentando hacerme daño. No das la impresión de ser tan cruel y no creí que fueras capaz de utilizar estas sucias artimañas para llamar mi atención. Esto es algo muy serio y doloroso para mí, ¿no lo entiendes? Que me avergüences visitando el local de Mei a plena luz del día, puedo tolerarlo. Pero no consentiré que te burles de mí con esta malévola treta. No sé cómo te has enterado, pero no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar a la niña —espetó él, antes de volverse para abandonar el dormitorio.

Hinata no daba crédito. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Apenas unos instantes antes había acariciado su espalda con ternura, estaba convencida. Por unos momentos, pensó que su marido sabría comprenderla, que podría confiarle sus extrañas e inquietante visiones como había hecho con su madre y con su abuela.

Pero se había equivocado del todo. Su extravagante naturaleza no era bien recibida.

Y, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la furia y el rechazo de su marido, lo que más le alteraba era el recuerdo de aquellos ojos rojos aterrados. ¿Quién era aquella niña? ¿De verdad Naruto la conocía? ¿Y cómo podía ayudarla?

Naruto aún temblaba cuando salió al exterior de la cabaña para tomar un poco de aire. Aquella mujer era realmente rencorosa y cruel.

Debería echarla a patadas de su casa; a fin de cuentas, aún no habían consumado el matrimonio y este tal vez podía anularse. Respiró hondo, intentando serenarse. ¿Quién le había hablado de Sarada?

¿Cómo podía saberlo? Sin duda, en cuanto se enteró, supo que era un arma muy poderosa contra él. ¿Qué mejor castigo para un marido que abandonaba a la esposa, que hurgar en sus heridas más profundas?

Intentó mantener la cabeza fría. Bien mirado, tal vez podría sacar provecho de la situación. Podría averiguar de dónde había sacado su mujer aquella información y así quizás diera con la pista para encontrar a su ahijada.

¿Cómo podía alguien llegar a ser tan cruel con sus sentimientos? Por mucho que le hubiese molestado su abandono, consideraba excesiva esa revancha. ¿Una actuación tan melodramática solo para vengarse de él?

Recordó los temblores de su cuerpo y su mirada horrorizada cuando la encontró hecha un ovillo a los pies de su cama. Si lo meditaba bien, ella no sabía que él estaba saliendo del establo en el momento en que chilló. Tal vez no estuviera actuando… Tal vez estuviera asustada de verdad. Naruto resopló, frustrado por no saber qué pensar. Se había dejado llevar por la ira de una manera precipitada, solo por el miedo que sentía cada vez que escuchaba hablar de Sarada. No se había molestado en averiguar nada más. ¿Y si Hinata tenía en verdad esas visiones de las que hablaba?

No… Se dijo. Aquello era algo increíble. No obstante, reconoció, debería darle una oportunidad. Ella se había quejado amargamente de que su padre la había repudiado por lo mismo y él no quería cometer el mismo error. Además, pensó, sintiendo que se había conducido como un completo estúpido, tanto si había sido una visión como si no, Hinata parecía saber cosas de Sarada. ¿No debería, por lo menos, hacer el esfuerzo de llevarse bien con ella para averiguar todo lo que pudiera?

Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Dejaría de lado la idea de que aquella escena de Hinata era una treta para vengarse de él y le daría una oportunidad. Después de todo, se dijo, recordando lo que había sentido al tenerla entre sus brazos, lo estaba deseando.

Regresó a la casa después de pasar un buen rato en el establo con Kyuubi, tranquilizándose y repitiéndose una y otra vez que Hinata no podía ser tan cruel. Se convenció a sí mismo de que tenía que haber algún otro motivo oculto para que ella le confesara aquella visión, y esperaría lo que hiciera falta para averiguarlo.

Cuando entró en la sala, se encontró con un copioso plato de estofado aguardándolo en la mesa.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre —dijo Hinata al escucharle entrar, sin levantar la vista del pan que cortaba a rebanas.

Naruto se dirigió al aguamanil y se lavó las manos. Se fijó en que ella había cambiado el bonito y descarado vestido por otro que le estaba dos tallas más grande. Un delantal protegía la enorme falda y comprendió lo que había tratado de decirle: aquellas prendas no hacían justicia a su atractivo. Y, aun así, se sorprendió conteniendo las ganas de empujarla contra la mesa de madera para levantar la tela que escondía sus perfectas piernas.

—Veo que has encontrado una ocupación femenina que sí se te da bien —exclamó, sentándose a la mesa.

Al instante, lamentó su sarcasmo. ¿No se había propuesto darle una oportunidad? Ella le miró mientras se acomodaba en la silla de enfrente y le dedicó una fría sonrisa.

—Yo que tú, esperaría a probarlo antes de afirmar algo así.

Naruto la observó, no parecía muy enfadada. ¿Habría meditado ella también para llegar a esa especie de tregua no declarada que se había adueñado de la situación?

Hundió la cuchara en el humeante plato y probó la carne sin miramientos. No era una delicia, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Asintió y siguió comiendo en silencio, observando los cuidados movimientos de su esposa. Era satisfactorio comprobar que tenía buenos modales en la mesa y, seguramente, en todos los aspectos de su vida.

También se fijó en que la estancia tenía otra luz. Era como si su esencia femenina hubiera impregnado la casa durante su ausencia.

Todo parecía más colocado, las estanterías de la cocina estaban más llenas y sospechaba que la alacena también. Había colgado cortinas de color azul pálido en las ventanas y había al menos un par de jarrones repletos de flores adornando la sala.

—También me he tomado la libertad de trabajar en el huerto —indicó Hinata al notar el escrutinio de Naruto a su alrededor—.Espero que no te moleste, me moría de aburrimiento.

—Por supuesto que no. Es más, te lo agradezco, así dispondremos de nuestras propias verduras.

—Me encantará ayudar en lo que pueda, Naruto. No quiero ser una carga para ti y lamento la encerrona que te preparó Jiraiya — Hinata sintió de pronto el impulso de sincerarse y de que él hiciera lo mismo. Lamentaba la terrible escena que acababan de protagonizar y quería borrarla de su mente. Parecía que Naruto también había decidido olvidarla, puesto que ya no parecía enfadado. ¿Tal vez había decidido creerla? No podía saber lo que pasaba por la mente del vaquero, pero quiso aprovechar aquel momento de paz para dejar las cosas claras entre ellos—. Tal vez sería un buen momento para decirme lo que esperas de mí.

Naruto se quedó mirándola, hipnotizado por aquellos labios sugerentes que hablaban con tanta serenidad. Sin duda, la mujer estaba acostumbrada a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. ¿Qué quería de ella? Antes de lo ocurrido con Sarada, había deseado una familia.

¿Aún la deseaba? Contempló embelesado el brillo azul de aquel pelo negro que enmarcaba el rostro de bellas facciones. Había sido toda una sorpresa encontrarse a su vuelta con que su esposa era en realidad una mujer muy hermosa y, a juzgar por los cambios evidentes en la cabaña y en el huerto, también muy trabajadora.

—Por el momento, me conformaré con que nos llevemos bien — dijo al fin—. Sigo sin comprender lo que te ha ocurrido hace un momento, y no puedo creer del todo esas historias tuyas sobre visiones y premoniciones… No te prometo nada, pero haré el esfuerzo de entenderte. Comprendo que has debido tener una infancia dura y puedo imaginar lo que significó para ti que tu padre te abandonase. Yo te prometo que no me marcharé como hizo él. Este es tu hogar ahora y quiero que te sientas a gusto.

Hinata nunca le había escuchado hablar tanto desde que llegó. Y aunque su discurso estaba destinado a tranquilizarla y a intentar que comenzara a sentirse cómoda con su nueva vida, lo cierto era que la joven deseaba mucho más. Y se dio cuenta justo en ese instante.

—Es decir, que tendré un hogar, pero no un marido que crea en mi palabra —su tono dejaba entrever su decepción.

—He dicho que lo intentaré, ¿de acuerdo? —se defendió Naruto—. Tampoco puedes pretender que un vaquero que se pasa todo el día con el ganado se crea por las buenas que su mujer posee extraños poderes…

En eso tenía razón, meditó Hinata. Que él hubiese prometido no marcharse y, además, intentar comprenderla, tendría que bastarle por el momento. Aun así, no se conformó. Su visión había sido muy poderosa y Naruto no había reaccionado como un hombre incrédulo.

Todo lo contrario, lo había visto realmente afectado.

—Aprecio mucho que intentes confiar en mi palabra. Para mí es importante… Imagínate cómo me siento al saber que alguien podría estar haciendo daño a una niña pequeña y yo soy incapaz de ayudarla.

Naruto se puso tenso. La miró con todo el dolor que sentía tras esas palabras.

—¿No sabes quién es esa niña?

—No —contestó Hinata en un susurro—. Pero tú sí, ¿verdad?

El vaquero cerró los ojos y suspiró, fatigado.

—La conozco. Tal vez por eso prefiero no creer en tus visiones; no quiero que sea verdad. Me duele demasiado imaginar que alguien pueda estar haciéndole daño y yo no pueda socorrerla.

—¿Vas a decirme quién es?

Naruto guardó silencio. Hinata comprendió que aún no estaba preparado para contarle aquella historia y le dolió que no confiara en ella. Pero no pensaba presionarle, aguardaría hasta que él la necesitara.

—Comprendo que para ti es duro, así que prometo decirte cualquier cosa que te sea de ayuda —añadió finalmente—. Si logro averiguar algo más de la niña, tú serás el primero en saberlo.

Naruto asintió, agradecido por sus palabras y algo más tranquilo.

Todo aquello era demasiado raro y le sobrepasaba, pero ya no creía que Hinata quisiera hacerle daño. Se la veía afectada y casi podía confiar en que, si llegaba a saber algún dato más sobre Sarada, se lo comunicaría inmediatamente.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio un buen rato, hasta que el vaquero notó que Hinata no dejaba de observarlo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hemos hablado de lo que esperas tú de este matrimonio, pero… ¿no vas a preguntarme lo que espero yo de ti?

Los ojos cobalto la estudiaron unos segundos antes de contestar. Estaba claro que su esposa había decidido aclarar su situación pese a todo y esperaba resolver todas las dudas acerca de su futuro en una sola conversación.

—¿Qué esperas de mí, mujer?

Hinata apretó los dientes y dejó la cuchara con cuidado sobre el plato, intentando controlarse.

—Espero que me llames Hinata —siseó.

Naruto aguardó a que dijera algo más.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó, cuando ella guardó silencio.

—Sí. Estoy convencida de que todo lo demás vendrá en cuanto seas capaz de recordar mi nombre.

Se levantó furiosa y tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Su marido no había dicho nada que mereciera aquel arrebato, pero se sentía muy frustrada. ¿Qué era lo que quería oír? ¡Maldición! Estaba esperando palabras bonitas, palabras… de amor. ¿Cuándo había perdido la cabeza de esa manera? Durante todo el viaje tuvo bien claro lo que le esperaba a su llegada: un matrimonio de conveniencia y sin amor. Se conformaba con que su marido no fuese un hombre antipático y desaliñado, y que fuera capaz de mantener un trato cordial. Bien, pues Naruto no era en absoluto desagradable y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de que ella se sintiera lo más cómoda posible. ¿Es que aquello ya no era suficiente?

Comenzó a recoger los platos sin mirarlo, con movimientos enérgicos. El enorme vestido le hacía bolsas bajo los pechos y Naruto lamentó que tuviera que usar aquella prenda. Tendría que permitirle llevar el diseño de Ino, después de todo, mientras encargaba a una de las otras mujeres vestidos más modestos. Pero no se atrevió a decírselo. Algo había vuelto a molestarla, tal vez el hecho de que no usara su nombre… ¡Qué idiotez! No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres, reconoció; al menos, no con una esposa. Había descubierto que era bastante complicado entenderla y no sabía cómo contentarla.

¿Sería siempre tan difícil, o era porque Hinata era especial? Intuyó que cualquier cosa que dijera en esos momentos seguramente no haría más que empeorar la situación, así que decidió retirarse y dejarla a solas hasta que se le pasara el enfado.

—Voy a ver a Jiraiya. Mañana me incorporo de nuevo al trabajo con las reses y quiero hablar unos asuntos con él.

Hinata se giró justo a tiempo para verle salir de la cabaña. Un sentimiento de vacío se instaló entonces en su pecho. Su esposo había regresado, sí, pero las cosas no iban como a ella le hubiese gustado. Tal vez debería dar las gracias simplemente por lo que tenía y dejar de soñar con cosas imposibles. Después de todo, ¿qué esperaba? Naruto ni siquiera quería una esposa. La había aceptado a regañadientes, por obligación. ¿Acaso pretendía hacerle cambiar de parecer en el par de días que llevaban juntos?

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la butaca. Acarició los reposabrazos de madera sopesando la posibilidad de que Naruto pasara allí la noche en lugar de hacerlo en la cama, con ella. Ya no estaba convaleciente y no tenía por qué dispensarle tanta consideración. ¿Se acostaría a su lado o la rehuiría como había estado haciendo desde que llegó? No le quedaba más remedio que esperar a la noche para saberlo…

**_Continuará..._**


	15. Capítulo 13

Capítulo 13

Esa noche el local de Mei aparecía bullicioso por primera vez desde que llegaran las mujeres. Los habitantes de Konoha's Valley habían vuelto a su salón, no tanto para estar con las chicas como para echar una buena partida de cartas y beber whisky con los amigos.

Pero eso no le importaba a LeFleur. Estaban allí, habían regresado tal y como ella predijera y volvía a tener clientes. Estaba sirviendo un vaso de licor a uno de los vaqueros cuando observó por el rabillo del ojo que otro más entraba en el local.

Naruto Uzumaki. Su corazón latió acelerado al ver a ese hombre avanzar con paso decidido hasta el mostrador donde se encontraba.

¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos!

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… a quién tenemos aquí —canturreó, sin poder esconder una sonrisa de felicidad.

—¿Cómo te va, Mei? —preguntó él, amable.

—Puedes verlo tú mismo, mi local vuelve a tener ambiente. Supongo que pasar noche tras noche con la misma mujer puede ser una agradable novedad, pero pasado un tiempo… Ya ves, aquí están otra vez. ¿Tú también te has cansado ya de tu dama?

Naruto esbozó una media sonrisa que consiguió que el corazón de la madame acelerase aún más su ritmo.

—No, mi querida Mei —contestó—. No puedo hartarme de lo que aún no he probado.

Ella abrió la boca y cogió dos vasos de cristal. Los llenó de whisky y colocó uno delante del vaquero.

—No me lo puedo creer… ¿no te gusta la chica? —preguntó, intentando ocultar el deje de esperanza que envolvió sus palabras—. Debo reconocer que cuando apareció aquí esta mañana pensé que te había tocado en suerte un auténtico fantoche. Pero después de arreglarse la encontré bastante atractiva. ¿No te gustó el vestido de Ino? —parecía extrañada—. No me malinterpretes. Preferiría que vinieras aquí todas las noches y que calentaras mi cama, pero en el fondo la chica me cayó bien. ¡Se la veía tan ilusionada con su nuevo aspecto! No me importaría compartirte con ella cuando…

Naruto levantó una mano para que se callara. Cogió el vaso y bebió de golpe todo su contenido antes de volver a hablar.

—Tú sabías lo que pensaría de que mi mujer usara tu baño y aun así se lo permitiste. Y, además, la dejaste salir de aquí con ese vestido tan… tan…

—¿Tan qué? —saltó de pronto Ino, acercándose a ellos. Al parecer, había escuchado el comentario del vaquero.

—Bueno, tendrás que reconocer que no es muy recatado, Ino.

Ella se puso las manos en las caderas para enfrentarlo.

—Por supuesto que no lo es. ¿Acaso esperabas que confeccionase un vestido aburrido para mojigatas?

—No sé por qué te pones así, Naruto —intervino Mei—. Tu mujer lo luce muy bien y no es indecoroso. Simplemente, resalta su belleza. ¿Acaso no quieres presumir de ella? Sin duda, has tenido mucha suerte, vaquero —aprovechó la momentánea abstracción del hombre para continuar hablando—. Y respecto al baño, no me eches la culpa. Yo le advertí de lo que podía pasar. La gente es muy mal pensada y sabía que hablarían si descubrían que había estado aseándose en mi local. Pero esa mujer es testaruda y sabe muy bien lo que quiere. No puedo culparla por querer tener un aspecto limpio y tú en especial deberías agradecerlo.

—Cielo Santo, Mei, jamás te había escuchado dar un sermón semejante a nadie —protestó Naruto, extendiendo su vaso para que se lo rellenara—. Si llego a saber esto me hubiese quedado en casa.

Con la testaruda de su mujer. ¡Sí, ya se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle! Aún tenía presente la rabia con que había recogido los platos de la mesa solo porque no había usado su nombre. Sí, tenía carácter, sin duda. Y lo cierto era que Ino llevaba razón: su vestido hacía justicia a la increíble belleza de Hinata. Todavía estaba estupefacto con lo que se había encontrado al regresar de su viaje.

¡Jamás hubiera sospechado que aquella criatura con la cara hinchada y cuerpo febril pudiera transformarse en la sorprendente mujer que ocupaba ahora su cama!

Se tomó el ardiente licor a pequeños tragos mientras meditaba.

Ellas tenían razón, Hinata se merecía un vestuario en condiciones.

Y, aunque no había querido reconocerlo ante su esposa, no quería verla más con aquel enorme vestido prestado.

— Ino, quiero hacerte un encargo —dijo al fin, apurando las últimas gotas de su whisky.

Mei y ella intercambiaron una sonrisa de triunfo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Quiero que le hagas más vestidos — Naruto frenó el entusiasmo de la rubia, que se disponía a aplaudir su idea, levantando una mano—, aunque te agradeceré que por esta zona —añadió, señalándose el pecho— le pusieras un poco más de tela. Es cierto que mi esposa tiene unos atributos dignos de admiración, pero no me hace gracia la idea de compartirlos con nadie.

Las dos mujeres contuvieron la risa a duras penas. Mei suspiró, embargada por una ambigua sensación. Era muy interesante ver al inconmovible Naruto Uzumaki encargando vestidos para su mujer y mostrándose celoso además. Se alegró por la chica, porque sabía que el vaquero había mordido fuertemente el anzuelo. Pero, con la misma certeza, sabía también que aquel hombre jamás volvería a calentar su cama.

Una auténtica lástima, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Le había esperado hasta bien avanzada la noche, pero Naruto no regresó de su paseo. Al final, se acostó en un rincón de la cama, dejando espacio para cuando su marido volviese a casa. Por desgracia, se quedó dormida antes de que eso sucediera.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se despertó tras soñar con él. Estaba confusa, puesto que aunque sabía que el vaquero no merecía ser el dueño de la balanza que desequilibraba constantemente sus emociones, en realidad lo era. En el sueño, él la besaba. Algo tan simple, tan rutinario en cualquier otro matrimonio, hacía que ella despertarse con un anhelo muy profundo latiéndole en el pecho. ¿Por qué había ido a dar con el único hombre de Konoha's Valley que no deseaba una esposa? ¿Por qué Naruto no la quería?

Desde que su padre se marchó, tuvo que salir adelante como buenamente pudo. Su abuela se ocupó algún tiempo de ella, pero era una mujer mayor y una enfermedad se la llevó antes de lo previsto.

Para Hinata fueron unos años muy duros. Tuvo que vivir con sus tíos y compartir habitación con su horrible prima Hanabi, que no desperdiciaba ni un solo momento para burlarse de ella y hacerle la vida imposible. Sus tíos tampoco ayudaban, pues tenían el convencimiento de que Hinata era una lastimera carga que se habían visto obligados a recoger y con su trabajo diario —largas jornadas de sol a sol—, no bastaba para pagar todos los inconvenientes y las molestias que les causaba. En cuanto pudo escapar de la tiranía de aquella casa, en la que había llegado a convertirse en poco más que una criada para su familia, se colocó en un hotel de Saint Louis, ganándose la vida limpiando habitaciones.

Después de todo, estaba acostumbrada al trabajo duro y por lo menos allí tenía un dormitorio propio.

Hasta que un día llegó a sus manos la oferta de matrimonio de un grupo de hombres asentados en California, que esperaban buenas mujeres para formar una familia y pudiesen así ayudar a que el pueblo de Konoha's Valley prosperara. Era su oportunidad. Tendría hijos y los vería crecer en una buena tierra, próspera y rica. Tendría un marido que la llamaría por su nombre, no chica, ni muchacha, ni estorbo, ni calamidad… Estaría rodeada de personas que se preocuparían por ella y le preguntarían al caer la noche qué tal había pasado el día. Y ella se lo contaría con una sonrisa de felicidad al saberse escuchada, porque sería consciente de que a partir de entonces ya nunca más estaría sola.

Para su desgracia, nada había salido como esperaba.

Miró el otro lado de la cama, vacío. Naruto ni siquiera había querido dormir a su lado. Una prueba más de la actitud helada del vaquero que no quería una esposa y que, por lo visto, no pensaba hacer uso del matrimonio. Eso era algo que la martirizaba.

Cierto que encontraba en su marido una cualidad insensible que la crispaba como nunca antes nada lo había hecho. Y ni en sus sueños más locos habría imaginado enamorarse de un hombre tan frío, capaz de abandonar a una mujer herida a su suerte. Pero, igual que se había percatado de lo molesto que le resultaba cargar con ella, se había dado cuenta de que, a veces, él dejaba de mirarla con ese hielo en la mirada. Solo eran unos segundos, pero ella se daba cuenta. Se sorprendía por encontrar algo más que no fuese escarcha en esos ojos azules que la estudiaban con inusitado detenimiento. En esos escasos momentos lo veía como realmente era: apuesto, fuerte, con el rostro bronceado por el sol y ese gesto arrogante que lo diferenciaba de otros hombres que había conocido.

Era en esas raras ocasiones cuando Hinata se preguntaba qué era lo que su marido veía en ella, o no veía, para no querer saber nada de su persona en el aspecto marital. Ahora ya no olía mal y hubiese jurado que le agradaba su nuevo aspecto. Entonces… ¿por qué él no…? Ya le había dejado bien claro al principio que no la necesitaba para satisfacer sus impulsos sexuales, pero era de suponer que ahora que estaba totalmente repuesta acudiera a ella para aplacar sus instintos más primarios.

Tras el sueño de aquella noche, descubrió que el anhelo que prendía en su corazón iba más allá de un simple beso con su marido.

Ella quería más. Quería una vida nueva junto al hombre que había decidido casarse con ella. Y, para bien o para mal, Naruto Uzumaki había sido ese hombre. Si para lograr su beso soñado tenía que conquistarle, por Dios que lo haría. No había cruzado desiertos, valles y montañas para acabar viviendo en una casa extraña junto a un desconocido. No, de eso nada. Y daba gracias por el aspecto físico de Naruto, que le facilitaría mucho su cometido. No era lo mismo seducir al atractivo vaquero que a un patán malformado y con falta de higiene.

Uf, no, menos mal.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la ventana, abriéndola para permitir que la brisa de la mañana inundase la habitación. Comprobó que hacía un bonito día. El cielo estaba claro y el aire traía aroma a romero y flores de azahar. Hinata inspiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones. ¡Ah, aquella era una tierra maravillosa! Lo notaba, sentía la abundancia de aquel verde valle flotando en el ambiente.

Desde la ventana podía ver la porción de su parcela que quedaba al este, donde florecía un bonito naranjo y varios arbustos crecían salvajes, creando una mixtura de fragancias de albahaca, tomillo y orégano. Todo era muy agradable.

—Buenos días.

Su corazón reaccionó ante la voz grave de Naruto. Se giró y lo vio apoyado en el quicio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observándola. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí plantado?

Se le veía imponente, ocupando todo el hueco de la puerta. Y era tan atractivo… Hinata sintió un hormigueo en el estómago, producto seguramente de la sensibilidad que aún perduraba tras el vívido sueño de la noche. Se encontraba mucho más receptiva y los encantos de aquel hombre impactaron con fuerza en sus sentidos. Se obligó a serenarse antes de responder para que no notara la turbación que la embargaba.

—Buenos días a ti también. ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

No pudo ocultar el reproche de su pregunta, aunque si esperaba alguna reacción por parte de su marido, se equivocó.

—Algo incómodo, para serte sincero —contestó, con el mismo tono frío que acostumbraba.

Una chispa de decepción prendió por unos segundos en su ánimo. ¿Es que ese hombre no podía mostrar algún sentimiento, para variar? No pudo contener un agrio comentario al respecto.

—No tienes que usar la butaca del salón. Tienes una cama bien hermosa y yo ya estoy recuperada. ¿O me crees tan débil que supones que aún sigo convaleciente?

—Tienes muchos defectos, mujer, pero he comprobado que la debilidad no es uno de ellos —espetó él, sin cambiar el gesto de su cara.

Hinata apretó los dientes. Ya estaba; lo había vuelto a hacer.

Con una sola frase, había conseguido que el hormigueo de su estómago se aplacara tan de golpe como había comenzado. Seguía sin llamarla por su nombre y, para colmo, le había vuelto a recordar la multitud de fallos que poseía. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana abierta para que no viera la sombría expresión de sus ojos. ¿Y había pensado en seducirle? ¡Aquel hombre era tan sensible a sus encantos como un asno!

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó él, haciendo caso omiso a su indignación.

—Sí.

—Ven. Ya que te has levantado, desayunaremos juntos. He preparado algunas cosas.

Lo siguió, borrando su descontento para concentrarse en el cometido que se había impuesto a sí misma. A pesar de todo, quería que su matrimonio funcionara. Debía seducirle, por más que aquella idea le resultara tan imposible en esos momentos. Suspiró, desanimada. ¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguirlo si a ratos lo detestaba con toda su alma? Sacudió la cabeza; tenía que intentarlo, no podía conformarse con un matrimonio indiferente en el que ella no fuera más que una mujer —sin nombre, por cierto—, que habitase en un dormitorio en la casa y él un esposo dedicado exclusivamente a su manutención. Ella quería más, mucho más; y lo había descubierto gracias al sueño de aquella noche. Solo con recordarlo, volvió a estremecerse.

Se sentó a la mesa que Naruto ya había preparado. Tenían café y leche, panecillos calientes, tortas de maíz, algo de tocino frito y los restos del estofado de carne que había sobrado del día anterior. Sus tripas gruñeron ante el delicioso olor de la comida y se relamió anticipadamente.

—¿Quieres que te sirva? —preguntó, consciente de que uno de los aspectos fundamentales que los hombres apreciaban en una mujer era que se ocuparan de ellos.

—Si no te importa… —respondió él, ofreciéndole el plato.

Ella comenzó a llenárselo con un poco de todo, admirando la delicada elaboración de cada uno de los alimentos. No sería fácil complacer a un marido que colaboraba en las tareas domésticas de tan buena gana.

—¿Lo has preparado tú?

—He estado solo mucho tiempo y he tenido que aprender algunas cosas. Un hombre no puede vivir únicamente de frijoles y sopa de arroz.

—Bueno, ya no estás solo —musitó Hinata, colocándole el plato delante con un cuidado exquisito—. Te agradezco mucho este detalle; no todos los hombres cocinarían para sus esposas —luego recordó algo más—. Y también te agradezco que me consiguieras la jojoba, no creas que me he olvidado.

El vaquero mantuvo silencio tras sus palabras y Hinata se sintió algo decepcionada. Ella intentaba abrir una brecha en el muro que los separaba pero él continuaba reticente a explicar sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué cocinaba para ella, por qué le había conseguido la jojoba? Necesitaba oírselo decir y decidió azuzarle un poco más.

—Quería decirte que… bueno, que soy consciente de que he sido una carga para ti desde el principio. Supongo que te habré causado muchas molestias. Tú esperabas una mujer para que te ayudara a crear un hogar y en lugar de eso te encontraste conmigo. Pero, como te dije ayer, ya me he puesto a trabajar en el huerto y espero poder ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Para eso vine aquí.

Él se limitó a mirarla con intensidad. No dijo nada para aliviar el pesar que detectó en las palabras de la joven.

—Comamos, que se enfría —se limitó a gruñir.

Hinata dejó ver su decepción con otro suspiro. Su tarea de seducirle iba a resultar mucho más difícil de lo que supuso en un principio.

* * *

En la cama de Mei se estaba muy a gusto y Jiraiya lamentó tener que abandonarla, pero el deber le llamaba. Jamás había faltado al trabajo, ni un solo día desde que estaba al mando de aquel rancho, y no iba a empezar ahora por más que el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer le tentara como un diablo.

—Eres mala, LeFleur —la amonestó, observando cómo ella se estiraba, perezosa y sensual—. Tápate un poco o jamás conseguiré abandonar este cuarto.

—De eso se trata, querido. Ahora que he perdido a Naruto solo me quedas tú.

Jiraiya dejó escapar una risa sincera. Aquella mujer poseía una franqueza admirable.

—Por cierto, ¿le avisaste de la fiesta que hemos preparado para esta noche?

—Sí, ayer estuvo por aquí un rato —ante la mirada interrogante de Jiraiya, Mei se encogió de hombros—. No te preocupes, solo bebió unas copas, charló con nosotras y se marchó. ¡Y le encargó un montón de vestidos a Ino!

Jiraiya rió con más ganas. Terminó de vestirse y abrió la puerta para marcharse.

—Ya sabía yo que al final acabaría aceptando a la muchacha. Se ocupará de ella y será un buen marido, a pesar de sus protestas.

—Estoy convencida —le secundó Mei, acurrucándose de nuevo entre las sábanas. Que Jiraiya madrugara para ocuparse de sus reses no significaba que ella tuviese la obligación de salir de la cama a una hora tan temprana.

En cuanto abandonó la habitación de Mei, Jiraiya se encontró en el pasillo cara a cara con Jirōbō Wyatt. Contuvo un gesto de disgusto ante el desaliñado aspecto de aquel individuo. Desde que lo contratara, no había conseguido verlo con buenos ojos y seguía observándolo de cerca. Tenía algo… no se fiaba de él.

—Patrón —le saludó, con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Buenos días, Wyatt. Hoy quiero que te unas al grupo de Suigetsu Smith en la ladera norte. Hay unos cuantos maverick nuevos que ya tienen edad de ser marcados.

—No hay problema.

El viejo lo observó partir hacia la salida y en cuanto desapareció de su vista, Marla, otra de las chicas de Mei, salió de la habitación que acababa de dejar el vaquero.

—Hola, Curtis —le saludó, con voz cansada.

—¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, querida? —le preguntó, preocupado por su aspecto.

La chica miró hacia el final del pasillo para comprobar que el hombre había desaparecido.

—Para serte sincera, estoy un poco asqueada. Ese Wyatt no es plato de buen gusto.

Jiraiya lamentó profundamente aquel comentario. No podían prohibirle la compañía de las chicas si pagaba sus servicios y las trataba bien.

—Voy a darme un baño antes de desayunar.

—Muy bien —indicó Jiraiya, colocándose el sombrero para marcharse también. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo—. ¿Has pensado en ofrecerle a ese tipo uno de vuestros baños antes de meterle en tu cama?

La chica esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Se ajustó la bata de seda y se abrazó el cuerpo con un estremecimiento.

—¿Crees que no lo he hecho?

—Y, por tu cara, diría que no aceptó.

—No todos los hombres son como tú, Jiraiya. Qué le vamos a hacer.

* * *

Quería hacer las cosas bien. Se dio cuenta en el momento en que Mei alabó a su esposa y le confirmó la suerte que había tenido con ella. Siempre había respetado la opinión de la madame y le agradaba que en esta ocasión fuera favorable respecto a Hinata.

La búsqueda de Sarada, a juzgar por la funesta mirada de Obito cuando se separaron, se había suspendido. Y, a pesar de que deseaba con toda su alma encontrar a los responsables de su desaparición, sabía que era una tarea muy complicada. Un gran pesar se había instalado en su corazón al reconocer que no tenía ninguna esperanza de encontrarlos algún día, al igual que había perdido la esperanza de hallar a la niña con vida.

Su tierna y mágica Sarada. Perdida para siempre.

Ni siquiera le reconfortaba que Hinata supiera algo de la niña.

Porque en realidad, ¿qué era lo que sabía? Que alguien se acercaba a ella con intención de hacerle daño. Aquel dato no arrojaba ninguna luz sobre su desaparición, más bien todo lo contrario. Si acaso, hundía aún más sus ilusiones de hallarla sana y salva. Y ahora que se había convencido de que Hinata no había pretendido hacerle daño al confesar aquella supuesta visión suya, no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la sugerencia de su amigo Obito. Una esposa podía ayudarle a superar el dolor y la enorme pena que aplastaba su ánimo, le había dicho.

Por eso quería hacer las cosas bien. No quería tomar su cuerpo solo porque estuviera en su derecho; no quería que ella se limitara a servirle porque fuera su marido. Quería una compañera en la vida y una amante tierna y entregada en la cama. Pero, para ello, necesitaba primero ganarse su confianza. Ganarse su… ¿su corazón?

Naruto, que había pasado la noche en vela mirando la puerta entreabierta de su dormitorio, se sorprendió ante aquella absurda revelación. La imagen de Hinata desnuda lo torturaba desde el primer día, pero ahora, de repente, aquella idea nueva lo dejaba sin aliento. Sí, quería que ella se entregara a él como una esposa enamorada. Necesitaba saber que Hinata acudiría a él anhelando sus caricias, deseándolas igual que él la deseaba a ella. Y no únicamente por la mera obligación marital.

Aquella mañana, cuando la encontró levantada mirando por la ventana, volvió a reafirmarse en su propósito. La exquisita belleza de su esposa, extasiada admirando el paisaje, lo enervó como pocas cosas lo habían conseguido. Su larga cabellera negra caía por su espalda algo despeinada por la noche de sueño y su perfil azulado lo atraía como un cebo al pez. Sí, su mujer era realmente bella. Y aunque había llegado a él dispuesta a formar parte de su vida, no podía conformarse con la idea de que tal vez solo lo había hecho para paliar su soledad. De acuerdo, él se había visto obligado a tomarla en matrimonio por obligación y no tenía derecho a exigir nada; pero no podía evitarlo, ahora necesitaba algo más de ella. No tenía muy claro exactamente qué, pero sabía que precisaba escuchar de los labios de Hinata —tiernos labios, maravillosos—, una frase, una afirmación… algo. Algo que le confirmase que ella era especial, que era suya y que no se habría conformado con cualquier hombre. Solo con él.

En cuanto Mei le habló de la fiesta que pensaba dar Jiraiya en honor a las mujeres, supo que era su oportunidad.

Quería que le viera distinto, pretendía que cambiara toda su percepción respecto a él. Desde que había llegado, reconoció, no la había tratado con mucha amabilidad. Recordó las amargas lágrimas de desolación el día de su llegada, cuando comprendió que nada era como ella había imaginado o esperado. No había tenido una bonita boda, no había sido una novia feliz. Y tenía que resarcirla por eso.

Deseaba sorprenderla y agradarla.

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

No era capaz de cambiar su actitud hacia ella. Lo había descubierto durante el desayuno, cuando ella le dedicó aquel agradecimiento por sus cuidados y él tuvo la oportunidad de aclararle que en realidad no le habían supuesto ninguna molestia; todo lo contrario. En lugar de eso, se había quedado callado y le había sugerido que comiera rápido para que el estofado no se enfriara. Era lógico que ella pensara que carecía de sentimientos.

No era así; lo que ocurría era que no sabía cómo demostrarlos.

Se quedaba atorado y su orgullo le aconsejaba ser todo lo rudo posible para evitarse el ridículo ante una situación que no se veía capaz de manejar. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de mostrarse galante con ninguna mujer. Por regla general, aceptaban su forma de ser y no pedían nada más a cambio. Una noche de pasión y, a la mañana siguiente, Naruto se deshacía de ellas con facilidad.

Lógicamente, ninguna se había convertido en su esposa. Por eso con Hinata todo era mucho más complicado.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, le soltó de sopetón sus planes.

En el acto, lamentó haber sido tan brusco; en lugar de arreglarlo, se envaró aún más y la frustración le agrió el tono que debía haber sido amable.

—Esta noche hay un baile, ¿quieres que vayamos?

Hinata se quedó pasmada. Le miró con aquellos ojos perlas que tanto le turbaban y, tras asimilar sus palabras, una sonrisa iluminó su bello rostro.

—Sí, claro. Me encantaría.

—He pensado que sería una buena oportunidad para conocernos un poco mejor y para dejarnos ver juntos, como marido y mujer. Así nadie se llevará a engaños.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me refiero, por ejemplo, a la impresión equivocada que le causaste a Kiba. No quiero que nadie se forme ideas erróneas contigo.

Hinata apretó los labios y Naruto se dio cuenta de que no había dicho las cosas como debería. ¡Rayos!

—Ya veo. He dado tan mala imagen paseándome por el pueblo con un vestido de ramera, que ahora quieres exhibirme vestida de adefesio, mostrando a todo el mundo que soy tu solícita esposa y que llevaré puesto únicamente lo que tú me digas.

—No es eso, mujer —la cortó él, con sequedad. En realidad, estaba disgustado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de manejar la conversación—. Quiero proteger tu reputación. Y de verdad creo que en la fiesta tú y yo podemos…

—¿Mi reputación o la tuya? —espetó ella, con los ojos chispeantes de furia.

—Mi reputación me trae al fresco. Por si no lo sabes, soy oficialmente el vaquero menos sociable de Konoha's Valley.

Hinata suavizó su gesto ante esa revelación.

—Tal vez si no te mostraras tan distante podrías cambiar esa percepción.

—¿Soy distante contigo? —se le escapó la pregunta de repente.

Los ojos perlas de Hinata destellaron con un brillo acusador.

—Tengo que reconocer que esperaba un poco más de interés por tu parte.

El vaquero se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, para aproximarse más a ella.

—¿Sí? ¿En qué sentido?

Ella se envaró. Jugueteó con la servilleta aunque no apartó sus ojos de la mirada directa que le dirigía.

—Bueno, un marido interesado hubiese querido… conocerme un poco mejor.

El rostro de la mujer se tiñó con un rubor intenso y Naruto sintió un tirón en las entrañas. ¿Acaso le estaba reprochando que no se hubiera interesado por ella sexualmente? Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa ante la evidente decepción de Hinata.

—Hasta ayer, siempre has estado convaleciente en mi presencia. No sé qué opinión te merezco, pero no me aprovecho de mujeres enfermas.

Hinata asintió, aceptando sus palabras como una excusa perfecta por su falta de interés. Pero aún la pinchaba una duda que necesitaba resolver.

—¿Y tú qué opinas de mí?

La risa suave de Naruto la cogió desprevenida. Era un sonido ronco y cálido; le gustó escucharlo.

—Creo que ya he comentado en numerosas ocasiones lo que pienso de ti —contestó, poniéndose nervioso. Ella lo observaba con demasiada intensidad y sabía que esperaba oír lo que un buen marido le diría a su esposa.

—Puedes volver a decírmelo —lo impelió ella, al ver que guardaba silencio.

—Mujer, eres testaruda, charlatana y bastante torpe. Después de atravesar más de tres mil millas, te caes por un terraplén antes de llegar a tu destino. No sabes coser y apenas sabes cocinar. Acudes al burdel del pueblo a pleno día y sales de él vestida como una de las chicas de Mei. ¿Aún quieres que siga?

Ella apretó la mandíbula. Cuando era capaz de mirarla con aquella media sonrisa socarrona sin inmutarse, y sin importarle lo más mínimo sus sentimientos, sentía ganas de abofetearle.

—No, gracias. No quiero escuchar más cumplidos. Me conformaré con que al menos, esta noche, retengas tu lengua cuando hables de mí a tus amigos. No me gustaría convertirme en el hazmerreír de la fiesta cuando que presumas de todas esas virtudes que derrocho.

—Te prometo que ese tipo de comentarios no saldrán de mi boca —aseguró él.

Ella se levantó hecha una furia y se encerró de nuevo en el cuarto. En el acto, la sonrisa de suficiencia se esfumó del rostro de Naruto. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no le podía dedicar un piropo a su mujer? Tal vez así se hubiera evitado ver en sus ojos el brillo de las lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

—Eres un idiota, Naruto. Un completo imbécil —se reprochó, mirando la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio.

**_Continuará..._**


	16. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Hinata no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo sería capaz de enamorar a un petimetre semejante? Se asomó a la ventana intentando serenarse.

Ella era amable, pero él se empeñaba en hostigarla a cada minuto.

Estaba claro lo que pensaba de ella; definitivamente no quería una esposa, nunca la había querido. Hinata había tenido la mala suerte de casarse con el único hombre de Konoha's Valley que se arrepentía de haber firmado la solicitud de Jiraiya. Todo por aquel estúpido hombre que pretendió violarla en el momento más inoportuno.

Hinata suspiró. Si no se hubiese rezagado, si aquel individuo no la hubiese atacado, si hubiera llegado a tiempo a la fiesta junto con las otras mujeres… Tal vez ahora tendría un buen marido, como el elegante doctor Harris, o como el atractivo esposo de Shion, el hombre que arrancaba suspiros a todas las féminas del pueblo según Kurenai.

Al pensar en su amiga, frunció el ceño. Se preguntaba por qué no se habría interesado por ella. ¿Tal vez su enamoramiento era tan fuerte que no le permitía separarse de su nuevo esposo ni una hora para ir a visitarla? Era muy extraño, de todos modos. Por suerte, vería a su amiga en el baile y tendría ocasión de comprobar hasta dónde llegaba el estado de aturdimiento de Shion. Sonrió al pensar que su esposo debía ser un hombre increíble para haberla obnubilado de esa manera.

De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Allí fuera, sobre la rama del naranjo, un pequeño gorrión la miraba fijamente. Nunca hubiese aseverado algo así de un pájaro, pero estaba convencida de que ese clavaba sus ojillos oscuros en ella como si quisiera decirle algo.

—Eres una majadera, Hinata —se dijo, moviendo la cabeza.

El gorrión entonces echó a volar y se posó en el alféizar de la ventana. La joven dio un paso atrás, ¿qué demonios…? El pájaro ladeó la cabeza y la miró, antes de ponerse a cantar. Hinata no salía de su asombro. Aquel trino la sobrecogió y se encontró escuchando la melodía con intensa dedicación. Había algo raro en aquel canto. Le era familiar, parecía que intentaba iluminar en su mente un recuerdo, o una visión conocida.

«_Otra vez aquella niña, de pelo oscuro, que reclama auxilio. Está asustada, desesperada, reclama que Hinata entienda su mensaje de socorro…»_

—Cielo santo, no puede ser —murmuró Hinata, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —le dijo al gorrión, como si hablar con un ave fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Debes decirme algo concreto… dame más datos para que podamos ayudarla —al cabo de unos minutos, resopló—. Es increíble que esté esperando la respuesta de un pájaro.

—¿Con quién estás hablando?

Hinata se volvió hacia su marido, que la observaba desde el quicio de la puerta.

—Tienes la fea costumbre de entrar sin llamar y empieza a exasperarme —se quejó ella, en verdad molesta.

—Es mi dormitorio, ¿pretendes que pida permiso?

—Cuando yo estoy dentro, sí.

—Definitivamente, te has vuelto loca. No pienso hacerlo, es mi casa, es mi cuarto, eres mi mujer…

Hinata chasqueó la lengua y en su boca apareció una sonrisa amargada.

—Claro, igual que tu mecedora, tu sombrero o tu caballo, yo soy tu mujer.

**_Ahora es tu turno, Naruto, es hora de cambiar la idea que tiene sobre ti._**

—Exacto.

**_Estupendo. Eres un borrego, un asno, zoquete._**

La joven apretó la mandíbula. Le escocieron los ojos y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no llorar. ¿Y ella pretendía seducirle?

No tenía corazón, era una tarea imposible. Se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana y comprobó que el gorrión ya no estaba allí. De pronto, se sintió muy sola.

Naruto notó su gesto de disgusto y desilusión. Su mirada se suavizó y dio un paso hacia ella, vacilante.

**_Ahora, Naruto. Ella está triste, puedes consolarla._**

—Escucha, reconozco que soy bastante posesivo con lo mío. Pero no lo veas como algo negativo, ya he asumido que eres mi mujer. Y hasta hace dos días, ni siquiera quería tenerte aquí.

**_Bien, sigue así y dentro de poco la verás marcharse justo por donde vino._**

—Eres el ser más detestable que he tenido la desgracia de conocer —espetó ella, sin querer mirarlo.

Hinata no podía creer que le hubiera dicho aquello. Si se encontraba con aquella mirada azul fría y sin sentimientos, rompería a llorar desconsoladamente por su mala suerte y ya no pararía.

Naruto sabía que no iba por buen camino. Era incapaz de decirle algo que no la hiriese, todas las palabras que le salían eran desafortunadas. Tras un espeso silencio, decidió que lo mejor era guardar las distancias y volver a intentarlo más tarde. Sin embargo, ella se adelantó y lo sorprendió con su comentario.

—Has dicho que esta noche hay una fiesta.

—Así es.

—Verás, ahora que he dejado de sentirme como una vagabunda mugrienta, me gustaría continuar con mis hábitos de aseo. Quiero aparecer decente en esa fiesta; si no puedo acudir al local de Mei, ¿podrías indicarme dónde te lavas tú?

Hinata intuía que su marido no se limitaba a un aseo superficial en un barreño. Olía demasiado a limpio para eso. Y quería que confesara que él utilizaba los servicios de la madame para que no pudiera echarle en cara que quisiera hacer lo mismo. Pero no esperaba la respuesta de Naruto.

—Cada día, después del trabajo, voy a una poza cercana y me baño. Pero es agua fría que baja de las montañas, no creo que a una mujer como tú le guste…

Hinata se giró hacia él y le clavó sus ojos perlas, decidida.

—Me he bañado en sitios peores. Si no es mucha molestia, esta tarde cuando regreses de los prados, me gustaría acompañarte.

Naruto la contempló y no pudo evitar que la imagen de Hinata desnuda, zambulléndose en la poza, inundara su mente. Sintió que se le calentaba la sangre e, inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia ella. El deseo lo había cogido desprevenido y en sus ojos se reflejaba el fuego que lo consumía y la tortura de no poder sofocarlo como le gustaría.

—¿No te parece buena idea? —preguntó Hinata, al contemplar su extraña expresión.

Naruto reaccionó. Ella no podía entender la lucha interna que libraba al verla allí, de pie frente a la ventana, resplandeciente como una mañana de verano. Toda ella brillante y tibia, tentadora, incitante, a pesar del grotesco vestido. Una prenda que no se volvería a poner, se juró a sí mismo. Cada fibra de su cuerpo le pedía que se acercara y la tomara entre sus brazos, y deseaba probar esos labios rosáceos, tiernos, y el aliento de su boca. Pero quería hacer las cosas bien, se recordó. Quería que Hinata acudiese a él dispuesta y gustosa. No quería asustarla y mucho menos poseerla solo por el hecho de que fuese su marido. Estaba convencido de que ella no le rechazaría puesto que era lo que se esperaba de una esposa. Pero él no quería que consintiera solo por eso. Quería que lo deseara, que anhelara aquella unión con la misma fiebre que a él lo consumía.

—No… quiero decir, sí —contestó al fin, aturdido por sus propias emociones—. Me parece buena idea. Vendré a buscarte al caer la tarde.

Tras su atropellada contestación, salió del dormitorio con mucha prisa y Hinata se quedó mirando el hueco vacío de la puerta, sin comprender absolutamente nada.

* * *

Shion extendió sus dos mejores vestidos sobre la cama y dio un paso atrás para contemplarlos mejor. Uno era azul, de mangas abullonadas y un bonito escote cuadrado, decorado con una fina puntilla blanca. La falda, sin embargo, lucía un pequeño parche para tapar un enganchón desafortunado que había sufrido durante el viaje.

El otro vestido era color ceniza, con un escote cerrado que subía casi hasta el mentón y sin duda mucho más aburrido que el de color azul.

Pero estaba intacto. Y era de seda, todo un lujo para su mermado vestuario.

Shion pasó la mano por ambos vestidos y sopesó las posibilidades. Tras unos minutos de consideración, se decidió por el azul. ¡Qué demonios! Era una fiesta y ella quería lucir lo más bella posible. El atractivo escote de puntilla le daría un toque mucho más alegre que la apagada seda gris.

De repente, sintió cómo se le erizaba el bello de la nuca. Notó la presencia de su marido justo a su espalda y comenzó a temblar. Era algo inevitable. Cada vez que Deidara aparecía, ella temblaba como una paloma en medio de una virulenta ventisca. Y, desde que volvió a casa con aquella herida de cuchillo en la mano, su carácter había empeorado considerablemente, aunque fuera algo difícil de concebir.

¿Cómo era posible que se intensificara una crueldad ya de por sí desmedida, que alcanzaba cotas inimaginables por la más mínima tontería? Pues sí, lo era, para desgracia de Shion.

—¿Qué haces, mujer? ¿Perdiendo el tiempo para variar?

—No… No. Ya he terminado mis tareas —contestó, sin querer mirarlo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, señalando los vestidos.

—Elegía uno para la fiesta de esta noche. Hasta que acabe los que estoy confeccionando, tendré que usar los que traje conmigo.

Deidara se acercó a la cama y los examinó con cuidado.

—¿Cuál habías elegido?

Shion dudó. Seguro que su elección le costaría un disgusto.

—¿A ti cuál te gusta? —preguntó con cautela.

Deidara se volvió hacia ella esbozando su siniestra sonrisa. Un desagradable escalofrío de anticipación recorrió la espalda de la joven.

—Los dos me parecen una basura. Pero si mi esposa no es capaz de tener un vestuario decente, tendré que resignarme. ¿Cuál habías elegido? —insistió.

—El… el azul.

La bofetada llegó tan rápido que Shion no la vio venir. Se tambaleó hacia atrás sujetándose la cara con las manos.

—¿Pretendes dejarme en ridículo, perra miserable? —gritó Deidara, colérico—. ¡Mi mujer no aparecerá en público con un andrajoso vestido! ¡Quémalo! ¡No quiero ver un solo parche en tus ropas! Te pondrás el gris y no hay más que hablar.

Shion asintió despacio al tiempo que las lágrimas le caían por la dolorida mejilla. Su corazón latía muy fuerte por el miedo y la indignación. Estaba convencida de que si hubiese dicho el otro vestido, la habría golpeado por resultar ese más insulso, o más elegante, o más… lo que fuera. Cualquier excusa era buena para abofetearla.

Cuando Deidara abandonó la habitación, Shion se acercó despacio a la cama y acarició con dulzura el bonito vestido azul. Y de pronto, como si hubiese sido atacada por un rayo, estrujó violentamente la prenda entre sus manos y la arrojó al suelo con rabia. Cayó ella después junto al vestido, hecha un ovillo, y se dejó llevar por la frustración que sentía. Se convulsionó con los violentos sollozos que le desgarraban la garganta, y tuvo que morderse los puños para que Deidara no la escuchara llorar, no fuera que también aquello le molestara.

* * *

Tal y como prometió, Naruto regresó a la cabaña al caer la tarde.

Llevaba dos paquetes bajo el brazo y Hinata quiso preguntarle qué contenían, pero se contuvo. Aún no tenía la suficiente confianza con su marido y se mordió los labios, disgustada por ese motivo. Deseaba poder hablarle con total libertad y que él dejase a un lado aquella actitud distante que la enfurecía.

—¿Qué tal has pasado el día? —le preguntó.

Él se quitó el sombrero y, por unos instantes, pareció sorprendido. Tal vez no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se preocupara por cómo le había ido.

—Bien —guardó silencio, azorado, y luego pareció recordar sus buenos modales—. ¿Y tú?

Hinata le sonrió y Naruto sintió que la sangre se le licuaba y le corría más veloz por las venas. Si su esposa era capaz de sonreír así solo por preocuparse de corresponder a su cortesía, no quería ni imaginar su expresión cuando le dedicara toda la atención que merecía. Era increíblemente hermosa.

Esa tarde llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza floja y algunos mechones se le habían escapado, rizándose junto a la cara. Su rostro estaba sonrosado y los ojos le brillaban, expectantes. Tenía las manos manchadas de harina y el delicioso olor que flotaba por toda la sala indicaba que había estado horneando pan.

—Mi día ha estado bien —contestó, limpiándose las manos en el mandil—. Algo solitario, pero provechoso. He terminado de arreglar el huerto y he bajado al pueblo a comprar algunas provisiones que hacían falta. Lo he… lo he apuntado en tu cuenta.

Naruto también sonrió tras ese comentario.

—Por supuesto. Compra todo lo que necesites.

Hinata sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, no sabía si por aquella sonrisa o por su tono de voz, de pronto cálido y amable. Se armó de valor y aprovechó aquel momento para preguntarle por los paquetes, rezando para que no la tildara de entrometida.

—¿Qué has traído?

Y por segunda vez en esa tarde, Hinata sorprendió en su esposo un gesto nada habitual en él. Su sonrisa se volvió misteriosa y los ojos cobalto destellaron con un brillo divertido.

—Este paquete grande es una sorpresa —dijo, con lo que Hinata casi se cayó de espaldas—. Y este pequeño es para el baño que te prometí.

Le tendió el paquete y ella lo cogió presta, deseosa de averiguar lo que contenía. Lo desenvolvió con el entusiasmo de una niña pequeña y Naruto disfrutó de su expresión, conteniendo el impulso de acercarse por su espalda y abrazarla por la cintura mientras lo hacía.

—¡Una pastilla de jabón, colonia y un cepillo! —exclamó Hinata, girándose hacia él con los ojos maravillados.

—Y si aún te queda algo de esa jojoba, puedes usarla también. Me gusta como huele.

Hinata enrojeció. Recordaba perfectamente cuándo había olido él su pelo. El día anterior, cuando la había montado en su caballo para llevarla hasta la cabaña.

—Muchas gracias —susurró, apretando sus regalos como si se trataran de un auténtico tesoro.

El vaquero le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza aceptando su agradecimiento, con una sonrisa que consiguió que el estómago de Hinata hormigueara. ¡Vaya si era guapo! reconoció. Y más cuando era capaz de sonreír así.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó, volviéndose a colocar el sombrero.

Hinata corrió a recoger sus cosas y enseguida salieron de la cabaña rumbo a la poza. Naruto montó sobre Kyuubi y la miró desde lo alto del caballo sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Quieres ir detrás o sobre mi regazo?

Hinata inspiró con fuerza al recordar la sensación de ir sentada sobre las piernas de Naruto. Volvió a ruborizarse y estrujó sin darse cuenta el hatillo que había preparado para su aseo.

—¿Y bien?

Había cierto deje burlón en el tono de Naruto, como si supiera lo que ella estaba pensando. ¿Creía acaso que se amilanaría? Vaquero presuntuoso. Levantó el mentón y le miró directamente a los ojos antes de contestar.

—Iré en tu regazo, si no te importa.

—No me importa —dijo él, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a montar—. Pero debes prometer que no golpearás mis costillas. Tienes mucha fuerza, mujer.

Hinata se mordió la lengua para no arremeter contra él por olvidarse de nuevo de su nombre. Era imposible, jamás conseguiría que dejara de llamarla mujer. Pero no quería estropear el momento poniéndose a la defensiva. Naruto parecía muy accesible y lo último que deseaba era que se encerrara en sí mismo otra vez.

Aceptó la mano que le ofrecía y montó, acomodándose entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué quieres ese baño? —preguntó él, acercando su nariz al cuello de Hinata—. Hueles a pan recién horneado… Dan ganas de comerte.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y colocó una mano en el pecho del hombre en actitud defensiva. De pronto se habían disparado todas sus alarmas y el corazón se le había desbocado en el pecho. ¡Por todos los cielos, los ojos cobalto del vaquero de verdad parecían querer comérsela!

—También huelo a tierra del huerto y a sudor —musitó ella, temblando.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿No quería seducirle? ¿No quería que por fin se comportara como un auténtico marido? Bien, pues ahí lo tenía. Y de pronto a ella la invadía la timidez. ¡Maldita fuera!

Otra vez la sorprendió con aquella risa grave y sincera. Él cogió la mano que ella apretaba contra su pecho y se la llevó a los labios para besarle los dedos. Una intensa sacudida le recorrió el brazo y bajó por sus pechos hasta sus ingles, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo.

—Si la dama desea un baño, un baño tendrá.

Naruto volvió a reírse y espoleó a Kyuubi, que salió al trote en dirección a las montañas.

Aquello era el paraíso. Hinata observó el remanso de agua entre la hierba alta y verde y supo por qué aquel lugar era uno de los preferidos de Naruto. Un riachuelo serpenteante y cristalino bajaba de las montañas para morir en aquella poza. Al escuchar el rumor del agua, Hinata alzó la vista hasta el rostro de Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

—Es precioso —le dijo.

Él no pudo dominar el impulso de acariciar su mejilla con los dedos. Ella sí que era preciosa. ¿Cómo podía haber tenido tanta suerte? No quería una esposa y le tocaba la más dulce, la más bonita.

—¿Por qué de pronto eres tan amable? —le espetó ella echándose hacia atrás, arqueando una ceja.

Y la más peleona también, pensó divertido.

—¿Lo soy?

—No te hagas el tonto —le advirtió, clavándole un dedo en el pecho. Un pecho duro y caliente, según pudo comprobar.

Naruto se echó a reír, aguantando el impulso de besarla. Sus ojos perlas lo desafiaban como los de ninguna otra mujer y tenerla allí sentada sobre su regazo, suave y tibia, lo estaba matando. La cogió por la cintura y la bajó del caballo con cuidado, alejando de él la tentación.

—Será mejor que te des tu baño antes de que se haga de noche.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella, poniéndole una mano sobre el muslo.

Naruto bajó los ojos hasta esa mano pequeña y tierna que lo tocaba con esa confianza, ignorando lo que le hacía sentir. Su corazón empezó a latir mucho más deprisa y sintió que todo su cuerpo se endurecía. Si ella movía esa mano en una caricia lenta hacía arriba…

¡Dios! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Hinata no estaba provocándolo adrede, ¿verdad? No, no podía ser.

—Te dejaré… —tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de proseguir, pues sus emociones le enronquecían el habla—, te dejaré algo de intimidad —al ver que ella agrandaba los ojos y miraba en derredor, preocupada, se apresuró a aclarar—. Estaré cerca por si me necesitas, no te apures.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, un tanto decepcionada. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había albergado la idea de que Naruto tomase aquel baño con ella? Se le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo al pensarlo. Había sido muy agradable ir sentada en su regazo durante el breve trayecto y tal vez pensó… ¡oh, qué idiota! Su esposo estaba siendo amable y nada más. Eso no significaba que la quisiera como mujer de buenas a primeras. Iba a resultar muy complicado vencer el rechazo que había sentido hacia ella desde el principio. Aunque… había dicho que quería comerla, ¿verdad? Eso no se lo había inventado. ¿Había sido solo una broma porque olía a pan?

Estaba muy confundida. Inspiró con fuerza y se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en la maleza que rodeaba la poza. Pronto, la belleza de aquel paraíso la atrapó, consiguiendo que su mente se relajara y dejara de pensar en cosas imposibles.

Sentía la presencia de Naruto muy cerca, pero no podía verle.

Se desnudó del todo, abrió el hatillo que llevaba y cogió la pastilla de jabón. Cuando introdujo los pies en el agua, contuvo la respiración.

Estaba fría tal y como le había indicado el vaquero. Helada. Pero aquello no iba a detenerla. Avanzó un poco más, apretando los dientes, hasta que el agua le llegó a los muslos. Entonces, se sumergió por entero, lanzándose de cabeza.

Naruto, escondido entre los matorrales, la perdió de vista un momento y se preocupó. Pero al instante ella volvió a emerger de las profundidades. ¡Parecía una sirena! Su cuerpo ardía por acudir al encuentro de la mujer, la entrepierna le dolía deseando tomar lo que ahora era suyo por derecho.

No, se dijo, bajando los ojos al suelo. No lo quería así. Hinata era especial, había sufrido mucho y no había tenido un recibimiento como se merecía. Tenía que seducirla, tenía que lograr que lo deseara tanto como él a ella, no porque fuera su marido, sino porque todo su cuerpo lo reclamara como el único hombre capaz de saciar sus anhelos.

La observó de nuevo. Se enjabonaba la gloriosa melena negra azulada y él podía apreciar el perfil de uno de sus pechos, con el pezón erecto, tentándole como si se tratara del fruto prohibido del paraíso. ¿Cómo sería atrapar aquella cima rosada y endurecida con los dientes?

¿Cómo de suave sería el tacto de aquella piel entre sus manos?

Apretó la mandíbula y se giró para no seguir mirándola. Era demasiado. Demasiado para cualquiera.

Poco después, escuchó el chapoteo de sus piernas saliendo al fin de la poza.

—¿Naruto? —lo llamó.

Acudió presto a su reclamo. Como un imbécil enamorado, reconoció cuando las prisas lo hicieron tropezar con unas ramas del suelo. Al llegar junto a ella, comprobó que se había enrollado el cuerpo con una toalla y la melena mojada le caía sobre un hombro desnudo.

Aunque tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios aparecían ligeramente morados y a duras penas pudo contener el impulso de aplastar los suyos contra la boca femenina para transmitirle todo su calor.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó, colocándose las manos a la espalda para evitar agarrarla como estaba deseando.

—Ha sido vigorizante.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No. Es solo que me gusta tenerte cerca. Me siento más segura.

No supo por qué aquellas palabras le agradaron tanto. Viniendo de una mujer tan independiente como Hinata, se sintió halagado. Su ego masculino se infló como un pavo.

—Bien. Me giraré para dejarte intimidad.

Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa que acabó de hechizarlo.

¡Era lo más atractivo que había visto en mucho tiempo! La sintió vestirse, oía cómo la ropa rozaba contra su piel y se dio cuenta de que seguía apretando los dientes. Aquello era un sufrimiento constante. Un poco más, pensó, después de la fiesta. Para entonces, ella solo querría acostarse con él. No porque él fuese el único que había quedado soltero cuando apareció. No porque Jiraiya los hubiese obligado a casarse. Querría acostarse con él porque iba a conseguir que lo deseara con cada fibra de su ser.

El camino de regreso fue toda una tortura. Hinata se apretaba contra su cuerpo buscando calor y él guiaba a Kyuubi intentando centrarse solo en el camino. Sería tan fácil enterrar la cara en su cuello y comenzar a besarla despacio, como estaba deseando. Tenía la certeza absoluta de que ella no se le resistiría, de que abriría sus labios dispuesta a recibir sus atenciones. Y podría continuar acariciándola suavemente, por encima de la ropa, para luego introducir la mano entre la tela hasta encontrar su piel y sentir cómo se estremecía…

— Naruto, vuelves a apretarme demasiado —se quejó ella de pronto.

Era cierto. Sin darse cuenta, mientras imaginaba la manera más placentera de asaltar sus sentidos, había cerrado sus brazos en torno a ella en actitud posesiva.

—Perdona —dijo, relajando su abrazo pero sin soltarla.

Hinata miró al frente para que no pudiera ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que no podía esconder. Él la deseaba. Podía sentir lo tenso que se encontraba, su respiración contra la sien, más fuerte de lo normal. Y aquella dureza que era incapaz de ignorar bajo sus muslos, cada vez más caliente y más hinchada.

Casi lamentó que llegaran tan rápido a la cabaña, porque estaba convencida de que Naruto había hecho un esfuerzo supremo por contener su pasión y estaba a un paso de perder todo su dominio. ¡Y ella estaba deseando que lo perdiera!

Desmontaron y el vaquero continuó sosteniéndola por la cintura.

Hinata se alegró íntimamente de que no la soltara. Estaba pletórica.

Se sentía femenina y por primera vez desde que llegara, veía el interés de su marido hacia ella. Lo cierto era que se estaba esforzando y, aunque no fuera muy hábil con las palabras, apreciaba mucho más sus gestos y sus atenciones.

—Ahora te daré el otro paquete. Espero que te guste —susurró él inclinándose hacia su oído.

A Hinata se le erizó la piel del cuello al sentir su aliento rozándole la oreja. ¡Por todos los santos! ¿De dónde había salido ese hombre? ¿Qué habían hecho con su arisco marido? Parecía empeñado en complacerla a cada instante. Desde luego, si a partir de ese momento iba a ser así, estaría encantada de corresponderle.

—¿Qué es? —logró preguntar saliendo de su nube de felicidad momentánea.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes… Una sorpresa.

Entraron y Naruto recogió el paquete que antes había dejado olvidado sobre la mesa. Se lo entregó y Hinata admiró el brillo intenso de sus ojos cobalto. ¿Estaba emocionado? Así parecía. Algo tocó en ese momento su corazón, antes incluso de abrir el enigmático paquete. Era un soplo cálido de ternura. Era un bienestar que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Muchas gracias —susurró, con emoción contenida.

—Aún no sabes lo que es.

—No importa. Sea lo que sea, me encanta.

Naruto sonrió con una calidez que a ella la quemó por dentro. Su expresión reflejaba un sentimiento que no quiso identificar por miedo a equivocarse. Pero una cosa sí estaba clara: a él le complacía verla tan feliz.

Abrió el paquete con manos temblorosas. Esta vez no sentía la urgencia de una niña pequeña ante su sorpresa. Quería saborear cada instante porque era consciente de lo importante que era ese momento para ambos. Se estaba creando un vínculo entre ellos, estaban abriéndose el uno al otro y se estaba consolidando la base de su matrimonio.

Cuando retiró el papel marrón que envolvía el paquete, pudo admirar una suave tela azul de seda. Sabía lo que era, a pesar de haber vislumbrado apenas una parte del contenido. Dejó el paquete sobre la mesa con cuidado y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Por qué era tan estúpida? Pensó. No podía evitarlo. Aquel era un detalle muy tierno para el que no se había preparado.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Naruto, confundido al ver su reacción.

Él mismo sacó el fabuloso vestido de la envoltura y lo extendió ante sus ojos para que pudiera admirarlo. Hinata no se atrevía ni a tocarlo. Era precioso. Sin duda, otra de las creaciones de Ino. El hecho de que Naruto hubiese claudicado y no solo le permitiese usar esos vestidos, sino que además le regalase uno, decía mucho más que cualquier palabra de amor que pudiera salir de su boca.

—Bueno, si no es de tu agrado, tal vez pueda pedirle a Ino…

Hinata le colocó una mano sobre la boca para hacerle callar.

Odiaba haberle dado una impresión equivocada, parecía en verdad consternado.

—Shhh, calla. Me encanta, Naruto. Es el vestido más maravilloso del mundo.

Naruto no podía entenderla. Aquello era mucho más complicado de lo que imaginó en un principio. Ella retiró la mano que había colocado sobre sus labios y se acercó a él. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzarle y le besó en la boca, muy despacio. Luego elevó los brazos y se abrazó a su cuello, apretando el cuerpo contra el suyo.

Naruto gruñó interiormente ante aquel atrevimiento. Esa pequeña osada estaba poniendo a prueba toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Quería abrazarla a su vez, apretarla aún más y que fuera muy consciente de lo que su audaz maniobra le hacía sentir. Pero estaba seguro de que si hacía eso, si le plantaba las manos en las nalgas y le metía la lengua en la boca, no podría parar. Y entonces no podrían ir al baile, y no podría seducirla hasta que se volviera loca de deseo por él. Aquel beso era sin duda una forma de agradecer el regalo; si él reaccionaba de la forma salvaje que estaba imaginando, la asustaría.

Y por Dios que hizo un esfuerzo hercúleo por controlarse. ¡Ella era tan dulce, tan incitante, tan suave!

La joven notó que él no le devolvía el beso y se separó un poco, con las manos aún entrelazadas detrás de su cuello. Los ojos de su marido estaban velados y oscuros, contradiciendo su falta de reacción.

Le había gustado, seguro. Entonces, ¿por qué no la correspondía?

—Será mejor que vayas a vestirte —murmuró él, con la voz enronquecida—. La fiesta comenzará dentro de poco. Yo iré a desensillar a Kyuubi…

Le entregó el vestido y salió de la cabaña más tieso que un palo.

Hinata no lo entendía, porque estaba convencida de que la deseaba. Ella aún estaba temblando por ese breve contacto. ¡Qué bien sabía ese hombre! Qué labios más calientes y qué pecho tan duro. Por no hablar de aquella otra dureza que había podido sentir perfectamente contra su estómago.

Puso el vestido delante de sí y lo admiró una vez más. Era exquisito. Lo apretó contra su pecho y luego se lo llevó a la cara para aspirar su aroma. Olía a nuevo, olía a esperanza… A la ilusión de que su vida por fin estaba tomando el rumbo que ella deseaba. Sí, aquello era más que un vestido, era un billete de ida hacia la felicidad que tanto anhelaba. Lo usaría esa misma noche y pondría un especial cuidado en su aspecto, quería estar fabulosa. Presentía que aquella iba a ser definitivamente su noche de bodas y temblaba de excitación.

¿Tal vez por eso él no había reaccionado al beso? ¿Se estaba reservando? ¿Quería que aquella noche fuera especial? Solo de pensarlo, se estremeció de placer y notó un calor nuevo y excitante que le bajaba desde el estómago hasta sus partes más íntimas. Se sonrojó. Jamás había experimentado nada igual. Y se dio cuenta de que deseaba a Naruto Uzumaki como no había deseado nada antes en su vida.

**_Continuará..._**


	17. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

Ya se oía la música en la plaza cuando Shion salió de su casa del brazo de su esposo. Le miró de reojo y supo que sería el hombre más guapo de la fiesta; atraería las miradas de todas las mujeres y ninguna sospecharía que en realidad era Lucifer disfrazado de ser humano.

Había elegido una camisa verde para la ocasión, que combinaba a la perfección con sus pantalones de color beige. Su pelo rubio caía lustroso sobre sus hombros y su rostro, perfectamente afeitado, provocaría el delirio en cada una de las féminas que posaran sus ojos en él. Si supieran, si solo se hicieran una idea de que ese hombre no…

—Buenas tardes, Deidara — Jiraiya Konoha les salió al paso cuando atravesaban la calle principal. Miró luego a la mujer e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo—. Shion.

—¿Cómo estás, Jiraiya? —preguntó Deidara, con su tono más amable.

Shion no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al escucharlo. ¿Por qué nadie más se percataba de la falsedad de su expresión y de sus palabras?

—Deseando que comience la fiesta. El pueblo necesita más eventos como este; después de todo, la vida hay que disfrutarla. En ocasiones me parece que os hago trabajar demasiado… Hoy quiero que todo el mundo se divierta —clavó sus sinceros ojos azules en el rostro de la joven rubia—. ¿Qué me dice, señora Garret? ¿Me reservará un baile?

A Jiraiya no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de soslayo que la mujer le dirigió a su marido. ¿Era temor, quizás, lo que había detectado en sus pupilas violetas?

—Por supuesto que bailará contigo, Jiraiya —respondió Deidara por ella—. Me consta que Shion es una excelente bailarina.

—Estupendo —el hombre le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de despedirse de ellos—. Os veré luego, pues. Chōji se ha ofrecido a llevar algunas bebidas de su cantina a la plaza y debo echarle una mano.

El matrimonio lo vio alejarse calle abajo y, cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Deidara se dirigió a su mujer.

—Espero que cuando nos reunamos con los demás en la fiesta se te quite esa cara amargada que tienes —amenazó—. Quiero ver una bonita sonrisa en tu rostro.

—No tengo ganas de sonreír —osó contestar ella.

Sintió cómo la mano de su marido se cerraba sobre su brazo como una garra de acero, lastimándola con crueldad. Shion gimió y tuvo que retener las lágrimas que pujaban por escaparse de sus ojos.

—Pues haz un esfuerzo. Somos una pareja feliz y todo el mundo tiene que saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Solo pudo cabecear dándole la razón, puesto que el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía pronunciar palabra.

Caminaron hasta la plaza donde ya empezaban a reunirse los habitantes de Konoha's Valley para la celebración. Como el día en que llegaron las mujeres, habían dispuesto una larga mesa con los refrescos y las viandas, en esta ocasión mucho más variados gracias a la aportación de las nuevas amas de casa que estaban deseosas de colaborar. Ricos pasteles de carne, tartas de manzana, de cerezas y pastelillos de limón; distintos tipos de panes, asados de tiras de ternera, tortas de maíz y frijoles. Había también limonada, naranjada, ponche y cerveza. Los músicos se encontraban en una tarima elevada y ya ensayaban con algunas piezas para calentar sus dedos, en espera de que Jiraiya declarase comenzado el baile.

Shion miró en derredor buscando a su amiga Hinata, de la que no sabía nada desde el día en que se quedó regazada de la caravana. Estaba realmente preocupada, ¿habría llegado? ¿Se habría casado con otro de los hombres? ¿Había tenido ella más suerte con la elección de su esposo? Por más que lo había intentado, Deidara no le había permitido indagar como quisiera y no pudo averiguar nada. Y si él sabía algo al respecto, se lo guardaba para sí. Shion suponía que era otro método más de hacerla sufrir; era el pasatiempo preferido de su odioso marido.

Por fin, sus ojos violetas se posaron en la pareja que se acercaba por el camino norte del pueblo. Venían cogidos de la mano y un pinchazo de celos le hizo cerrar los ojos por un momento para evadirse de aquella imagen. Otra pareja feliz, no como la suya.

Cuando se acercaron un poco más, pudo comprobar que efectivamente se trataba de Hinata. Su corazón se aligeró y pareció librarse de un peso terrible. Ella estaba bien, sin su ayuda, sin su preocupación, había conseguido llegar al pueblo y, al parecer, casarse felizmente.

Dio un paso hacia ella, pero Deidara la retuvo por el brazo.

—¿Dónde demonios vas?

—Solo quería saludar a mi amiga. No la veo desde que llegamos—se excusó.

—Quédate a mi lado; no te separes de mí. Quiero saber con quién hablas en cada momento —luego se acercó más a su oído para susurrarle con maldad—. Si no haces lo que te digo, si le dices a alguien algo sobre mí…

—No lo haré —respondió, muy rápido, con la furia que sentía mezclada con el pánico—. No te preocupes, Deidara, seremos la pareja más feliz de la fiesta.

Él asintió, satisfecho. Luego fijó la vista en las personas que habían llamado la atención de su esposa y frunció el ceño. Naruto Uzumaki. Aquel hombre siempre le había dado mala espina. Se fijó en la mujer que le acompañaba, una belleza morena que lucía un bonito vestido de fiesta color azul turquesa con un generoso escote. No la reconoció; ¿por qué no la había visto antes? ¿Por qué no la descubrió el día de la llegada de la caravana? Sin duda, era una hembra a tener muy en cuenta y tal vez, si la hubiera visto antes, hubiese sido su elección. La mocosa miwok dijo que la mujer del Este era una de las más hermosas que llegarían y, sin duda, aquella lo era. Pero no la vio y se quedó con Shion. Bueno, pensó, sonriendo, su mujer también era muy atractiva. Y, ¿quién le impedía acercarse a esa morena de curvas sensuales y tentadoras para tenerla controlada? Knife estaría de acuerdo, no podían arriesgarse. Sabía que no le resultaría difícil convencerla para que dieran esquinazo a su marido… y entonces estaría a su merced.

Deidara sonrió con suficiencia. Ya tenía decidido que gozaría entre los muslos de aquella otra joven. Su imaginación se avivó por su ego inflado y se vio a sí mismo compartiendo la cama con las dos mujeres, la rubia y la morena. Sin duda, un delirio para cualquier hombre.

—He cambiado de opinión, Shion —dijo, complacido—. Iremos a saludar a tu amiga.

* * *

Jirōbō Wyatt obvió la mirada furibunda que le dirigió la señora Smith, encargada de disponer las viandas en la larga mesa de madera, y se sirvió otro pedazo de tarta. La engulló casi sin masticar y, cuando comprobó que la buena mujer continuaba mirándolo, ceñuda, le habló con la boca llena, escupiendo migas y saliva con cada palabra.

—¿Tiene algún problema conmigo, señora?

Ella contrajo la cara en un gesto asqueado. Antes de poder contestarle, su marido se acercó y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo protector.

—Nos gustaría que mostraras un poco más de educación, Wyatt —espetó este—. Aguarda hasta que Jiraiya dé el discurso que tiene preparado. Luego podrás lanzarte sobre la comida como un lobo hambriento.

—El bonachón de Charlie Smith —se burló Jirōbō, torciendo los labios con desdén. Se limpió la boca con la manga de la camisa y se sirvió un poco de cerveza en una jarra—. La tarta me ha dado sed, ¿o tampoco puedo beber?

—Haz lo que te plazca, Wyatt, pero no nos estropees la fiesta, por favor.

—El único que estropea la diversión eres tú, puritano del demonio —exclamó, dándose la vuelta para beber un largo trago de cerveza.

Pero cuando vio aparecer a la mujer morena del vestido color azul, casi se atragantó. ¿¡Qué diablos…!? ¡Estaba viva! La muy zorra había sobrevivido después de todo. Jirōbō se llevó la mano al hombro que le había herido y la miró con odio, sabiendo que corría un serio peligro si lo descubría. Claro que, por otra parte, era muy extraño que su marido no hubiera ido a por él en busca de justicia. Quizá ella no había dicho nada. ¡Ah, si eso era así, no sería él quién provocara al esposo revelando su pequeño secreto!

La observó en silencio con expresión taimada mientras ella se acercaba a la plaza. Su odio remitió un tanto al contemplar las suaves curvas de sus caderas mientras caminaba, el deseable nacimiento de sus pechos y la larga cabellera negra y azul brillante y de aspecto sedoso…

Inspiró con fuerza, conteniendo las ganas de acercarse hasta ella y arrastrarla por los pelos hasta un rincón oscuro. Después de todo, la seguía deseando. El fuego que había encendido en su interior durante el viaje no se había apagado, y presentía que no lo haría hasta que se saciara de ella.

—Encontraré otro momento, perra. En cuanto te alejes de tu flamante marido, te estaré esperando —susurró para sí mismo—. Y después de gozarte, esta vez te mataré.

* * *

Hinata se estiró una arruga imaginaria del magnífico vestido cuando se aproximaron a la plaza. Quería estar perfecta. Miró de reojo a Naruto y sonrió al recordar su expresión al verla salir del dormitorio, arreglada para la fiesta. Hubiese jurado que a él se le había hecho la boca agua. Sus ojos se tiñeron con un brillo codicioso y vio que se esforzaba por contener el impulso de acercarse y llevarla directamente a la cama. Hinata no comprendía por qué intuía de pronto todas esas cosas, pero así era. Se sentía poderosa, femenina, y era consciente de las emociones que despertaba en Naruto. Con malicia, mientras caminaba, pasó sus dedos por el escote como si se tratara de un gesto distraído. Funcionó. Los ojos de Naruto volaron hacía ese punto en que la tela revelaba la suavidad de sus pechos y Hinata observó cómo tragaba saliva.

¿Sería muy osado proponer que se dieran media vuelta y regresaran a su casa? No, mejor no. Naruto parecía tener mucho interés en que aquella noche fuera perfecta. Y quería que todo el pueblo los viera juntos, para que nadie se llevara a engaños, recordó.

Suspiró, resignada. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos; no pretendía que nada emponzoñara su felicidad. Esa noche haría todo lo que Naruto quisiera porque deseaba corresponder a todas sus atenciones. Si quería lucirla de su brazo para que todo Konoha's Valley pudiera verlos, que así fuera.

Al llegar a la plaza, se acercaron a un grupo de vaqueros que charlaban animadamente en corro. Naruto le soltó entonces la mano y, antes de que ella pudiera sentirse decepcionada, la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo en actitud posesiva.

Los hombres contemplaron a la pareja que se acercaba, admirando el porte de ambos jóvenes. La mayoría de los vaqueros no conocía aún a Hinata, pues ella no había llegado con las demás mujeres y en las pocas ocasiones que había bajado al pueblo ellos estaban en los prados, trabajando. Sabían que Uzumaki se había tenido que casar de manera forzosa con ella y muchos se habían llegado a compadecer de él. Ahora, viendo a la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que avanzaba a su lado, no le tenían lástima en absoluto.

—¡Vaya, Naruto! ¿Dónde la tenías escondida? —preguntó uno de los vaqueros, acercándose hasta la pareja para saludarles.

—Buenas noches, Shikamaru —respondió él, tocándose el ala del sombrero negro a modo de saludo—. Te presento a mi esposa.

La mujer le tendió una mano con una sonrisa forzada, como si algo de lo dicho la hubiese molestado. Pete no tardó en averiguar qué.

—Me llamo Hinata, aunque a mi marido le cueste recordarlo —le dijo.

El hombre soltó una carcajada y estrechó aquella mano de dedos finos y suaves.

—¡Y además tiene carácter! Eres un hombre afortunado, Naruto, sin duda —se volvió hacia ella una vez más y, con una especie de reverencia, le pidió—. Espero que me reserve un baile, señora Uzumaki.

—Con mucho gusto —contestó ella, esta vez con una sonrisa franca en su cara.

Fueron muchos los que se acercaron a la pareja para saludarles.

La curiosidad y el espectacular aspecto de Hinata con aquel vestido azul era un aliciente para todos los habitantes de Konoha's Valley.

Ninguna mujer lucía una prenda semejante. Era atrevido sin llegar a ser vulgar y su alegre color contrastaba con los tonos más discretos del resto de los vestidos.

—Si me disculpan, caballeros, iré a saludar a mis compañeras de viaje. Tengo que ponerme al día con todos los chismorreos de Konoha's Valley.

No supo si eran imaginaciones suyas o de verdad la mano de Naruto parecía reticente a soltarla.

—Por supuesto, señora — Shikamaru, al igual que el resto de los hombres, le dedicó un gesto cortés con la cabeza.

Hinata se giró para marcharse, pero en el último segundo regresó sobre sus pasos para dar un rápido beso a Naruto en la mejilla.

Los hombres lanzaron exclamaciones y algún silbido por aquella demostración de cariño, pero Naruto no les prestó atención. Solo podía fijarse en el suave contoneo de sus caderas mientras se alejaba.

—¡Qué suerte tuviste, cabrón! —espetó Shikamaru de repente, dándole una palmada en la espalda a un atontado Naruto.

Hinata disfrutó reencontrándose con sus amigas, ahora convertidas en radiantes esposas que no paraban de cotorrear relatando las peripecias de la nueva vida que llevaban. Le resultaba muy curioso verlas con sus vestidos femeninos y sus impecables tocados, con sus modales intachables de damas casadas y sus historias de tartas o estofados cuyas recetas se pasaban de unas a otras.

Hinata aún las veía con sus pantalones polvorientos y sus cabellos desastrosos, avanzando día a día por el desierto con una fortaleza y una voluntad indisolubles. Las veía disparando a las serpientes de cascabel que osaban cruzarse en su camino, empujando una carreta que había quedado atascada en un pozo de arena o compartiendo sus sueños y esperanzas a la luz del fuego que encendían cada noche. Eran las mismas mujeres, pero distintas.

—¡Cuánto me alegro de volver a veros a todas! —exclamaba, abrazando a cada una de las que se le acercaban.

—No nos has contado qué tal te fue en el local de Mei —dijo Karin, yendo directamente al cotilleo que más le interesaba.

—Por lo visto sí te permitió tomar ese baño. ¡Estás preciosa!

—¿De dónde has sacado este maravilloso vestido? —preguntó Kurenai, acariciando la suave tela de su falda.

—¡Oh, que sepas que nos morimos de la envidia! ¿Has visto tu aspecto? —exclamó Karin.

—No mientas —intervino de nuevo Kurenai—. Tienes envidia porque su marido es el hombre más guapo de la fiesta. ¿No es así, Hinata?

Por supuesto que era así, pero no estaba preparada para presumir de ello. Hinata buscó con los ojos a su esposo y sonrió como una boba al localizarlo.

—¡Mírala, si se lo come con los ojos! —la delató Karin.

—¿Acaso tú no lo harías? —preguntó Karui, otra de las mujeres.

—Yo me lo comería… ¡pero no con los ojos! —exclamó Karin con una expresión pícara en el rostro.

Un coro de risas femeninas atrajo la atención de Naruto, que conversaba con los otros hombres. Se fijó en que su esposa estaba sonrojada y, de pronto, como si estuviera inmerso en algún sueño brumoso, solo la vio a ella. Deliciosa con su vestido de fiesta, con las mejillas arreboladas y aquel brillo tentador en sus ojos perlas. Notó un tirón en las entrañas y, si no hubiese sido por lo feliz que parecía Hinata, la hubiese cogido de la mano y la habría llevado de regreso a su hogar ahora que ya habían comparecido ante todo el pueblo.

—¿Me escuchas, Naruto? — Rock Lee, el pianista, llamó su atención—. Te estaba diciendo que tu esposa me parece una de las mujeres más bonitas del pueblo. ¿Por qué la tenías escondida?

El hombre se mesó el pelo, incómodo. Maldita la gracia que le hacía que todos encontraran tan atractiva a su mujer. Y ese era el problema. Acababa de percatarse de que era su mujer, suya, y de nadie más. No obstante, no era momento de mostrarse celoso, máxime cuando los demás solo intentaban halagarle y ser amables.

—Bueno —respondió—, cuando el reverendo Yamato la encontró, tenía una herida en la cabeza y un tobillo torcido. Ha estado bastantes días convaleciente en cama…

—¿En serio? —preguntó otro hombre, que Naruto no reconoció.

Tenía el pelo anaranjado muy rizado, era alto, parecía fuerte y sus ojos negros le taladraban sin disimulo.

—Pues sí, señor…

—Wyatt. Jirōbō Wyatt —se presentó, sin ofrecer su mano—. Llegué con las mujeres y Jiraiya me ofreció un empleo en el rancho, así que me quedé.

—Como le decía, señor Wyatt, Hinata apareció herida en un terraplén junto al camino. Al parecer, buscando alguna planta medicinal tropezó y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza.

—¿También sabe de medicina? Qué lujo, señor Uzumaki, su esposa es un tesoro.

Naruto hubiese jurado que aquel hombre se estaba burlando de él. Entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente; para tratarse de un desconocido, sintió una antipatía desmesurada hacia ese individuo.

Antes de que pudiera responder como se merecía, Mei LeFleur se acercó al grupo de hombres y se cogió del brazo de Wyatt, sonriendo con el candor propio de su oficio.

—¿Qué tal estás, Jirōbō? —le preguntó, con voz cantarina—. ¿Cómo está tu hombro?

El aludido se tocó la zona herida y devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer. Naruto recordó entonces que uno de los hombres de la caravana había llegado herido y Mei tuvo que atenderle, posponiendo su encuentro amoroso para otro momento que nunca llegó. La madame se volvió luego hacia él sin esperar la respuesta de Wyatt.

—¿Y tú, querido? —espetó, contoneándose hasta él—. ¿Dónde has dejado a esa maravillosa mujer tuya? Me muero por ver su nuevo vestido —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Naruto frunció el ceño. Que hubiese consentido que su mujer vistiera con una de las prendas de Ino no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a propagarlo a los cuatro vientos. Esperaba que Mei fuera discreta.

— Hinata está saludando a sus amigas —explicó antes de cambiar hábilmente de tema— No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Mei.

En realidad, ninguno de los hombres lo esperaba. Era evidente por qué.

Ella soltó una risita de cascabel. Sus extraños ojos, verde y azul, se posaron en él con un destello astuto.

—He creído oportuno que las nuevas vecinas del pueblo me conozcan.

—¿Por qué crees que querrán conocerte? —preguntó Naruto, sabiendo que la madame no había ido allí solo a divertirse. La mujer sin duda tenía un particular interés en aquella fiesta—. Has tenido en tu cama a la mitad de sus maridos, ¿cómo supones que se lo tomarán?

—Oh —exclamó ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia—. Ellas saben que existo y que aquí seguiré, aunque hayan llegado para contagiar con su espíritu puritano a cada uno de mis clientes. Sería hipócrita por su parte ignorar mi presencia. Y algo me dice que esas mujeres, después de lo que han tenido que pasar hasta llegar aquí, son de todo menos hipócritas. Sinceramente, las admiro, Naruto. Por eso no quiero que me tengan como a una enemiga.

Los hombres se miraron unos a otros, sonriendo con complicidad. Mei era muy inteligente; sabía que debía ganarse el favor de las damas porque la idea que tuvieran de ella podía resultar muy influyente para su futuro en el pueblo.

—En ese caso, estoy deseando ver cómo te reciben, Mei — indicó Naruto.

Ella aceptó el desafío con un gesto de la cabeza y el vaquero supo sin lugar a dudas que sabría ganarse el favor de las damas. Su porvenir estaba en juego y Mei era, sobre todo, una superviviente.

La madame se acercó a él para que nadie más pudiera escuchar lo que iba a decirle a continuación.

—En cuanto averigüe la impresión que ha causado tu esposa al resto de las mujeres, lo verás. Tengo que reconocer que fui muy dura con Hinata cuando acudió a mi local a pedir aquel baño. Me mofé de su sugerencia y creí que había perdido la cabeza, pero, ¿sabes? La verdad es que su idea era estupenda.

Naruto casi temió preguntar.

—¿Qué idea?

—Verás, tu mujer sugirió que los servicios de mi local podrían gustar a las demás mujeres y que yo…

—Eh, prestad atención — Suigetsu Grant, que se había acercado a ellos, les llamó la atención—, Jiraiya va a decir unas palabras.

Mei perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo y se giró, como el resto de los asistentes a la fiesta, hacia la tarima donde ya se encontraba el patrón, que pedía silencio con las manos.

—Amigos y vecinos de Konoha's Valley, hoy estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar que desde hace unos días nuestras vidas han cambiado de manera radical. Y todo gracias a estas hermosas mujeres, increíbles, que llegaron a nosotros con la ilusión de encontrar un hogar. Espero que los matrimonios formados, que ya han tenido tiempo de conocerse un poco, llenen pronto nuestras calles de rechonchos y sonrosados bebés.

Hubo vítores y aplausos tras esas palabras por parte de los hombres, mientras que las mujeres reían con simulada vergüenza.

Varias parejas se besaron para demostrar lo acertada que había estado la efusiva arenga de Jiraiya.

Naruto buscó con la mirada a Hinata y se sorprendió cuando la encontró, mirándole a su vez. El tirón en las entrañas volvió con más fuerza que la ocasión anterior y deseó acercarse, estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Hubiese jurado, por cómo lo miraba ella, que deseaba exactamente lo mismo. Así que se acercó con determinación, sin apartar un segundo su mirada de los ojos perlas de Hinata.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, fueron abordados por otra pareja que pretendía saludarles.

— Hinata, cuánto me alegro de que estés bien —dijo Shion, con la voz estrangulada por la emoción.

La joven había esperado ese encuentro con impaciencia para echarle en cara a su amiga que la hubiera abandonado de aquella manera y que después, además, no se hubiera preocupado en absoluto por ella. Pero ahora, al verla allí de pie retorciéndose las manos, supo que no podría reprocharle nada.

Y es que Hinata notó en el acto que algo no marchaba bien.

Shion sonreía, pero la alegría no se extendía hasta sus hermosos ojos violetas, que parecían cubiertos por un velo de amargura.

La abrazó espontáneamente, sintiendo que era lo que debía hacer. Notó que el cuerpo de su amiga se estremecía con el contacto y la estrechó con más fuerza, intentando consolar la emoción contenida que sospechaba en Shion.

—Yo estoy bien —le susurró al oído, apartándose un poco—, ¿y tú?

Deidara carraspeó incómodo ante la demostración de amistad de las dos mujeres y Shion se apresuró a deshacerse de su abrazo. Se secó las lágrimas que corrían por su cara e hizo un esfuerzo patético por sonreír.

—Sí, claro, estoy muy bien. Es solo que me he emocionado al encontrarte —agarró la mano de su amiga y quiso explicarse—. Verás, creerás que yo te abandoné…

—Me llamo Deidara Garret, y soy el marido de Shion —la cortó el hombre que estaba junto a ella, adelantándose un paso y ofreciéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

Hinata la estrechó con suspicacia. Aquella mano, vendada por alguna herida reciente, le daba muy mala espina. Le estudió con detenimiento, intrigada por su extraña actitud. Uf, sí, era realmente un hombre guapísimo. Un Apolo de carne y hueso, con el pelo dorado cayéndole hasta los hombros y los ojos azules más claros que jamás había contemplado. Por fin entendía lo que Kurenai quiso explicarle cuando le habló del marido de Shion. Aquel hombre arrancaría suspiros a cualquier mujer con un solo movimiento de sus espesas pestañas, no cabía duda.

Sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, a ella no le gustó en absoluto.

La mano que la sujetaba era fuerte y estaba helada. Sintió la necesidad de soltarse pero él la retenía con deliberada intención. Fue cuando ocurrió…

Una sensación antigua y conocida la embargó. Notó el vértigo en el estómago y la debilidad en sus extremidades. Los ojos empezaron a nublarse y, por un segundo, la oscuridad llenó su mente… Para volver a hacerse la luz un instante después, pero con una imagen muy distinta a la de la pareja que tenía delante.

Era el mismo hombre, pero estaba atado a un árbol, en la espesura del bosque. Sus ojos rebosantes de odio se clavaban en ella ordenándola que lo soltara. Luego, de pronto, un arma apareció de la nada. No sabía quién la empuñaba, si era ella u otra persona muy cercana. Y entonces comenzaron los disparos. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. El arma vació su cargador en el estómago de aquel vaquero indefenso, amarrado al grueso tronco de una secuoya gigante…

Hinata se tambaleó hacia atrás, despertando de su ensueño.

Notó que Naruto la sujetaba por la cintura y la observaba con un ceño preocupado.

—Permítame decirle que es usted la mujer más bonita de esta fiesta —dijo Deidara, soltando al fin su mano.

Parecía no haberse percatado del ligero desvanecimiento de la mujer. O tal vez atribuyó su momentánea abstracción a su increíble atractivo, que normalmente ocasionaba en las mujeres ese extraño efecto. La propia Shion había quedado atontada al conocerle. Sonrió con suficiencia, disfrutando de la cara consternada de Uzumaki al ver a su esposa rendida a sus encantos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le susurró Shion, que también se había dado cuenta de la inesperada reacción de Hinata.

Esta intentó sonreír, pero no le salió. Aún temblaba al recordar el estómago ensangrentado del hombre de su visión, el mismo hombre que ahora sonreía estúpidamente delante de ella.

—Necesito beber algo… —musitó, volviéndose hacia Naruto.

Sus ojos le suplicaban que la alejase de allí. Su mano se posó sobre la del vaquero para afianzarla alrededor de su cintura, no quería que la soltara por nada del mundo. De repente, tenía miedo de lo que había visto. Y, aunque en la visión ese tal Dean Garret era la víctima, en esos momentos sentía pavor en su presencia.

—Mi esposa y yo estaremos encantados de que vengas a visitarnos uno de estos días, Shion —comentó Naruto a modo de despedida.

Hinata asintió tras sus palabras y agradeció la gran intuición de su marido. Shion era su mejor amiga y él había sabido captarlo, tal vez por el sentido abrazo que ambas se habían dado nada más verse.

—Sí, claro. Por supuesto que iré. Me gustaría disculparme como es debido por no haber dado la voz de alarma cuando desapareciste.

Las palabras de Shion sonaban atropelladas y temerosas.

Naruto se fijó en que mientras hablaba, no paraba de retorcerse las manos y mirar de reojo a Garret. Hinata también debió darse cuenta, porque dio un paso hacia su amiga, aunque se detuvo cuando su marido le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros con aire posesivo.

—Querida, no necesitas disculparte. Hinata comprende que una recién casada tiene asuntos más importantes que atender que sus compromisos sociales con las amigas.

La aludida entrecerró los ojos para mirar a ese hombre autoritario que cerraba la mano como una garra sobre el hombro de Hinata. Tuvo bastante. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero desde luego él era el responsable de que su amiga no se hubiera preocupado por ella, y de que luciese en su preciosa y dulce cara esas ojeras que ensombrecían su gesto.

— Shion, me alegro de haberte visto. Ya sabes dónde me tienes, para lo que necesites.

Remarcó bien sus últimas palabras dirigiéndole una intensa mirada a su amiga, como si quisiera ahondar en el fondo de su alma para descubrir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Shion solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Notaba la mano de Deidara apretando más de la cuenta su hombro y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar a su amiga que la socorriera, que la sacase de allí

cuanto antes, que la salvara de aquel demonio que le había tocado enbsuerte. Observó cómo la joven pareja se alejaba hacia la mesa de los refrigerios mientras su corazón se encogía de dolor y de angustia. Estaba otra vez sola.

—No me gusta tu amiga —siseó Deidara en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente—. Te prohíbo que vayas a su casa y que hables siquiera otra vez con ella. Si te encuentro alguna vez en su compañía…

No terminó la amenaza, pero sus ojos de serpiente le dijeron lo... que pasaría.

Shion se encogió de miedo y buscó después a la pareja que, tras beber un poco de limonada, se dirigía a la pista de baile para divertirse. Los envidió. Naruto no era como deisfau, eso saltaba a labvista. Claro que, ninguno de los hombres allí presentes era como su esposo.

Para igualarlo, tendrían que ser unos auténticos monstruos.

**_Continuará..._**


	18. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16

—¡Ay!

—¿Lo he vuelto a hacer? —preguntó Naruto, con expresión atormentada.

Ya iban tres veces; la había pisado mientras bailaban y el hombre sudaba por el esfuerzo. No quería estropearle la fiesta a Hinata confesando su poco talento para el baile. Por desgracia, los pies de la joven fueron testigos de su torpeza.

A pesar del dolor, Hinata tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Era muy gracioso verlo, tan grande y corpulento, intentando mantener la compostura.

—¿Prefieres que lo dejemos? —le preguntó.

Naruto se apretó más contra su cuerpo. Deseaba abandonar la tortura del baile cuanto antes, pero no quería separarse de ella. Tenerla abrazada era embriagador; la calidez de su cuerpo y el aroma floral que desprendía su pelo le estaba volviendo loco.

—Si prometes que no te separarás de mí, podemos dejar de bailar —le susurró contra el oído.

Hinata sintió un pellizco en la boca del estómago al notar el aliento de Naruto contra su mejilla.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, de buena gana.

—Y, además, debes decirme qué te ha pasado antes, cuando has saludado a tu amiga. ¿Acaso la cara bonita de Garret te ha dejado sin sentido?

Hinata dio un paso atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Eran celos lo que había escuchado en su tono?

—No me gustan los rostros tan perfectos —confesó, pasando el dedo por una pequeña cicatriz que adornaba el mentón de Naruto—. Me parecen demasiado fríos y, en este caso, particularmente inquietante.

Naruto arrugó el ceño y detuvo sus torpes movimientos de baile.

—¿Entonces?

Hinata dudó. Se mordió el labio y desvió la vista buscando al marido de Shion para comprobar que estaba lo bastante lejos.

—No lo entenderías.

—Intenta explicármelo —el tono de Naruto se había vuelto exigente. Cuanto más evasiva se mostraba ella, más deseaba saber qué había ocurrido.

—Ese hombre me da mala espina —dijo, sin dejar de mirar por encima de su hombro—. ¿Has visto a Shion? Ella no era así, te lo aseguro. Exhala un aire amargado y casi diría que en su rostro hay una sombra de…

—Miedo —concluyó Naruto por ella.

Hinata le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Desde luego, tenía una admirable intuición.

—¿También tú lo has notado?

—Tendría que estar ciego para no haberlo visto. Deidara siempre me ha parecido algo siniestro, aunque sus elegantes modales indiquen lo contrario.

Hinata no pudo evitar que un escalofrío de temor le recorriera de pies a cabeza. Él notó su estremecimiento.

—¿Eso es lo que te pasaba, entonces? ¿También te ha dado miedo?

La joven cerró los ojos y la imagen de aquel hombre, atado al árbol y con el vientre ensangrentado, inundó su mente.

—Abrázame, Naruto.

Era la segunda vez que tras una de sus visiones le pedía el consuelo de sus brazos. El vaquero la acomodó contra su amplio pecho y le besó la coronilla, invadido por un cálido sentimiento. Le gustaba saberse necesitado. Y Hinata conseguía que, además, se creyera indispensable. Sabía muy bien que su esposa era muy capaz de valerse por sí misma, y tal vez por eso le gustaba tanto que ella lo buscase para reconfortarla.

—No consentiré que Garret se te vuelva a acercar —le prometió.

Hinata elevó el rostro para buscar sus ojos una vez más.

—Pero he de acercarme yo a él… Tengo que averiguar qué le ocurre a Shion.

Naruto ciñó su cuerpo con aire protector y le acarició la barbilla.

—Lo averiguaremos juntos. Ahora, ya no estás sola.

Aquellas palabras sacudieron el alma de Hinata. Aliviaron como por encanto la pena que llevaba arrastrando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Notó el corazón henchido y el anhelo que había empezado a sentir desde que tuvo aquel sueño con Naruto regresó con fuerza, calentándole la piel, encendiéndole la mirada. Necesitaba a ese hombre. Más allá de las palabras, más allá de los gentiles gestos que había tenido con ella. Necesitaba que su marido la reclamara como mujer e inconscientemente, sus ojos buscaron los labios del hombre, deseando…

—¿Quieres que te bese?

Cielos. Además, podía leerle la mente. No se daba cuenta de que el deseo se manifestaba en su cara tan claro que cualquiera podía haber averiguado lo que buscaba. Los ojos perlas se habían oscurecido tras un velo vidrioso y los labios entreabiertos brillaban húmedos y expectantes. De su garganta brotó un suave gemido de impaciencia y Naruto sonrió, inclinándose hacia ella.

¿Para qué hacerse de rogar? Él también lo estaba deseando.

Posó los labios sobre la boca de Hinata y presionó con delicadeza.

La estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, notando cómo su corazón se aceleraba al tiempo que el beso se volvía más exigente.

La joven notó el cambio. La evolución de aquel contacto que había comenzado suave pero se volvía salvaje por momentos. ¡Qué diferencia con el beso que le había dado horas antes, en su hogar!

Naruto exigía una respuesta de ella moviendo los labios sobre los suyos con maestría, lamiendo las comisuras de su boca, mordisqueando la tierna carne. Poco a poco, sin saber cómo, fue abriéndose camino entre los dientes y al final su lengua la asaltó buscando con desesperación la dulzura que escondía.

Hinata, conmocionada por la fuerza de las emociones que estaban despertando en su interior, respondió con su propia lengua, tanteando tímidamente, pero decidida. Escuchó el gruñido de placer de Naruto contra su boca y el sonido consiguió exacerbarla aún más.

Comenzó a sentir las piernas blandas y una languidez deliciosa la transportó a su propio cielo. Se aferró con fuerza a los hombros de Naruto temiendo no poder sostenerse por sí misma y con ese gesto se pegó más a él. Se estremeció de placer cuando sus senos se aplastaron contra su amplio pecho. Cada fibra de su ser respondía al contacto de su marido y supo, en ese preciso momento, que no se había equivocado al realizar ese largo viaje a lo desconocido.

Él se separó apenas, satisfecho.

—Esto se me da mejor que el baile, ¿verdad?

—Por fortuna para los dos —jadeó ella, con una sonrisa—. Y ahora, deja de presumir y vuelve a besarme.

Las poderosas manos de Naruto asieron con fuerza su cintura y la pegó de nuevo a su cuerpo. En esta ocasión, el vaquero fue más osado y no se limitó a abrazarla. Paseó las manos por su espalda hasta que, por fin, descendieron por sus nalgas, muy abajo. Cuando Naruto apretó, justo en la línea que unía su trasero con los muslos, el cuerpo de Hinata se sacudió con un espasmo de placer. Estuvo a un paso de olvidar dónde se encontraban, quiénes les rodeaban. Pero cuando sintió la dureza del hombre presionando con insistencia sobre su vientre, intentó zafarse de su abrazo, envarada por aquel impulso.

—Detente. No estamos solos… —le pidió, mientras esquivaba su boca hambrienta.

—Mejor, que nos vean —exclamó él, con los ojos nublados de deseo—. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mía.

Su tono grave y exigente emocionó a Hinata, que se aferró a su camisa cuando notó que las piernas le temblaban. Aquella frase prometía mucho más que unos apasionados besos en la plaza del pueblo.

—Ejem, ejem… lamento interrumpir.

La voz de Jiraiya Konoha les devolvió a la realidad. Hinata lo miró, azorada, pero logró componer una sonrisa. Naruto, sin embargo, continuaba con la vista fija en la deliciosa boca de su mujer. Al diablo con Jiraiya y su inoportuna aparición.

—¿Qué… qué ocurre? —preguntó la chica, lanzándole a su marido una mirada reprobatoria. No era de buena educación ignorar al patrón.

— Naruto, un hombre pregunta por ti —dijo Jiraiya, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Sin duda, había disfrutado del espectáculo y le satisfacía enormemente frustrar al estirado vaquero. Era la primera vez que los hombres de Konoha's Valley le veían mostrar algún tipo de emoción en público. Estaba deseando restregarle por la cara que tal descuido se debía a la mujer de la que tanto había renegado.

—Estoy ocupado, Jiraiya, ¿no lo ves? —respondió Naruto, aún con la vista fija en Hinata.

Ella deseó darle una patada.

—Ya, pero… tu amigo insistió mucho. Es… forastero —prosiguió el patrón, sin inmutarse porque el hombre lo ignorase.

Aquello captó por completo la atención de Naruto. Se volvió por fin hacia Jiraiya y frunció el ceño, intrigado.

—¿Forastero?

—Sí, aunque no me ha dicho lo que desea. Solo me ha pedido que te avise, te espera en la fachada posterior de la cantina. Anda, ve con él, yo cuidaré de tu esposa.

Su última frase ensombreció el rostro de Naruto. Y como no se movió del sitio, Jiraiya emitió una sonora carcajada antes de acercarse a Hinata y coger su mano con intención de sacarla a bailar. Pero su marido la sostenía por la otra y no permitió que se la llevara.

—¡Naruto! —se quejó ella, tironeada entre los dos hombres.

—No irás con él.

—Vamos, Uzumaki, esto es ridículo —volvió a reír Jiraiya. Se estaba divirtiendo de verdad.

—Por favor, Naruto, ¡eres imposible! —le amonestó Hinata, muy turbada.

El vaquero permaneció con el semblante pétreo, fulminando con la mirada a Jiraiya, que a esas alturas reía a mandíbula suelta.

—De acuerdo, cabezota, de acuerdo —exclamó al fin el patrón, observando lo mortificada que se sentía la mujer—. No bailaré con ella, ¿te parece bien? Solo la invitaré a una limonada y a un trozo de pastel.

Aunque aquellas palabras parecieron relajar ligeramente a Naruto, Hinata cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, disgustada.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Solo voy a poder bailar contigo? —preguntó, furiosa—. ¿Quieres que te recuerde cuántas veces me has pisado?

La carcajada de Jiraiya fue inmediata tras esas palabras. Oh, sin duda, aquel matrimonio iba a dar mucho que hablar, para su goce personal.

—Ahora vuelvo —fue la única respuesta que obtuvo la joven de su marido antes de que le soltara la mano para dirigirse a la cantina.

Lo vio alejarse sin mirar atrás y notó cómo la confusión se adueñaba de su alma. Debería estar enfadada con él por ser un insufrible déspota, pero no lo estaba, en absoluto. Más bien todo lo contrario. Deseaba con fervor que la entrevista con su amigo forastero terminase cuanto antes para que volviese a su lado. Por extraño que pareciera, aún no lo había perdido de vista y ya lo echaba de menos.

Los ojos del miwok sonrieron un segundo cuando se encontraron con los de Naruto.

—Te he visto con la mujer —le dijo—. Es muy bella.

Luego, sus ojos oscuros volvieron a entristecerse.

— Obito, amigo —saludó Naruto, estrechándole el antebrazo.

—¿Es tu esposa? —insistió el guerrero. Naruto asintió con la cabeza—. Es especial, tiene un aura potente.

—Es una mujer testaruda y charlatana y, desde que ha llegado, me he visto obligado a cuidar de ella.

Obito sonrió.

—Es decir, te gusta mucho.

Naruto miró hacia la plaza por encima de su hombro y vio a Hinata junto a la mesa de la comida, con Jiraiya. Su corazón se colmó al reconocer que era la única mujer de la fiesta que captaba por completo su atención. Suspiró cuando notó que aquel sentimiento derivaba en otro más elemental que tironeó de su bajo vientre. Se volvió de nuevo hacia su amigo, compartiendo la sonrisa.

—Bastante. No esperaba que fuese así.

—Me alegro por ti, Omusa. Has estado mucho tiempo solo, te vendrá bien.

—Sí, pero yo quería…

—Ya, como todos nosotros, amigo. Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, es hora de seguir con nuestra vida —hizo una pausa, respirando hondo para recomponer su rostro, descompuesto por el dolor que le producían aquellas palabras—. Es hora de rezar por ella y solicitar a los dioses un nuevo Hii para nuestro pueblo.

Naruto lo estaba esperando. Él era el único que siempre pensó que la pequeña Sarada estaba muerta. Los miembros de su pueblo no perdían la esperanza de encontrarla con vida, animados por la fe inquebrantable de Sakura, su madre. Muchas veces había intentado hacerles ver su verdad: la niña jamás regresaría. Pero ellos se aferraban con obstinación a la idea de que Sarada era un ser mágico.

Demasiado especial como para que ningún ser humano pudiera hacerle daño alguno. Ahora, después de su última misión de búsqueda fallida, parecía que por fin los miwok lo habían entendido.

De pronto, una tristeza infinita llenó su corazón. Se percató en ese mismo instante de que parte de aquella esperanza que mantenían latente en sus corazones le había contagiado. Que ellos aceptasen por fin su muerte erradicaba cualquier posibilidad de volver a ver a la pequeña con vida.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio, compartiendo el dolor.

Obito, de pelo negro, lacio y largo, llevaba plumas de luto entre sus trenzas. Sus ropas de piel no lucían ningún adorno, exceptuando un colgante que Naruto reconoció. Atadas en una tira de cuero, las cuentas de un collar que la pequeña Sarada había confeccionado con sus propias manos. El vaquero recordó el día en que la niña había recorrido todo el campamento mostrando orgullosa su logro: había confeccionado un hermoso abalorio de colores, que lucía como si se tratara de la joya más exquisita del mundo. Naruto sintió que el corazón se le rompía de pena al rememorar cómo le brillaban los ojos a Sarada aquel día, y cómo la risa infantil brotaba con facilidad de su garganta, feliz por ser el centro de atención.

De pronto, el hecho de saber que jamás volvería a oír la risa de esa pequeña tiñó de rojo y dolor aquel feliz recuerdo.

—He venido para avisarte de que mañana celebraremos un ritual en memoria de Sarada. Su madre quiere que estés allí — Obito guardó silencio unos segundos, con la vista perdida—. Sakura está destrozada, Omusa. Te necesita.

Naruto colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Sakura había compartido muchas cosas con él, a pesar de que su capricho por ella casi acabase con su amistad. No fue así y la joven miwok supo comprenderlo. Por eso le había mantenido en su vida, y por eso le había nombrado padrino de su hija. Para Sakura, Naruto siempre sería parte de su familia.

—Allí estaré. Partiré hacia el poblado mañana al amanecer.

Obito asintió con la cabeza. No le propuso que lo acompañara esa misma noche, pues estaba claro que Naruto necesitaba su propio desahogo. No le habían pasado desapercibidas las furtivas miradas que echaba a la hermosa mujer y sabía que en sus brazos hallaría la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Volvieron a estrecharse los antebrazos, mirándose a los ojos con intensidad.

—Ka'ópyati nii(5)—susurró el miwok.

—Hasta mañana, amigo.

* * *

Mientras su marido se entrevistaba con su amigo forastero, Hinata escudriñaba la oscuridad para intentar localizarlos. Sentía mucha curiosidad, ¿de qué estarían hablando? Pensó que ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo. Se sirvió un pedazo más de tarta aprovechando que Jiraiya se había alejado para saludar a otra de las parejas.

Por eso no lo vio llegar.

Antes de meterse el tenedor en la boca, notó que alguien llamaba su atención tocándole el hombro.

—Buenas noches, señora.

El miedo se anudó en el estómago de Hinata al reconocer la voz áspera y aguardentosa del hombre que la asaltó antes de llegar.

Se giró lentamente para enfrentarlo, apretando con fuerza el tenedor entre sus dedos. No dudaría en clavárselo en cualquier sitio si se acercaba demasiado.

—Voy a gritar —amenazó.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa sibilina.

—No, no lo creo —se llevó una mano al hombro que ella había herido—. Tendrías muchas cosas que explicar. ¿Quieres que tu marido se entere de lo que pasó entre tú y yo?

—¿Qué te hace suponer que no lo sabe?

Jirōbō se carcajeó como una comadreja.

—Vamos, ¿me crees idiota? Si lo supiera, hubiese venido a por mí —se acercó a ella un paso y Hinata intentó retroceder, pero chocó contra la mesa—. Y el hecho de que no lo haya hecho me intriga mucho… ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? ¿Acaso te gustó y esperabas que regresara para terminar lo que empecé?

Hinata tuvo que contener una arcada. No solo por el vomitivo olor que exhalaba aquel individuo, sino por el asco que sus palabras le habían dado. Solo imaginar aquellos sucios dedos tocándola le daba náuseas.

—Si te acercas más, te clavaré esto en un ojo —le advirtió, empuñando el tenedor delante de su cara.

Una sombra de duda cruzó los ojos del hombre. Sabía que aquella víbora era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza y no estaba dispuesto a darle la oportunidad de llevarla a cabo.

—Algún día te encontraré a solas y entonces…

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

La voz de Jiraiya interrumpió la amenaza de Jirōbō, para alivio de Hinata. Aunque el malestar que aquel individuo le había generado con sus venenosas palabras aún le quemaba en el estómago.

—Solo estaba saludando a una vieja amiga, Jiraiya. Después de todo, hemos vivido muchas fatigas juntos —se excusó Jirōbō.

El patrón lo observó con suspicacia. No le había pasado desapercibida la palidez de Hinata y la manera en que sus jóvenes dedos estrujaban la empuñadura del tenedor.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó, en absoluto convencido con las palabras de Wyatt.

Ella dudó. Podía acabar con eso de una vez por todas si explicaba lo que aquel degenerado había intentado hacerle. Pero, ¿y si no la creía? ¿Y si Jirōbō encontraba la manera de dar la vuelta a la situación y ella quedaba como la mala? Como una mujer capaz de hundir una navaja en el cuerpo de un hombre sin pestañear. Ya había pasado por eso antes, ya había quedado en ridículo demasiadas veces cuando la gente no había creído sus palabras.

—No… no pasa nada, Jiraiya. Jirōbō y yo solo charlábamos.

El silencio de Jiraiya evidenció que no lo habían convencido.

Afortunadamente para Wyatt, Mei LeFleur apareció en ese instante y se enganchó del brazo del patrón.

— Jiraiya, querido —le susurró con aire zalamero—, me habías prometido un baile.

—Señoras, Konoha — Jirōbō hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza—, si me disculpan…

Se alejó, mezclándose con el resto de la concurrencia y Hinata pudo al fin aflojar la mano en torno al tenedor.

—¿Hinata? —volvió a preguntar el patrón, escrutando sus ojos.

—Creo que algo me ha sentado mal, Jiraiya —musitó, dejando el tenedor sobre la mesa y llevándose una mano al estómago. A fin de cuentas, no era tanta mentira; se sentía fatal—. Me parece que me iré a casa… ¿querrás decírselo a Naruto?

—¿Por qué no le esperas?

Jiraiya detectaba una mentira a leguas de distancia. Y aquella chica ocultaba algo… Algo que había conseguido que palideciera y se sintiera fatal. El viejo buscó a Wyatt entre los ciudadanos de Konoha's Valley pero no consiguió dar con él. Fuese lo que fuese lo que le ocurría a Hinata, estaba convencido de que tenía que ver con aquel hombre. Y eso añadía más leña al fuego de la desconfianza que ya le profesaba a ese individuo.

—No quiero interrumpir la charla con su amigo. Y no sé cuánto va a tardar, así que…

—De acuerdo, se lo diré —contestó.

Y también pensaba decirle lo que había pasado allí, por supuesto. Naruto debía saber que a su mujer le molestaba la presencia de Wyatt. ¿Por qué? Eso dejaría que lo averiguara él mismo. Después, ya le contaría. Y entonces sabría a qué atenerse con ese individuo indeseable.

Naruto regresó a la plaza más impaciente de lo que su sentido común le recomendaba. Buscó a Hinata pero no la vio. En cambio, sí vio a Jiraiya bailando con Mei en medio de la plaza. Se acercó hasta ellos.

—¿Dónde está Hinata?

La pareja se volvió hacia él y Jiraiya le señaló con la cabeza el camino que llevaba a su hogar.

—No se encontraba bien y se ha marchado a casa —explicó Mei, adelantándose a Jiraiya.

—Sí, pero ella… —intentó hablar el viejo.

—Será mejor que vayas a ver qué le ocurre —lo interrumpió Mei.

Naruto no perdió más tiempo y fue tras su esposa con gesto preocupado.

El patrón enfrentó la mirada singular de la madame y frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no me has dejado contarle lo ocurrido?

—Porque tú tampoco sabes lo que ha pasado. Créeme, es mejor que no te metas en su relación. Si ella ha tenido algo con ese Jirōbō, te sugiero que dejes que sea Naruto el que lo averigüe.

Jiraiya la soltó y la miró con dureza.

—No me ha parecido que el asunto que se traían entre manos fuera de esa índole —la reprobó—. Mi instinto me dice que ese tipo no es de fiar y, de algún modo, me siento responsable. Hinata le temía, lo he visto en sus ojos.

Mei se acercó de nuevo a él y le obligó a que la tomase por la cintura.

—De acuerdo, perdona. No tenía que haberme metido —se pegó más a él mientras giraban en la pista de baile—. Haremos esto: si me entero de algo, lo que sea, respecto a ese hombre, serás el primero en saberlo. Después de todo, se aloja en una de mis habitaciones y solicita los servicios de mis chicas cada noche.

Jiraiya asintió, algo más sereno. Sí, era una buena idea. Mei sería una magnífica espía y seguro que conseguiría averiguar muchas más cosas de Wyatt que él.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un magnífico bailarín? — comentó ella, cambiando radicalmente de tema mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa lasciva.

Consiguió hacer reír a Jiraiya. ¡Cielos, aquella mujer era increíble! El viejo sabía que no se refería al baile que ejecutaban en esos momentos por la plaza, sino al que en un par de horas los mantendría ocupados buena parte de la noche, en su cama. Aunque, bien pensado, él ya había dado su discurso; tal vez pudiera adelantar el placentero encuentro entre las sábanas.

—Pues he aprendido unos nuevos pasos de baile que estoy deseando enseñarte… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ahora mismo y te los muestro?

Mei apartó las manos revoltosas de Jiraiya que descendían con sigilo por su espalda buscando la redondez de su trasero, riendo.

—Viejo pícaro… —lo amonestó—, tendrás que esperar. Antes, tengo que hablar con las mujeres.

La cara del patrón cambió por completo. Mei tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver su gesto serio.

—¿Para qué quieres hablar con ellas? —preguntó alarmado.

Ella le pellizcó la mejilla, coqueta, antes de darse la vuelta para encaminarse al grupo de señoras que charlaban junto a la mesa de la comida.

—Voy a ofrecerles mis servicios, por supuesto. ¿Qué pensabas?

La mandíbula de Jiraiya casi se desencajó ante la imagen que le evocó aquel comentario.

—Pero… ¿qué demonios?

La risa de Mei fue la única respuesta que obtuvo a su estupor.

La madame no estaba dispuesta a aclararle que los servicios que pensaba ofrecer eran unos buenos baños, venta de perfume y maquillaje y, en vista del éxito de Hinata con su vestido, una modista a su disposición para confeccionar los modelos más exclusivos. Miró por encima de su hombro y comprobó que Jiraiya aún no había cerrado la boca. No… no pensaba aclarar nada. Aquello era demasiado divertido.

_5 Debo irme ya._

_**Continuará...**_


	19. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Aún oía la música de la plaza, pero no sentía ninguna gana de volver. Hinata caminaba bastante turbada por el encuentro que acababa de tener. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese hombre allí? Nunca pensó que pudiera establecerse en el pueblo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tendría que tener mucho cuidado para que Naruto no supiera…

—¡Hinata, espera! —la voz del vaquero sonó potente a su espalda y ella aceleró el paso.

Pero fue inútil, porque al poco la mano de Naruto asió su brazo, obligándola a detenerse.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Hinata contempló la preocupación en aquel rostro bronceado.

¿Podría sincerarse con él, lo entendería? Desde luego, con su don no había tenido mucha suerte. Naruto no solo no lo había comprendido, sino que además se había enfadado mucho con ella. No… Ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente no creyera en su palabra. No pensaba que en esta ocasión tuviera más suerte, a pesar de la evidente preocupación de su esposo. No podía contarle lo que había ocurrido con Wyatt.

—Creo que algo me ha sentado mal, eso es todo.

Los ojos cobalto de Naruto la escrutaron a conciencia. Le puso las manos en los hombros y examinó su rostro.

—¿Quieres que avise al doctor?

—¡Oh, no! De verdad, no hace falta molestarle. Será una indigestión… Además, el paseo me ha venido bien. Me encuentro mucho mejor.

Naruto arqueó una ceja.

—Pues sí que te recuperas rápido… —la acercó más a él hasta pegar los labios a los suyos—. Claro que, para lo que tengo en mente, es mucho mejor así. Si estuvieras enferma, me tocaría dormir otra vez en la butaca del salón.

La joven le echó los brazos al cuello rápidamente y se apretó contra él.

—De eso nada. He esperado mucho tiempo para tener una noche de bodas en condiciones y ninguna indigestión me privará de ella.

Naruto inspiró con fuerza ante sus palabras y notó cómo su cuerpo respondía. ¡Por todos los santos, aquella mujer lo volvía loco!

— Hinata… —gruñó, preso de la excitación más apremiante.

La besó con ardor, fundiéndose contra ella, devorando los labios calientes y dulces que se movían respondiendo a sus caricias. Las manos de la joven acariciaron la espalda masculina y el vaquero gimió al sentir la dulzura de aquellos dedos. De pronto, los imaginó recorriendo otras partes de su cuerpo, acariciando, masajeando allí dónde él más deseaba, y la erección se tornó dolorosa.

—Vayámonos a casa, esposa —susurró, con voz ronca.

Aquel ruego transportó a Hinata, literalmente. Sintió el familiar vértigo en su estómago y su mente se oscureció un segundo, para iluminarse de pronto con una selección de imágenes inconclusas, pero intensas…

_Naruto bajando los labios hasta uno de sus pezones, apresándolos entre sus dientes… Naruto recorriendo con la lengua toda la longitud de su cuello, el camino que descendía hasta su ombligo y más abajo… Naruto sobre ella, frotando su pecho caliente contra sus senos, llenándola con su calor…_

Se obligó a volver en sí, avergonzada. ¿Desde cuándo era tan libidinosa? Se separó apenas del hombre para poner un poco de cordura en sus pensamientos. _Sí, Hinata, desde que te casaste con este hombre has estado deseándolo_, reconoció.

—¿De verdad te encuentras bien? —preguntó él, que no se había perdido detalle de las distintas expresiones que habían pasado por el rostro de su esposa en pocos segundos.

—Sí, es solo… —¿iba a explicarle su visión?— solo la brisa de la noche. Tengo frío —se excusó, incapaz de confesar nada más.

Pero no hizo falta. Sus ojos le dijeron cuanto necesitaba saber, lo único que le importaba: ella le deseaba. Aunque no lo reconociese, se lo comía con los ojos. Y él quería comérsela a ella, no solo con la mirada. Desde aquel primer día en que la fiebre le había obligado a desnudarla y a frotar su excitante cuerpo con paños húmedos, lo había deseado. Pasearía sus manos por los mismos lugares por los que había deslizado la tela fría. Solo que en esta ocasión, su piel se erizaría de placer y la fiebre, de una naturaleza completamente distinta, volvería a subir.

Con un gruñido de satisfacción anticipada, Naruto la cogió en brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Emprendió el camino de regreso a casa con grandes zancadas.

—Ehhhh, Naruto —le advirtió ella—, puedo caminar. Ya te he dicho que me encuentro mucho mejor…

—No pienso soltarte, mujer —espetó él. Y añadió con la voz cargada de emoción—. No te soltaré en toda la noche…

Solo por el intenso calor que recorrió su cuerpo tras aquella promesa, Hinata no se molestó ante el hecho de que su marido hubiese olvidado su nombre… otra vez.

Todos los hombres la habían deseado aquella noche, pero era suya.

Aquel pensamiento inundaba la cabeza de Naruto y bombeaba la sangre, frenética, por todo su cuerpo. En ese momento contemplaba hipnotizado el cuerpo de su esposa, que había dejado con cuidado sobre la cama, ahora en ropa interior.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaban como dos esferas de lunares mientras contemplaba fascinada cada movimiento del vaquero y tenía los labios entreabiertos, invitándole a acercarse. La larga melena negra se desparramaba sobre las sábanas blancas y acariciaba sus hombros semidesnudos.

Naruto supo que mordería aquellos hombros, que con sus dientes conseguiría arrancarle gemidos de placer. Supo que su lengua recorrería cada rincón de aquella piel única mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos negros azulados y la obligaba a echar su cabeza hacia atrás; así, el delicioso cuello quedaría expuesto, y descendería con sus labios desde el delicado mentón hasta uno de sus pezones…

—¿Vienes o qué? —preguntó Hinata de pronto, incorporándose sobre los codos al ver que el vaquero continuaba allí de pie, observándola.

La falta total de romanticismo en la actitud de Hinata hizo sonreír a Naruto. Estaba claro lo que deseaba y él estaría encantado de dárselo… Avanzó un paso hacia ella y se detuvo de nuevo, en seco. ¿Por qué estaría tan ansiosa? ¿Acaso ya lo había probado… y sabía lo que podía esperar? Se sorprendió un poco. Siempre había supuesto que su esposa era virgen, y ahora caía en la cuenta de que a lo mejor no lo era. Ninguno de los hombres del pueblo conocía el pasado de aquellas mujeres. Bueno, al menos no cuando las solicitaron. Imaginaba que el resto de sus compañeros había tenido tiempo de averiguarlo. Pero él no. Él ni siquiera…

— Naruto, ¿vas a venir antes de que me haga vieja?

El apremio en la voz de Hinata le devolvió a la realidad. Una sonrisa bailó en sus labios al contemplar su boca, fruncida en una mueca de impaciencia. ¿Qué le importaba de dónde pudiera venir ella… o con quién hubiera estado antes? Lo importante era que, a partir de aquel momento, solo él tendría derecho a tocarla.

Apoyó una rodilla en la cama, que crujió bajo su peso.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que no duermo en esta cama? — preguntó al sentir la comodidad del colchón bajo su cuerpo.

Ella le acarició con un dedo allí donde su camisa se abría para mostrar parte de su pecho.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que hoy vas a dormir?

_Seguro que no es virgen_, volvió a pensar Naruto, deshaciéndose con el contacto de ese dedo. Pero la frase era tan sugerente, que lo que hubiera hecho antes de conocerle no le importó lo más mínimo.

Se inclinó sobre ella y colocó ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, acercando los labios a su boca. Solo la rozó con la lengua, ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo la tocaba. Y ella disfrutó de aquella especie de tortura. Un calor inesperado comenzó a quemarla desde dentro y, cuando los labios de Naruto comenzaron el baile lento y exigente sobre los suyos, aquel ardor se disparó, elevándose hasta cotas inimaginables.

Naruto necesitaba sentir la dulzura de su lengua y atravesó la barrera de los dientes para probarla y excitarla con su contacto. Jugó con ella, exploró y gozó cuando notó que Hinata, a su vez, le mordía el labio inferior con una pasión arrolladora.

— Hinata… —la llamó, entre beso y beso, con voz espesa.

Ella temblaba entre sus brazos y su cuerpo le pedía más. Se arqueó para pegarse al hombre, sin ser consciente de lo que necesitaba pero añorándolo de un modo doloroso. Notaba el corazón golpeando fuerte contra sus costillas y le faltaba el aire, pero prefería ahogarse antes que despegar sus labios de los del hombre.

Naruto se separó un momento y ella jadeó. Sin darle tregua, bajó los tirantes de la camisa interior y dejó los pechos expuestos a sus caprichos. Cuando la mano grande y tibia cubrió uno de los senos, ella ahogó un gemido.

Naruto bajó la cabeza para morderla con suavidad, tal y como había deseado. Notó cómo la respiración de la joven se aceleraba cuando sus dientes comenzaron a incitarla. Primero en el cuello, luego descendió por los hombros hasta llegar a la cima de uno de sus pechos. Los succionó con los labios y sonrió cuando escuchó el jadeo ahogado de Hinata. Le prodigó las mismas atenciones al otro pezón, consiguiendo que ella se aferrara a su cabello, apretándolo contra su piel.

La joven estaba perdida en un mundo maravilloso de nuevas sensaciones que despertaban con cada caricia de la lengua de Naruto. Ignoraba hasta qué punto ser amada por un hombre podía ser satisfactorio, y la realidad llegaba incluso a eclipsar las visiones que había tenido respecto a su apasionado amante.

—Desnúdate, por favor —le pidió, cuando comprendió que necesitaba acariciarle del mismo modo en que él lo hacía con su cuerpo.

Aquella petición se abrió hueco en la nebulosa en la que flotaba Naruto e intentó disimular una sonrisa

—¿De qué te ríes? —se molestó ella.

—Pues… de tu actitud, pensé que eras una gata salvaje —rió él—. Y sin embargo, te muestras muy educada en lugar de arrancarme la ropa con los dientes…

Ella pareció tomar en serio sus palabras, porque susurró un decidido de acuerdo y apresó con furia la camisa de Naruto entre sus dientes. Tironeó inútilmente durante unos instantes hasta que su marido, sin poder contener una suave risa, la apartó para besarla con toda la ternura que su arrebato le había provocado.

El vaquero se colocó encima de ella, acomodándose entre sus piernas, e intentó serenarse. Estaba tan excitado que pensó que sería capaz de reventar los pantalones, y lo último que deseaba era herir a Hinata riéndose de su extraña actitud.

—¿Soy graciosa? —preguntó ella, enfadada.

Él, notando el calor que desprendía el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa, acarició una de sus cejas elevadas y su dedo recorrió luego el perfil del rostro femenino, recreándose en su belleza.

—No he visto nunca nada tan excitante —confesó con sinceridad.

Era cierto. En ese mismo momento, contemplándola, sintiéndola caliente bajo su cuerpo, compartiendo su extraña actitud, se dio cuenta de que algo despertaba en su interior. Era un anhelo profundo de poseerla más allá de aquella unión, un impulso salvaje de convertir aquella noche en algo inolvidable, algo que no terminara nunca…

Apenas conocía a esa mujer, pero sabía, con una certeza aplastante, que no quería perderla. Necesitaba demostrarle lo que no podía explicarle con palabras, así que se dedicó a besar, lamer y acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo como si se tratara de lo más precioso que hubiera encontrado nunca.

Hinata se dejó llevar, porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Intentó responder a cada una de sus caricias pero se sentía torpe. Sus dedos estaban paralizados, se estaba derritiendo entre los brazos de aquel hombre y pronto solo quedaría de ella un charco caliente entre las sábanas. Sin embargo, estaba convencida de que Naruto no permitiría que se diluyera…

Él se incorporó de pronto y Hinata pudo observar que el color de sus ojos era mucho más oscuro que de costumbre. Naruto se quitó la camisa, arrancándosela cuando se le resistieron un par de botones.

La urgencia que lo consumía le obligó a deshacerse de los pantalones sin miramientos y ella pudo admirarle tal y como era al desnudo.

Era perfecto. Su cuerpo era magnífico, su amplio pecho, sus caderas estrechas y sus largas y fuertes piernas. Ante aquella visión, abrió mucho los ojos y levantó la mano con intención de tocarle, pero él la agarró por las muñecas y se colocó encima, besándola de nuevo, haciendo que se olvidase del mundo. ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre hacerle perder el conocimiento de esa manera?

Y, que el cielo la ayudase, quería más.

Notó que los dedos mágicos de Naruto exploraban ciertas partes de su cuerpo, zonas que no sabía que tuvieran terminaciones nerviosas tan placenteras, como sus axilas, la curva de su cintura, la cara interna de sus muslos… ¡el interior de su parte más íntima!

Cuando él le introdujo uno de sus dedos, Hinata saltó como si la estuvieran marcando con un hierro al rojo. Quería escapar de aquellas sensaciones que eclosionaban en su interior despertando un feroz instinto primario, pero en lugar de hacerlo, se apretó más a su cuerpo.

—Shhhh —murmuró Naruto contra su oído—, cariño, relájate.

¿Cómo, en el nombre del Altísimo, pensaba ese hombre que podía relajarse mientras movía aquel endemoniado dedo en su interior?

— Naruto —jadeó, aferrándose a sus hombros.

Entre tinieblas, pudo admirar el brillo de su piel perlada de sudor, el oscuro bronceado del sol en aquellos músculos que parecían cincelados en piedra. ¡Oh, era tan atractivo! Recordó las palabras de su amiga Kurenai cuando dijo que había tenido mucha suerte. ¡Ahora se daba cuenta de la razón que tenía!

— Hinata, no puedo más —musitó Naruto, notando que no podría contenerse. Su mujer le excitaba como ninguna otra lo había hecho nunca. Normalmente, era capaz de exhibir mucho más auto control.

La joven no comprendió el significado de sus palabras.

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos? —preguntó, asombrada de que quisiera abandonar una actividad tan placentera.

Naruto detuvo sus caricias para mirarla fijamente. Parecía sincera… y perdida. ¿Era posible que no supiera…?

— Hinata, ¿eres virgen? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

—Pues… sí —contestó ella, no muy segura de cómo tomarse aquella pregunta—. ¿Te molesta?

Una oleada de inmensa ternura le inundó ante la pregunta inocente y sin sentido. Como única respuesta, tomó su cara con delicadeza entre sus manos y la inundó de besos. Luego, sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de su boca y dejó que su lengua la explorara a placer, derritiéndola, preparándola para él.

Porque no podía más. Porque tenía que hacerla suya de inmediato, o reventaría.

Le separó las piernas con su rodilla, e intentó ser todo lo delicado que su estado le permitía. Se colocó entre sus muslos, aspiró su perfume y volvió a perderse un momento en los ojos perlas que lo miraban maravillados y expectantes.

—Puede que esto te duela un poco, cariño —se fijó en que las pupilas de la joven se dilataban y se apresuró a añadir—, pero pasará rápido. Y te gustará, confía en mí.

Hinata temblaba y enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Naruto para aferrarse a algo. Entonces, él volvió a besarla, dejándose el alma en aquel beso mientras la penetraba.

Hinata sintió que algo se desgarraba en su interior y quiso gritar, pero la lengua del vaquero absorbió su gemido de angustia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y él besó sus pestañas, bebiéndose su llanto silencioso.

Al cabo de unos segundos de estática expectación, durante los cuales Hinata notó que el corazón le latía, dolorosamente, muy abajo, justo entre las piernas, pudo sentir la plenitud de Naruto llenándola por completo. Y cuando él comenzó a moverse, en una suerte de baile antiquísimo, el dolor comenzó a remitir para dejar paso al placer. Un placer increíble que se intensificaba con cada arremetida del vaquero y que no lograba saciarla, más bien lo contrario. Hinata elevó las piernas y las anudó en la cintura del hombre, atrayéndolo con fuerza, sujetándolo para que sus retiradas fueran breves y sus penetraciones cada vez más profundas. Algo como una burbuja de calor maravilloso comenzó a crecer en su interior y ella sabía que tenía que explotar; fuera como fuese, aquel placer inmenso que se expandía por cada palmo de su piel, por cada recoveco de su cuerpo, tenía que consumirla, quemarla por entero antes de desvanecerse…

—Sí me gusta… sí que me gusta —logró articular, con los labios perdidos en el cuello masculino.

Naruto tuvo tiempo de esbozar una sonrisa complacida antes de alcanzar el mayor orgasmo que había experimentado en toda su vida.

* * *

Despertó envuelta en los brazos de su marido. A pesar del palpitar resentido que notaba entre sus piernas, Hinata estaba en la gloria. Por eso no comprendió el porqué de su prematuro despertar.

Hasta que la vio.

Estaba allí de pie, en medio de la habitación.

Una niña india, de largos cabellos negros y ojos rojos que la contemplaban sonrientes.

No había sentido su particular vértigo de antes de sus visiones, por lo que no podía ser una visión… ¿O sí? Se tapó con las mantas para cubrir su desnudez, cohibida por el hecho de que aquella pequeña los hubiera descubierto en una situación tan embarazosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró.

—No estoy aquí, Hinata. Aún no me has encontrado.

La joven parpadeó, incrédula. Se deshizo con suavidad del abrazo de Naruto y se levantó de la cama, no sin antes ponerse su camisón. Se acercó a la niña.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

— Sarada —respondió la pequeña—. Escucha, debes decirle a Naruto que no viaje hasta mi poblado. Tiene que encontrarme, tú le ayudarás.

—¿Cómo sabes que irá a tu poblado? — Hinata recordó de pronto la extraña visita que había tenido su marido durante la fiesta en la plaza. Claro, el forastero.

—Lo sé. Naruto es mi padrino y van a celebrar un funeral por mí —dijo la niña—. Pero no estoy muerta, Hinata, debes decírselo.

La mujer se conmocionó cuando le escuchó decir que era la ahijada de Naruto. Ahora comprendía su preocupación y su enfado la primera vez que le habló de ella.

—No va a creerme. Nadie me cree nunca —se excusó por adelantado la joven.

—Inténtalo, por favor. Eres mi única esperanza.

Hinata se perdió unos segundos en aquellos brillantes ojos rojos. Se preguntó qué clase de persona horrible retendría a una niña como aquella. Porque a esas alturas, Hinata ya había intuido que alguien tenía secuestrada a la pequeña.

—¿Cómo puedo encontrarte?

—En mis sueños, además de verte a ti, aparece una mujer rubia, de ojos violetas…

—¡Shion! —exclamó Hinata ante la descripción.

—Ella también necesita tu ayuda. Y yo he de socorrerla a ella… Seguid a mi amigo… el gorrión. Él os guiará…

Hinata no entendía nada de nada. ¿Quién tenía que ayudar a quién?

— Hinata, ¿qué haces ahí de pie?

La voz de Naruto a su espalda la sobresaltó. Se giró y tuvo que abrir la boca, extasiada ante la visión de su marido. Estaba incorporado sobre un codo, con el pelo deliciosamente revuelto. El torso desnudo la llamaba, tirando de sus ojos con fuerza, sobre todo allí dónde la sábana resbalaba, a punto de revelar lo que Hinata se moría por ver de nuevo. La noche anterior, apenas había podido contemplarlo.

De reojo, comprobó que la niña había desaparecido y suspiró, confusa.

—No… no hacía nada.

—Entonces estás perdiendo el tiempo —ronroneó él, palmeando su lado vacío de la cama—. Ven aquí.

Hinata, además de la boca, abrió mucho los ojos cuando comprobó que, aquello que se moría por ver, levantaba la sábana como si tuviera vida propia. Se olvidó de todo lo que no fuera Naruto…

Naruto y esa fiebre nueva que la consumía.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, extendió la mano en aquella dirección. La suave risa de él, ronca ya por el deseo, hizo que apartara un segundo la vista de ese lugar y la desviara hasta los ojos cobalto.

—Podrás investigar lo que quieras, mi amor —le prometió él, apartando la sábana de un tirón—. Ven aquí y sacia tu curiosidad.

Hinata sintió que una nube de mariposas le caía desde la garganta hasta la boca del estómago cuando vio a su marido como a Adán en el paraíso. ¡Aquello era increíble! Y más ahora, que conocía lo que esa parte de su cuerpo podía hacerle sentir. Se aproximó a él trastabillando, maravillada. Naruto extendió los brazos para recibirla,pero ella tenía otro destino mucho más interesante.

No desaprovechó la oportunidad que le había brindado para saciar su curiosidad. Se arrodilló en la cama y bajó la cabeza despacio, rozando con su pelo las piernas y el estómago del vaquero.

Naruto se puso tenso ante su osadía y abrió la boca, expectante.

Hinata se inclinó y posó los labios en la cima del glande, mientras rodeaba con sus dedos toda la longitud del pene. Estaba caliente y parecía palpitar contra su palma. La suavidad de aquella piel tersa y bronceada la sorprendió y quiso saborearla con la boca, así que deslizó sus labios lentamente hacia abajo, consiguiendo arrancar un gemido de placer a Naruto. De reojo, pudo ver cómo él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiado con aquella caricia. Hinata sonrió con malicia.

Abrió la boca y lo tocó con su lengua, al principio con cierta timidez por si su atrevimiento no era bien recibido. Pero Naruto contuvo el aliento, inspirando bruscamente al sentir la humedad caliente de aquella lengua y la miró con ojos vidriosos. Sujetaba las sábanas con los puños apretados y su mirada azul le trasmitió que aquello lo estaba volviendo loco. Hinata lamió entonces toda la longitud, desde arriba hasta su base, y luego deshizo el camino para terminar de nuevo en la punta del glande, introduciendo su lengua en la pequeña abertura de su cima.

—¡Ah, Hinata, mi amor! —gimió él, aferrando su largo cabello entre los dedos.

La joven aún quería probar más. Abrió la boca y se introdujo el miembro caliente y endurecido hasta donde pudo, chupando con los tiernos labios mientras avanzaba en su conquista. Los jadeos de Naruto encendían su propio deseo y notó un fuego intenso y líquido arrasándola entre las piernas, a pesar de que su esposo ni siquiera la había tocado. Darle placer le proporcionaba a ella una satisfacción insospechada, y quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

Acarició, besó, chupó y lamió hasta que Naruto no pudo soportarlo más. Sentía que estaba a punto de estallar como un géiser.

Aquella boca suave y complaciente que se movía explorándolo con delectación conseguía arrancarle sonidos guturales y ahogados, le provocaba querer gritar como un animal y, aún peor, le hacía desear hundirse con fiereza y con brutalidad en el cuerpo tibio de Hinata para alcanzar la satisfacción que sabía que le daría. Jamás había sentido nada parecido. Nunca la lujuria se había apoderado de su cuerpo con tanta fuerza como para querer penetrar a una mujer como un salvaje sin sentimientos. No podía hacer eso, no podía dejarse llevar así. Con un gruñido, la colocó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y le arrancó el camisón sin miramientos.

—Pequeña arpía lasciva… vas a matarme —jadeó, atrayéndola para devorar sus labios. Notó su propio sabor salado en la boca de Hinata y eso lo enardeció aún más—. Si lo de anoche te gustó, esto te va a encantar —le susurró, con la voz rota ya por el esfuerzo supremo de contenerse.

La levantó por las caderas y la penetró de un solo movimiento.

Ella estaba tan húmeda, tan preparada, que apenas se resintió con la impetuosa embestida. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un gritito de placer y sus largos cabellos acariciaron las piernas masculinas.

Naruto la contempló maravillado: sus curvas perfectas, su piel iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana y los pechos erguidos, con los pezones erectos por el deseo. Era una amazona apasionada y entregada a él por completo. Dejaría que fuera ella quien los guiara para no conducirse como un energúmeno.

Después de todo, Hinata había perdido la virginidad la noche anterior.

— Naruto… —gimió Hinata— me llenas… llegas tan hondo…

El vaquero sintió que su miembro se endurecía hasta resultarle doloroso. Lo envolvía su calor, estrechándolo y atrayéndolo hacía sus profundidades, impregnándolo con su humedad.

Él quería proporcionarle el mismo placer y que se volviera loca de deseo antes de dejarse arrastrar del todo por la pasión. Se incorporó para apresar uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes, incapaz de resistirse a su sabor. Tironeó de él y Hinata jadeó, elevándose un poco para caer después, transida de placer.

Descubrió que en esa postura, empalada por su miembro, debía ser ella quién se moviera para conseguir las sensaciones increíbles que Naruto le había regalado la noche anterior. Volvió a elevarse y a descender, gimiendo por las oleadas que se transmitían desde aquel epicentro ardiente hasta cada rincón de su piel. Bajó la cabeza para besar a Naruto, quería comerle los labios igual que había saboreado la parte de su cuerpo que ahora le arrancaba ronroneos de placer. Era increíble balancearse sobre él, dejar que sus fuertes manos sujetaran sus pechos mientras ella se deslizaba a lo largo de su pene y movía las caderas en círculos, descubriendo con cada nuevo roce una pincelada más del paraíso.

Hinata galopó a su antojo durante un rato, hasta que la tensión se tornó insoportable para el vaquero y sus manos recorrieron su costado hasta sujetarla por las caderas. La guió para marcar su propio ritmo y ella se dejó llevar, gozosa, disfrutando con la fuerza y la dureza de las embestidas de Naruto.

Gritó cuando el placer explotó, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Naruto se tensó tras el gemido apasionado de su mujer y alcanzó un orgasmo brutal y demoledor mientras murmuraba el nombre de Hinata una y otra vez.

Cuando ella se dejó caer, exhausta, sobre el pecho masculino, Naruto la abrazó sin resuello, deleitándose con el aroma de su larga melena negra.

—Nadie hubiera pensado que ayer mismo eras virgen… ¿sabes lo que me has hecho? —reconoció él complacido, tras la descarada actitud de su esposa.

—Bueno… —susurró ella, sin aliento, apoyando la barbilla en el pecho masculino para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. En cierto modo, sabía… o mejor dicho, presentía cómo iba a ser.

—Ummm, y eso, ¿a qué es debido?

—Me vas a llamar loca.

—Ya te lo he llamado otras veces, mujer.

Ella castigó ese comentario pellizcándole un pezón. Y él premió ese pellizco alzándola por los hombros y capturando su boca para besarla con ganas.

—Venga, cuéntamelo —la impelió tras el beso.

Hinata estaba atontada. Tal vez por eso habló, dejando a un lado su miedo acostumbrado a que la creyeran una lunática.

— Naruto, tuve otra de mis visiones —confesó.

Él levantó una ceja y sonrió ampliamente.

—Yo estoy teniendo una ahora mismo; una mágica visión… — dijo, acariciando su espalda con suavidad mientras la contemplaba arrobado.

Ella se incorporó y se separó de aquel amplio pecho para poder pensar con claridad.

—No, Naruto, hablo en serio —insistió ella—. Tuve una visión… Nos vi a ti y a mí, haciendo… estas… cosas.

—Oh, vaya, vaya — Naruto la abrazó por detrás y depositó un beso en su cuello—. Me he casado con una pequeña bruja lujuriosa…

Hinata se levantó de la cama. Con él toqueteando su cuerpo no podía mantener una conversación civilizada. Y hacerle comprender que su don no era una chaladura le parecía fundamental en ese momento.

—Tienes que creerme, Naruto, porque no solo he visto escenas de cama —hizo una pausa, pensando en cómo continuar. De pronto, le resultó imperante contarle lo que había sucedido antes de que él despertara—. He visto muchas más cosas. Por… por ejemplo —se arriesgó, tragando saliva—, he visto adónde vas a marcharte en cuanto salga el sol.

Naruto no pudo reprimir una suave carcajada. Pero cuando ella se giró para enfrentarlo y comprobó la seriedad de su mirada, entendió que no estaba de broma.

—Te marcharás al poblado de Sarada, a celebrar con su familia un funeral por su muerte.

El vaquero saltó de la cama totalmente desnudo y se acercó a ella. La agarró con fuerza por el brazo, con los ojos confusos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

— Naruto, me haces daño —se quejó ella—. Escúchame, ¿quieres? Te prometí que si averiguaba algo más de ella, te lo diría. Y es lo que pienso hacer. Pero tienes que confiar en mí, es fundamental.

El corazón del vaquero golpeaba furioso contra su pecho y su expresión se volvió adusta; hubiese atemorizado a cualquiera. Otra vez le hablaba de la niña. ¿Qué sabía ella acerca de Sarada?

¿Tendría algo que ver con su desaparición? No podía ser casualidad que apareciera en el pueblo, se casara con él y ahora le saliera con esa historia. Después de todo, se dijo, no conocía a Hinata en absoluto. ¿Y si ella…? No, no podía ser verdad. Su dulce mujer no podía tener nada que ver con la desaparición de la niña.

Volvió a la cama y se sentó, respirando hondo para controlar sus emociones.

—Muy bien, explícamelo entonces. Dime de qué conoces a Sarada.

—Escucha —trató de explicar ella—. No he sabido su nombre hasta hace un rato. Cuando me desperté, la vi… Ella estaba en la habitación, como una visión…

Naruto se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se acercó a ella, con la mirada grave.

—¿Qué cosas dices, mujer? Eso es imposible —le había prometido que intentaría comprender todo aquel asunto de sus visiones, pero descubrió que escucharla le hacía daño—. Me ha costado mucho asumir que Sarada está muerta. No te permito que me atormentes con tus desvaríos…

Hinata se indignó.

—¡No son desvaríos!

Él comenzó a vestirse intentando no escuchar las dolorosas palabras de Hinata. ¿Cómo habría averiguado lo de Sarada?

¿Acaso él hablaba en sueños, le había espiado mientras hablaba con Obito?

—Por favor, Naruto —le suplicó ella, haciendo un último esfuerzo—. He visto a tu ahijada, se ha comunicado conmigo. No está muerta, ¿me oyes? Está pidiendo auxilio, debemos ayudarla.

Él cerró los ojos, traspasado por un dolor profundo. Ni siquiera se percató de que Hinata conocía el hecho de que él era su padrino.

No. Las palabras de Obito, su fiel amigo miwok, regresaron a su mente dotando a la ilógica situación de sentido. Se giró hacia ella y la cogió por los hombros, zarandeándola.

—¡Basta, deja de decir eso! Está muerta. Muerta —murmuró—. Yo también fui un necio demasiado tiempo creyendo lo contrario. Pero ahora comprendo que, al no aceptar lo evidente, solo empeoré las cosas. Buscaba algo imposible, en lugar de procurar la paz de espíritu a las personas que amaban a Sarada.

Hinata notó que lágrimas de impotencia acudían a sus ojos.

Le dolía que él no la creyera, que no comprendiera lo que le estaba contando. ¿Dónde había quedado la complicidad que habían compartido unos momentos antes? De repente, Naruto era de nuevo un hombre extraño en su vida. El vaquero frío y cabezota que la recibió el primer día en la puerta de su casa.

—¿Por qué no me crees? —musitó, herida y decepcionada—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté del incendio que predije cuando solo tenía ocho años? Esto es lo mismo… Nadie me creyó, pero la iglesia se incendió de todos modos…

—¡No! —la cortó él, con el tono dolorido—. Esto no es lo mismo. Intentas crearme falsas esperanzas y no lo permitiré.

—Por favor… Naruto, escúchame.

Su ruego parecía sincero y prendió en Naruto una chispa de arrepentimiento. Pero lo que afirmaba era inverosímil. Era imposible.

Suspiró con resignación y terminó de vestirse. Cuando se hubo abrochado el cinto, se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos.

— Hinata… —comenzó a decir.

—Créeme, Naruto —le interrumpió ella. Las lágrimas corrían ahora por sus mejillas—. Tiene la tez blanca, el cabello largo y oscuro, y los ojos rojos más bellos que jamás haya visto.

Los párpados del vaquero se abrieron por la sorpresa. Sin duda, se trataba de Sarada.

—Ignoro por qué conoces a Sarada, Hinata —susurró, acariciando su rostro para secar aquellas lágrimas que lo lastimaban—. Tal vez la hayas conocido y sepas algo que no quieras contarme…

—¿Insinúas que yo he tenido algo que ver con… con su desaparición? —se asombró ella.

—O tal vez sí seas una especie de bruja que sufre visiones — concedió él, al percatarse del horror que ensombrecía su mirada color lila—. Pero lo que has visto entonces es un fantasma, Hinata. Un espíritu que ya no camina entre los vivos.

Ella se alejó un paso y apartó de un manotazo los dedos del vaquero que acariciaban su rostro.

—Puede que yo sea una bruja —espetó furiosa—. Pero tú eres el hombre más testarudo, más frío y más cerrado de mollera que conozco. ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo?

Él cogió su sombrero y se lo caló hasta los ojos. La miró con una pena infinita antes de contestar.

—Porque no quiero alentar más esperanza. Duele demasiado, Hinata. Sarada está muerta y voy a llorar su muerte junto a su familia. Ya hablaremos de esto cuando vuelva.

Dicho lo cual, se marchó dando un portazo.

—Sí —musitó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Tú sigue dando portazos. Es lo que mejor se te da.

**_Continuará..._**


	20. Capítulo 18

**_Mis mas sinceras disculpas por no actializar esta hermosa historia tan seguido... jemm, casi nunca... jajaja no tengo escusas pero quiero terminarla este fin de semana si puedo. Gracias por seguir leyendola apesar de mi vagancia._**

**_Los quierooo!!!_**

**_Muy bien!! A leer!!_**

Capítulo 18

Estaba decidida. Naruto no había tenido ningún reparo en abandonarla para ir corriendo a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Ella haría lo mismo.

Se puso su ajado vestido verde, que Naruto finalmente no había quemado. Menos mal, porque ahora, limpio y remendado, podía seguir usándolo para los días de diario. Preparó algunas provisiones en un hatillo y se dispuso para bajar al pueblo en busca de Shion. Sarada la había mencionado durante su extraña conversación y si su amiga tenía algo que ver con aquel asunto, estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué.

Caminó hasta la plaza sin poder evitar que su mente volviese una y otra vez a la noche pasada con su marido. ¡Oh, cielos! Solo con recordar los ojos oscurecidos de Naruto era capaz de revivir las ardientes sensaciones que él le había regalado. Estaba deseando repetirlo, seguir explorando su magnífico cuerpo palmo a palmo si él se lo permitía… Chasqueó la lengua, furiosa consigo misma.

—¡Olvídalo ya! ¿No has visto cómo se ha marchado? —se amonestó—. Te miró como si estuvieras loca y luego se fue. ¿Por qué sigues pensando en él?

Ah, porque nadie te ha hecho sentir nunca cosas parecidas, se contestó. Cerró los ojos mientras caminaba para rememorar con más intensidad sus ojos cobalto rebosantes de deseo, sus manos expertas, calientes e incitantes. Su dura…

De pronto, su pie se enganchó en una piedra y cayó de bruces en el camino.

—¡Mira que eres tonta! —volvió a reprenderse a sí misma, sacudiéndose el polvo del vestido mientras se levantaba—. Eso te pasa por andar soñando despierta.

Se obligó a sí misma a desterrar aquellos pensamientos y a concentrarse en el cometido que tenía por delante.

Al llegar a la plaza, preguntó por la casa de Shion y no tuvo ninguna dificultad en encontrarla. Se cruzó con algunos de sus vecinos que la saludaron cordialmente. Varios hombres se empeñaron en recordarle lo encantados que estaban de haberla conocido, y la suerte que tenía Naruto de tener una bonita esposa como ella.

¡Ay, si ellos supieran! Naruto posiblemente pensara que su esposa era atractiva, pero también que estaba loca de remate. Y, tristemente, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Al final de la calle se encontraba la casa de Shion y, al llegar, golpeó con decisión en la puerta principal. Esperó un poco, pero nadie contestó. Rodeó la cabaña mirando por las ventanas para intentar localizar a su amiga en el interior. No solía ser tan indiscreta, pero su intuición le pedía a gritos que la buscara. Que era importante.

Y cuando llegó a la ventana del dormitorio principal, la vio.

Hinata contuvo una exclamación de horror cuando comprobó que su amiga yacía tirada en el suelo bocabajo, desnuda. La habitación estaba muy revuelta, como si hubiese tenido lugar una pelea en su interior. La imagen del marido de Shion acudió a su mente transmitiéndole un escalofrío de temor. Sin duda, aquel hombre era siniestro. Recordó sus ojos azules, tan claros que daban pavor. Estaba convencida de que él tenía la culpa de lo que estaba viendo.

Forzó la hoja de la ventana para levantarla y, tras varios intentos, consiguió moverla. Se coló dentro de la casa, extremadamente sigilosa ante lo que pudiera encontrar. Con cuidado, se arrastró hasta la posición de Shion y levantó su mano para tocarla, conteniendo la respiración.

¡Menos mal! Estaba caliente. Y ahora, de cerca, comprobó que respiraba. La volteó para ponerla bocarriba y se horrorizó al comprobar las magulladuras de su hermosa cara.

—¡Oh, Shion! —exclamó, acariciándola—. ¿Qué te ha hecho ese bestia?

De pronto comprendió la actitud de su amiga durante la fiesta.

Sus ojeras exageradas, su apagado pesimismo, la tristeza de su mirada. ¡Pobre Shion! Seguramente su vida había sido así desde que se casó con aquel vaquero. ¡Y ella no estuvo a su lado para ayudarla!

—No te preocupes —le dijo, mientras la cubría con una manta que encontró tirada junto a ella—. Ya estoy aquí.

Al notar el calor de la prenda, Shion abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces antes de reconocerla.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó, con la voz ronca.

—Sí, amiga, soy yo.

La joven rubia abrió entonces mucho los ojos y se incorporó bruscamente.

—¡No debes estar aquí! Márchate, si él te encuentra…

Hinata sujetó a su amiga por los hombros para que se tranquilizara.

—No —la contradijo—, si yo le encuentro a él le mataré por lo que te ha hecho —prometió

Ignoraba de dónde le salía aquella fuerza interior, pero sabía que podría cumplir su palabra si se cruzaba con aquel energúmeno.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata? —preguntó Shion.

Se levantó con dificultad y se puso a recoger el cuarto. Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Deja eso, Shion. Por el amor del cielo… ¿en qué te ha convertido ese hombre?

Le quitó de las manos los trozos de una lámpara que debió haber sido bonita y los dejó sobre el tocador.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres? —la regañó—. ¿Dónde está tu querido maridito?

Shion se sentó en la cama, hundida. Enterró la cara entre sus manos y prorrumpió en sollozos.

—No lo sé —contestó. Su mirada se perdió entonces en el infinito y continuó hablando con un hilo de voz—. Cuando le vi por primera vez, pensé que era el vaquero de mis sueños… ¿te acuerdas?

Hinata lo recordaba. Shion había fantaseado con su hombre ideal durante gran parte de su viaje.

—Pero no resultó como yo esperaba, Hinata. Es un hombre cruel. No solo no me ama, sino que disfruta con mi sufrimiento — susurró. Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos y dejaron manchas oscuras sobre la manta que la cubría.

Hinata abrazó a su amiga. Era lo único que se le ocurría para transmitirle todo el consuelo que se merecía. No había palabras que aliviaran el sufrimiento que debía padecer.

—¿Dónde está, Shion? —insistió Hinata, con delicadeza.

La joven rubia sorbió sus lágrimas y tomó aire antes de hablar. El dolor apenas le permitía que llegase hasta sus pulmones.

—Anoche le oí hablar con su socio. Lo hice a escondidas, por eso él… —se interrumpió, cerrando los ojos para intentar esquivar los recuerdos—. Deidara se enfadó mucho cuando me descubrió espiando. Pero los escuché. Hablaron de una niña, la tienen secuestrada Hinata. ¡Es un auténtico monstruo! Me dijo… me dijo que si le contaba algo a Jiraiya, me mataría.

—Bueno —dijo Hinata, abrazándola de nuevo—. No se lo has dicho a Jiraiya, ¿verdad? Y me alegra que me lo hayas confiado a mí.

—Pero, esa pobre niña… ¿qué será de ella? Ignoro por qué la tienen prisionera, pero no creo que haya hecho nada para merecerlo. ¿No deberíamos acudir a Jiraiya? Temo por ella, Deidara es tan… malvado —confesó Shion, estremeciéndose.

—Malvado no le hace justicia —bufó Hinata, sin poder quitar los ojos de las feas heridas que estropeaban el rostro de su amiga—. Escucha, da la casualidad de que estoy aquí por esa niña. Y nosotras la rescataremos, tenemos que hacerlo, las dos juntas.

Shion saltó como si la hubiesen pinchado. Se giró hacia Hinata y la miró horrorizada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Nosotras no podemos… no somos… ¡Deidara nos matará!

La joven no pudo evitar pasar con dulzura un dedo por una de las magulladuras de Shion.

—¿Más? —le preguntó, refiriéndose no solo a las heridas superficiales que lucía—. Shion, nosotras nos hemos enfrentado a tormentas de arena, hemos viajado bajo lluvias torrenciales, hemos caminado entre serpientes y hemos conseguido sortear todos los peligros de un camino infernal. ¿Aún dudas de nuestra capacidad?

Le pasó una mano por los hombros y la apretó contra ella. Miró a su alrededor, con los labios fruncidos en un gesto decidido.

—Podemos con lo que sea, y lo haremos. Iremos a buscar a Sarada, tú y yo. Es muy importante que confíes en mí. ¿Lo harás? — cuando Shion asintió con la cabeza, Hinata sonrió satisfecha—. Solo tienes que dejarme uno de tus pantalones y todo saldrá bien.

—No… No tengo pantalones, Hinata. Deidara me los quemó todos cuando nos casamos —susurró, acordándose del rostro distorsionado de su marido cuando descubrió esas prendas entre sus objetos personales.

—¡Ese hijo de mala madre, sapo repugnante lleno de pústulas…!

—Pero… —la cortó Shion, sonriendo por primera vez—, tengo algo mejor.

Se levantó de la cama y rebuscó en su arcón. Tuvo que vaciarlo hasta llegar al fondo. Su amiga notó que sus movimientos eran mucho más comedidos de lo normal, sin duda, los dolores que debía sentir a causa de la paliza eran importantes. Al final, sacó una gastada bolsa de viaje que Hinata reconoció en el acto.

—¡Mis cosas! —se abalanzó hacia ella—. ¡Oh, Shion, las guardaste! Mi ropa —exclamó, abriéndola y sacando las prendas para examinarlas. Al coger su pantalón, un objeto pesado cayó al suelo—. Mi Colt —lo reconoció Hinata.

Lo recogió del suelo y disfrutó de su tacto familiar. Era raro, durante todo el viaje no se había separado de él porque le daba seguridad. Se sentía protegida. Y, sin embargo, casada con Naruto no lo había echado de menos. No quiso pensar en lo que aquello podía significar porque no quería recordar a su marido ausente. Así que se pasó el revólver de una mano a otra, comprobando que no había perdido habilidad.

—Esto nos ayudará —declaró orgullosa.

—Necesitaremos algo más que tu Colt para llevar a cabo la locura que insinúas —le recordó Shion, intentando bajarla de su nube.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Hinata—. No sabemos el tiempo que nos llevará dar con la pequeña, así que deberos ir bien pertrechadas, por si acaso. Coge alguna manta, agua, provisiones…

Era imposible conseguir que entrara en razón. Shion suspiró y quiso decirle algo más para que desistiera de su empeño, pero, justo entonces, escucharon un fuerte aleteo en la ventana. Allí estaba el pequeño gorrión de Sarada, dispuesto a guiarlas hasta donde hiciera falta.

—Bueno —murmuró Hinata—, ya estamos todos.

Shion no entendía nada. Solo sabía que su amiga se había vuelto completamente loca. Algo que corroboró en cuanto la siguiente frase salió de su boca.

—Ahora solo tenemos que robarle un par de caballos a Jiraiya y nos pondremos en camino —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Loca. Pero loca de remate, pensó una aturdida y asustada Shion.

* * *

Deidara Garret estaba furioso. Después de la paliza que le había dado a Shion la noche anterior, se había largado al local de Mei a divertirse un poco con un par de chicas. Y, por supuesto, la fiesta se alargó hasta altas horas de la madrugada. No en vano presumía de ser un amante formidable, con una gran resistencia. Aquellas dos hembras habían quedado sin lugar a dudas más que satisfechas…

Por desgracia, tanto esfuerzo había ocasionado que se le pegaran las sábanas y, al regresar a casa pasado el mediodía, se había encontrado con que allí no había nadie. Knife se lo había advertido, que tuviera cuidado con la mujer. Y todo aquel tiempo había pensado que la tenía sometida… Pero la miserable había escapado.

¡Había osado desobedecerle! Cuando la encontrase le iba a dar un escarmiento que no olvidaría fácilmente.

Fue a ver a Knife para darle la mala noticia. Intuía que no se lo tomaría muy bien y, como suponía, su enfado fue considerable.

Cuando aquellos malvados y dementes ojos se posaron sobre Deidara, este temió por su vida durante unos segundos. Tal vez en aquella ocasión no se conformara con atravesar la palma de su mano con el cuchillo.

Era algo cómico de ver. Garret le sacaba más de una cabeza y Knife era además muy joven, un muchacho. Pero su crueldad era anormal, incluso entre los pistoleros más desalmados. Knife era rápido como un demonio y los que osaban dejarse engañar por su aspecto aniñado se encontraban con una bala incrustada entre ceja y ceja en menos de lo que duraba un suspiro.

—¿Cómo has permitido que se te escape? —preguntó, con una voz fría como la escarcha.

—Pensé que ella estaba… —intentó excusarse—. ¡Le di una paliza tremenda! Tendría que estar en cama, sin poder apenas levantarse.

El rostro de Knife se crispó.

—Te dije lo importante que era que la tuvieras vigilada ¡Recuerda lo que dijo la niña! Es la mujer del Este que mencionó. ¿Y si ha ido a rescatarla, tal y como esa mocosa predijo?

—No puede ser — Deidara movió la cabeza, sin poder aceptarlo—. Te digo que no podría haber huido sola. Y mucho menos ir a rescatar a nadie.

—Escucha, estamos a un paso de conseguir el oro. Seremos ricos y nadie se interpondrá en mi camino. Esa niña hablará, nos guiará hasta él. Ya falta poco, lo presiento. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede resistir alguien semejante cautiverio? —hizo una pausa y clavó en su interlocutor una mirada cargada de veneno—. Y ya me estoy cansando. Nagato prometió sonsacarle la información pero creo que se ha pasado al otro bando y lo único que pretende es proteger a la niña. No podemos esperar más, y no quiero arriesgarme a que la rescaten. Ve a la cabaña y comprueba que todo está correcto, que esa mocosa aún sigue allí. Si lo está, tienes mi permiso para sacarle tú mismo la información… como creas más conveniente.

Deidara esbozó una siniestra sonrisa. Se colocó el sobrero y le hizo un gesto al jefe antes de salir.

Knife le vio marcharse, pero no estaba satisfecho, ni mucho menos. Sabía que Deidara cumpliría su cometido a la perfección, o al menos, lo intentaría. Había omitido intencionadamente el pequeño incidente que tuvo él cuando intentó torturar a la maldita india. Esa mocosa no era fácil de arredrar. ¿Tendría Deidara más suerte? Conocía los métodos del malvado vaquero. Podía pegarle una paliza, podía arrancarle los dedos de las manos pegándole un tiro en cada uno de ellos. Podía incluso llegar a violarla, aunque la pequeña contase tan solo con ocho años de edad. Todo aquello no le preocupaba en absoluto; lo que de verdad le martirizaba era saber si Garret podría llevar a cabo alguna de aquellas tareas.

Con un gruñido de rabia, reconoció que no creía que ninguna de aquellas torturas tuviera éxito. La niña no lo consentiría. De algún modo que no alcanzaba a comprender, aquella india poseía un extraño poder que la protegía de todas sus maldades.

Nunca les revelaría dónde estaba el oro, por fin lo asimilaba. Y aquello solo le dejaba un camino posible: debía matarla.

No sabía cómo podría conseguirlo, pero debía encontrar alguna manera. Tal vez cuando estuviera dormida y sus sentidos no se alertaran por su proximidad… Sí, entonces podría pegarle un tiro en la nuca, tal y como llevaba deseando durante demasiado tiempo.

* * *

El gorrión las guió durante una buena parte del trayecto siguiendo el curso del río Fresno, adentrándose cada vez más en las zonas donde las formaciones rocosas se elevaban mezclándose con el bosque. Hinata contemplaba el paisaje admirando los altos pinos ponderosa, sobre cuyas ramas pudo observar algunas pequeñas ardillas de cola gris y tupida que correteaban ajenas a la presencia humana. Un poco más adelante, un grupo de robles negros se exhibían orgullosos extendiéndose hasta donde alcanzaba su vista.

Aquello era el paraíso, pensó la joven. Las grandes masas graníticas que iban encontrando se elevaban en paredes verticales o se abrían en profundos cañones por los que discurría el agua. Pasaron junto a varias cataratas de poca altura pero de belleza inigualable. Cerca del mediodía, cuando llevaban ya algo más de cinco horas de viaje, tuvieron que atravesar el cauce del río, sembrado de enormes rocas sobre las que saltaba el agua, limpia y transparente.

—Por aquí —dijo Hinata tras inspeccionar la zona—. Los caballos no tendrán problemas si lo cruzamos en este punto. Más abajo tiene mayor profundad.

Shion asintió, con gesto cansado. Las heridas de su rostro se habían inflamado y amoratado, y sus ojos habían perdido gran parte de su brillo. Su amiga estaba realmente afectada y ahora, tras haber visualizado un atisbo del horror que había vivido, Hinata entendía el porqué. Lo que no lograba comprender era el motivo de esa maldad desmesurada que exhibía Deidara Garret. Shion era una mujer muy dulce y muy bella. ¿Por qué querría nadie maltratarla de esa manera atroz?

Intentó no pensar en ello y concentrarse en la tarea que tenían por delante: había que cruzar el río. Condujeron los caballos a través de las aguas, esquivando las enormes piedras para que sus cascos no resbalaran al pisarlas. Se empaparon de cintura para abajo, pero los animales consiguieron arribar a la otra orilla sin ningún contratiempo.

—Estoy agotada, Hinata —musitó entonces Shion—. ¿Podemos hacer un alto?

—Por supuesto —contestó. Miró en derredor, buscando un lugar apropiado—. Allí, más adelante, en aquel pequeño claro. Comeremos algo antes de proseguir el viaje.

Cabalgaron hacia el lugar señalado, rodeado de cedros.

Desmontaron, acomodaron los caballos a la sombra y se cambiaron la ropa mojada por una muda seca. Cuando Shion sacó los víveres de las alforjas de su caballo, una mueca de dolor le traspasó el rostro.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Me duele un poco… todo el cuerpo —susurró, intentando sonreír.

—Ese malnacido… No sé, tal vez no tendría que haberte traído conmigo, Shion.

—No, no. Está bien. Prefiero estar aquí contigo que esperando en casa a que regrese.

Escucharon un revoloteo sobre sus cabezas y elevaron la vista.

El pequeño gorrión seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, incansable. Se posó sobre una de las ramas del cedro y aguardó a que reanudaran su viaje.

—Creo que ya falta poco —intuyó Hinata, mirando fijamente al pájaro. Parecía más nervioso de lo normal.

—¿Y qué haremos cuando lleguemos? Cuando nos encontremos con la niña, quiero decir. Supongo que estará vigilada — comentó Shion, muy seria—. ¿Vas a… vas a usar tu Colt contra su captor?

Hinata meditó unos instantes. Recordó la visión que tuvo la noche del baile, cuando alguien disparaba al marido de Shion hasta vaciarle el cargador en el estómago… ¿Sería él su aprehensor? ¿Y sería ella la que empuñaba ese revólver? Un estremecimiento de terror atravesó sus pupilas perlas antes de contestar.

—Si es necesario, lo haré —admitió.

Shion advirtió que su voz parecía lejana, como si su amiga supiera algo que aún no le había contado.

—Entonces, espero que no lo sea —dijo, cogiendo su mano para apretarla con fuerza.

Encendieron un pequeño fuego y calentaron unos frijoles; comieron en silencio, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Los de Hinata se empeñaban en volar una y otra vez hacía Naruto.

¿Habría llegado ya al poblado de Sarada? ¿Estaría en esos momentos celebrando su funeral? Notó que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando recordó el modo en que se había despedido de ella.

¿Por qué no había sido capaz de creerla?

Inspiró profundamente. No se rendiría. Rescataría a Sarada y la devolvería a su familia, y entonces Naruto no podría volver a dudar de su palabra jamás.

* * *

Los cánticos de luto se empezaron a escuchar antes incluso de que el vaquero pudiera ver las primeras viviendas del poblado. Según se aproximaba, el paso de su caballo se ralentizaba. Como si no quisiera llegar; como si Kyuubi también pudiera sentir por anticipado todo el dolor que flotaba en aquel lugar. El ánimo de Naruto seguía emponzoñado, como lo había estado desde que abandonara su hogar.

Más concretamente, desde que abandonara a Hinata a pesar de sus ruegos.

Sus palabras aún reverberaban en su mente con aquel tono de súplica que lo torturaba. En su cabeza, le pedía una y otra vez que la creyera, incansable. Y el dolor de sus ojos cuando la decepción los inundó le provocaba pinchazos en el corazón. ¿Tenía que haberla creído? No concebía la maldad en Hinata, no desde que había pasado esa única y gloriosa noche entre sus brazos. Una criatura tan dulce no podía ser tan cruel. Y, para ser sincero consigo mismo, aparte de los comentarios acerca de la niña, Hinata jamás había dicho ni hecho nada para perjudicarlo. Todo lo contrario. Desde que llegó, había puesto todo su empeño en que las cosas funcionaran.

Había trabajado en la casa, en el huerto, y había intentado obrar como una buena esposa en todo momento. ¿Por qué, entonces, no la había creído?

Cuando al fin llegó al poblado, Naruto desmontó y caminó entre las chozas de palos hasta la zona donde se congregaban los miwok.

Habían encendido una enorme pira funeraria y alrededor los músicos componían una melodía que penetraba en el alma de Naruto con cada nota. Flautas de hueso, sonajeros, raspadores y tambores se alternaban con las voces de los ancianos y las mujeres que ponían todo su sentimiento en aquel canto de duelo.

El vaquero se acercó a Sakura, la madre de Sarada, que lloraba amargamente de rodillas en un lugar preferente. Cuando la mujer miwok levantó sus ojos verdes hacia él y sus miradas se encontraron, Naruto sintió todo el peso de la culpa estrangulando su corazón.

Aquellas pupilas arrasadas en lágrimas habían perdido completamente la esperanza.

—Omusa, nuestro amigo, nuestra familia… Gracias por venir — le dijo, con la voz rota.

Naruto sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban y cayó postrado ante ella.

— Sakura, perdóname.

Ella le miró sin comprender.

—Te he fallado, os he fallado a todos. Tenía… Me he rendido antes de tiempo y le he dado la espalda a Sarada.

Sakura negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sorbía sus amargas lágrimas.

—No. Ya no se podía hacer nada más. La hemos buscado por todas partes, hemos seguido todas las pistas…

Naruto apretó su mano con cariño, notando cómo algo se desgarraba en su interior.

—Todas las pistas no. Aún tenía una más… y la he ignorado — inspiró con fuerza, visualizando los ojos perlas de Hinata cargados de razón cuando le decía que debían rescatar a la niña—. Lo lamento mucho.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Obito, que se había acercado en ese momento a ellos y había escuchado el comentario del vaquero.

—Mi mujer me habló de unas visiones que había tenido y yo no la creí. Ella me dijo que Sarada se le había aparecido para pedirle socorro.

Los dos miwok abrieron los ojos tras esa revelación. Obito dio un paso hacia él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Omusa, sabes que Sarada era nuestro Hii. Sabes que poseía el poder de los espíritus, sabes que era muy capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas… ¿por qué no creíste a tu mujer?

—Yo pensé que ella… —¿qué, qué pensó?

Naruto se maldijo por no haber confiado en Hinata, más que nada, porque haciéndolo había acabado con la última esperanza de encontrar a su ahijada con vida. ¿O tal vez no? Se levantó bruscamente, con gesto decidido.

—Debo regresar, amigos. Si existe una mínima posibilidad de dar con Sarada, la encontraré, os lo prometo.

Apretó una vez más la mano de Sakura a modo de despedida y luego salió corriendo en busca de Kyuubi. Montó de un saltó y tiró de las riendas para volver grupas y desandar el camino recorrido hasta el poblado. Se reuniría con Hinata para ir en busca de su ahijada tal y como le había pedido.

—¡Espera, Omusa! —le gritó Obito.

Pero Naruto ya no lo escuchó, perdido en su galope frenético y consumido por el ansia de reencontrarse con su esposa y pedirle perdón por haber sido tan estúpido.

**_Continuará..._**


	21. Capítulo 19

Capítulo 19

—¡Eh, Shion! —exclamó Hinata, refrenando su caballo—. Presiento que estamos cerca. Iremos más despacio, sin hacer ruido.

Su amiga asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia todos lados, muy atenta.

Se habían adentrado en la espesura del bosque y tenían la extraña sensación de que el gorrión cada vez estaba más nervioso.

Condujeron los caballos por entre las secuoyas gigantes mientras el sol penetraba entre sus ramas con las últimas luces del atardecer.

—¡Alto, alto! — Hinata le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera—. Allí —le señaló algo unos metros más adelante.

Shion pudo ver parte de una cabaña de madera que emergía entre la espesura y su corazón se aceleró. No había vuelto a ver a Deidara desde aquella última paliza… ¿y si estaba allí? ¿Y si él estaba vigilando a la niña?

—No tienes por qué venir conmigo.

La voz de Hinata le obligó a apartar los ojos de la construcción para mirarla. Intentó serenarse y eliminar de su cara el gesto de pánico que seguramente Hinata había detectado.

—No, no. Entraremos juntas —dijo, cuadrándose de hombros y respirando hondo—. No sabemos lo que podemos encontrar.

Hinata desmontó y ató el caballo en un árbol. Sacó su Colt y comprobó la munición. De refilón, Shion se percató de que a su amiga le temblaban las manos.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —le preguntó.

Sus ojos perlas se posaron en los de Shion sin un ápice de duda.

—No es que quiera, es que debo hacerlo —arguyó—. No podemos dejar a la niña a merced de esos salvajes. Mira lo que ha hecho Deidara contigo… ¿qué hará con ella si no la rescatamos?

Aquellas palabras contagiaron a Shion de la misma necesidad de ayudar a la pequeña. Tenía razón. No podían dejarla en manos de aquel monstruo.

Juntas, recorrieron la distancia hasta la cabaña agachadas, ocultándose en la medida de lo posible entre los árboles. Hinata notaba el vuelo del gorrión sobre sus cabezas y, de alguna manera, eso la tranquilizó.

Llegaron a la fachada y se apoyaron en ella, sin resuello. No porque el esfuerzo hubiese sido enorme, sino porque sus corazones golpeteaban con fuerza en el pecho y sus pulmones se estrangulaban con el temor de lo que pudieran encontrar.

Hinata se arrastró hasta la pequeña ventana que abría una brecha en aquella pared de madera y asomó la cabeza con precaución. Enseguida localizó a Sarada. Estaba sentada a la mesa, comiendo de un generoso plato de frijoles y arroz. Su captor, un hombre de pelo lacio, bordo, la observaba complacido. Aquella escena la desconcertó. Pero no perdió tiempo examinándola y le hizo un gesto a Shion para que la siguiera.

Con sigilo, bordearon la casa hasta la puerta, que se encontraba cerrada. Hinata levantó su Colt y lo amartilló. Tuvo que inspirar varias veces para serenarse. Shion le apretó la mano, infundiéndole ánimos y mostrándole su conformidad con los ojos. Solo entonces, Hinata empujó la puerta con el hombro.

Con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Quieto! —exclamó, apuntando con el arma al hombre.

Este levantó las manos, sorprendido. Dio un paso atrás y señaló a la niña con la cabeza.

—No le hecho nada. Ella está bien.

—Sí, claro —bufó Hinata, escéptica—. Solo la tienes aquí secuestrada.

—De verdad… Hasta le he dado de comer.

—¡Oh, qué generoso! —dio un paso hacia él, con el arma fuertemente cogida.

—Él es bueno —les interrumpió de pronto la niña.

Hinata la miró de reojo. No quería perder de vista al hombre.

—¿Qué dices, pequeña? ¿Acaso no te retienen contra tu voluntad? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Los otros no le dejan que se preocupe por mí —explicó la niña—. Pero Nagato lo hace. Nagato quiere cuidarme.

Hinata dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada. Centró toda su atención en el hombre.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no la devuelve con su familia?

Nagato tragó saliva. Hundió los hombros y miró a la pequeña con pesar.

—Ellos me matarían —susurró—. Soy un cobarde, lo admito. Y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que lo que Sarada afirmaba acerca de usted fuera cierto.

—¿De mí?

—Sí. Dijo que la mujer del Este vendría a buscarla… ¿es usted, verdad? La mujer de Omusa.

—¿Omusa? — Hinata no entendía nada.

—Creo que se refiere a Naruto —aclaró Shion a su espalda.

Claro, Naruto. Hinata notó un estremecimiento al oír el nombre de su marido. Él era el padrino de la pequeña.

Nagato las miraba a una y a otra alternativamente. En verdad, la niña no se había equivocado. Eran las mujeres más hermosas que había visto jamás. Y, además, eran valientes.

—Llévensela. Ahora mismo, antes de que vuelvan — Nagato sonrió con tristeza—. Estaba deseando que vinieran, de todas maneras. Ya estoy muy cansado de esto. Ella…—señaló a Sarada— es muy especial y no se merece lo que le estamos haciendo.

Hinata suspiró aliviada, pero no bajó el arma. Parecía sincero, mas no podía fiarse… No era tan ingenua.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Venga, nena, nos vamos.

Shion corrió hacia la niña y la cogió de la mano. Sarada se metió otra cucharada de comida en la boca antes de levantarse y la joven sonrió.

—Cuando estemos a salvo, te haré un estofado de carne para chuparse los dedos —le prometió.

Hinata esperó a que salieran de la cabaña y luego reculó, sin dar la espalda en ningún momento a Nagato. En verdad, el hombre parecía aliviado.

—¿Qué hará usted ahora? —quiso saber.

Él resopló y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Movió la cabeza y la miró con la misma sonrisa triste que había exhibido momentos antes.

—Trataré de huir. No sé si lo conseguiré, porque ellos son… muy vengativos. Pero he de intentarlo.

Hinata dio otro paso atrás y, de pronto, cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía lo principal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. ¿Para qué querían a esa niña? ¿Qué les ha hecho?

—Por el oro.

Hinata no entendía nada.

—¿El oro? ¿Qué oro?

—Hay oro en estas montañas, señora. Averiguamos que existe un importante yacimiento en las tierras de los miwok, pero no fuimos capaces de dar con él. Secuestramos a la niña con la esperanza de que nos dijera dónde está. Ella es… Es un ser muy especial. Sabe cosas que ningún otro ser humano sabe. Pero el oro está en tierra sagrada y nunca nos ha revelado su paradero. Es una niña muy cabezota, hubiese preferido morir antes de confesar.

—Ya no hará falta que muera. Yo la devolveré con su familia — aseguró, bajando el arma por fin—. Que tenga suerte, Nagato.

Se dio la vuelta y salió para reunirse con Shion.

* * *

Naruto galopó como nunca para regresar cuanto antes a su hogar. Imaginaba lo que haría en cuanto saltara de su caballo y entrara en la pequeña cabaña. Abrazaría a Hinata lo quisiera ella o no y la besaría hasta conseguir que lo perdonara por su comportamiento. Pero cuando llegó, con el corazón frenético por la carrera y las emociones desatadas, encontró la casa vacía. Aquello era muy extraño; ya estaba atardeciendo y Hinata debería estar allí…

Regresó sobre sus pasos y volvió a montar sobre Kyuubi.

—Lo siento, compañero —le dijo, acariciándole el cuello—, sé que estás agotado. Pero te pido un pequeño esfuerzo más.

Se dirigió al pueblo, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando desesperadamente la figura de su esposa entre los transeúntes que paseaban por las calles. Preguntó a varias mujeres, pero ninguna sabía dónde estaba Hinata.

Naruto estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

Buscó entonces a Jiraiya y no se sorprendió cuando lo encontró en el salón de Mei, otra vez. Desde que él había abandonado sus visitas a la madame, el viejo pasaba gran parte de su tiempo allí.

Jiraiya vio llegar al vaquero y esbozó una sonrisa complacida.

—¡Vaya! Aquí regresa uno de mis mejores vaqueros —tomó un sorbo de su vaso de whisky y luego su sonrisa se ensanchó, divertida—. Por cierto, debes decirle a tu querida esposa que me devuelva los caballos que me ha robado. No sé para qué los quería, ni me importa. Suponía que me los devolvería en cuanto se desfogase un poco, pero ya casi ha anochecido y estoy empezando a preocuparme.

Naruto se quitó el sombrero y miró a Jiraiya con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego posó su mirada en Mei, sentada junto al viejo, que lo observaba también con aire divertido.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó.

—¡Demonios, Naruto! Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo — explicó—. En cuanto te largaste, ella se reunió con su amiga Shion y me robaron dos caballos. Supongo que a tu esposa no le hizo gracia que te marcharas y quería desquitarse, darte una especie de lección. Ya sabes, no es una mujer al uso. Ninguna de las que vinieron lo es. Han demostrado con creces su carácter después de su empeño para llegar hasta aquí. Lo menos que se puede esperar de ellas es que se enfurezcan cuando el hombre que venían buscando no las trata como se merecen — Jiraiya hizo un alto y tuvo que contener la risa ante la mirada desconcertada de Naruto—. Por eso no las detuve cuando me robaron. Hinata se merecía ese desahogo y me alegra que buscara el apoyo de su mejor amiga. Al menos no se ha ido sola. Por cierto, son unas pésimas ladronas. La sutileza no es su mejor virtud.

—Pero… —el vaquero no salía de su asombro— ¿me estás diciendo que Hinata no se encuentra en Konoha's Valley?

La risa bailó en la boca del patrón antes de contestar.

—Veo que la fierecilla con la que te has casado guarda muchas sorpresas. Vamos, ¿no notaste que ella estaba molesta por tu marcha?

—No, no… Ella no… — Naruto palideció al recordar su despedida.

Tuvo que sentarse cuando evocó la intensidad con la que Hinata defendía la idea de que Sarada seguía con vida. Estaba convencido de que su mujer no había huido para darle un escarmiento a él. No, Hinata no era de esa clase de mujeres. Nunca haría algo tan estúpido y tan poco eficaz. Había maneras mucho más inteligentes de llamar su atención por haberse largado de aquella manera. Algo dentro de Naruto le decía que la huida de Hinata no era en realidad ninguna fuga. ¡Que el cielo lo ayudara! Esa mujer cabezota bien podría haber ido ella misma a buscar a Sarada. Y si era así…

El miedo le cogió por sorpresa.

Sintió un vacío negro en el estómago al pensar que Hinata había salido en busca de un imposible, exponiéndose a quién sabía cuántos peligros en el camino. Tenía que habérsela llevado con él.

Ahora, lamentaba terriblemente haberla perdido de vista. ¿Y si ella…?

¡Oh, demonios! No podía ni pensarlo. ¿Y si no regresaba? Había pasado junto a ella muy poco tiempo, pero ya sabía que la necesitaba como no había necesitado nada en su vida.

—¿Qué ha dicho Deidara de todo esto? —consiguió preguntar, a pesar de que el temor le atenazaba la garganta.

—Pues, para serte sincero, no lo sé. No lo he visto en todo el día —dijo Jiraiya—. Supongo que habrá ido en su busca. Si alguna de ellas fuera mi mujer, es lo que yo haría. No dejaría escapar un tesoro semejante.

A Naruto no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de Mei. Las palabras de Jiraiya habían conseguido que la madame se tensara en su silla y sus ojos, verde y azul, se velaran con un anhelo desconocido en su persona. Nunca la había visto así. Por un momento, pensó que tal vez hubiese querido que Jiraiya pronunciara esas palabras refiriéndose a ella.

No obstante, Naruto no perdió tiempo en examinar la extraña actitud de Mei, porque la revelación del viejo había convertido su miedo en un pánico creciente. Sabía que Deidara era peligroso, a él no podía engañarlo. A pesar de su cara atractiva y sus modales exquisitos, Naruto sospechaba que no era de fiar. Algo en sus entrañas se lo decía cada vez que se cruzaba con él. Si, como bien había elucubrado Jiraiya, el matrimonio con Shion no iba todo lo bien que debiera, Deidara estaría furioso. Buscaría a las mujeres y cuando las encontrase, lo creía capaz de cometer cualquier atrocidad. Y Shion preocupaba, pero Hinata… Nunca se lo perdonaría si Hinata sufría algún daño.

—Debo encontrarlas —dijo de pronto, poniéndose en pie.

—Sí, y yo debería acompañarte. También estoy preocupado por ellas —admitió Jiraiya, ganándose otra de las extrañas miradas de Mei—. De alguna manera, me siento responsable de todas las mujeres que he traído hasta aquí.

—No eres su padre —espetó la madame, robándole el vaso para darle un buen trago.

—Cierto, pero bien podría serlo.

—Vamos, no eres tan viejo —ronroneó ella, cambiando de golpe su actitud ante aquel comentario de Jiraiya.

—Eres una aduladora, querida, y me miras con muy buenos ojos.

Ella le sonrió con un candor que sorprendió a Naruto. Y, aunque hacía ya algún tiempo que los asuntos de Mei habían dejado de importarle, cuando se alejaba en compañía del patrón no pudo morderse la lengua.

—¿Me lo he imaginado, o estabas flirteando con Mei?

—Lo imaginabas, sin duda —respondió, con los ojos azules brillantes.

—Pero sí que es cierto que pasas mucho tiempo con ella últimamente…

Jiraiya soltó una carcajada y le palmeó en la espalda.

—Ya que tú estás muy ocupado con tu esposa, alguien tiene que entretener a la madame.

—Eres un mal bicho —susurró Naruto, colocándose de nuevo el sombreo antes de salir del local.

**_Continuará..._**


	22. Capítulo 20

Capítulo 20

—Ha sido demasiado fácil —dijo Shion, echando otro leño al fuego.

—Aún no ha terminado —aseguró Hinata, que no le quitaba ojo a la enigmática niña.

Tenía un aura especial, no cabía duda. Apenas podía apartar la vista de ella, atraída por su extraño magnetismo. Poseía un pelo negro como el ónice y sus ojos rojos lo observaban todo con un brillo de inteligencia y sabiduría impropio de su edad.

—¿Vas a llevarme con Omusa? —le preguntó de pronto, sobresaltándola. Su voz también tenía un timbre inusitado para una niña: profundo y sereno.

—Supongo que te refieres a Naruto —suspiró Hinata—. No lo sé, de verdad. Sé que él es tu padrino y todo eso… pero no quiso escucharme. Me molestó mucho que no confiara en mi palabra.

La niña sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes pequeños y blancos.

—Llévame con él, Hinata. Así podréis devolverme juntos a mi pueblo. A él le haría mucho bien… ha sufrido mucho.

¿Era una niña, o la anciana sabia de la tribu disfrazada?, pensó Hinata.

—Parece que sabe lo que dice —intervino Shion, mientras removía la sopa del cazo que había puesto en el fuego.

—Lo sé —contestó la propia Sarada—. Y también sé lo que tú has padecido.

Hinata no supo si fue el tono que usó la pequeña, enronquecido y suave, o las palabras tan certeras. De pronto, se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos, avergonzada.

Sarada corrió a su lado y en un gesto espontáneo, la abrazó.

Shion se aferró al enjuto cuerpecito y lo estrechó con fuerza, dejándose llevar por la dulzura que emanaba de aquella criatura maravillosa. Hinata tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Realmente, Shion había padecido un infierno a manos de Deidara.

Tras unos largos minutos de desahogo, Shion pareció tranquilizarse. Hinata aprovechó para servir la cena y las tres se acurrucaron junto al fuego, sin hablar, notando que aquella sopa caliente alimentaba no solo sus estómagos, sino también sus almas.

—Muchas gracias por rescatarme —susurró de pronto la niña, rompiendo el silencio—. Esos hombres me hubieran hecho mucho daño si no hubieseis llegado a tiempo.

Hinata recordó la primera visión que tuvo de Sarada, cuando aquel hombre se dirigía a ella con el hierro al rojo en las manos.

—Ya intentaron hacerte daño, ¿verdad? Pero no veo ninguna marca en tu cuerpo… ¿Llegó a herirte?

La niña negó con la cabeza, con los ojos perdidos en el infinito de sus recuerdos.

—Quiso quemarme con aquel hierro, pero por aquel entonces yo aún tenía fuerzas. Pude defenderme, los espíritus me ayudaron… Después, como apenas he comido desde que me capturaron, me he ido debilitando. Si lo hubiesen intentado de nuevo, no hubiera podido defenderme —explicó la niña, hablando como una persona adulta para asombro de las dos mujeres—. Cuando me di cuenta de lo débil que me encontraba, acepté la comida de Nagato. Pero no ha sido bastante, aún no estoy recuperada.

—¿Por qué no comías? —preguntó Hinata, sin entender.

—Los espíritus me dijeron que aquellos hombres malvados solo me mantenían con vida para que les revelara lo que querían saber. Su comida ensuciaba mi alma, así que no dejé que me alimentaran. Después, cuando comprendí que Nagato no me haría daño, decidí aceptar lo que él me diera. Su ofrecimiento era sincero y estaba preocupado por mí. No pretendía solo que siguiera viva para que les hablara del oro, quería protegerme a toda costa.

Shion suspiró y la abrazó por los hombros, como si ella también quisiera protegerla de cualquier peligro que estuviera acechando en la oscuridad.

—Ahora nosotras nos ocuparemos de que recuperes fuerzas — le dijo.

—Yo hago un estofado para chuparse los dedos —apuntó Hinata.

La niña le dirigió una mirada suspicaz y una gran sonrisa.

—Me parece que dejaré que sea Shion la que cocine para mí.

Hinata abrió la boca, haciéndose la ofendida.

—¿Insinúas que no sé cocinar? —inquirió, preguntándose a su vez cómo sabría aquella mocosa que su mejor virtud no era la de ama de casa, precisamente.

Tanto Shion como la niña rompieron a reír ante su gesto ofendido.

De súbito, mientas observaba las caras divertidas de sus compañeras, a Hinata le sobrevino de nuevo aquel vértigo tan conocido que nubló su mente… iluminándola instantes después con un poderoso fogonazo…

_Deidara está atado a un árbol. Un revólver lo apunta, avanza hacia él, cada vez más cerca… Dispara, dispara, le hiere en el estómago, una y otra vez… Deidara grita, desgarrado por el dolor…_

—¡¡No!! —gritó, poniéndose en pie bruscamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Shion, alarmada.

—He visto… lo he visto — Hinata temblaba.

De nuevo aquella visión, la misma que tuvo la noche del baile cuando el marido de Shion apretó su mano. Pero en esta ocasión, había sido mucho más real y estaba sobrecogida. Miró en derredor y gimió descorazonada cuando reconoció a unos pasos de donde se encontraban el escenario de su premonición: el grueso tronco de una increíble secuoya gigante. Sin duda, la misma que acababa de ver.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí —declaró, con la voz aún temblorosa.

—¿Ahora? — Shion miró también a todos lados, buscando el motivo de la alarma de su amiga, sin encontrarlo—. Hinata, ya ha anochecido y está muy oscuro, no se ve nada. Estamos agotadas. Yo creo que deberíamos descansar y mañana, a primera hora…

—Deberías hacer caso a mi esposa.

La voz salió de la oscuridad, sobresaltándolas. Deidara avanzó desde la sombra hasta situarse en el círculo de luz de la fogata, donde todas pudieren ver bien su siniestro rostro.

—Me encontré con el bueno de Nagato de camino —dijo—. Me explicó lo ocurrido y quiso que lo entendiera… —soltó una desagradable carcajada—. Siempre supe que era demasiado blando para esto. Por supuesto que lo entendí, pero le hice ver mi propio punto de vista.

—¿Lo has matado? —se aventuró a preguntar Shion.

Los ojos de Deidara eran dos finas rendijas de odio cuando respondió.

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, mujer. Me has hecho perder mucho tiempo viniendo tras vosotras.

—No tenías que haberte molestado —le cortó Hinata, recobrando parte de su aplomo tras el susto.

Los ojos claros de Deidara la fulminaron.

—Desde el principio supe que eras una mala influencia para Shion. Creo que es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una conversación… —su boca se curvó en un gesto obsceno—. O quizás algo más.

Caminó hacia ella con malvada determinación, pero Shion se interpuso.

—¡No! No permitiré que le hagas el daño que me has hecho a mí.

Deidara esbozó una sonrisa sibilina que logró congelar el aliento de las tres mujeres. Y, rápido como un rayo, su puño se alzó y cayó sobre el rostro de Shion, tirándola al suelo, inconsciente. Una vez allí, le pateó el estómago.

—¡Shion! —exclamó Hinata, girándose para tratar de llegar a su alforja, donde tenía guardado el Colt.

Pero el vaquero se abalanzó sobre ella, agarrándola dolorosamente por el cabello. Tiró de él con crueldad y Hinata gimió de dolor.

—¡Maldita perra! Mira lo que has conseguido con tus maquinaciones —siseó Deidara contra su oído—. No podías dejar las cosas como estaban, ¿verdad? Tenías que ser una heroína y salvar a la niña. ¿No lo comprendes? La india ya está sentenciada. Cuando acabe contigo… la mataré a ella.

—¡Noooo! —gritó, luchando por zafarse de aquella garra que le aprisionaba el cuero cabelludo.

Deidara la arrastró a unos metros de allí y la arrojó al suelo, tirándose después encima de ella. Le sujetó las manos sobre la cabeza y le inmovilizó las piernas con sus rodillas sin dejar de reírse.

—¡Vaya, palomita! Eres tan tierna como mi propia mujer… Incluso diría que más bella aún. Me muero por clavarme en tu cuerpo y probar tu sabor —se quedó pensativo un momento y luego chasqueó la lengua—. Lástima que tu querido esposo no esté aquí para disfrutar del espectáculo…

Ella peleó, luchó por intentar soltarse de aquellas manos de acero que la aprisionaban.

—Pero no te preocupes, se lo contaré todo. Y no tendré más remedio que matarlo, porque indudablemente querrá vengarse —la observó con aquella maldad inhumana en sus ojos claros—. ¿Crees que le importas lo suficiente como para querer vengarse?

—¡Suéltala, Deidara! —gritó Shion, a su espalda.

Después, se escuchó cómo amartillaba el Colt de Hinata.

El vaquero levantó las manos y resopló, impaciente.

—No comiences algo así, Shion. No tienes valor para terminarlo.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó ella, con un tono duro—. ¡Vuélvete, maldita sea, quiero verte la cara!

Deidara se levantó despacio, liberando del todo a Hinata, y se giró lentamente para enfrentarla.

Shion sangraba por el labio y se sujetaba el estómago dolorido con la mano que le quedaba libre. El arma temblaba con violencia entre sus dedos, pero su rostro poseía una determinación peligrosa.

Hinata corrió para colocarse a su lado.

—No eres una asesina, Shion —murmuró, recordando la visión que acababa de tener—. Será mejor que yo sostenga el arma.

—¡No! Este malnacido debe pagar por todo el daño que ha causado…

Estaba llorando. Sus lágrimas eran de rabia, de odio, y Hinata temió lo que podría ocurrir. Ella había sido testigo con su visión de las oscuras consecuencias que podría reportarle un acto tan visceral como aquel. Shion no pensaba lo que hacía. Solo sentía dolor… y quería desquitarse.

—Escucha a tu amiga, Shion —espetó Deidara, fanfarrón—. No serás capaz. Eres una cobarde, no tienes valor para apretar el gatillo. No eres nadie, nadie…

—Sigue hablando —le retó ella, apretando los dientes con rabia—, eso me lo pondrá mucho más fácil.

— Shion —se escuchó la voz de la pequeña Sarada que se acercaba—. No debes matarlo, tu sufrimiento nunca terminará.

—¡No lo entendéis! —chilló ella, fuera de sí. El dedo del gatillo se movía frenético, buscando el alivio del disparo—. ¡Tiene que morir, es un monstruo! ¡Tiene que morir!

Hinata sintió que la niña buscaba su mano y pensó que necesitaba consuelo, que estaba asustada.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—Estoy débil, apenas tengo fuerzas —indicó la pequeña—. Necesito parte de las tuyas.

Hinata notó cómo Sarada le absorbía energía a través de su mano y en un primer momento, se asustó mucho. Era como si le estuvieran despojando de su propia vida poco a poco. Como si consumiera cada aliento, cada pálpito de su corazón. Las piernas comenzaron a flaquearle y cayó de rodillas. Tuvo miedo y quiso soltarse, pero no lo logró; de repente, la niña levantó su mano y lanzó su magia contra Deidara.

El vaquero voló por los aires y se estrelló de espaldas contra el árbol. Una cuerda de la alforja de Hinata salió disparada en su dirección y se enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo, sujetándole al tronco de la enorme secuoya.

—¡Eres una maldita bruja! —jadeó, aterrorizado.

Shion avanzó hacia él, apuntándole con el revólver.

Y Hinata creyó que se ahogaría en su propia pesadilla porque le faltaba el aire y se estaba cumpliendo su visión con una exactitud pavorosa.

—¡No! —consiguió gemir.

Estaba agotada. Sarada le había consumido gran parte de sus fuerzas y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

De súbito, la niña la soltó y ella notó que el aire volvía a inundar sus pulmones. Cayó al suelo de bruces y desde allí pudo ver, entre tinieblas, cómo la pequeña avanzaba hasta Shion y ponía su mano en el brazo que apuntaba al vaquero. Se le cerraban los párpados, pero aún pudo ver como Sarada conseguía que Shion bajara el arma y se derrumbase de rodillas en el suelo, sollozando angustiada.

No lo había matado.

Hinata consiguió esbozar una sonrisa antes de sumirse en un sueño reparador. Gracias al cielo, su visión no se había cumplido.

**_Continuará..._**


	23. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

Naruto estaba desesperado. Jiraiya y él, junto con algunos de los vaqueros del rancho, habían barrido la zona boscosa donde comenzaban las montañas y no habían conseguido dar con las mujeres. Sin duda, se habían adentrado en la espesura más de lo que suponían en un principio, siguiendo el curso del río Fresno, y no podían saber hasta dónde habrían llegado.

Algo se removía inquieto en la boca de su estómago. Un estúpido nudo de temor que jamás había sentido. Dejó vagar la vista por los altos pinos que los rodeaban, buscando lo imposible, deseando ver una cabeza negra con destellos azules apareciendo de la nada, con aquella sonrisa que conseguía iluminar todo su rostro.

Varios vaqueros se habían ofrecido para acompañarlos en su búsqueda, solidarizados con la causa de Naruto. Se ponían en su lugar y comprendían su desesperación. Ninguno quería imaginarse qué hubiese sido de ellos si su mujer hubiese huido como la de su compañero.

—Deberías aceptar el hecho de que es posible que te haya abandonado —escuchó a su espalda.

Se volvió como un rayo y se enfrentó al joven Gaara Sabaku No, que intentaba componer un gesto consternado. Pero algo en su rostro no encajaba. Naruto se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento. ¿Estaría disimulando? ¿Se alegraba, en el fondo, de que Hinata le hubiera dejado? Su rostro aniñado le exasperó.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó, irritado.

—Bueno, tal vez no… Pero es muy extraño que no haya señales de ella por ningún lado.

—Puede que la dama tenga asuntos que atender —intervino Jiraiya, colocándose entre ambos, amonestando con la mirada al joven.

—Si es eso… ¿por qué no suspendemos la búsqueda? No tiene sentido seguir rastreando y mirando bajo cada piedra del camino —se quejó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Jiraiya—. Tú te ofreciste voluntario.

El joven se pasó la mano por el pelo, con gesto cansado.

—Pensé que las encontraríamos pronto, pero ya ha oscurecido y cada vez estoy más convencido de que han huido… y no volverán.

El caballo de Naruto piafó como si sus palabras lo hubiesen ofendido y el vaquero tuvo que tranquilizarlo. Antes de que pudiera contestar a ese comentario, Jiraiya volvió a hablar.

—Tú puedes regresar —le concedió Jiraiya—, nosotros buscaremos un poco más.

El joven les dedicó una intensa mirada antes de asentir con un gesto seco de cabeza. Acto seguido, tiró de las riendas de su caballo y enfiló el camino de regreso al pueblo.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese? —preguntó Naruto, que se había quedado con ganas de apearle de su montura de un puñetazo.

—Creo que está algo celoso —reflexionó Jiraiya, mientras lo veía alejarse—. Si mal no recuerdo, pretendió a Shion el día en que llegaron las mujeres, pero ella lo rechazó. Y como ella, las demás. Ninguna quería a ese jovenzuelo con cara de niño como marido. Acabó casado con una chica flacucha, muy poca cosa, llamada Mebuki. Se tuvo que conformar al ver que no quedaban más opciones. Y entonces, al día siguiente, apareció Hinata. Supongo que el muy iluso pensó que, tal vez, si la hubiese conocido a ella antes…

— Hinata es mía —saltó Naruto, muy deprisa.

Jiraiya sonrió ante su arrebato.

—Ya lo sé, idiota. Solo te explico lo que debe estar pasando por la mente de ese muchacho, para que no tengas ganas de atizarle un buen puñetazo por sus desafortunados comentarios — Jiraiya se acercó más a él y le susurró con un deje malicioso—. De todas maneras, tienes que reconocer que cualquier hombre sentiría celos de ti. Después de todo, Hinata es la mujer más hermosa de Konoha's Valley. Todos los hombres la desean. ¿Aún te extraña que el chico esté loco por ella y te odie a ti de paso?

La furibunda mirada de Naruto ante esas palabras provocó otra gran sonrisa en el rostro del patrón. Le encantaba hacer rabiar a Naruto, máxime cuando había dado tanta guerra con el asunto de aquella boda. Se tenía bien merecido que Hinata le hiciera sufrir un poco.

Lo malo era que a lo mejor no se trataba de un escarmiento, como Jiraiya creía. Estaba empezando a sospechar que algo malo podía haberles ocurrido, porque aunque celoso y necio, Sabaku No Gaara tenía razón: no había rastro de ellas por ninguna parte.

En la mente de Naruto seguían martilleando las palabras del patrón. Todos los hombres la desean. Aquel comentario se le había clavado como un clavo oxidado en el centro del pecho. No podía soportar la imagen que le evocaba aquella frase y supo que tenía que encontrar a su mujer a toda costa.

—Sigamos buscando un poco más —le pidió a Jiraiya, adelantándole con el caballo.

Al patrón no le pasó desapercibido el tono ceniciento del rostro del vaquero, pero en esta ocasión, su desesperación no le causó ninguna gracia. Él mismo estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

* * *

Hinata se despertó, muerta de frío. Notó que el fuego crepitaba muy cerca de ella, pero el calor era insuficiente para devolver la tibieza a su aterido cuerpo. Le dolía cada músculo, cada poro de su piel. ¡Esa mocosa!¿Qué rayos le había hecho?

Escuchó su vocecita infantil a pocos metros de dónde se encontraba y giró la cabeza para ver a Sarada conversando con Shion. Su amiga aún temblaba con violencia y sollozaba, pero comprobó que asentía ante las palabras de la pequeña. Hinata supo, sin asomo de duda, que la niña estaba curando las heridas del alma de Shion.

Se incorporó con un gesto de dolor y buscó el árbol en el que habían atado a Deidara. Allí seguía. Y además, ahora estaba amordazado. El vaquero le devolvió una mirada de odio tan profundo que se le erizó la piel.

Despegó sus ojos de aquella mirada venenosa y se arrastró como pudo hasta Shion.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí —susurró—. Esto no me gusta… Y tú —exclamó señalando con el dedo a Sarada—, no sé lo que me has hecho, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. Prométemelo.

La niña sonrió, condescendiente, y lo prometió.

—Necesitas descansar —le recomendó—. Debes dormir y recuperar fuerzas.

—Las que tú me has quitado.

—Era por el bien de todas. Ese hombre es malo, muy malo. Pensaba hacernos daño. Pero Shion no debía disparar, eso solo hubiese emponzoñado sus sentimientos y nunca se hubiera curado.

Hinata asintió, con un asomo de sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, pequeña sabionda —le pasó la mano a Shion por la espalda para consolarla—. Todo saldrá bien, amiga. Olvidarás todo esto y volverás a ser feliz.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? —preguntó la joven rubia, señalando a Deidara con la cabeza.

—Deberíamos dejarle ahí atado. Ya lo encontrará alguien —sugirió Hinata.

—Es un hombre malo —repitió Sarada, con un susurro velado—. Podemos dejarlo, sí, alguien lo encontrará…

Hinata y Shion intercambiaron una mirada interrogante. ¿Qué le ocurría ahora a la niña? Sus ojos parecían perdidos en el infinito y las mujeres tuvieron la sensación de que sabía muchas más cosas de las que decía. Y no debía tratarse de nada bueno, porque la tristeza anegaba su rostro y sus tibios ojos rojos, que en ese momento relucían con unos remolinos negros.

—Estoy muy cansada —anunció Hinata, con un suspiro—. Sarada tiene razón, necesito dormir. Mañana lo veré todo con mayor claridad y decidiremos lo que hacer.

Le dio un beso a Shion en la sien y apretó la mano de la niña con cariño. Se arrastró de vuelta a su manta, junto al fuego, y se acurrucó hecha un ovillo. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero los ojos asesinos Deidara la acosaban, poniéndola muy nerviosa.

Entonces pensó en otros ojos, color cobalto, de mirada intensa y ardiente. Su cuerpo se relajó en el acto y se durmió enseguida, arrullada por otras imágenes mucho más agradables.

* * *

No habían encontrado nada. Bueno, sí. Naruto estaba muy furioso, porque durante su búsqueda, habían observado señales de huellas que habían sido borradas. Alguien se había dedicado a despistarles, a guiarles por caminos equivocados, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que las pistas que encontraban eran erróneas. ¿Quién querría eliminar del camino las señales que los conducían a las mujeres, adrede?

—No te preocupes —le dijo Jiraiya, aunque él mismo estaba bastante nervioso—. Verás como todo se soluciona.

El patrón había dado la orden de volver al pueblo. Los hombres necesitaban un descanso. Y, aunque Naruto no quería abandonar la búsqueda, deseaba acudir a su cabaña para ver si Hinata había tenido el sentido común de regresar.

Sin embargo, después de recorrer un gran trecho del camino de vuelta, sus experimentados ojos, tan bien entrenados por sus amigos miwok, dieron con un rastro que no esperaban.

Naruto desmontó y se agachó junto al camino, examinando las huellas. Frunció el ceño, extrañado. Aquello no le cuadraba nada.

—Parecen las huellas de una sola montura —explicó a Jiraiya, que lo observaba intrigado—. Venía por este mismo camino, pero se detuvo y giró hacia allí —dijo, señalando de nuevo hacia el interior de la montaña.

—Qué raro. El único que ha venido por aquí recientemente ha sido el joven Gaara, de regreso a su casa. Dudo mucho que haya vuelto a adentrarse en la espesura.

—Por eso me extraña. Ese chico debe estar a estas horas en su hogar, con su esposa. ¿De quién son entonces estas huellas?

—No lo sé. Pero tú y yo vamos a averiguarlo.

Jiraiya ordenó al resto de los hombres que regresaran, estaban exhaustos. Entregaron a Jiraiya y a Naruto el agua que les quedaba y así estos pudieron seguir el inesperado rastro. Esperaban que esta vez aquellas huellas les llevasen más cerca de las mujeres. Aunque, se repetía Naruto una y otra vez, solo había señales de un caballo. Y ellas eran dos. ¿Acaso habían sufrido alguna un accidente? No quiso pensar en ello y espoleó a Kyuubi para ir más deprisa. Necesitaba respuestas o se volvería loco. Necesitaba tener a Hinata entre sus brazos, y cuando la tuviera, nunca más la dejaría marchar.

Cabalgaron en la noche guiándose por el extraño rastro. Por fortuna, la luna aquel día irradiaba suficiente luz, aunque Naruto se lamentaba porque no iban tan deprisa como quisiera. Con la luz del día todo hubiese resultado más fácil. Tras un par de horas más de búsqueda, llegaron por fin hasta una cabaña en medio del bosque.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Jiraiya.

—Es evidente… Parece una especie de refugio.

Los vaqueros desmontaron y sacaron sus armas antes de entrar.

Caminaron con sigilo hasta la entrada y Naruto empujó la puerta con cuidado. Dentro, reinaba el silencio y una oscuridad aplastante flotaba por toda la sala. Divisó la sombra de una lámpara sobre la única mesa de la estancia y se acercó a ella para encenderla. Después, con la luz en la mano, se giró para inspeccionar el lugar.

—¡Por todos los diablos! —exclamó Jiraiya, cuando iluminó el cuerpo inerte que yacía en el suelo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Naruto. Jamás lo había visto antes.

—No lo sé.

Ambos inspeccionaron el cuerpo del hombre, de pelo lavio y bordo, con una bala metida entre ceja y ceja. Luego rebuscaron por la sala en busca de alguna prueba que les condujera a las mujeres.

Naruto encontró un plato de frijoles y arroz sobre la mesa y una especie de camastro en una esquina. Cuando lo revisó, sus dedos temblorosos levantaron algo que brillaba entre las mantas.

—¿Qué has encontrado? —preguntó Jiraiya.

Naruto no podía hablar. No podía creerlo.

El patrón se acercó hasta él y observó el colgante que sujetaba en la mano.

—Parece un collar indio —indicó.

—Es de Sarada —susurró Naruto, con la garganta estrangulada por la emoción.

Allí había yacido su ahijada, estaba convencido. Y Hinata tenía razón cuando dijo que tenían que buscarla. ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Habrían llegado demasiado tarde? ¿Dónde estaba Sarada?

Aquel descubrimiento le aceleró el corazón. ¿Habría llegado Hinata hasta allí? ¿Y si su ahijada aún seguía con vida… como creía su mujer? Las preguntas le martillearon en la cabeza hasta que Jiraiya sugirió que continuasen la búsqueda.

—Llevamos todo el día buscándolas y ni siquiera sabemos si ellas aún… —se le quebró la voz, al tiempo que estrujaba con rabia el collar entre sus manos.

—Ellas están vivas —espetó Jiraiya, convencido—. Me lo dice mi viejo corazón. Y, créeme, mis corazonadas nunca me han fallado.

* * *

Con las primeras luces del amanecer, las dos mujeres levantaron su improvisado campamento. Apenas les quedaba comida y decidieron dársela a la niña. Hinata se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Deidara, aún atado y amordazado, mientras la pequeña devoraba su desayuno.

—Vamos a dejarte aquí —le explicó—. Debería decirte que para siempre… o al menos hasta que un oso te encuentre y acabe contigo —suspiró y se acercó más, bajándole la mordaza para liberar su boca.

—Maldita perra —musitó Deidara, con la voz reseca—. Pagaréis por esto.

—Sí, sí, sí. Anda, bebe un poco, lo necesitarás.

Hinata acercó a sus labios la cantimplora y el vaquero dejó a un lado su dolido orgullo para saciar su sed con un ansia lastimera.

—En cuanto lleguemos a Konoha's Valley enviaremos a alguien a buscarte —dijo ella, apartando el agua para frustración del hombre—. Como comprenderás, tu esposa no quiere viajar a tu lado. Espero que te hagas cargo…

—Sois las dos unas putas miserables, y os mereceríais que…

No pudo seguir hablando porque Hinata volvió a colocarle la mordaza en la boca. Solo pudieron escuchar los gemidos angustiosos de Deidara mientras abandonaban el claro y lo dejaban atado en aquel árbol. Ninguna de las tres lo lamentó. Allí estaba muy bien; allí no podía hacerle daño a nadie más.

Tras varias horas más de viaje, Shion y Hinata pudieron ver por fin las siluetas de las cabañas del pueblo recortándose contra el horizonte.

—Ya casi estamos en casa —murmuró Hinata, apretando el cuerpecito de Sarada que viajaba en su caballo, sentada delante de ella—. Pronto te encontrarás con Naruto.

—Omusa… —exclamó la niña, con una sonrisa radiante.

—Pues yo no tengo ninguna gana de volver —confesó Shion—.¿Puedo quedarme con vosotros, Hinata, hasta que sepamos qué piensa hacer Jiraiya con Deidara?

La joven contempló a su amiga y estiró la mano para estrechar la suya. Shion había cambiado durante ese viaje. Lo había comenzado temblorosa y pálida, cargada de resentimiento y de miedo. Después de rescatar a Sarada y tener aquella larga conversación con ella, tras su arrebato asesino, Shion había logrado recobrar la serenidad y sus ojos violetas brillaban ahora con confianza. Con la misma seguridad que tenían cuando llegaron a Konoha's Valley, antes de que Deidara Garret entrara en su vida.

—Por supuesto, Shion. Puedes quedarte conmigo.

—¿Crees que a Naruto le importará?

Hinata miró a Sarada y sonrió.

—No, Shion, no le importará —aseguró—. Juntas, hemos rescatado a su ahijada. Sé que se sentirá muy feliz y agradecido, y cuando sepa todo el daño que te ha hecho Deidara, no se opondrá. Hasta que estés completamente a salvo, te quedarás con nosotros.

* * *

Los vaqueros llegaron al claro donde Deidara Garret permanecía atado al árbol, un par de horas después de que amaneciera. No habían dormido nada en toda la noche. Desmontaron con cuidado y volvieron a sacar las armas ante el silencio sepulcral que flotaba en el lugar. Antes de poder acercarse a él, Naruto y Jiraiya ya vieron que estaba muerto.

Le habían disparado en el estómago, repetidas veces.

La sangre cubría las cuerdas con las que estaba atado y la cabeza le caía inerte a un lado, con los ojos abiertos de espanto.

Llevaba una mordaza en la boca.

—¿Quién ha podido hacer algo así? —preguntó Jiraiya.

Naruto estaba cada vez más confundido. El corazón le bombeaba muy rápido, lleno de pánico. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Seguían un rastro y solo encontraban cadáveres a su paso. Estaba muerto de miedo por si el siguiente cuerpo era el de Sarada… o el de Hinata.

—Parece que alguien acampó en este lugar —mencionó Jiraiya, inspeccionando la zona.

Su compañero se acercó hasta él y buscó indicios de las mujeres. Sí, pensó, con un suspiro de alivio. Podía ser. Ellas podían haber pasado por allí. Había huellas de pies pequeños, sobre todo algunas… Eran huellas de niña, estaba seguro. Entonces, ¿era cierto?

¿Sarada estaba viva?

Naruto volvió la vista de nuevo hacia el cuerpo cadáver de Deidara.

¿Qué pintaba él allí? Tal vez había seguido a su esposa, igual que él buscaba a Hinata. Pero entonces… ¿qué había pasado?

—Las huellas se alejan en esa dirección —señaló Jiraiya.

—Parece que regresan al pueblo —coincidió Naruto.

—Pues vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

—¿Y qué hacemos con él? —preguntó el vaquero, mirando a Deidara—. No podemos dejarlo ahí.

Jiraiya se quitó el sombrero y se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa. Asintió y se acercó al árbol. Con una navaja, cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban el cuerpo, que cayó hacia delante con un golpe sordo.

—Acércame la manta que hay en mi caballo —le pidió a Naruto—, y ayúdame.

Lo envolvieron con cuidado y después lo colocaron en la grupa del semental de Jiraiya. El patrón suspiró con pesar por aquella pérdida. Si finalmente encontraban a las mujeres, tendrían muchas cosas que explicar.

**_Continuará..._**


	24. Capítulo 22

Capítulo 22

Hinata entró corriendo en la cabaña, con el corazón en la garganta. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

—¡Naruto! —lo llamó.

¿Estaría preocupado por ella? ¡Oh, deseaba con toda su alma que también él la hubiese añorado! Ya no le importaba que no hubiera creído en sus visiones. Le daba lo mismo que la hubiera abandonado ignorando su petición de auxilio… Ahora tenía a Sarada para convencerlo de que no estaba loca y de que tampoco era ninguna manipuladora. Solo ansiaba que la estrechara de nuevo entre sus brazos y la besara con el ardor que recordaba.

—Parece que no hay nadie en casa —dijo Shion, entrando tras ella.

La pequeña Sarada inspeccionó todos los rincones, sin resultado.

—Omusa no está.

Era extraño que no hubiera vuelto del poblado miwok aún. Pero era posible. Después de todo… ¿por qué iba a estar deseoso de regresar? En su hogar, solo le esperaba ella: la mujer que nunca había querido y que además le martirizaba con sus inquietantes visiones.

Una honda tristeza inundó de pronto su ánimo y tuvo que sentarse. Después de todas las emociones del rescate, no pudo tolerar el pensamiento de que, para Naruto, ella no significase nada.

Se tapó la cara con las manos y respiró hondo para contener las lágrimas. ¿Y si había regresado, y al no encontrarla, había decidido hacer una visita al salón de Mei? Sí, aquello era más probable. Y más doloroso también.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Shion.

Hinata se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Miró la cabaña vacía, tan desangelada, tan poco confortable sin la presencia de su marido.

—Sí. Estoy cansada, eso es todo.

Shion y Sarada intercambiaron una significativa mirada.

—Échate un rato en la cama mientras nosotras preparamos algo de comer —le sugirieron.

—¿Y qué pasa con Deidara? —inquirió—. ¿No deberíamos avisar a Jiraiya cuanto antes?

—No le hará ningún mal permanecer unas horas más atado al árbol —sentenció Shion, con voz dura—. Así podrá meditar acerca de todo lo que ha hecho.

Hinata asintió, conforme, pero aun así, no le apetecía dormir.

Lo único que deseaba era ver al presuntuoso y arrogante vaquero que le estaba destrozando el corazón.

Así que se levantó decidida, se arremangó la camisa y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse ocupada. Rebuscó en la despensa y ofreció a sus invitadas lo que pudo encontrar para comer, lamentando no disponer de más víveres para prepararles el almuerzo que se merecían y necesitaban.

Después, Hinata obligó a Sarada a dormir un poco. Era consciente de las ojeras azuladas que resaltaban bajo sus mágicos ojos y de la extrema delgadez de su cuerpecito. La niña había pasado un calvario y necesitaba reponerse.

—No quiero dormir —se quejó—. Quiero esperar a Omusa.

—No sabemos cuándo regresará —le respondió, con paciencia—. Y puedes esperar dormida, de todas maneras. Prometo despertarte en cuanto llegue.

La pequeña pareció conformarse tras esas palabras y se acurrucó en la cama, hecha un ovillo. Se durmió en el acto y Hinata sonrió. Estaba realmente exhausta y aun así, hubiera esperado despierta. La arropó con cuidado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pobre criatura. Así dormida, ocultos aquellos extraños ojos sabios, quedaba de manifiesto su corta edad. Habría echado mucho de menos a su madre, pensó, sintiendo un acceso de ternura por la niña.

Salió con sigilo de la habitación y le cerró la puerta para que descansara tranquila.

—¿Se ha dormido ya? —preguntó Shion.

—En el acto. La pobre está extenuada.

—Como yo… —confesó su amiga, bostezando.

—Puedes dormir con ella, Shion. Descansa, para ti también ha sido muy duro.

—¿Y tú? —inquirió, mirándola con suspicacia.

—Yo me quedaré aquí, en la butaca. Naruto la ha usado unas cuantas noches, así que no debe ser muy incómoda —contestó, con un tono que evidenciaba lo dolida que se sentía en esos momentos.

Shion no entendía esa tristeza. Ella la había visto feliz con su marido el día del baile. No dudó en comentárselo.

—Pero yo os vi muy acaramelados el día de la fiesta, Hinata, parecía que él y tú…

—No, él y yo… nada. Era una ilusión, simplemente — Hinata tuvo que inspirar con fuerza para confesar a su amiga su miedo más profundo—. Shion, él nunca quiso una esposa. Tuvo que cargar conmigo porque fui la última en llegar, pero jamás me deseó.

—Pero él firmó la solicitud de Jiraiya, por lo tanto, sí quería una mujer.

—Me confesó que aquel día estaba borracho.

—Ya, entonces debió sentirse aliviado cuando tú no apareciste el día de la llegada — Shion se quedó pensativa unos segundos tras sus palabras. Su amiga no le había llegado a comentar lo sucedido aquel día—. Por cierto, Hinata, ¿qué ocurrió? Nunca me has contado lo que te pasó, por qué no te reuniste conmigo, por qué no te uniste de nuevo a la caravana…

Hinata supo que no tendría una oportunidad mejor para desahogarse. Además, Shion era la única persona a la que podía confiarle aquello y lo cierto era que necesitaba compartirlo con alguien.

—Cuando me rezagué —comenzó a explicar, en un susurro—, uno de los hombres de la caravana me atacó.

Shion profirió una exclamación ahogada y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Ese hombre intentó… intentó violarme. Pero me defendí, y le clavé mi navaja en el hombro — Hinata volvió a coger el aire que parecía necesitar para continuar con su relato—. Salí corriendo y me caí por un terraplén. Me golpeé en la cabeza y no recuerdo nada más… Hasta que desperté allí sola, con un tobillo torcido y la cabeza a punto de explotarme. Para mayor desgracia, cuando conseguí llegar aquí, descubrí que el único vaquero que quedaba libre no quería en realidad una esposa. ¡Qué suerte la mía! ¿Verdad?

Su amiga tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del suelo de madera y no respondió enseguida.

—Al menos tú no te casaste con un monstruo —musitó al cabo de unos segundos, con la voz congestionada.

Hinata lamentó haber sido tan bocazas. Su mala suerte no era nada comparada con el infortunio de Shion al caer en las manos de ese demonio. Ella, al menos, había conseguido escapar del violador.

Abrazó a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo siento, lo siento… No tenía que haber dicho eso. En realidad, Naruto siempre me ha tratado bien — Hinata recordó el día del baile, cuando él le llevó los regalos y la acompañó a la poza. Y, por supuesto, su apasionada noche de bodas. Solo con recordarlo se estremeció—. Sí —reconoció con un suspiro—, ha sido un marido cariñoso y atento. No sé por qué me quejo. Desde luego, Naruto no se puede comparar con Deidara.

Shion se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Al contrario de lo que Hinata imaginaba, las pupilas violetas de su amiga estaban secas. Y no solo no lloraba, sino que mostraban una fuerza y una determinación asombrosa para alguien que había sufrido las torturas de aquel diablo.

—Yo no he pretendido comparar a Naruto con Deidara —le dijo—. Sé que son hombres totalmente diferentes, al igual que sé que Naruto no ha lamentado en ningún momento haberse casado contigo. Vi cómo te miraba el día del baile, y cómo le mirabas tú a él — Hinata apartó la vista, descorazonada, pero Shion la sujetó por el mentón para que prestara atención—. Que hoy no esté aquí no significa nada, ¿me oyes? Y te convencerás de lo ciertas que son mis palabras en cuanto vuelva a casa, ya lo verás.

Hinata sonrió por fin ante el optimismo contagioso de Shion.

—Eres la amiga más maravillosa del mundo, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, lo sé —respondió ella, dándose importancia con un gesto teatral. Luego se puso seria—. Y ahora que hemos aclarado el asunto de tu esposo, ¿qué piensas hacer con el hombre de la caravana que te atacó? No me has dicho su nombre.

—Ni pienso hacerlo —contestó ella rápidamente—. No se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Jiraiya. Supongo que hice mal y debí denunciarle en cuanto llegamos, pero tuve miedo.

—¿Miedo de qué, Hinata? ¡Él era el que tenía que temer las consecuencias de su comportamiento!

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que estoy demasiado acostumbrada a que la gente no crea en mi palabra.

—Pues cuando Naruto vuelva…

—¡No! —exclamó—. No debes decirle nada. Todo aquello ya pasó y ese hombre ya no puede hacerme nada.

—¿Se marchó de Konoha's Valley? —preguntó Shion, esperanzada.

Hinata dudó, pero al final decidió que una mentira piadosa era lo mejor en ese momento. Cuanto menos supiera su amiga de ese individuo indeseable, más protegida estaría de él.

—Sí, lo cierto es que no lo he vuelto a ver.

Shion asintió, confiando en sus palabras.

—Pues mejor. Y allá tú si no quieres contárselo a Naruto Por lo poco que le conozco, creo que sabría comprenderte mejor de lo que piensas.

Tras sus palabras, Shion se encaminó hacia el dormitorio con gesto cansado, aceptando la sugerencia de Hinata.

—Me echaré un ratito en la cama con Sarada, si no te importa ¡Estoy agotada!

—No me importa en absoluto —le dijo, con una sonrisa—. Yo iré a buscar a Jiraiya. Por mucho que ese monstruo se merezca estar atado a un árbol, ya es hora de que le contemos al patrón lo sucedido.

Fue hasta el pueblo y buscó al patrón por todos lados, sin conseguir dar con él. Mei le informó de que una partida de hombres había salido en su busca, con Jiraiya y Naruto a la cabeza. El corazón de Hinata se disparó al enterarse. ¿Naruto había salido a buscarla?

Aquello corroboraba lo que su amiga Shion había tratado de meterle en la cabeza: sí le importaba. Y ella estaba deseando que los vaqueros regresaran para dar a su esposo la noticia de que había rescatado a Sarada. ¿Qué cara pondría Naruto al enterarse de que la pequeña estaba a salvo?

Con una sonrisa en la cara, Hinata salió del salón de la madame y se encaminó de nuevo hacia su casa. Por el bien de Garret, esperaba que Curtis regresara pronto. Si aquel demonio permanecía mucho más tiempo atado en el árbol, era probable que algún oso terminara con él. Algo que, en realidad, no le preocupaba tanto…

Mientras caminaba calle arriba, tuvo un extraño escalofrío. De algún modo, Hinata presentía una amenaza que no lograba identificar pero que la azuzaba con persistencia. Algo no marchaba bien, algo seguía proyectando un absurdo pánico en su corazón. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a ese sentimiento, esperando que una de sus visiones iluminara su mente para darle la respuesta.

Pero no ocurrió nada.

—Esto no funciona así —se dijo, hablando consigo misma—. Las visiones te importunan cuando menos lo deseas, pero cuando las necesitas de verdad, simplemente, no tienen el detalle de aparecer.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Shion y la pequeña aún dormían. Hinata supo que no podía sentarse a esperar; estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Decidió acercarse a la poza a darse un buen baño. Lo necesitaba y eso la entretendría hasta que los hombres regresaran.

Cuando alcanzó su destino, la quietud y la belleza del lugar volvieron a fascinarla. Las aguas estaban calmas y los rayos de sol se reflejaban en su superficie creando miríadas de luces brillantes que hipnotizaban.

No lo pensó más y se introdujo en el agua vestida tan solo con sus enaguas y la camisa interior. Hubiera preferido uno de los baños calientes de la señora LeFleur, ya que seguramente sus entumecidos músculos lo hubiesen agradecido mucho más, pero tuvo que conformarse con el agua helada y transparente. Se frotó con el jabón y puso un cuidado especial en el pelo. Se zambulló después, eliminando toda la espuma, y decidió no alargarlo más. Aquel zumbido de alarma que se había instalado en su pecho mientras caminaba por Konoha's Valley se acrecentaba a cada segundo. Era imperante que se reuniera de nuevo con Shion y la pequeña.

Al salir, una brisa fresca consiguió que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Cogió su toalla y se envolvió con ella, agradecida.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

La voz masculina la paralizó. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando reconoció el tono ronco de Naruto y casi tuvo miedo de girarse para comprobarlo. Si no era él, se moriría de la decepción.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, algo estalló dentro del pecho de Hinata. Una calidez insospechada que le quitó de golpe todo el frío que sentía.

No podía creerlo. La imagen de su esposo plantado allí, a pocos metros de ella, la dejaba sin aliento. ¿Era tan guapo cuando se despidieron hacía ya… tanto tiempo? No habían pasado ni dos días, pero sentía que llevaba meses sin verle.

El rostro masculino manifestaba síntomas claros de agotamiento.

Su mentón estaba oscurecido por la incipiente barba, su ropa sucia y arrugada. Y sus ojos… ¡aquellos ojos la estaban devorando! Hinata volvió a estremecerse, pero esta vez supo sin lugar a dudas que no era el frío. Deseaba que su esposo la estrechara entre sus brazos con una urgencia dolorosa.

—Te necesito a ti —respondió a su pregunta, sin poder contenerse.

El corazón de Naruto latía desbocado. Apenas podía creer la bella imagen que tenía ante él: su increíble mujer mojada toda entera, con la fina tela de su camisa pegándose a sus deliciosos pechos y las enaguas empapadas que trasparentaban la piel de sus muslos. Pero, lo que más le turbó, fue aquella frase. Naruto notó cómo su cuerpo respondía a ese susurro enamorado, calentándose, y se aproximó a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Le aplastó la boca con un beso hambriento y ella respondió gozosa, pegando el cuerpo mojado al suyo. Lo abrazó, notando el calor de aquel pecho amplio, y sus piernas flaquearon cuando él la sujetó apretando fuertemente sus nalgas empapadas.

— Naruto… —jadeó, cuando sintió la dureza de él a través de los pantalones, buscándola.

—Estás aquí… —murmuró él contra su boca—. Estás en casa. Te he buscado por todas partes, me estaba volviendo loco… —apoyó la frente sobre la de Hinata y suspiró al tiempo que le acariciaba la cara, sorprendido de su propio alivio al saberla sana y sana—. Creí que te había perdido para siempre.

— Naruto… — Hinata estaba emocionada. Era cierto, su esposo había salido a buscarla, había ido tras ella dispuesto a obligarla a regresar.

Le pasó la yema de los dedos por la nuca y frotó su nariz contra el áspero mentón, disfrutando con el contacto. El vaquero la abrazó con más fuerza, como si quisiera fundirla con su propio cuerpo. La besó de nuevo, invadiendo con su lengua la tierna boca, saboreando sus labios, deleitándose con la tibieza de su cálido aliento.

Una de las manos masculinas, osada y pretenciosa, ascendió lentamente por su talle hasta llegar a uno de los pechos, que reaccionó estremeciéndose al contacto con los dedos de Naruto. Él sonrió contra su boca, satisfecho con la respuesta del cuerpo de la mujer. Lo deseaba. Acarició y masajeó el pezón hasta que Hinata no pudo contener un gemido de placer, exigiendo más.

El vaquero abandonó los labios femeninos para descender con la boca por su barbilla y su cuello, dejando un rastro de fuego líquido con su lengua, marcando aquella exquisita piel con pequeñas y dulces dentelladas. Y continuó bajando por su hombro decidido a llegar al destino que lo estaba reclamando mientras escuchaba los ahogados jadeos de Hinata, que tironeaba de su cabeza para guiarle hasta donde ella deseaba. Naruto la torturó un poco más entreteniéndose en su clavícula hasta que, finalmente, bajó la boca hasta uno de sus pezones. Lo atrapó con los dientes a través de la tela mojada y la mujer ronroneó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Naruto le procuró las atenciones que reclama con sumo gusto y después, pasó la boca al otro pezón, que esperaba endurecido para ser acariciado con la misma pasión. En esta ocasión, el gemido de placer que brotó de la garganta de la mujer azuzó el deseo de Naruto, tornándolo doloroso.

Además, ella pegó aún más sus caderas a la entrepierna masculina, frotándose y buscándole con desesperación.

—Creo que voy a hacerte el amor aquí mismo, cariño. Me estás enloqueciendo.

Hinata asintió con énfasis, deseosa de que Naruto la tomase con esa furia apasionada que recordaba. Estaba ansiosa por sentirlo dentro. Nunca antes había experimentado nada igual, se sentía húmeda, preparada, y lo necesitaba ya.

Sin embargo, algo perforó la nebulosa de deseo que la consumía e iluminó su conciencia, enfriándola de golpe.

—¡No! ¡No podemos!

Se separó de él con brusquedad, dejando a Naruto invadido por la más absoluta frustración.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, con los ojos vidriosos—. ¿Aún estás molesta conmigo?

Ella no comprendía a qué venía esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

—Por cómo me marché. Pensé… Pensé que estarías enfadada por no haberte creído y por seguir empeñado en que Sarada estaba muerta —explicó él—. Por eso huiste con Shion, ¿verdad?

Hinata recordó de pronto lo dolida que se había sentido aquel día y lo apartó de un empujón.

—Pues, ahora que lo dices, debería estar furiosa, asno sin sentimientos —le espetó.

La consternación en sus ojos cobalto la pilló por sorpresa y se arrepintió. La cara contrita de Naruto demostraba lo mucho que lo sentía y deseó borrar aquel último comentario. Se lanzó otra vez a sus brazos, no quería que volviera a separarse de ella… jamás.

—Pero no lo estoy, no lo estoy —le dijo, obsequiándole con una lluvia de besos sobre el cuello y el mentón.

—Me vuelves loco, mujer. ¿En qué quedamos?

La frustración que sentía y la necesidad que tenía de ella hicieron que su tono sonase irritado.

La joven lo notó y volvió a separarse, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Él podía ir y venir a su antojo… ¿y ella no podía cambiar de idea? Y para colmo, seguía sin aprenderse su nombre. Ella lo adoraba y él continuaba llamándola mujer.

—Mi nombre es Hinata. Hinata, Hinata… —espetó, furiosa, clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho—. ¿Cuándo vas a aprendértelo?

Naruto se quedó estupefacto ante su estallido. ¡Estaba adorable cuando se enfadaba de esa manera! Y tenía razón, no debería haberle hablado así. Pero era demasiado doloroso tenerla tan cerca, estar tan duro y no poder hundirse en ella como estaba deseando. No entendía lo que le pasaba, por qué de pronto la necesidad física que sentía gobernaba de un modo tan aplastante su voluntad. Volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, en esta ocasión con dulzura, y devoró aquella boca protestona de labios suaves.

—Dime, Hinata, mi Hinata… —murmuró entre besos—, ¿por qué no puedo amarte como te mereces, aquí, ahora, sobre la hierba húmeda?

A ella le costó hilar los pensamientos para formar una frase coherente. Aquellas palabras susurradas contra su boca acariciaron sus sentidos y consiguieron estremecerla. Tembló entre sus brazos.

¡Demonios, Naruto besaba tan bien! ¡Cuando quería era tan tierno!

—Pues… —comenzó, haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por sacar las palabras de su cabeza e ignorar el fuego que el hombre había encendido en su interior—, porque debemos regresar. Tengo… tengo que comprobar si ellas están bien.

—¿Ellas?

— Shion y Sarada. Ellas.

Naruto se quedó muy quieto, pasmado, y le tomó la cara entre las manos. Hinata no podía describir el brillo de sus ojos cuando la miró. Alegría, impaciencia, incredulidad… Todo junto, todo revuelto en el océano azul de sus pupilas.

—¿Sarada está viva? ¿De verdad… de verdad has conseguido traerla a casa, sana y salva?

A Hinata se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante el tono agradecido y ronco de Naruto.

—¿No la has visto? —le preguntó.

—No. No he llegado hasta casa. Te vi desde mi caballo cuando llegábamos y me desvié. Jiraiya se marchó directamente al pueblo. Llevaba en su grupa el cadáver de Garret.

Hinata palideció de golpe y dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué?

—Encontramos a Deidara Garret muerto, atado a un árbol. Le habían acribillado a balazos.

—En el estómago —concluyó Hinata, que comenzó a temblar con violencia ante aquella información.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Naruto, sujetándola por los hombros—. ¿Acaso habéis sido vosotras?

—¡No! Cuando nos marchamos de allí lo dejamos atado al árbol, cierto. Pero estaba vivo —susurró, cayendo de rodillas al suelo—. Estaba vivo…

Hinata se abrazaba el cuerpo y se frotaba los brazos con las manos. De repente, tenía mucho frío. Naruto se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Shhh, te creo. Ni Shion ni tú habéis podido hacer algo tan cruel. Sea quien sea, os iba siguiendo. Primero encontramos un cuerpo en la cabaña donde imagino que tenían a Sarada…

— Nagato —apuntó Hinata, con un hilo de voz.

Naruto asintió, aunque en realidad él no sabía quién era ese tipo. Al parecer, las mujeres sí habían tenido la ocasión de hablar con él.

—Y luego encontramos a Deidara.

Era de locos. Entonces, alguien las había estado siguiendo y estaba matando a todo aquel que encontraba en su camino… ¡Un momento! El miedo que había estado presintiendo desde hacía unas horas se acrecentó. ¡Eso era! Hinata se puso de pie con determinación y Naruto la imitó.

—¡Tenemos que volver! —exclamó, buscando con ojos frenéticos el caballo de su esposo—. Ellas están en la cabaña durmiendo, y si ese asesino nos ha seguido hasta aquí…

No tuvo que continuar. El rostro de Naruto mostró por unos segundos la misma alarma que el de Hinata. Luego, se oscureció peligrosamente.

—Corre —exclamó, cogiéndola de la mano para arrastrarla hasta Kyuubi—. Ahora que sé que mi ahijada está viva no permitiré que nadie más vuelva a hacerle daño.

Naruto saltó sobre su montura mientras Hinata se ponía de mala manera la camisa y los pantalones. El vaquero, impaciente, la cogió por la cintura y la colocó con brusquedad en su regazo. Espoleó a Kyuubi y no esperó a que Hinata se sujetara, aunque ella, al sentir el arranque del caballo, se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo con toda su alma. Su corazón latía con violencia por miedo a que algo malo les hubiera ocurrido a Shion y a Sarada. ¿Llegarían a tiempo para salvarlas?

Cerró los ojos y rezó. Rezó con todas sus fuerzas.

**_Continuará..._**


	25. Capítulo 23

Capítulo 23

Vieron un caballo desconocido nada más llegar y el pánico se apoderó de Hinata. Alguien había llegado a la cabaña y se encontraba dentro, con Shion y la pequeña.

—¡Dios mío, Naruto —exclamó.

—Tú quédate aquí, no entres —le ordenó.

Desmontó del caballo y sacó el revólver de su funda. Se aproximó con determinación y abrió la puerta despacio, entrando luego en la cabaña con el arma preparada.

Hinata lo observó desaparecer en el interior y supo que no podía quedarse quieta esperando a que aquello se resolviera.

Desobedeciendo a Naruto, saltó del lomo de Kyuubi y lo siguió sin ninguna precaución.

Al entrar, casi chocó con la fuerte espalda del vaquero, que estaba parado en mitad de la sala, mirando fijamente a alguien.

Hinata, horrorizada, siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos hasta que se encontró con una imagen que la llenó de un pánico irracional.

A unos pasos de ellos, un joven pelirrojo y pecoso sostenía con fuerza a Shion delante de su cuerpo, amenazando su cuello con un enorme cuchillo.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó el chico al verla, riéndose con suavidad—. Ya estamos todos.

Su voz destilaba veneno. Con una sola frase, aparentemente inocente, había conseguido que Hinata se estremeciera de terror.

Aquella risa transmitía la locura de un hombre que había matado a sangre fría y sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento. Había asesinado a Nagato y a Deidara, estaba convencida. Y el brillo de aquellos ojos desquiciados manifestaba sin lugar a dudas que deseaba seguir matando.

Hinata buscó a Sarada con la mirada, desesperada. Respiró aliviada cuando vio a la niña tirada en un rincón de la sala, atada de pies y manos, pero viva.

—Tira tu revólver, Uzumaki, o le atravieso la garganta.

Naruto, sin apartar ni por un segundo los ojos del joven, obedeció. Lanzó la pistola lejos de su alcance.

— Sabaku No Gaara —siseó, ya repuesto de la sorpresa—. Debí imaginar que eras tú. Cuando abandonaste la búsqueda y te alejaste de nuestro grupo fuiste tras las mujeres. Tú sabías dónde encontrarlas —el joven sonrió con arrogancia ante sus acertadas deducciones—. Y además te molestaste en borrar sus huellas y dejarnos pistas falsas para dificultarnos nuestra misión.

—No podía permitir que las encontrarais antes que yo — respondió.

—¿Por qué mataste a Nagato y a Deidara? —preguntó Hinata sin poder contenerse. Era incapaz de concebir que alguien poseyera un corazón tan negro.

Gaara echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó otra de aquellas carcajadas dementes.

—¿Esos dos incompetentes? No me servían ya para nada. Y me gusta matar gente… —bisbiseó, inclinándose sobre el cuello de Shion para lamerla con golosa delectación.

Shion gimió y sollozó de terror. Se aferraba al brazo de Gaara para evitar que el filo del cuchillo se hundiera en su carne, pero notaba que si él se decidía, no podría sujetarle. Aquel muchacho era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Hinata aprovechó que la atención del joven se repartía entre el cuello de Shion y la figura amenazante de Naruto para correr junto a Sarada.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No te muevas, mujer, o tu amiga morirá de un tajo!

—Solo quería comprobar que la niña estaba bien —se excusó Hinata, abrazando a la pequeña.

—¡No te muevas de ahí! —insistió, con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

—¿Qué quieres, Gaara? —preguntó Naruto, con un tono engañosamente suave.

—Llámame Knife, mis amigos me conocen por ese nombre.

—Tú no tienes amigos —aseveró el vaquero.

—Cierto —otra risa enloquecida—. Me termino cansando de ellos y tengo que matarlos a todos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —reiteró Naruto, dando un paso hacia él.

Hinata miraba a su esposo y se sorprendía de que pudiera aparentar tanta calma. Pero todo era fachada. Pudo notar la tensión que gobernaba su cuerpo; de él parecía emanar una poderosa energía, como si fuera un animal al acecho a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Sus ojos cobaltos no se separaban de los del joven Gaara, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Quiero mi oro. Y quiero que estas dos mujeres mueran, porque me han quitado algo que era mío…

—¿Te refieres a la niña? —el tono de Naruto era cada vez más amenazador—. La niña nunca fue tuya, cometiste un grave error.

—Es su última oportunidad. Si la mocosa no me dice dónde está el oro, acabaré con todos vosotros, empezando por esta tierna palomita… ¿es eso lo que quieres, asquerosa india? —preguntó de pronto elevando la voz y girándose hacia Sarada, sin soltar su presa.

La niña le devolvió una mirada llena de pánico. Hinata la sintió temblar y la estrechó con más fuerza.

—No puedo… —susurró Sarada—. No tengo fuerzas.

Hinata no supo a qué se refería. Hasta que se percató del afán de la niña por concentrarse y asistió al increíble espectáculo de sus ojos obstinados en alcanzar a hacer los remolinos negros… ¡Intentaba usar su poder para liberar a Shion! Pero estaba muy débil y no conseguía enfocar su energía. Simplemente, ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

—¡Habla, maldita india! —chilló Gaara, pensando que sus palabras aludían al hecho de que no podía confiar ese secreto a nadie—. Tienes cinco segundos antes de que la sangre de esta mujer te salpique la cara. La destrozaré, y luego os mataré a todos.

Naruto hizo un amago por alcanzar su revólver, pero Gaara lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y apretó con fuerza el filo del cuchillo contra el cuello de Shion, consiguiendo que la sangre brotara de su piel.

—Cinco… —empezó su cuenta atrás.

— Sarada, ¿recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste en el bosque? —preguntó Hinata con otro susurro.

—Cuatro…

—¿Cuál?

—Tres…

—La de no volver a hacerme «aquello»…

—Dos…

—Pues rómpela y hazlo —exclamó, tomándola con fuerza de la mano—. ¡Hazlo!

—Uno…

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Los ojos de Sarada se aclararon y resplandecieron con un brillo logrando tres remolinos mientras Hinata sentía que todo le daba vueltas y las fuerzas le abandonaban.

Gaara rugió su frustración al comprender que aquella mocosa no iba a revelar el paradero del oro, ni siquiera por compasión, y apretó el mango de su cuchillo relamiéndose antes de degollar a su víctima.

Pero sucedió lo inesperado. El cuchillo salió volando, escurriéndose de entre sus dedos. Se precipitó con fuerza contra la pared de madera, calvándose en ella, momento en el que Shion aprovechó para propinarle un fuerte codazo en las costillas y deshacerse de su abrazo.

Corrió junto a Sarada y Hinata, que se había dejado caer en el suelo y notaba que le faltaba el aire y los ojos se le cerraban…

—Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo —espetó Naruto, retándole con la mirada.

Gaara sonrió confiado, despreocupado.

—¿Sabes contra quién te enfrentas? —preguntó, recuperando su sonrisa demoníaca ante la excitación del duelo. Jamás había perdido uno, y matar a ese vaquero engreído le iba a reportar una lujuriosa satisfacción.

—Contra un asesino.

Hinata observó a su marido entre brumas, apenas podía enfocar la vista. Sarada ya la había soltado, pero no conseguía respirar con normalidad. La niña le había absorbido bastante energía en apenas dos segundos y le iba a resultar muy difícil sobreponerse al vacío que había arrasado su mente y su cuerpo.

Naruto avanzó un paso con los puños levantados, pero en ese momento Gaara desenfundó su propio revólver a la velocidad del rayo.

Era un pistolero increíblemente rápido. Hinata notó cómo el miedo lo volvía todo negro, Naruto no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Naruto…

Se escucharon tres disparos, separados entre sí por menos de un segundo.

Pero no pudo ver nada más, porque en ese momento, perdió el conocimiento, extenuada.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza. Las imágenes se sucedían a gran velocidad por su mente y no lograba distinguir nada. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Veía los rostros grotescos de Gaara y de Deidara, ambos descompuestos en una mueca obscena e inmóvil. Veía la triste sonrisa de Nagato cuando les entregó a la niña. Y acto seguido su cuerpo destrozado, asesinado.

Veía el dulce rostro de Shion, arrasado en lágrimas, y una luz mortecina que se le escapaba del pecho y que la iba consumiendo…

No, Shion, no. Tienes que reponerte, tienes que curarte, no dejes que ese monstruo te robe las ganas de vivir. Vio los ojos fantasmagóricos de Sarada, la niña sabia, el Hii de su pueblo. La miraban a ella, buscaban dentro de su alma y parecían acariciarla. Sí, sentía aquellos ojos como dedos de yemas ásperas prodigándole la más tierna de las caricias en su mejilla…

— Hinata, mi Hinata, despierta…

La joven abrió los ojos con dificultad, parpadeando. Cuando logró enfocar la vista, se encontró con la mirada azul de su esposo.

Era él quien le acariciaba el rostro con sus dedos, era él quien la observaba preocupado, esperando a que se recuperara.

Hinata sujetó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y se apoyó en ella dando las gracias… ¿por qué? Entonces, de súbito, la memoria se iluminó con todo lo sucedido momentos antes. Hinata se incorporó bruscamente, ganándose un poderoso pinchazo en la sien con el gesto, y se abrazó a su esposo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Estas vivo! ¡Estás bien! —exclamó, hundiendo la cara en su cuello.

Naruto siseó una exclamación ante el ímpetu de su esposa. Se llevó la mano al hombro con gesto dolorido y fue cuando Hinata se percató del vendaje que lo cubría.

—¡Estás herido! —exclamó, perdiendo el color de las mejillas.

—No es nada… Ese Gaara era muy rápido. Ni siquiera la magia de Sarada consiguió que pudiera esquivar el disparo. Por suerte, fue suficiente para que fallara.

—¡Pero si te alcanzó!

—Sí —coincidió Naruto, con una sonrisa de alivio—, pero él apuntaba al corazón, así que…

Hinata visualizó lo que podía haber pasado y se estremeció de terror. Volvió a lanzarse contra sus brazos y le apretó con fuerza, sin darse cuenta de que volvía a lastimarlo.

—No me sueltes —le pidió con la voz cargada de emoción.

Naruto respiró hondo para soportar el dolor del hombro y le devolvió el abrazo, notando cómo su corazón se henchía ante aquella demostración. ¡Cielos, cómo la amaba! Había sentido un miedo infinito al verla tirada en el suelo de su cabaña, inconsciente. Sarada le había explicado que se recuperaría y de eso hacía ya más de tres horas.

Tres largas horas durante las cuales no se había movido de su lado, sentado en la cama, mientras se grababa su bella imagen en lo más profundo del alma.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó preocupado, apartándola para poderla mirar bien a la cara—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hinata inspiró con fuerza y fue premiada con otro soberbio pinchazo, esta vez detrás de su ojo derecho.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza —reconoció—. Pero estoy muy feliz. ¿Shion y Sarada están bien?

—Sí. Están con Jiraiya y con el doctor O'Brian en el salón. Ninguno ha querido marcharse hasta cerciorarse de que te recuperabas.

Hinata se mordió los labios antes de hacerle la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Gaara?

Naruto desvió los ojos hacia la ventana y cerró un momento los ojos. Luego volvió a mirarla y le relató lo sucedido.

—Si Sarada no hubiese estado aquí, yo estaría muerto. No sé cómo, una fuerza extraña tiró de mí y me apartó de la trayectoria de la bala. Rodé por el suelo y agarré mi revólver. Me giré veloz con intención de disparar, pero Gaara me desarmó con otro disparo. Era endemoniadamente rápido. Por fortuna, otro disparo llegó desde la puerta y Gaara cayó ante mis ojos, muerto.

Hinata no daba crédito.

—¿Quién…?

—Fue Jiraiya, Hinata. Al parecer, cuando llegó al pueblo descubrió que se había armado un terrible revuelo. Habían encontrado a Mebuki, la mujer de Gaara, muerta en su cabaña. Alguien la había degollado. Y el viejo siempre ha tenido una intuición muy certera. Su primer impulso fue venir aquí para ver si todo estaba en orden. Y, por fortuna, llegó justo a tiempo.

Hinata pensó en la flacucha Mebuki. Siempre le había parecido una chica con muy poco espíritu, pero, aparte de eso, era una buena persona. Durante el viaje hasta Konoha's Valley habían hablado en muchas ocasiones… No se merecía aquel final, pobre Mebuki.

Naruto observó su gesto conmocionado por aquella información y volvió a abrazarla. Hinata apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la increíble sensación de estar a salvo en los brazos de su esposo. Todo había pasado, por fin aquella locura había terminado.

Unos tímidos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención y se separaron. Hinata no hubiese querido soltarlo por nada del mundo, necesitaba desesperadamente su calor, pero comprendía que los que aguardaban en el salón estaban preocupados por ella.

—Adelante —dijo Naruto, levantándose de la cama.

Jiraiya, Shion, Sarada y el doctor entraron en el dormitorio, buscándola con la mirada.

—Hemos oído voces —se disculpó Shion por la interrupción, siempre tan sensible.

—¿Te encuentras bien, muchacha? —preguntó Jiraiya. Hinata le miró frunciendo el ceño -lo que le originó otro doloroso latido en la sien-, y el patrón cayó en la cuenta—. Hinata —rectificó, con una sonrisa en los labios—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Tengo un insoportable dolor de cabeza, pero sí, por lo demás, estoy de maravilla —suspiró y miró con cariño el rostro de Sarada—. Por fin estás a salvo, pequeña.

— Shion nos ha contado lo ocurrido —explicó Jiraiya.

—Es algo inconcebible —dijo el doctor, mirando una vez más la feas heridas del rostro de su amiga—. Un hombre maltratando de esa manera a una mujer…

—¿Les has contado todo… todo? —se extrañó Hinata. Intuía que a Shion le habría costado sincerarse y relatar los horrores a los que la había sometido Garret.

—Todo —corroboró la propia Shion, con el rostro enrojecido por el bochorno.

—No debes avergonzarte, Shion —indicó Jiraiya, volviéndose hacia ella—. No has hecho nada malo y no merecías ese trato. Solo lamento que no pudieras contármelo antes, porque yo mismo le habría dado su merecido a ese mal nacido. Y en cuanto a Gaara… Bueno, ahí lo tengo fuera. No lamento haber tenido que matarlo. Lo llevaré junto a su amigo Deidara y los enterraremos juntos, para que se hagan compañía en el infierno.

Tras esas palabras, a Hinata le recorrió un desagradable escalofrío por la espalda.

—Yo te ayudaré, Jiraiya —se ofreció el doctor—. Es decir, si por aquí no se necesitan más mis servicios…

Naruto se tocó el hombro y Hinata supo que el buen doctor le había curado el rasguño de la bala mientras ella estaba inconsciente.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó O'Brian, mirándola fijamente.

Ella cayó en la cuenta de que estaba esperando por si lo necesitaba.

—¡Oh, gracias, doctor! Pero estoy bien. Excepto por un dolor tremendo de cabeza, me encuentro perfectamente.

—Luego te acercaré unas hojas de amapola y un poco de melisa para que te prepares una infusión. Te vendrá muy bien después de todo lo que has pasado.

—Muchas gracias —dijo ella.

—Iré con vosotros —anunció Naruto, encaminándose hacia la puerta—. Os ayudaré con los cadáveres y luego pasaré por su casa, doctor. Yo mismo le traeré las medicinas a Hinata.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido beso en los labios que la dejó con ganas de más. Hinata sintió un terrible vacío interior cuando su esposo abandonó la habitación en compañía de los otros dos hombres. Pero enseguida, la pequeña Sarada se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Gracias por rescatarme —le dijo, mirándola con aquellos ojos increíbles que ya habían recobrado su habitual tono rojo.

—Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—No, cualquiera no. ¿Te duele mucho? —le preguntó, tocándole la frente con un dedo.

—Parece que alguien me ha estado golpeando el cráneo con un saco lleno de piedras —reconoció Hinata, masajeándose las sienes.

Sarada se puso de rodillas para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que el suyo.

—Ven —susurró—, acércate.

Estiró los brazos y retiró los dedos de Hinata de la frente para poner ella sus manos. Comenzó a mover los deditos despacio, masajeando al tiempo que comenzaba un cántico ritual de su tribu. Su voz, que había descendido un par de tonos por la concentración, sonaba ligeramente ronca y resultaba sobrecogedora. Poco a poco, el dolor de Hinata fue remitiendo, hasta que en su mente solo quedó aquel cántico dulce y sereno.

Shion, desde la puerta, observaba la escena y se sentía parte de ella de alguna manera. La canción de la niña llegaba hasta sus oídos y se permitió el lujo de apropiarse de una porción de aquella magia antigua y ancestral. Bebió de aquellas palabras desconocidas, de aquel tono grave y sedoso que penetró por cada poro de su piel. Era como una medicina para su alma y supo que estaba presenciando uno de los milagros de aquel ser maravilloso. A pesar de haber expuesto su vida, se alegraba con todo su corazón de haber hecho caso a su amiga y haberla acompañado para rescatar a la niña. Era lo mejor que había hecho nunca.

* * *

Un grupo de vaqueros se acercó a ellos cuando descargaban el cadáver de Sabaku No Gaara, en las afueras de Konoha's Valley.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Suigetsu, desmontando de su caballo.

—Al parecer este chico no era quién decía ser. Sin duda fue el que asesinó a Mebuki —comentó el patrón.

—¡Qué malnacido! —se lamentó otro de los hombres.

—Primero Deidara y ahora Gaara —comentó otro con pesar. Un pesar que ni Naruto ni el patrón compartían.

—Eran malas personas —aclaró el doctor Asuma—. Gaara era un asesino y Deidara maltrataba a su mujer.

El viejo se fijó en que Jirōbō Wyatt se encontraba entre el grupo de curiosos que se había acercado hasta ellos. Y también observó cómo le clavaba sus mezquinos ojos a Naruto.

— Jirōbō —le preguntó de pronto—, ¿era este hombre el que te atacó y te clavó la navaja en el hombro?

Jiraiya aún recordaba la primera conversación que tuvo con Wyatt, cuando le había comentado que el individuo con el que tuvo aquella confrontación no estaba en Konoha's Valley y que ni siquiera había llegado a entrar en el pueblo. Pero, después de lo ocurrido, ya no se fiaba de nadie. Tal vez el carácter violento de Gaara atemorizó a Jirōbō en extremo y por eso prefirió no confesar que había sido atacado por el joven.

—No, Jiraiya —contestó Jirōbō, sin dejar de echar furtivas miradas hacia Naruto—. Me hirieron antes de llegar —reconoció, reiterándose en su primera versión. El viejo era muy listo y no podía ponerse en evidencia cambiando la historia que había contado en un principio.

El patrón asintió mientras sus ojos azules estudiaban la nerviosa expresión del vaquero. ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirar a Naruto? Este, si se percató del escrutinio al que le sometía Jirōbō, no dijo nada. Y eso extrañaba a Jiraiya. ¿Acaso Hinata no le había comentado el incidente que tuvo con ese hombre durante el baile? El patrón recordaba la cara pálida de la joven y la fuerza con la que sujetaba el tenedor entre sus dedos, como si estuviera dispuesta a utilizarlo como arma si llegaba a ser necesario. Sin duda, Hinata estaba a la defensiva y Jirōbō la atemorizaba. ¿Por qué no le había contado nada a su esposo?

Mei tampoco había podido averiguar nada acerca de aquel individuo. Salvo que era un maleducado, que su aseo personal dejaba mucho que desear y que sus chicas se estaban empezando a cansar de sus brutales modales en la cama.

Jiraiya observó unos segundos más a Jirōbō con el ceño fruncido, intentando leerle la mente. Pero era inútil. Aquel rostro grotesco solo transmitía oscuridad y contagiaba de un incómodo malestar a todo aquel que se encontraba cerca de su persona. El viejo resopló de impotencia antes de que su cabeza regresase a la tarea que se traían entre manos.

—Enterradlo junto a Deidara —ordenó Jiraiya a los vaqueros. Luego, se volvió hacia Naruto—. Ve a descansar y luego devolved a esa niña con su familia. No quiero más problemas; para ser un rancho tan pequeño, creo que ya hemos sobrepasado el límite por este mes.

**_Continuará..._**


	26. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

—¿Dónde está el poblado? —preguntó Hinata, oteando el horizonte por si ya se encontraban lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguirlo.

Viajaba en Kyuubi junto a Naruto, montada delante de él a horcajadas sobre el lomo del caballo. La proximidad de sus cuerpos era una deliciosa tortura de la que el vaquero disfrutaba a cada paso.

Los muslos de Hinata se pegaban a los suyos y su trasero se mecía contra su entrepierna siguiendo los movimientos del animal. De vez en cuando, la estrechaba por la cintura para apretarla contra su pecho y sentirla toda suya, suave y tibia, soñando con el momento en que por fin pudieran estar a solas para demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella.

—El asentamiento de los miwok está a orillas del río San Joaquín, un poco más al sur. Ya falta poco para llegar —contestó, sin poder contener el impulso de enterrar su cara en el cuello femenino y morder suavemente su piel.

—¡Naruto! —lo recriminó ella.

Con una sonrisa que echó por tierra su tono ofendido, Hinata lo apartó y señaló el caballo en el que viajaban Shion y Sarada. Su esposo llevaba todo el viaje acariciándola y besándola allí donde podía: en el hombro, en la oreja, en la mejilla… y ella era muy consciente de lo excitado que se encontraba. De vez en cuando la estrechaba con fuerza y podía sentir una interesante dureza que era imposible ignorar, allí pegada a su trasero.

Hinata también lo deseaba. Mucho. Cada vez que sus enormes manos ascendían como por accidente desde su estómago hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, una descarga de placer le recorría el cuerpo y la humedad entre sus piernas se tornaba más caliente.

Pero no era correcto tontear de esa manera, sobre todo estando acompañados por la joven Sarada y por Shion.

—¿Cómo fue que acabaste viviendo con ellos? —preguntó de nuevo Hinata, intentando ocupar su mente con otra cosa que no fuesen aquellas increíbles manos ardientes bajo sus pechos. ¡Cuánto deseaba que los acariciara con fuerza, cubriéndolos enteros con su áspera palma!

—Bueno, fue después de mi época de soldado —le habló Naruto muy cerca del oído, con lo que consiguió que un escalofrío de placer recorriera la espalda de la joven—. Era cierto que los Ahwahnechee eran indios muy problemáticos, incluso los miwok los temían, pero una vez los hubimos reducido y sometido, algunos hombres del batallón Mariposa decidieron divertirse a su costa. Y yo no pude soportar ver cómo abusaban de aquellas mujeres, incluso de algunas niñas.

Hinata se estremeció tras aquellas palabras al imaginarse lo que debió haber sido. Se echó hacia atrás anhelando sentir el contacto del duro pecho de Naruto, esta vez, para su propio consuelo ante las imágenes que cruzaban por su cabeza.

—Me enfrenté con ellos —prosiguió el vaquero, con la voz perdida en el pasado—, con mis compañeros, con mis amigos… Hasta que alguien me disparó a traición y me hirió en el costado. Tuve que huir de allí y me persiguieron como si se tratase de una nueva diversión: dar caza al renegado. Por fortuna, conseguí escapar, o ellos se aburrieron del juego y regresaron al campamento indio para seguir atormentado a los Ahwahnechee… No lo sé.

—Es horrible, Naruto —susurró Hinata, dolida por lo que su esposo había tenido que soportar.

—Anduve por estas tierras durante un par de días hasta que me derrumbé, convencido de que iba a morir. Y en mis sueños, de pronto, apareció un ángel de largos cabellos rosas y ojos brillantes. Se llamaba Sakura.

—La madre de Sarada —dijo Hinata, que había reconocido el nombre de la mujer miwok.

—Me llevó a su poblado y su gente me aceptó sin ningún prejuicio. Curaron mis heridas y compartieron conmigo sus escasas pertenencias. Es un pueblo muy pobre —explicó Naruto—, pero eso no les impidió acogerme y entregarme todo lo que tenían.

—Supongo que te encariñarías con Sarada enseguida —intuyó Hinata, mirando a la pequeña que cabalgaba confiada junto a Shion.

— Sakura era viuda y durante el tiempo que estuve con ellas fui como un padre para Sarada, por eso me nombraron su padrino. Para mí fue un gran honor, es una niña increíble. Bueno, qué te voy a contar a ti —susurró Naruto paseando sus labios por el cuello femenino—. Tú sabes de lo que es capaz, se te apareció en sueños.

—No eran sueños —lo corrigió ella, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en las sensaciones que despertaba aquella boca contra su piel—. Eran visiones. Y, vete acostumbrando, porque es algo que me lleva pasando desde muy jovencita. Tendrás que aprender a vivir con ello —o eso esperaba Hinata. No soportaría que Naruto saliese huyendo igual que hizo su padre.

—No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente —le prometió él, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento—. Además, tus visiones salvaron a Sarada, así que no veo nada de malo en ellas. Todo lo contrario.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que su corazón latiese más acelerado. Naruto la aceptaba tal y como era. Su esposo, el hombre por el que había recorrido un viaje tan largo, respondía a todas sus expectativas y más aún. Ya nunca más estaría sola, ya no tendría que reprimir su verdadero ser. Podría confiarle a Naruto cualquier cosa, y además tenía a Shion, a Sarada, a Jiraiya, a Kurenai y al doctor, incluso a la señora Mei LeFleur y a sus chicas, que se habían tomado la molestia de devolverle su aspecto más femenino… Por fin pertenecía a un lugar, tenía vecinos que la aceptaban y compartía su vida con un hombre que la comprendía y la deseaba. Y ella le amaba como nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera posible. Si aquello era un sueño, pensó, recostando la cabeza contra el hombro del vaquero, no quería despertarse nunca.

* * *

El poblado era en verdad muy humilde. Las diversas chozas que se agrupaban cerca del río estaban construidas con palos de madera cubiertos de tierra y carecían de adornos. Varios fuegos ardían dispersos por la aldea y algunas mujeres estaban sentadas en torno a ellos, fabricando con sus manos lo que parecían cestos y canastos de varios tamaños. Todas mantenían la mirada fija en su labor y en el ambiente aún parecía flotar el luto por el funeral celebrado hacía tan poco tiempo.

Según avanzaban los caballos, Hinata notaba que la pequeña Sarada era incapaz de contener su excitación. Se removía inquieta y miraba hacia todos lados, buscando seguramente a su madre. Hasta que no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a gritar muy emocionada.

—¡'Unu, 'unu(6)! ¡Katowih(7)!

Sobrevino un expectante silencio tras sus palabras. Las mujeres levantaron los ojos de su labor, los hombres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron hacia los recién llegados, incrédulos. Nadie pronunció una palabra y la tensión fue en aumento hasta que al fin, Sakura salió de su choza temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Sarada? —preguntó con una voz muy débil para constatar que no estaba soñando.

—¡'Unu! —volvió a gritar la niña, saltando del caballo.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Shion, intentando sujetarla para que no se rompiera nada al caer. Pero la pequeña demostró una agilidad asombrosa aterrizando con suavidad para salir corriendo después a los brazos de su madre.

Sakura no podía moverse. Solo era capaz de temblar y llorar.

Cuando su hija se abalanzó sobre ella, cayó de rodillas y se dejó abrazar, incapaz aún de moverse.

—¿'Oppun towih(8)? —preguntó, con la voz quebradiza.

—Walli katowih(9).

La mujer por fin reaccionó y la separó un poco para poder verla mejor. Le pasó las manos por el pelo y por la cara, luego apretó sus enjutos hombros para asegurarse de que era real y no un ensueño de su corazón dolorido.

— Sarada… —entonces la abrazó con fuerza y emitió un sollozo de alivio—. ¡Sarada!

Fue como si su nombre fuera la señal que todos los demás esperaban para reaccionar. Un murmullo generalizado que comenzó con susurros fue creciendo en intensidad mientras la gente del pueblo se acercaba a la niña con cuidado, temerosos de ahuyentar aquella maravillosa visión. Su Hii había regresado, la suerte volvía a estar de su parte.

Todos se arremolinaron en torno a Sakura y a su hija y empezaron a hacer preguntas, emocionados.

Hinata y Shion no podían entenderlos, pero era evidente que sentían una gran curiosidad por saber qué le había ocurrido, quién se la había llevado y cómo la habían rescatado. Naruto se colocó en medio de aquel caos y levantó las manos pidiendo calma. Habló en idioma miwok y, poco después, el grupo de curiosos se dispersó, dejando intimidad a madre e hija.

—Les he pedido un poco de paciencia —le explicó a Hinata—. Contaremos lo ocurrido, pero antes se merecen un poco de tiempo… Las dos lo han pasado muy mal.

Una inmensa oleada de ternura la invadió de golpe al observar aquel rostro, siempre tan impasible, siempre tan controlado, que ahora mostraba signos evidentes de una gran emoción. Los ojos azules de Naruto pretendían esconder el brillo de las lágrimas mientras observaba el reencuentro de Sarada con su madre. Y no era para menos. Ella misma se descubrió con la cara bañada en lágrimas ante aquella imagen, e incluso Shion, que se había acercado a ellos con timidez, se limpiaba los ojos a pesar de su gran sonrisa.

—Venid conmigo —les habló uno de los hombres del poblado en su idioma. Se trataba de Obito, el amigo de Naruto.

El imponente guerrero estaba conmocionado y no quería esperar para saber toda la historia. Tras las debidas presentaciones, los llevó a su choza y los invitó a entrar con gesto serio.

—Amigo —le advirtió Naruto, que lo conocía muy bien y sabía que el miwok querría venganza—, está resuelto. No quedan culpables, así que lo único que puedes hacer es dar las gracias a las responsables del rescate de Sarada: mi esposa y su amiga Shion.

—Aun así, Omusa, quisiera que me contarais lo ocurrido —les pidió, sentándose al tiempo que hacía un gesto para que le imitaran.

Los tres se sentaron sobre las esterillas que cubrían el suelo de la choza. En el acto, una anciana cuya presencia había pasado totalmente desapercibida hasta ese momento, se acercó a ellos.

Hinata se sobresaltó cuando se encontró con la cara arrugada de la mujer y sus ojos viejos a escasa distancia de su propio rostro. Esta le tendió un cuenco de madera con un brebaje humeante en su interior y ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Es un caldo reconstituyente que los cazadores miwok beben cuando regresan de sus expediciones —le explicó Naruto con un susurro, inclinándose hacia ella—. Cuecen tubérculos y harina de bellotas. Es un poco insípido, pero te sentará bien.

Hinata observó que Shion apuraba de un trago todo el contenido de su cuenco y luego se limpiaba la boca con la mano. Ante la mirada interrogante de su amiga, Shion se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me ha gustado. ¿Podría tomar un poco más?

Obito y Naruto sonrieron con aprobación y, tras un gesto de su anfitrión, la anciana volvió a llenar el cuenco de Shion.

—Y ahora, contadme, amigos. ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Sarada?

Naruto dio un pequeño sorbo a su caldo antes de empezar a relatar lo que sabía, aunque, por supuesto, Hinata tuvo que intervenir en muchas ocasiones para aclarar todas las lagunas que el vaquero encontraba en su historia. Y es que, confiar a su amigo miwok que Sarada se había puesto en contacto con su esposa por medio de una visión, era algo muy difícil de explicar.

Por suerte, Obito, al igual que el resto de los miwok, no tuvo ningún problema para entender la especial intervención de Hinata en el rescate. Su Hii era capaz de los prodigios más sorprendentes.

¿Por qué no iba a comunicarse con una joven que poseía una percepción más aguda que el resto? Su don no era ningún misterio para Obito. Es más, lo admiraba. Y cuando le tomó las manos a Hinata y las apretó con fuerza para trasmitirle toda la gratitud que sentía por devolverle a su Hii, aquella admiración se manifestó en sus ojos oscuros.

—Eres un regalo enviado por los espíritus, Hinata.

Ella se sonrojó y Naruto la apretó contra sí, lamentando no haber sido él quien pronunciara esas palabras.

Durante todo el día, los miwok se dedicaron a preparar la gran fiesta que se celebraría al caer la noche, en honor a sus invitados y, sobre todo, para celebrar el regreso de su Hii. Aquella gente resultó ser tan amigable que Hinata y Shion se sintieron muy cómodas a pesar de las cosas horribles que habían escuchado de los indios a lo largo de los años.

—No son como imaginaba —le confió Hinata a Naruto, en un determinado momento.

—Por supuesto que no. Los llaman salvajes, pero sin duda hay hombres blancos mucho más incivilizados y salvajes que ellos — contestó Naruto.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo —musitó Shion, con la mirada perdida.

Hinata le pasó el brazo por los hombros para consolarla. Era cierto. Deidara Garret era sin duda uno de los peores hombres que habían tenido la desgracia de conocer.

—Ven, no gastes ni un solo pensamiento más en ese monstruo —le sugirió Hinata, conduciéndola hacia un grupo de mujeres que trabajan delante de una de las chozas—. Vamos a conocer sus costumbres, así nos distraeremos.

Shion asintió y se acercaron hasta ellas. Observaron con curiosidad cómo fabricaban sus cestos, ayudadas por unas finas leznas de hueso de ciervo. Sus manos se movían con destreza trenzando los suaves juncos, intercalando de vez en cuando abalorios y algunas plumas. hihinat estaba fascinada. Pensó que tal vez podría pedirles que la enseñaran a realizar aquella hermosa labor, pero suponía que para adquirir la maestría que ellas exhibían tendría que practicar durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Omusa 'oh'a(10) —le dijo de pronto una de las mujeres, acercándose a ella—. Koccha(11).

Hinata le sonrió por instinto. Aquella anciana parecía muy amable y le ofrecía uno de aquellos maravillosos cestos. La joven se volvió para buscar a Naruto con la mirada y, tal y como suponía, el vaquero no se había alejado mucho de ellas.

—¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? —le preguntó.

Él acudió enseguida a su lado. Sonrió a la anciana y cogió el cesto que les ofrecía, dedicándole un gesto de asentimiento.

—Nos lo regala para nuestro hogar —le explicó Naruto.

—¿Cómo se dice gracias?

—Tenkiju'.

—Tenkiju' —repitió Hinata con timidez. Aquel era un idioma con una pronunciación complicada.

La anciana les sonrió y cabeceó satisfecha antes de volver a su sitio entre las otras mujeres.

—Es una preciosidad, Naruto —murmuró Hinata acariciando la textura del cesto—. Quedará precioso en nuestra sala.

Escucharla decir aquello le emocionó. Le llenaba de una dicha infinita saber que al día siguiente partirían de regreso a su casa, a su hogar, de los dos. Y entonces, de súbito, mientras contemplaba la radiante sonrisa de su esposa, tuvo una idea maravillosa. Por fin podría resarcirla por la desventurada manera en la que había llegado a su vida y el todavía más desafortunado recibimiento que tuvo tras su largo viaje.

—Voy a ver cómo se encuentran Sakura y Sarada —le dijo a Hinata.

—¿Podemos ir contigo? Quiero saber si la pequeña está bien.

—¡No! —se apresuró a contestar. Luego suavizó el tono para explicarle—. Seguro que está muy bien, Hinata. Está con su madre. Además, Obito hará de anfitrión y os enseñará todo lo que queráis saber acerca de su gente.

Obito también lo miró extrañado tras sus palabras. Sin embargo, cuando Naruto le explicó en idioma miwok lo que pensaba hacer, de modo que las mujeres no se enteraran, el guerrero sonrió de oreja a oreja y asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata y Shion intercambiaron una mirada cargada de interrogantes. ¿Qué estaría tramando?

Una vez se quedaron a solas con el miwok, este las condujo hasta otra zona del poblado donde estaban preparando ya el banquete para la celebración de aquella noche. Obito pensó complacido que sería una fiesta por todo lo alto, puesto que ahora habría algo más que celebrar aparte del jubiloso regreso de su Hii. Sin embargo, se guardó mucho de demostrar su entusiasmo. Su amigo Naruto pretendía que fuera una sorpresa.

Hinata, ajena a los pensamientos de Obito, se interesó por lo que estaban cocinando sobre el fuego, y el guerrero le explicó que eran las piezas que acostumbraban a cazar los hombres miwok: conejos, ardillas, venado, serpientes y algunas aves pequeñas. A la joven le sorprendió esa variedad, y aún más cuando su anfitrión le indicó que seguramente también encontraran algo de pescado en su cena, como por ejemplo, parte del salmón desecado que siempre guardaban para el invierno.

—¿Y qué están haciendo esas jóvenes de allí? —preguntó Shion, intrigada ante el grupo de mujeres que trabajaban con las manos una especie de masa.

—Están haciendo pan de bellota —contestó Obito. Como las dos mujeres continuaron mirándole con curiosidad, el guerrero prosiguió—. Primero machacan las bellotas en aquellos morteros de piedra ¿veis?, y luego tamizan el resultado hasta conseguir una especie de harina.

—¿Por qué la echan en esos agujeros del suelo? —preguntó Hinata al ver que las mujeres cavaban pequeños agujeros poco profundos en la arena y después depositaban allí la harina.

—Porque ahora les echarán agua caliente, tantas veces como sea necesario, hasta que la pasta formada haya perdido el amargor. Las bellotas tienen esa molesta característica. Así fabricamos nuestro pan y espero de corazón que cuando lo degustéis esta noche, lo encontréis delicioso —contestó Obito.

—¿Podemos ayudarlas? —se ofreció Shion, que estaba interesada en aprender nuevas técnicas de cocina.

—Será un honor para ellas contar con vuestra colaboración.

Hinata y Shion pasaron el resto de la tarde ayudando en las tareas de cocina, emocionadas por tener la oportunidad de participar en algo así. Aquella gente era realmente apacible, amable y generosa.

Y Hinata entendió por qué Naruto había pasado tres largos años en su compañía antes de decidirse a regresar a su propio mundo.

Por cierto, ¿dónde se había metido Naruto? Llevaba ya mucho rato sin verle y estaba empezando a preocuparse. ¿A qué venía tanto secretismo y tanto afán por que no lo acompañaran a ver a Sakura?

¿Acaso quería estar a solas con la viuda y su hija como lo había estado… durante tres años? Aquel pensamiento repentino golpeó el ánimo de Hinata sin piedad. Recordó que Naruto la había descrito como un ángel de cabellos rosas que lo había rescatado de la muerte. ¿Y si… y si él…? ¡Oh, por el amor del cielo! ¡Qué ciega había estado! Por eso Naruto jamás le había dicho ni una sola palabra de amor. ¡Estaba enamorado de otra mujer!

Respiró hondo varias veces intentando serenarse. Aquel descubrimiento la había dejado sin aliento. Naruto amaba a otra…

Pero a ella la deseaba, estaba segura. Se lo había demostrado con creces y aquel sentimiento no se podía fingir. ¡Qué estúpida eres, Hinata!, pensó, deprimida. ¿Desde cuándo es lo mismo la lujuria que el amor? Y eso es lo que siente Naruto por ti, solo deseo. Y su amor… su amor seguramente es todo para Sakura...

6 Madre.

7 Estoy bien.

8 ¿Estás bien?

9 Estoy muy bien.

10 Mujer de Omusa.

11 Para el hogar.

**_Continuará..._**


	27. Capítulo 25

Capítulo 25

Cuando al fin aparecieron, las entrañas de Hinata se retorcieron de celos. Sakura, Naruto y Sarada salieron de la choza con los rostros sonrientes. El vaquero parecía realmente feliz y los tres se veían como una hermosa familia.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Shion, al ver la expresión desolada de su cara.

Pero Hinata no pudo contestar. Ellos ya estaban demasiado cerca y la belleza de la mujer miwok de pronto la dejó sin palabras.

Poseía una melena rosa y unos ojos grandes y verdes.

Sus facciones le resultaban muy exóticas y era comprensible que cualquier hombre la encontrara atractiva. Y más, si había estado compartiendo su hogar con ella durante tres años.

Y entonces, su don decidió hacer de nuevo acto de presencia cuando menos lo necesitaba. Las imágenes llegaron hasta su cabeza desde el pasado, dolorosas e insistentes. Pudo ver a Naruto sonriendo como pocas veces lo había visto sonreír. A Sarada entre sus brazos, a la luz de una hoguera compartiendo la cena con Sakura. La felicidad que se intuía en aquel ambiente la lastimó y nubló el brillo de sus ojos.

—¿Qué tal os ha tratado Obito? —preguntó Naruto, acercándose a ella.

Hinata dio un paso atrás sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Le dolía demasiado el pecho y necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —volvió a preguntar su esposo, mirándola con preocupación.

—Yo… yo no… —seguía sin poder hablar. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

¿Que había descubierto su secreto y que ahora sabía por qué era una carga para él?

Sus ojos pasaban sin darse cuenta del vaquero a Sakura, y viceversa. Lo veía tan claro… ¡y hacían tan buena pareja! La felicidad en el rostro de Naruto la dejaba sin respiración. ¿Cómo iba a negarle esa felicidad al hombre que amaba? Bajó los ojos al suelo intentando controlar las lágrimas y resolvió que no podía hacerlo. Debía dejarlo libre para que él pudiera estar con la mujer que de verdad quería. Pero resultaba demasiado desgarrador pensarlo siquiera.

— Hinata, ven conmigo —intervino de pronto Sarada.

Sin darle opción, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano. La joven estaba convencida de que la extrema sensibilidad de la niña había captado su angustia y se lo agradeció. Necesitaba alejarse de Naruto cuanto antes, si no quería ponerse a llorar como una tonta. Se dejó llevar y Sarada la condujo hacia la misma choza de la que habían salido momentos antes.

— Shion, ven tú también —le pidió Sarada.

Antes de que la joven rubia pudiera reunirse con ellas, Naruto la retuvo cogiéndola por el brazo.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?

Su voz sonaba sinceramente preocupada, pero Shion no tenía una respuesta. A ella también le había sorprendido el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

—No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré —le prometió.

Naruto asintió y dejó que entrara en la choza junto con ellas. Se quedó mirando unos instantes la abertura por la que habían desaparecido, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Crees que le gustará la sorpresa? —le preguntó a Sakura, que permanecía de pie a su lado.

—Creo que te ama mucho —fue la respuesta de la mujer miwok.

Naruto sonrió, más tranquilo. Sabía de sobra que Sakura era tan intuitiva como su hija y cuando afirmaba algo con aquella rotundidad, solía ser cierto.

—Cierra los ojos —susurró Sarada.

Hinata obedeció. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, las imágenes le acosaron con saña.

—No puedo —dijo, volviendo a abrirlos—. No quiero verlo.

Estaban arrodilladas, una frente a la otra, y Sarada le tomó las manos con suavidad. En la semipenumbra de la choza, Hinata comprobó que la niña sonreía.

—Lo que ves es el pasado. No debes tenerlo en cuenta porque ya pasó y no tiene ninguna fuerza. No puede destruir el presente, y mucho menos el futuro.

—Pero él… y Sakura…

—No —exclamó la pequeña, esta vez con el tono más duro—. Sakura amaba a mi padre y jamás dejó de hacerlo. Omusa fue un amigo, nuestra familia, pero nunca pudo ocupar su lugar.

Aquellas palabras encendieron una chispa de esperanza en el corazón de Hinata. Aunque, el hecho de que Sakura no hubiera llegado a amarlo no significaba que el vaquero hubiese olvidado a la mujer miwok.

—Omusa merece ser feliz —prosiguió Sarada—, y su nueva vida comienza esta noche, junto a la mujer que estará a su lado a partir de ahora.

Hinata bajó la cabeza, ahogada por las emociones que la embargaban. Amaba a Naruto más que a su propia vida… ¿sería ella esa mujer?

Sarada se levantó entonces y rebuscó algo en un rincón de la choza, entre un montón de pieles de animales. Al fin, sacó lo que parecía ser uno de los vestidos de su madre. Se acercó de nuevo a Hinata y lo extendió frente a sus ojos.

La prenda que le mostró la niña era exquisita. Hinata nunca había visto nada igual. Se trataba de una túnica de piel de ciervo, muy suave al tacto, adornada con multitud de abalorios y plumas de colores. Estaba claro que su confección había llevado mucho tiempo y que le habían dedicado una atención especial. Además de los adornos, la túnica estaba teñida con colores suaves, como el blanco y el azul, que otorgaban a la prenda una cualidad solemne y ceremoniosa.

—Es una maravilla, ¿de quién es? —preguntó Hinata, acariciándolo con cuidado.

—De mi madre —respondió Sarada, orgullosa—. Pero esta noche lo llevarás tú.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y la miró alarmada.

—¡No, no! No podría… Este vestido debe ser muy especial para Sakura y yo…

—Sí, es especial —contestó una voz suave desde la puerta—. Y por eso precisamente quiero que lo luzcas esta noche.

Hinata miró a la mujer miwok que acababa de unirse a ellas en el interior de la choza. Sakura la contemplaba con una expresión agradecida en su bello rostro.

—No lo entiendo.

—Pues es muy fácil —le explicó—. Tú has salvado a mi hija, me la has devuelto sana y salva. Y sería un gran honor para mí que llevaras el vestido que yo usé durante el día más importante de mi vida.

Hinata estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntar cuál había sido ese día. Sin embargo, a Shion no le pasó desapercibido el brillo de los ojos verdes de la mujer y la mirada de complicidad que intercambió con su hija. Enseguida ató cabos y entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sintió muy feliz por su amiga y decidió colaborar en la sorpresa.

—Vamos, Hinata, no nos agües la fiesta. Esta noche los miwok van a celebrar que han recuperado a su Hii y es gracias a ti. Serás la invitada de honor y debes vestir acorde al reconocimiento que quieren darte.

—Te olvidas de que tú me ayudaste —respondió Hinata, molesta por tantos cumplidos que no creía merecer.

—Pero yo solo te acompañé. Tú fuiste la artífice de todo el rescate.

—Además —intervino Sakura de nuevo—, también habrá un traje especial para Shion.

Desde el exterior, de pronto, comenzaron a llegar los primeros cánticos de la noche. La fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar y se les hacía tarde. Hinata miró a sus acompañantes, que esperaban su respuesta para comenzar los preparativos, y al final asintió. El brillo agradecido en los ojos rojos de Sarada merecía que ella pusiera todo de su parte para lograr que aquella noche fuera muy especial para la niña. Que Naruto no la amase no era motivo para arruinar la hermosa velada que aquella gente estaba preparando con toda su ilusión. Y, a pesar de que Sakura representaba en esos momentos un duro obstáculo para su felicidad, no dejaba de ser una madre que había recuperado a su hija y quería demostrarle todo su agradecimiento. Ella no era quién para desdeñar sus atenciones que, en verdad, parecían surgir desde lo más hondo de su corazón.

—De acuerdo, me lo pondré —resolvió por fin.

Sus tres acompañantes lanzaron exclamaciones de alegría y se abalanzaron sobre ella dispuestas a transformar su aspecto y convertirla en la protagonista indiscutible de la fiesta.

* * *

—¿Por qué te mueves tanto?

Naruto fulminó a su amigo Obito con la mirada. El miwok lo contemplaba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, divertido ante el comportamiento del vaquero. Era increíble pero… ¡estaba nervioso!

—Vamos, ya has pasado por esto antes —continuó azuzándolo—. No vas a decirme ahora que no sabes cómo hacerlo, ¿verdad?

El comentario le valió otra furibunda mirada por parte de Naruto.

Se mesó el cabello preocupado, sin compartir la actitud jocosa de su amigo. Se había preparado a conciencia, se había vestido tan solo con un pantalón típico de la tribu y había adornado el torso desnudo con pinturas ceremoniales. La herida del hombro aún le molestaba un poco, pero se había quitado la venda para la ocasión. Había repasado decenas de veces las palabras en su cabeza mientras esperaba a su mujer, pero, de repente, todas aquellas bonitas frases de amor se habían esfumado. Estaba en blanco.

—No sirvo para esto —confesó, con el rostro tan serio que a Obito casi le dio un ataque de risa—. No soy un poeta y no tengo ni idea de cómo cortejar a una mujer. Deberías haberme visto intentándolo con Hinata: cada vez que abría la bocaza le hacía llorar. Siempre digo lo más inoportuno, ¿y si esta noche…?

Obito se acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

—Algo bien habrás hecho, supongo. Salta a la vista que esa mujer te adora —por fin, el miwok dejó a un lado su actitud burlesca y trató de serenarlo—. Lo harás muy bien, solo tienes que dejar que hable tu corazón.

—Ese es el problema. Creo que mi corazón y yo no hablamos el mismo idioma.

En esta ocasión, Obito ya no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír.

Naruto le propinó un empujón para alejarle y se giró hacia la choza justo en el momento en que Hinata hizo su aparición.

Y entonces no pudo pensar en nada más.

Su esposa era un ensueño. Una increíble y mágica visión que aceleró su corazón y lo hizo latir con demasiada fuerza. Llevaba uno de los vestidos típicos de las ceremonias miwok y la larga melena negra le caía suelta en suaves ondas sobre la espalda. No lucía ningún otro adorno, no lo necesitaba. Sus brillantes ojos color perla eran la máxima expresión de su belleza y atrajeron sin pretenderlo la atención de todos los allí presentes.

Tras ella, aparecieron Sakura, Shion y Sarada. Las tres iban sonrientes y orgullosas de su trabajo. Hinata lucía aquella prenda con elegancia y asintieron satisfechas al observar el impacto que causó su aparición en la fiesta. Todo el poblado guardó un reverencial silencio mientras ella avanzaba hasta situarse junto a Naruto.

Una enorme fogata ardía en el centro de la explanada donde habían dispuesto la comida y la bebida. El vaquero la esperaba delante del fuego, con una expresión extasiada en su atractivo rostro. Hinata no sabía qué pensar, estaba muy nerviosa. ¿La estaba mirando a ella, o a Sakura, que avanzaba justo detrás? Y, de súbito, tuvo una idea alocada, imposible, increíble. Aquel ambiente que la envolvía era muy extraño. Todos parecían expectantes y seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella avanzaba hacia el hombre que amaba y él la esperaba como si… como si…

— Sakura —se detuvo de pronto, girándose un poco hacia la mujer—. ¿En qué ocasión usaste este vestido que me has prestado?

—Es mi vestido de boda, Hinata. Aparte del día en que nació Sarada, fue el más feliz de mi vida.

Atónita, se volvió de nuevo hacia Naruto y le temblaron las piernas. ¿Así que por eso había estado todo el día encerrado con Sarada y con Sakura? ¿Había estado preparando… su boda? ¡Pero si ellos ya estaban casados! Su corazón se lanzó a un galope frenético mientras avanzaba hacia el vaquero. Su increíble atractivo le provocaba un agradable hormigueo en la piel y ese atuendo miwok le daba un aire tan interesante que tuvo que inspirar con fuerza para contener la cálida marea de deseo que se estaba apoderando de ella por momentos. El torso desnudo de Naruto era un reclamo poderoso, sus fuertes brazos bronceados una invitación clara a dejarse estrechar por ellos. Los labios, entreabiertos y maravillados, suponían una tentación irreprimible. Y sus ojos cobalto, oscuros y brillantes, tiraban de ella con fuerza para acercarla cada vez más y más.

—Eres una hermosa visión —le dijo él, cuando ya estuvo a su lado.

Hinata no pudo responder. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y aquellos cánticos ceremoniales, dulces y lánguidos, unidos a la ardiente mirada de Naruto, consiguieron que las lágrimas brillaran en sus pupilas.

—Cuando llegaste, tras el largo viaje, no tuviste el recibimiento que merecías —prosiguió el vaquero, cogiendo sus manos para acariciarlas entre las suyas—. Fue lamentable el modo en que nos casamos, y mi comportamiento deplorable. Estabas cansada, herida y supongo que llena de temor e incertidumbre por tu futuro. Y yo me conduje como un auténtico patán sin sentimientos y no supe…

Hinata no pudo soportarlo y le puso una mano sobre los labios para hacerlo callar.

—No hace falta que sigas, Naruto. Aquello ya pasó, ahora todo es distinto.

Él retiró su mano, no sin antes besar con suavidad su palma, y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de promesas.

—Déjame que continúe, Hinata. Lo necesito. Tú eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido y no he sabido decírtelo. Te embarcaste en un viaje peligroso en busca de un futuro mejor, soñando con el hombre que habría de hacerte feliz, imaginando seguramente cómo sería la boda que te uniría a él para siempre — Naruto hizo una pausa, avergonzado, y tomó aire antes de proseguir—. Apuesto lo que quieras a que jamás imaginaste que te casarías sobre una carreta, malherida, con un hombre gruñón y maleducado que nunca ha sabido apreciarte como esperabas — Hinata intentó contestarle, pero él no se lo permitió y continuó hablando—. Por eso, hoy vamos a celebrar la boda que te merecías… que te mereces. Hinata Hyūga, aquí, delante de los que han sido mi verdadera familia, delante de nuestros amigos… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La joven no pudo ya reprimir las lágrimas de felicidad y asintió con la cabeza, incapaz aún de pronunciar palabra. Naruto la abrazó, estrechándola con fuerza, y todos los que estaban a su alrededor estallaron de alegría ante la felicidad de la pareja.

Sarada se colocó entonces en el lugar que correspondía al Hii, y los novios se presentaron ante ella dispuestos a recibir su bendición. A Hinata le resultó muy extraño que la casara una niña de ocho años, pero la mirada roja y sabia de Sarada podría competir esa noche con la del chamán más anciano del mundo. En aquellos ojos brillaba el poder de los espíritus y la capacidad de obrar como una auténtica líder espiritual. Su sonrisa infantil, plena de felicidad, era otro regalo añadido a la ceremonia.

Su discurso, en idioma miwok, erizó la piel de Hinata a pesar de no entender ni una palabra. Pero la cadencia de su voz, su tono grave y mágico, consiguió tocar el corazón de la joven, que intuyó el verdadero significado de su sermón. Todo el poblado permanecía en silencio escuchando a su Hii, hasta que la niña, con un gesto, indicó a Naruto que podía pronunciar sus votos.

El vaquero se giró hacia Hinata, quedando frente a frente con ella.

—Hace poco que has llegado a mi vida, Hinata, pero en este tiempo te has hecho indispensable. Me he dado cuenta de que ya no podría vivir sin ti. Te pido perdón por todas las veces que te he ofendido y que te he hecho llorar, por no haber confiado en ti cuando me contabas tus mágicas visiones… No merecías el trato que recibiste de tu esposo. Debería haberte cuidado y no dudes de que, a partir de este momento, serás mi prioridad — Naruto se pegó a ella y le tomó la cara entre sus manos—. Te quiero, Hinata.

La besó con dulzura tras sus palabras, sellando así su promesa de amor. Cuando se apartó, Hinata supuso que era su turno, pero él volvió a sorprenderla hablando una vez más.

—Y, otra cosa, mi amor. Una vez te dije que jamás escucharías estas palabras, pero tengo que decirlas… Gracias. Gracias por recorrer tantas millas, gracias por efectuar ese largo viaje para encontrarte conmigo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que eres todo lo que yo estaba esperando.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más intensidad. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella ardiendo con la necesidad de ser correspondido. Y Hinata le devolvió el beso completamente entregada, con el corazón a punto de explotar por las emociones que la embargaban ante aquella demostración de amor. Ya no tenía dudas y se sintió la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Cuando se separaron, continuaron mirándose a los ojos como si en el mundo no existiera nada más. Y, esta vez sí, Hinata supo que era su turno.

— Naruto, te amo con todo mi corazón. Atravesaría de nuevo mil desiertos para encontrarme contigo. Si alguna vez imaginé lo que me depararía aquel viaje, sin duda la realidad ha superado con creces todas mis expectativas. No podría haberme casado con otro hombre… tú eres el único al que podría haber entregado mi vida y mi corazón.

El vaquero se inclinó hacia ella con intención de besarla de nuevo, pero la voz de Sarada lo detuvo. La niña elevó los brazos y la mirada al cielo pidiendo la bendición de los espíritus para aquella pareja que se había prometido amor delante de su pueblo. Shion y Sakura observaban la escena con lágrimas en los ojos y Obito sonreía satisfecho. Omusa era feliz, muy feliz. Y sabía que el amor que se leía en su rostro no lo había visto nunca antes, ni siquiera por Sakura.

Hinata miró a su esposo y apretó su mano para llamar su atención.

—Nunca olvidaré este día, Naruto. Es la boda más bella a la que jamás he asistido.

—Como tenía que ser —asintió él, atrayéndola de nuevo para volver a besarla.

**_Fin_**

**_El Próximo el epílogo... _**


	28. Epílogo

Epílogo

Cuando la humilde cabaña apareció ante sus ojos, Hinata exhaló un suspiro de felicidad. Su hogar, al fin podía llamarlo así. A pesar de que marcharse del poblado miwok le había entristecido, lo cierto era que había estado deseando regresar a su casa cuanto antes para comenzar su nueva vida. Sonrió al recordar la emotiva despedida de sus nuevos amigos. Sobre todo la de Sarada. La niña se había abrazado a ella y le había susurrado una frase miwok al oído, que misteriosamente ella había comprendido a la perfección.

—'Eyya manay kanni(12).

Hinata la contempló con adoración y memorizó aquellos ojos rojos que la fascinaban.

—No podría, jamás —le contestó, acariciando su cara—. Y prometo volver a visitarte en cuanto me sea posible, con Omusa.

La niña asintió y la abrazó una vez más. Se despidió también de Sakura y de Obito, que en tan poco tiempo habían sabido ganarse su corazón. Y después, Shion, Naruto y ella habían regresado a Konoha's Valley.

Tuvieron que dejar a Shion en su propia cabaña, por más que insistieron para que se quedase con ellos. La joven rubia no quería ser un estorbo y sabía que cuanto antes comenzara a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida como viuda, mucho mejor. Ya tenía pensado que remodelaría toda la casa para que nada le recordara al impresentable y cruel marido que había tenido la desgracia de soportar.

—Estaré muy bien, no os preocupéis —les había dicho.

Aun así, Naruto le hizo prometer que acudiría a ellos para cualquier cosa que necesitara, algo que agradó a Hinata. Le miró con todo el amor que sentía asomando a sus ojos perlas. Era un buen hombre, había tenido mucha suerte.

Y ahora volvían a estar de regreso en su cabaña, los dos solos.

Hinata se apresuró a colocar el cesto que le habían regalado los miwok en su sala, complacida al ver que quedaba muy bien en el centro de la mesa. Naruto se aproximó a ella por detrás y la abrazó, apoyando su barbilla en el suave hombro de su esposa.

—Me alegro de que mis amigos te hayan gustado —susurró—. No muchas mujeres hubiesen aceptado una boda entre salvajes.

—Ellos no son salvajes —se apresuró a contestar ella—. Son gente maravillosa y no me extraña que te costase tanto tiempo abandonarlos. Sus costumbres y su idioma me han fascinado… Por cierto, ¿qué significa Omusa?

Naruto sonrió. A pesar de su gran curiosidad, Hinata había tardado mucho tiempo en hacerle esa pregunta.

—Significa Flecha Perdida. Su arma de guerra más poderosa son las flechas, y yo era un guerrero blanco para ellos. Y estaba completamente perdido cuando me encontraron… un nombre muy apropiado, ¿no crees?

—Es perfecto —coincidió Hinata—. ¿Volveremos a verlos? Le prometí a Sarada que lo haríamos.

—Si le hiciste una promesa, habrá que cumplirla, por supuesto.

Ella se giró entonces para quedar frente a frente con él. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se alzó de puntillas para alcanzarle los labios.

—¿Crees que podríamos tener ahora esa segunda noche de bodas íntima que me prometiste? —le susurró contra la boca.

Naruto volvió a sonreír. La fiesta de la noche anterior había durado hasta altas horas de la madrugada y después tuvieron que compartir la choza con Sakura, Sarada y Shion. No era momento ni lugar para dejarse llevar por el deseo intenso que los consumía a los dos desde que se habían intercambiado los votos matrimoniales. Pero ahora estaban solos, en su casa, sin nadie que les pudiera molestar.

El vaquero acarició con sus labios la boca de Hinata, suavemente, mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo con la intención de fundirse con ella.

—Vamos al dormitorio, esposa. Tendrás tu noche de bodas, tan íntima y tan larga como desees…

* * *

Nadie podía negar que a Jiraiya Konoha le encantaban las fiestas.

Había encontrado otro motivo más para celebrar un baile en la plaza del pueblo: la aparición de un nuevo y, ya casi podían intuirlo, próspero negocio. Mei se lo había pedido como favor personal y el viejo había descubierto que a ella no podía negarle nada.

—Vamos, es la mejor manera de que las mujeres estrenen los vestidos que le han encargado a Ino. Y seguro que todas se pasarán por el local a bañarse y a perfumarse para el evento. Significa muchos beneficios para mí, querido. Además, sé de sobra que te gusta ver que tus hombres se divierten después de una dura jornada de trabajo.

La madame, siguiendo el consejo que le diera Hinata, había abierto sus puertas a las nuevas habitantes de Konoha's Valley. Y había resultado ser todo un acierto. Las damas estaban deseosas de renovar su vestuario, y los diseños de Ino las entusiasmaron. Todas recordaban el espectacular aspecto de Hinata durante la anterior velada y habían decidido que necesitaban un cambio de imagen.

Además, estaban aquellos maravillosos baños de espuma, que dejaban la piel suave y perfumada. ¿Quién no querría pagar algún dólar de más por aquellas atenciones? Sobre todo, antes de una fiesta.

Cuando los habitantes de Konoha's Valley se empezaron a reunir en el centro de la plaza, Jiraiya notó enseguida el ambiente festivo y las ganas de pasarlo bien. Los nuevos vestidos de las señoras proporcionaban un nuevo colorido al grupo y los hombres estaban encantados con el aspecto femenino, dulce y algo provocativo de sus esposas.

Paseó sus ojos entre el gentío que se arremolinaba ya frente a la mesa de la comida y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al distinguir al siempre desaliñado señor Wyatt. Se acercó a él inmediatamente, sin tener muy claro lo que pensaba decirle. Aún sentía una desconfianza ciega e inexplicable por ese individuo, pero no tenía ningún motivo para echarle de Konoha's Valley. Y lo cierto era que lo estaba deseando.

—¿Qué tal, Jirōbō? —le preguntó cuando llegó a su altura—. ¿Cómo te estás adaptado?

El hombre le miró con aquellos ojos tan juntos que exhalaban un aire de mezquindad constante. No era extraño que desagradase a la gran mayoría de sus vecinos.

—Bastante bien —contestó con sequedad.

—Tu cabaña estará lista muy pronto, Jirōbō, y podrás dejar de hospedarte en el local de Mei. Imagino que ya estarás cansado de vivir en una habitación.

—Pues no —respondió con sinceridad—. Me gusta vivir rodeado de bellas mujeres. Pero lamentablemente mis ahorros se están terminando y no podré seguir gozando de sus atenciones. Son unas mujeres muy caras —terminó, lanzando aquel último comentario con desprecio, como si considerase un insulto pretender cobrarle un coste tan elevado por sus servicios.

Jiraiya tuvo que morderse la lengua para no replicarle como se merecía.

—No te preocupes, como te he dicho, tu cabaña estará lista muy pronto —tras decir aquello, el patrón se giró para volver a la fiesta y vio que una nueva pareja acababa de hacer su aparición. Lanzó su último comentario como si nada, pero estudió muy atentamente a su interlocutor para observar su reacción—. ¡Ah, ya llegan Hinata y Naruto! Perdóname, Jirōbō, voy a ver qué tal les ha ido en su viaje.

Jiraiya hubiese jurado que el rostro de Wyatt se oscurecía ante la visión de la pareja, y que su boca se curvaba aún más hacia abajo en las comisuras, consiguiendo que su mueca de asco se acentuara.

Definitivamente, tendría que vigilarlo muy de cerca hasta que averiguase qué se traía entre manos.

Cuando el viejo se alejó, Jirōbō soltó una obscena maldición. Ella otra vez, ¡y parecía flotar de felicidad al lado de su engreído marido!

Estaba hermosa, más hermosa de lo que él la recordaba. Y el deseo volvió como un latigazo agudo y doloroso. Se sintió arder. La necesitaba, había estado soñando con ella noche tras noche, poniéndole su cara a las chicas de Mei mientras las obligaba a cometer las bajezas más ruines que se le pasaban por la cabeza. El desahogo había estado bien, imaginando que sus vejaciones eran contra ella… Pero tenerla ahora delante era una tentación demasiado fuerte. Se escabulló entre las sombras dispuesto a esperar una oportunidad. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, la gozaría como había soñado mil veces y después acabaría con ella. Y, si eso le costaba tener que abandonar Konoha's Valley como un fugitivo, que así fuese. En su mente lujuriosa, el precio a pagar por unos instantes con aquella mujer merecía la pena.

Se puso tenso cuando observó que el patán del esposo sacaba a bailar a una joven rubia y Hinata se dirigía a uno de los extremos de la mesa de las viandas. Sacó de su bolsillo una navaja y acarició su mango con anticipado regocijo. La estaba guardando para ella, ya que a la dama le gustaban tanto las navajas. Se acarició el hombro y tuvo que disimular la mueca de rencor que le salía sin querer. Recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de la mujer, derecho y sin disimulos. Todo debía parecer normal, que nadie sospechara de sus intenciones; cuando estuvo casi pegado a su espalda, abrió la navaja.

* * *

Shion se reía sin cesar mientras giraba en la pista de baile entre los brazos de Naruto. Hinata no se había equivocado, era un auténtico patoso. La había pisado ya unas cuantas veces y entendió por qué su amiga había declinado su invitación a bailar en favor suyo.

¡Sus pies estarían sin duda a salvo de aquel martirio!

—Perdona, Shion —se excusó Naruto de nuevo—. ¿Quieres que lo dejemos?

—Es demasiado divertido —confesó ella, a pesar del dolor de pies.

Y es que ver al aguerrido vaquero, siempre tan confiado y seguro de sí mismo, hundido moralmente por un baile, le divertía mucho. Y ella necesitaba reírse, era una buena terapia. Después, cayó en la cuenta de que el vaquero no debía estar del todo recuperado de su herida y decidió apiadarse.

—Aunque, si te duele el hombro podemos parar. Lo entiendo.

—No te preocupes, apenas me molesta ya. Haremos esto: me separaré un poco más para darle un descanso a tus pies —dijo él, dando un paso hacia atrás, lo que ocasionó que chocara con otra de las parejas que danzaban en la plaza.

Las risas de Shion aumentaron. Se secó las lágrimas que le corrían por la cara a causa de las carcajadas y le miró con aprecio.

—Creerás que soy muy cruel por decir esto —dijo, interrumpiendo su hilaridad—, pero me alegro mucho de que Hinata se rezagara de la caravana y que aquel hombre la atacara. De otro modo jamás os hubierais conocido, y sin duda eres el marido ideal.

Naruto se detuvo en seco, con el rostro completamente demudado.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

Shion se dio cuenta de su error. Se separó de él y se tapó la boca con la mano al percatarse de que había roto una promesa.

—¡No tenía que contártelo! Lo siento, yo… Ella me pidió que no dijera nada, pero me olvidé…

Naruto la tomó por los hombros decidido a escuchar toda la historia. Ahora que conocía el motivo por el que su mujer había caído por un terraplén y casi se había matado, quiso saberlo todo.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ella te contó?

Shion negó con la cabeza. No debía… no podía contárselo.

— Naruto, Hinata me pidió que no te lo dijera. No sé por qué, pero tiene la estúpida idea de que nadie la creerá si explica lo sucedido. Piensa que la culparán a ella…

—¿De qué, por el amor del cielo? — Naruto no podía comprenderlo—. Reconozco que al principio no confié en ella, pero después de todo lo ocurrido no podría dudar de su palabra… jamás.

Shion supo que decía la verdad. Además, era su marido y merecía saberlo. Suponía que se estaba metiendo en un terrible lío al confesar su secreto, pero siempre había creído que él debía descubrir lo ocurrido. Que Hinata fuera una insufrible cabezota era lo único que había impedido que Naruto conociera los hechos.

—Bien, te lo diré. Pero, por favor… por favor, no debes culparla por querer ocultártelo. Lo ha pasado realmente mal, toda su vida ha tenido que soportar muchas burlas por las historias que contaba, nadie la creía nunca y ella…

— Shion —la cortó Naruto, al ver que la joven divagaba.

—Sí, vale. Pues Hinata se rezagó para recoger las semillas de jojoba y entonces… entonces, aquel hombre la atacó. ¡Quería violarla!

—¿Qué hombre? —el rostro de Naruto se había oscurecido peligrosamente.

—No lo sé, no quiso decírmelo. Pero sé que ella le clavó una navaja en el hombro, así consiguió escapar. Salió corriendo y entonces cayó rodando por el terraplén — Shion observó los ojos azules de Naruto, que la miraban espantados. Lo cierto era que a ella misma le había horrorizado conocer la historia—. No te preocupes — añadió para tranquilizarlo—, Hinata me dijo que ese hombre ya no estaba en Konoha's Valley…

—Te mintió —rugió él de pronto, al caer en la cuenta de que sabía perfectamente quién era aquel maldito bastardo.

El día de la llegada él tuvo que abandonar la cama de la madame para que ella atendiera a uno de los hombres de la caravana que había llegado herido. Alguien le había clavado una navaja en el hombro y él le había recomendado a Mei que no indagara… que no le preguntara cosas personales a un hombre extraño. ¡Qué necio! ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho podría haberse enterado de aquello mucho antes!

Luego recordó al hombre en cuestión, cuando le conoció el día del primer baile. Jirōbō Wyatt. Le había caído mal desde el principio… ahora sabía por qué.

Pensó en Hinata y sintió un nudo oprimiendo su corazón. ¡Qué mal lo tenía que haber pasado sin poder confesarle a nadie lo ocurrido! La recordó el día de su llegada, deshecha y malherida, y él nunca sospechó que pudiera haber sido atacada. Siempre atribuyó su estado a una excesiva torpeza… ¡Hijo de puta! Mataría a ese individuo con sus propias manos.

—No la veo —susurró de pronto Shion, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

Naruto se giró y buscó frenético por toda la plaza. Él tampoco pudo distinguirla entre el resto de los asistentes y el pánico se apoderó de él. Tampoco localizaba a Jirōbō Wyatt.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso en su busca, Jiraiya se acercó a él con el gesto alarmado.

—¡Naruto! Se trata de Wyatt… Se ha llevado a Hinata a la fuerza.

El patrón lamentaba haber estado tan lento. No había perdido de vista a Jirōbō más que un segundo. Un miserable segundo durante el que se entretuvo hablando con Shikamaru y, cuando sus ojos volvieron a buscar al hombre, no lo encontró. Afortunadamente, logró localizarlo a lo lejos, abandonando la plaza en compañía de la joven.

La estaba amenazando, estaba seguro, porque ella parecía renuente y Wyatt le clavaba algo en la espalda a modo de advertencia. Corrió entonces a avisar a Naruto.

—Me dan igual tus normas acerca de las peleas en el rancho, Jiraiya —le advirtió el vaquero antes de salir en busca de su esposa—. Pienso acabar con ese bastardo.

El patrón asintió y fue tras él, dispuesto a ayudar en lo que pudiera.

* * *

Hinata no podía creerse que otra vez estuviera igual. Aquel tipo estaba empezando a sacarla de sus casillas, le detestaba con toda su alma. No podía gritar porque cada vez que intentaba cualquier movimiento, Jirōbō la pinchaba con la navaja advirtiéndole que esta vez no podría escapar tan fácilmente.

—Ya eres mía. Ese estúpido de Uzumaki ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que te marchabas de la plaza. ¿Así es como te cuida? Yo te hubiese tratado mejor si me hubieras dado una oportunidad… Pero claro, después de clavarme aquella navaja no pienso tener ninguna consideración contigo.

—¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno! —le espetó ella.

Él la empujó una vez más y Hinata trastabilló, a punto de caer.

Cada vez estaban más lejos de la plaza y la joven sospechó que Wyatt buscaba un lugar apartado para llevar a cabo su fechoría.

—¿Qué pretendes, Jirōbō? —le preguntó de pronto—. No te saldrás con la tuya. Puedes violarme, pero no saldrás impune de esto.

—Ya lo creo que sí, pequeña zorra —el vaquero la agarró del pelo con brutalidad—. ¿Ves? Allí está mi caballo. En cuanto acabe contigo, saldré al galope de aquí. Para cuando quieran darse cuenta, estaré muy, muy lejos.

Acto seguido, la lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo.

Hinata rodó sobre sí misma con la intención de escapar, pero él se sentó encima de su cuerpo con una desagradable carcajada.

—¡Qué bien hueles, preciosa! Aún recuerdo aquel día mientras te aseabas en el lago, con toda tu piel reluciente y los pechos asomando bajo la camisa empapada…

Hinata peleó con uñas y dientes hasta que él le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza. Con un rápido movimiento, el apestoso vaquero ató con su propio cinto sus muñecas, con excesiva presión. Un dolor insoportable se instaló en la carne que el cuero

m apretaba con crueldad.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Suéltame! —le exigió.

Se puso a patalear con todas su fuerzas, rogando por un milagro. Jirōbō se limitó a echarse hacia atrás, sentándose sobre sus rodillas con rudeza.

—Basta de peleas —susurró, pasándole la mano por el cuello.

Hinata se estremeció de asco al sentir aquellos dedos callosos contra su piel. Pero aún se puso más enferma cuando la palma de la mano acarició uno de sus pechos con brutalidad.

—Vamos, no seas así… —volvió a susurrar con aquella voz aguardentosa que le ponía los pelos de punta. El hombre se tumbó encima de ella y con las rodillas le obligó a separar las piernas—. Ábrete para mí…

Era una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla de la que tenía que despertar, pero no lo conseguía. Hinata sollozó, deseando poder encontrar una vía de escape que la librase de aquel acto deplorable.

Miró a su alrededor, angustiada. El caballo de aquel apestoso resoplaba muy cerca de ellos, como si intuyese la violencia del acto que se desarrollaba a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba. ¿Y si conseguía quitárselo de encima de alguna manera? Podía salir corriendo hacia el animal y usarlo para huir de él.

Lo intentó. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Tuvo que aguantar las arcadas que le subían la bilis a la garganta y arqueó su cuerpo para sacárselo de encima. Pero aquellos movimientos solo conseguían excitarle aún más.

—¡Oh, pequeña… me gustas mucho! No imaginas las ganas que tengo…

Mientras la mantenía firmemente cogida por las muñecas, se separó lo suficiente para bajarse la bragueta. Hinata abrió mucho los ojos. No… Aquello no podía estar sucediéndole.

Al fin, cuando la desesperación amenazaba con hacerle perder el poco dominio de sí misma que le quedaba, escuchó el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. La voz de su esposo.

—¡Apártate de ella, Wyatt!

Jirōbō resopló de impotencia y giró la cabeza lentamente. Allí estaban esos dos entrometidos, Uzumaki y Konoha, dispuestos a lo que fuera con tal de que él no probara el delicioso bocado que tenía entre las manos.

—La mataré, Naruto —amenazó, quitándose de encima, pero sin soltarla. La obligó a ponerse de pie y se escudó tras ella. Volvió a sacar la navaja y la colocó sobre su cuello.

Naruto estaba fuera de sí. ¿Cómo había permitido que aquel bastardo llegara tan lejos? Observó el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de Hinata y le dolió el pecho por permitir que sufriera aquella vejación.

Lamentablemente, ni Jiraiya ni él llevaban encima sus revólveres.

Asistían a una fiesta, ¿para qué los necesitaban? Naruto lamentó nobtenerlo a mano para acribillar el cuerpo de aquel indeseable hasta matarlo.

Dio un paso hacia ellos y Jirōbō apretó más la navaja contra el cuello de la joven, haciéndola sangrar.

—¡No! —gritó Wyatt, mientras reculaba hacia su caballo, llevándosela consigo—. La mataré, lo juro.

—Sé razonable, Jirōbō —le pidió Jiraiya.

—No podrás marcharte, y menos con ella —musitó Naruto, cada vez más enfadado.

Dio otro paso más, dispuesto a saltar sobre él si hacía falta, pero se dio cuenta de que Wyatt estaba muy nervioso y le temblaba la mano con que sujetaba la navaja. Ya había conseguido que la sangre manara con el ligero rasguño en el cuello y aún podía resultar peor.

Podía costarle la vida a Hinata, así que se detuvo y alzó los brazos pidiendo calma.

—Vamos a solucionar esto como seres civilizados —le propuso—. Suelta a mi esposa y podrás irte. Prometo que nadie te perseguirá.

Hinata fue la única que notó la nota desesperada de su voz.

Naruto estaba loco de preocupación por si aquel energúmeno apretaba el filo de la navaja más de la cuenta.

Ella tenía que hacer algo. Tal vez, si le pisaba con fuerza o le golpeaba las costillas con el codo…

Pero no hizo falta. De pronto, una sombra avanzó desde atrás sin que Jirōbō se percatara de su presencia y, cuando estuvo justo a su espalda, una mano pequeña levantó una botella de whisky y la estrelló con fuerza contra su cabeza.

—¡Malnacido! —espetó Shion detrás de él, con los ojos entrecerrados por la indignación.

Wyatt se tambaleó hacia adelante, aturdido, momento en el que Hinata aprovechó para desembarazarse de él. Se giró hacia un lado y le empujó hacia Naruto, que lo apresó por las solapas con un gesto furioso de triunfo.

—Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, amigo —bisbiseó contra su cara, antes de propinarle el primer puñetazo.

Hinata no lamentó la paliza que su marido le estaba dando a ese hombre. Los golpes furiosos llovían sobre el cuerpo de Jirōbō sin que este atinara a levantar los brazos para protegerse. Era como un pelele en las manos vengativas de Naruto, que se ensañaba sin piedad a pesar de que Jiraiya intentaba detenerlo. Sin embargo, Hinata no quería que lo matara.

—Ya basta, Naruto… ¡déjalo! —gritó, cuando vio que otro de los intentos de Jiraiya por separarlos también fracasaba.

El vaquero se detuvo al escuchar su voz. Volvió a coger de las solapas al semi inconsciente Wyatt y se acercó a su ensangrentado rostro para que pudiera escucharlo bien.

—Te perdono la vida únicamente porque ella me lo pide. Pero si te vuelvo a ver aparecer por este pueblo, o acercarte a Hinata una vez más…

Dejó la amenaza flotando en el aire y todos los allí presentes tuvieron claro lo que pasaría si Naruto llegara a encontrarlo de nuevo.

Dejó caer el cuerpo desmadejado de Jirōbō sobre el suelo con un golpe sordo y se giró hacia su esposa.

Hinata corrió hasta sus brazos, deseosa de sentir su calor para quitarse los temblores que no podía detener. Naruto llenó su cara de besos y la examinó detenidamente para comprobar si se encontraba bien.

—No ha pasado nada —le aseguró ella—, habéis llegado a tiempo.

—Mi amor… — Naruto fundió sus ojos con los de Hinata sin dejar de abrazarla—. Nunca vuelvas a ocultarme algo así, nunca. Si yo hubiese sabido antes lo ocurrido con este desalmado no tendrías que haber pasado por esto.

—Por supuesto que no, muchacha —corroboró Jiraiya—. ¿En qué estabas pensando para no denunciarlo en cuanto el reverendo Yamato te recogió?

Hinata miró al patrón con lágrimas en los ojos. El alivio que le invadía era tan fuerte que no pudo contenerse.

—Nadie ha creído nunca mi palabra, Jiraiya, y no sabía qué podía esperar en Konoha's Valley. Yo había herido a ese hombre en el hombro y bien podía haber dicho que lo ataqué intencionadamente. No quería arriesgarme.

—No vuelvas a ocultarme nada, Hinata —la reprendió Naruto con el tono más severo de lo que pretendía. Pero no quería volver a sentir ese miedo negro y viscoso que le había invadido viéndola a merced de Wyatt.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo y le acarició el mentón.

—No volveré a hacerlo, Naruto, te lo prometo.

—Te amo demasiado y no soportaría perderte, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? —le dijo, intentando disculparse por sus bruscos modales.

—Ven, Shion —exclamó de pronto el patrón, llamando a la joven rubia—. Volvamos a la fiesta, que estos dos tortolitos tienen para rato…

Shion pasó a su lado sonriendo y se cogió del brazo de Jiraiya para regresar a la plaza. Naruto y Hinata ni se percataron de su marcha, perdidos como estaban el uno en el otro.

—Llévame a casa, Naruto, estoy muy cansada —le pidió, con un susurro.

Los ojos azules del vaquero brillaron con picardía cuando la estrechó con más fuerza y sus manos buscaron la redondez de sus nalgas para acariciarlas suavemente.

—¿Estás muy, muy cansada? —preguntó con tono meloso, pasándole la lengua por el cuello allí donde tenía el rasguño de la navaja.

Hinata exhaló un suspiro de placer mientras se apretaba contra su esposo.

—Bueno, soy una mujer fuerte y resistente… Creo que ya he probado que soy capaz de soportar cualquier cosa.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —repitió Naruto, notando ya como todo su cuerpo ardía con la necesidad de yacer junto a su esposa completamente desnudo.

—Cualquier cosa —aseguró ella, separándose de él para poner rumbo a su hogar.

Le dio la mano y tiró de él para que la siguiera. naNaruto lo hizo, convencido de que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si se lo propusiera. Los ojos perlas de Hinata brillaban de deseo mientras daba los primeros pasos, mientras su mente era invadida de pronto por otra de aquellas visiones ardientes y sensuales en las que su esposo era el protagonista.

Naruto se dio cuenta de cómo cambiaba su rostro y de cómo se abstraía de todo lo que la rodeaba. Estaba aprendiendo a reconocer esos raros momentos en los que su mujer era asaltada por su extraordinario don.

—¿Otra visión? —le preguntó, cuando su cara se relajó y volvió a enfocar la mirada.

—Sí —susurró ella, estremeciéndose al recordarla.

—Nada malo, espero.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y se acercó para besarle con pasión. Movió sus labios buscando la respuesta del hombre, tocando con su lengua el interior de su boca y excitándolo hasta volverlo completamente loco.

—He visto lo que va a pasar en cuanto lleguemos a la cabaña — jadeó ella, bajando las manos por las caderas masculinas en actitud provocativa.

Naruto le mostró aquella media sonrisa que ella adoraba.

—Pequeña bruja lasciva… —musitó encantado—. ¿Y vas a contarme los detalles de tu visión?

—Mejor aún —contestó, acariciándolo por encima del pantalón hasta conseguir que gruñera satisfecho por su osadía—, voy a mostrártelos… uno a uno.

Él devoró su boca una vez más sin poder contenerse. Sus lenguas se enzarzaron en un baile apasionado como anticipo de lo que vendría a continuación.

Cuando consiguieron separarse para respirar, se marcharon por el sendero que conducía a su cabaña sin mirar atrás, dejando tras de sí el cuerpo inconsciente de Jirōbō Wyatt.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a pensar en él en toda la noche…

**_FIN_**

**_Si!! Lo he terminado jajaja._**

**_La historia se llama «Una Mágica Visión» de_** **_Kate Danon_**


End file.
